Dreams follow Nightmares
by Writerdragon
Summary: She was a monster all her life; unloved. Until she found a certain scientist that brought her happiness, then he's taken away. Alone, once more, she goes to war, thinking she'll never see him again . . . or will she? Dr. C/Susan, Monger/OC, Link/OC.
1. Prologue

Okay, this fanfic's gunna be pretty long; longer than most of my others. Thirty or so chapters. This is most likely marking the end of me ever writing any more MvA fics. Sorry. I may do a one-shot here and there, but I don't know. This fanfic will also have some of my OCs from my other MvA fanfics recycled here. Like:

Gayla, Mei, Fido from _The origin of Werewolf_.

Myra Hawkins, Morph, The Mentalist and Gloria from_ Drafted from duty_.

Pheronejha and Justin Reb Tevye from _My sweet revenge_.

Also, this is my last, but it'll take months to finish. So, that means I'll post others will I'm working on this one. FYI. It'll take a long time because this fanfiction has historical objectives in it. That's why it'll take _**forever**_ for me to write this. :/ Other than that, I'm crazy to write another fanfic! BTW, this starts before MvA, and ends after MvA. Ya'll see what I mean later.

This fanfic is mostly based around Morph and The Mentalist, because they were such small characters from _Drafted for duty_, and they hardly showed their personalities, which was a real bummer. So, they'll be used here. In the first three chapters, you'll see Brionnilavic Danforski (Morph) then you'll be seeing Dr. C (his another character that plays a _huge_ role in here), then the rest of the monsters much, _much_ later. You'll see. Thank you for loving my MvA fanfics, and please enjoy my final one!

* * *

Dreams follow Nightmares

Prologue

**Year: 1808, Texas**

Brionnilavic Danforski had the perfect life. She was the daughter of a wealthy plantation worker, but today was not a very good day for her, sadly enough. The seven-year-old was sitting in her bed, with a hot fever. She had never been this sick before, and she was fearing for her young life. She heard of children that died from high fevers, and she did not want to be one of them. A black slave tended to her. She wore a long dress, and her hair was matted together in thick greasy locks. She placed a cool rag on the little girl's head. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Brionnilavic smiled. "Yes, thank you," she said.

Her father, a tall man with a thick moustache walked in. "Leave, Trinte," he ordered the slave.

She shyly bowed her head and rushed from the room. The little girl didn't like the way her father treated the slaves on the property, but never said anything. Her father beamed down at her, pulling a chair up next to her bed. He placed a hand on her warm cheek. "How are you, dear?" he asked.

"I feel a little better, Daddy," she said.

He chuckled. "You'll get well soon," he said, rubbing her cheek.

She giggled. "You always say that, Daddy," Brionnilavic stated.

Her father grinned. "Just sleep, love, you'll get better," he said, pulling the covers up around her body. He kissed her head, and left the room.

* * *

Brionnilavic heard a scream. She bolted from her bed. That sounded like her mother. She fell from her bed, her long nightgown tangled around her legs. Brionnilavic got up, and the girl froze when she heard another scream. What should she do? The girl threw open the door, and went to the railing of the second floor. Trinte was on the floor, dead, fear leapt into her breast. A large pool of blood surrounded her. Brionnilavic rushed down the spiraled marble staircase, and went to the side of her nanny. Her eyes were open and glazed, and her mouth was parted. The girl gasped, feeling tears burn her eyes. There was another shrill. Brionnilavic looked up, and rushed to the backyard. Her father was fighting off a tall black man, who was holding a knife, slashing at him. Her father pulled out a gun, and shot him, killing him. Her mother cowered behind a marble pillar.

"What happened!" yelled Brionnilavic.

Her father turned to her. "Honey!" he cried, rushing to her, embracing her. The mother followed suit.

"What happened?" the little girl repeated.

"He just started to attack us," her mother said.

"Why?" Brionnilavic asked.

"So I can have you back."

The little family turned to a tall blonde man. He wore a vest, and jeans, and a cowboy hat. He had a beard stubble and icy blue eyes. He sauntered forward, holding out my hand. "I want my daughter back," he hissed.

The little blonde girl gripped her mother's dress. She wasn't his daughter. Her father stepped forward, and clicked his gun. "You stay away," he growled. "Brionnilavic is_ my_ daughter now."

Brionnilavic glanced up at the man who spoke. The other man chuckled, and shook his head. "She has _my_ blood in her," he said. "She is mine. Brionnilavic doesn't even look like you."

The man with the moustache moved first. He fired his gun, hitting the blonde in the arm. The blonde man growled, and fired at the other man, killing him. Brionnilavic's father fell to the ground. Her mother cried out as the little girl looked at her father. Anger built in her. She growled like an animal, her hair began to bristle up. The blonde man sighed, and walked over to Brionnilavic, bending down to her level. Before he could say anything, she attacked him. By something she wasn't able to control, she morphed her frame. She became a small, spotted cat with some stripes, and lunged at the man. She drove her claws into his neck, killing him. Brionnilavic jumped back in surprise when she saw what she had done. She murdered. The little girl looked at her hands, which were now blood-soaked paws. She turned to her mother, who was backing away.

"_Monster_!" she screamed.

"Mommy," she whispered, walking over to her birth mother.

The woman kicked her away. Brionnilavic could hear a bone snap. Her arm was limp, but with a flick of her arm, it snapped back together, healing itself. What was happening to her? The woman watched with fear in her eyes. Brionnilavic had to run, and she did. She ran into the forest, tears streaming down her furry cheeks. Where would she go? The cat-girl turned around to see her own home. This would now be a distant memory. Brionnilavic breathed in the cool night air, and started to sprint again. Out of all of this, the girl noticed something: she didn't have a fever anymore.


	2. The civil war

Told you this would take forever! *grumble* Expect an upload of this story once every month. I calculated how long this story may take: after Christmas, I _may_ be done. D:

Okay, prepare for history time. :D

* * *

The civil war

1

**Year: 1863 . . . in Califoria she thinks?**

Brionnilavic, now Brionni, stopped aging at the age of fifteen. So, she had the body of a fifteen-year-old, but the mindset of an adult. Ever since that fateful night, she grew on her powers. She was able to change from a teenager girl to a man in a flash. She could become anything that her mind could create. Brionni once became a dragon to fight off some bandits. She also had healing powers and improved in the years. The girl also had acute sense of smell, hearing, and sixteen inch bone claws protruding out of her knuckles. Her teeth were pointed; long nails which were turning black at the tips, like claws, and her ears were pointed like elves. Her hair wasn't a gold-brown anymore; it was more like a sharp golden colour that shinned like diamonds inhumanly.

She was in the form of a spotted cat, sitting on a wagon, watching a man sell a brown horse. "Isn't that horse twelve years old?" she asked herself, listening to the man claim his horse was six.

Brionni grinned catlike. Perfect mind game time. She jumped down on the ground, hiding behind the wagon. She became a teenager boy wearing a pair of brown pants and white shirt. After all, men don't listen to the female gender as well as the male gender. Brionni-teenager boy walked over to the man buying the horse, and whispered: "That horse is twelve years old."

She-he walked away, and rested against the wall, watching. The man began to argue with the seller. He finally broke: "Fine! It's twelve!"

Brionni laughed, walking away. She became a black dog, and trotted away. This area wasn't yet affected by the Civil War. This wasn't a slave state, thankfully. Brionni never liked having slaves, and thought they should go free. She looked over at a building, a long line with men standing in it formed. She became a tall blonde man wearing a suit walked over to one of the standing men. "Excuse me, sir," she-he said. "What is this?"

"This is the line to join the Union, good sir," he replied.

Brionni-man looked at the stone building. "It is, sir?"

"Yes, if you wish to join the war effort, you can stand in this line," he said.

Brionni-man tipped her hat. "Thank you," she-he stated.

That sounds great! Help join the war to stop slavery. But, the line was awfully long, and it was hot. She would come back later tonight to enlist. Plus, she needed to make up a fake name.

* * *

The building was closing up when Brionni-man approached. "Sorry, sir," a man said. "We're closed."

"Oh, I understand," she-he said. "I want to enlist in the War."

His green eyes widened. "Oh, of course, come in," he said, opening the doors for him-her to enter.

Brionni entered, and went over to a long piece of paper. Every line had a scribble of a name written on it. The man, who was already balding, stood behind the counter. He picked out a fresh piece of paper, and gave it to Brionni. She-he picked up the pen and wrote down her name: "Charlie Gibbins." The man twisted the paper for him to view.

"Welcome to the War, Charlie."

* * *

**April, 6, 1865; the Battle of Sayler's Creek**

Union Charlie-Brionni dodged bullets, throwing herself to the ground. Dirt flew up, and covered her navy blue, multi-buttoned top. Her cap was holey and old. A man that had dark hair and beard leapt over to Charlie-Brionni's side. "Dear God, those damn slave owners don't stop!" he called.

"Yeah, just hav' ta keep shooting!" the morphing woman yelled out.

The man next to her-him pulled back, and fired at the enemy, and shot a few men. "Ha! Take that you blood-sucking slave owners!" he hollered.

Brionni-Charlie looked over her shoulder. The grey-clad Confederate soldiers fired out their rifles. She-he ducked her-his head back below the shallow cliff, the bullets grazing her cap. She could go out, and kill them, and survive. After all, she couldn't die. And she did just that. Brionni-Charlie jumped out from behind, and scrambled to stand. The man watched, gapped. "My God, what are you doing?" the breaded man cried, holding out his hand.

She didn't listen. Brionni charged, and fired off her rifle, killing a Confederate soldier. He toppled over next to his alley. The man next to the fallen soldier shot a fire, hitting Brionni in the arm. She gritted her teeth from the sharp pain, but fired off her rifle, killing the man that fired at her. The other man watched her-him with a stunned face. He was so inspired, that he followed her example. The bearded man ran out, firing the gun, hitting a Confederate across from him. Brionni watched, and shot off her gun, only to hear an empty _click_.

"Damn," Brionni growled.

She rummaged around in her pocket to find some bullets to fire out. A Confederate soldier aimed at her from a far—she didn't even notice. Even with her heightened hearing, the firing of bullets, yelling and screams of dying men obstructed her hearing. But the bearded man saw, and shot the man before he could get Brionni. She whipped her head around, watching the man in the shadows fall to the ground. She turned to the bearded man, who smiled at her, and she returned it. But his body convoluted, and there was a hole in his chest. He dropped to the ground, dead. Brionni-Charlie looked up, and watched as a Confederate place a bullet into the rifle. She growled, and shot him in the chest.

The fighting continued for another hour until the Confederate soldiers run off, the Union men cried in glee. They had won this battle. Her Union soldier men went back to camp, some had bullets in their limbs, others were helping soldiers get back to the camp for nursing. Brionni scampered off alone, and became a grey wolf, stalking into the thicket. Confederate soldiers lay along the river side, half alive, half dead; groaning in pain. Her eyes searched over the men, and then laid on two men, whose names were General Lee and General Mahone. Robert Edward Lee, one of the Confederate generals, was a tall man with a medium-sized beard. William Mahone was slightly taller with a long straggly beard. He wore a cowboy hat, which was battered.

"My God, has the army dissolved?" General Lee exclaimed, looking over the mass of dying men.

"No, General, here are troops ready to do their duty," Mahone stated.

Lee turned to the other general, a broad grin formed on his lips. His eyes looked like he had faith. "Yes, there are still some true men left . . . will you please keep those people back?"

"Of course."

Three days later, Union won over the Confederate. Brionni was so happy. The war was over, the slaves were free, and she could leave. She didn't stay to celebrate; she left in silence, stalking into the night as a strong black wolf. Where would she go next? That was all a mystery . . . She could hear the voice of her old general, Ulysses S. Grant, call out in glee for victory. Brionni snorted, and trudged onward. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It was faint, but her strong inhuman ears picked up on it. It was obviously female. She snorted, and followed the voice. There was a worn-out shack that seemed to be on its last leg in the middle of the forest. A tall, blunt looking man was beating a struggling slave. He was forcing her into the shack. She was sobbing, her dark face red.

"Get in there, you damn nigger!" the Confederate soldier yelled.

Brionni became her Charlie persona, and stepped out of the shadows, still fully dressed in her Union uniform. "Hey," she growled.

The man had a firm grip on her wrist, the slave looking at the soldier with pleading eyes. Then she turned to look at Brionni. "Let her go."

He scoffed. "Just because you won the war do't mean you can tell me what to do," the man growled lowly.

Brionni smirked. "Actually, it does, let 'er go. Or else."

"_Or else_ what?"

Her man persona fell off like cheap paint on metal, and she formed into her normal female form. She thrust out her three-bone claws out of her knuckles, and growled like an animal. "Or I'll gut you like a fish," she hissed.

The woman jumped back in surprise, and the man let go of her wrist. He pulled out a gun, and fired at her head. Brionni's head jolted back, a sudden pain rushed through her body. She raised an eyebrow to him, the bullet falling out of her head and onto the ground, the flesh healing. The man gapped, and fired again. Nothing happened. She was still there—alive. "Keep trying, perhaps you'll kill me," she growled, smirking wickedly. She laughed.

The man stumbled back, and rushed into the forest. Brionni charged after him, but stopped in front of the stunned slave. "You didn't see anything, dear," she said.

The slave nodded, gripping her dress. Brionni raced after the man, smelling his dirty scent all the way into a secluded part of the forest. He looked at her, she was standing on a rock, glaring down at him, her eyes glowing green and yellow. "You disgust me," she growled.

The man looked at her, his breathing ragged. He dropped his rife when he noticed that he had no bullets. "Don't hurt me," he begged, dropping to his knees and holding up his hands.

Brionni stalked up to him. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked. "You were going to hurt her. Why should I spare yer life, scum?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Brionni stalked up to him, and stabbed him. The Confederate dropped to the ground, dead. She pulled up her hand; her bone-claws covered in his ruby-red blood, and licked it. It tasted good. The girl smelled the air. There was another person's scent in the air. She turned around and saw a stunned Union soldier. He fired off his gun, and Brionni morphed into a canary, flying off into the night.

* * *

**1885, somewhere unknown to the poor idiot named "Brionni"**

Brionni had on a dress she hated, too big of boots, and a hat with a hole at the top. It was hot. Of course it was—she was in a desert. A group of vultures sat on a dying branch, eyeing her with hunger. "I'm not going to die!" she cried to them.

"**We'll see**," one said.

Brionni scoffed, and moved on. Having the ability to talk to animals was both good and bad. She hadn't eaten in five days, no worries; she could survive a month without food before she would become weakened. She bent down to tighten her boots, and she hissed, walking along the dusty plains. Dead trees scattered the land, no one in sight. She moved on, the heat getting to her, her body becoming sticky with sweat. Brionni glanced around, and looked at the bleak emptiness of the desert. After an hour of walking, the heat finally getting to her. Her legs becoming like jelly, her golden locks sticking to her wet face—it felt like Hell. If Hell was hot. Or was it cold? She wanted to be somewhere cold. Or the cold sea would feel nice. The blonde saw something. It was a couple of stage coaches.

"What . . ?" she murmured incoherently.

She moved to it, and touched the wood of the coach. This was no mirage, this was real. Brionni moved along to the end of the wooden object, and saw a woman in a clean dress. She had dark black hair, and was holding a gun. She was looking into a mirror, and aimed the gun over her head. A dog was behind her, an apple balanced on its head. The canine was still. The woman fired the gun, and shot off the apple without hitting the dog. Brionni blinked. "Whoa," she breathed.

"Good job, Annie," the man said.

She chuckled, gripping the gun's barrel. "You always say that, Francis," Annie stated.

Brionni blinked, and read the lettering on the side of the coach. "_Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show_," it read in bold red ink. The not-so-young girl stepped out from behind the coach, and struggled to stand. Annie and Francis turned. "Oh dear Lord," the woman cried, rushing over to the girl.

"Hey, how are you?" Brionni said as the man picked her up. "I'm Brionni."

* * *

She was in a nice brown dress, a nice cowboy hat, boots that fit her (surprisingly), and she had a bath. The coach was moving, all of them were. Brionni looked at her clean hair, its inhuman shine returned to normal. Annie, or formally known as Annie Oakley, looked at the teenager. "My, my, honey," Annie said, chewing on a stick, "you look good. I wish I had hair like yers."

Brionni smiled. "_Merci_," she said.

Annie grinned, cleaning out her gun barrel. "So, Brionni, Italian?" she asked. "Sounds Italian."

"Well, I am Italian," Brionni stated. "But the name, no—well, I don't know."

Annie cocked up her gun, and aimed it at the wall. She didn't fire because there was nothing inside. "So, where ya come from?"

Brionni glanced over, smoothing out her dress. "Uh, my family has been dead, I'm trying to get to . . . Huston ," she half-lied.

Well, her family has been dead for . . . many years.

Annie looked up. "Oh, you poor thing," she moaned, getting up to pat her cheek. "Why Huston?"

"Family's out there."

"Well, we're not going to Huston, but we're going a couple of miles away from there. You can ride with us."

Brionni calmly smiled at the woman in front of her. "That is very kind of you," she said.

* * *

"Teach me how to shoot like that."

Brionni had just watched Annie shoot up a card. It had three bullet holes in it. The teenager morphing-monster held up the playing card, examining it with interest. Her husband, Francis E. Butler, sat in a chair, drinking to what smelled like wine. Annie laughed. "Sure, kid, can you shoot a gun?"

"_Ja_."

"Show me."

Annie held out her handgun to the girl, and she took it. She aimed it at an apple, and blew it to bits. The woman smiled. "You are good so far," she said. "Ready for Annie-teaching?"

* * *

There was the train they were waiting for. It was long, black, with empty carts for the humans to sit in. Brionni heard the mooing of cows, and the shuffle of hooves. Annie smiled as Brionni sat down, her hands clamped around her hat. "We're getting close to Huston," Francis reported, sitting next to his wife.

Brionni smiled. "Grand."

Annie crossed her legs, her hands cupping around her knee. "So, dear, I think I may be bold to ask, but what happened to yer family?"

The blonde glanced over, blinking. Annie held up her hands. "I didn't mean to be rude—"

"Ah, no, it's okay," Brionni said. "They died in a fire."

Lie. That was all she lived in. A lie.

Annie frowned, and Francis lowered his head. "I'm sorry," the man muttered.

"It is fine."

Brionni smiled, and followed the scent of damp fur. There was a cow. The creature was fat with large spots dotted the body. Her hand reached out, and stroked the head of the animal. "Hey, how are you?"

"**Bored**."

Brionni chuckled, petting the large animal. Her ears picked up on the sensitive sounds of footsteps on the roof of the train. She snapped her head up, and backed away. Annie stood up. "Whut is it?" she asked, reaching out for her gun.

Brionni didn't answer, and she skittered to the opening of the train. She saw the shadow of the cart and two human silhouettes. She turned her head to the married couple. "Someone's here," she growled lowly.

Francis pulled out his gun. "I'll go this way, follow me, dear," he said, grabbing his wife and going into the next cart. Brionni climbed up the wall, careful not to make a sound. Her feral instincts were kicking in at full blast. The hair on her arms stood up, and she peaked over the top of the cart. They were bandits. Her body became elongated, and scales covered her skin and clothes. She became a snake, and slithered over to the first one. The second one turned around. "Look out!" he called, firing off his gun.

Brionni dodged, and fur covered her body. She became a mountain lion, and attacked the closest one, digging her claws into his sides, ripping down. The other one became startled, and fired at her shoulder. She cringed, and shook off the bullet. Her bone-claws tore through her flesh. The man yelled, and ran off along the roof of the train; she followed. He jumped into a space in the ceiling, and she followed. He was running, but froze still when he saw an awake lion. He roared, and the human doubled back, but stopped when he saw Brionni in her human form. Brionni's gaze flickered over to the male lion; he could feel that she wasn't human, and he bowed his head in authority.

"Okay, man, I won't hurt you if you just leave," Brionni hissed.

"What are you?"

Brionni stopped for a moment, and thought. "I am the Nightmare, I am a Monster; my name is Morph."

The lion pounced, and killed him. "He's yers," Brionni said.

The lion dug into the corpse, and Brionni looked over at a lion whip. She grabbed it, and climbed out and to the roof of the cart. The air was upon her, rushing by like rapid waves of water. There were no others. She rejoined Annie.

* * *

Time with Annie Oakley (her real name was Phoebe Ann Mosey) and the crew at the _Wild West Show_ was calming to Brionni. After being a family house cat for twenty years, it was nice to have an adventure. The woman she stayed with was a saddened rich widow. She found Brionni on the streets as a cat, and took her as her pet. Brionni didn't complain, she got free food, a free home, a free bed—what she hated was what the woman called her. Miss Kitty. Who would name their cat that? She had to run off—twenty years was the life line for a cat. She was now in a town. It was a tiny town. A good place to start the whole cat thing again. She bid goodbye to Annie and the rest of the crew. Brionni had known them for five months now, and her shooting had improved. She also was good with the whip now.

"Here we go again," Brionni mumbled.

* * *

Okay, in _Drafted for duty_, The Mentalist says: _"Mutated wrist bone, talk to animals and the power to heal quickly."_ Morph never got to use that power, but you'll see it alot here.


	3. World War I

Huh, this one went fast . . .

* * *

World War I

2

**1918, France, The battle of Arras**

It was the Great War. The war to end all wars. This was World War I. Brionni had decided to join as, again, Charlie Gibbins. According to everyone around her, she was a full British man with no family, no wife; no nothing. She was in a train, heading to France to fight of the Germans. She was in a cart with Australians, British, and Canadians. One man was smoking it up, breathing out darken puffs. Another one was cleaning out his rifle barrel. She had her rifle sitting on her lap. They hadn't had a bath in weeks, and she smelled. Brionni could smell herself.

"I can't believe we're in France," Brionni-Charlie stated lowly.

"Yeah, time to kill some Germans," growled a British man.

Brionni hissed lowly. She-he looked outside of the cart. Destroyed land whizzed by them. She looked at her dirty boots. Why did she join this war? She joined the Civil War, and it nearly messed her up. Now Brionni was in another war. The train slowly came to a halt, and the soldiers left the cart, and the shape-shifting monster followed after them. A man with a general's suit called: "Move! Move!"

She saw Germans fire off their guns to the British and Canadians. They hit the ground as another wave of doughboys followed after them. Brionni-Charlie looked at the still bodies, and tried not to hurl. What was wrong with her? She was worse during the Civil War. The monster cocked her rifle, and fired it off. She hit a German, killing him. An Australian man pulled out a roll of ammunition, and crammed it into a machine gun. Another British man fired off the gun, laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, die you bastards!" he yelled out.

Brionni fired her gun, loaded it, then fired again. She killed several men. She dodged fire, as bullets danced on the dirt. Brionni-Charlie jumped into a trench, joining other men. A man with a small handgun poked his head up, and fired his gun. He missed, and a German shot him in a head. Brionni dashed through the trench. When she came out, she fired off her gun, killing a German. She ran into the nearly ruined city. A German soldier followed, and shot her in the leg. She yelled, and tumbled. The flesh healed, and the bullet fell out. Charlie-Brionni got to her feet, and continued to run. The human was confused and astonished that he-she could still run. She ran into an alley-way, and he followed. She dropped her rifle, and became a dark black wolf. She hid into the shadows.

The German man searched the alleyway, growling under his breath. She struck, pouncing at the soldier. He was startled, and fired at her face. The bullet went through her lower jaw and upper jaw. Blood splattered on him, and the wolf jumped off. Her skin healed, and she rubbed her jaw with her paw. She growled, and looked at him, smiling wolfishly. "_Guten tag_," she growled.

The man yelled in alarm, and fired again. She stood there, alive. Brionni became her human form. She pulled out her whip, and lashed it out to the gun. It wrapped around the barrel, and yanked the gun away from his boney hands. She threw it to the brick wall, and it broke. Brionni lashed the whip at his throat, and gagged him. She pulled out a tiny shot gun, and killed him. She looked at the man, and something she never felt washed over her. _Guilt_. She shook her head, and became a hawk, flying up to the sky. She saw her fellow soldiers fight the enemy; the Germans. She became Charlie Gibbins, and fired off her gun, killing a German.

She-he rushed off, and followed a German soldier, and killed him. Someone fired off at him, and she felt an exploding pain in her arm. She hissed, and gripped the bullet-wound. Brionni-Charlie rushed away, and waited for it to heal. When it did, she went back to the fight.

* * *

The British had won. She watched as her fellow soldiers cheer and call out. Brionni walked away to an alleyway. She didn't want to fight; she had been fighting since the war had begun. Brionni became a blue jay, and flew away. And besides, she felt as if the war would be over soon. The Allies were winning. She kept flying until she saw a single bird. It was a male searching for food. "Hey!" she called.

The bird turned his head to her. "**Eh?**"

She flapped her wings until she was neck-to-neck with the other bird. "Is there any sort of food around here?"

"**I haven't found any**," he said. "**I haven't eaten in a day**."

She sighed. "Thank you anyway. Bye."

"**Bye.**"

She veered to the right, and watched as soldiers walk endlessly under her. Brionni hissed, and flew down. She was born in America, joined the army (again), left for Europe, and now wanted to go home. She didn't care if she finished with the war. Brionni headed for the docks.

* * *

She snuck into a ship as a black rat. No one will notice. No one will care. She was just a rat. She tucked her rat tail under her feet. Brionni saw a family of rats. She loved animals, but she hated mankind. They were destructive, violent, minimal-minded . . . but was she no different? Yes, she was a monster. Not a human. And she hated them. She groomed her spotted fur, and ran her little paws over her face. A tiny baby rat approached her. "**Hi**," she greeted.

Brionni looked at her. "Hello," she said, fixing her fur.

"**What's your name?**" she asked, her green eyes shining.

"Brionni," she answered nonchalantly.

"**Pretty name, I'm Isabel**," she said.

Brionni-rat smiled, and looked at her. "Pretty name, young lass," she said.

She smiled, or what looked like a smile on her furry face. "**Are you going to America?**" she asked.

The morphing girl chuckled lightly. "Why else am I on this ship?"

"**My Mom and I are going to America**," Isabel stated, her tiny paws laying on the cold metal. "**Mom says we're going to get away from the humans' war.**"

Brionni narrowed her eyes. "Heh, humans," she murmured.

"**Yeah, they scare me**," the tiny rat said, her ears twitched.

"You should be," Brionni said. "They're nothing but a violent race. Stay away from them."

Isabel nodded. "**Right.**"

"**Isabel!**" called a feminine voice.

The rat turned around. "**I have to go**," she said. "**Bye**."

"See ya, kiddo," Brionni stated.

She watched as the rat scamper off. Brionni curled up, her long hairless tail wrapped around her furry frame. The monster fell asleep.

* * *

Brionni scampered down a rope that tied the ship down. She was home. The news of the war filled her ears, and she scuttled across the cold stone ground. When she was alone in the shadows, she became a cat. Her fur was reddish-orange with darker orange stripes and a white under-belly. She saw as a couple of men crowded around a newspaper. "They saw that the Allies are winning," said a red-headed man with freckles.

"Yeah, we're winning!" yelled a happy blonde.

She knew it. She was in Oakland. Brionni meowed, and walked into the city. She wanted to be in a smaller town. The cat-Brionni jumped onto a truck, and it started up. She was going on a little adventure.

* * *

**1940**

**Somewhere in Maine**

"World War I, the war to end war." _Bullshit_. They were in another war. She heard the horrors of what the Nazis were doing to the Jewish people sickened her. She was in the form of a cat, and watched as men crowded around a radio to listen to the news. It was a case of déjà vu to her. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten in three months, and that wasn't good. She could go without food for a month just fine. When the second month would roll by, she wouldn't heal as fast as she could before. Third month, she could hardly transform. She could, but it was difficult. Brionni needed food. She went down an alleyway, and suddenly, she couldn't see. She became her human form; her dress was tattered and ruined; dirty. She had fainted.

A man walked down the street, whistling. He just went to the local coffee joint to get some caffeine in him. He wore a black turtleneck, tartan pants with black shoes, and a white lab coat that was buttoned all the way. His hair was black, thick and wavy, and had a little moustache over his upper lip. His chin was strong, and he stood up tall. He just happened to glance down the alleyway to see that poor, pitiful girl. He stopped, looking at her, his mouth gapping.

"My Lord," he whispered.

He walked over to her, and pressed his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was weak. Very weak. He stripped himself of his lab coat, and wrapped it around her body. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Hold on, my dear," he whispered. The man's home wasn't too far. He found his car, placed her in the front seat, and drove away.

* * *

Guess who the man is! :D I give you a cookie. (::)


	4. Dr James G Brundle

And for those who guessed Dr. C . . . *bing, bing* You win! *throws ya'll cookies* If you read most of my MvA stories, _James G. Brundle_ is his human name for me.

Dr. C human is okay, but I like his monster form better. I have a soft spot of monsters. :3

Okay, this one is pretty short. I know I told you all that I would upload once a month, that will stay true; now it will. Don't expect anymore updates!

* * *

Dr. James G. Brundle

3

He placed her on his bed. He brushed her greasy locks back, and took her face into his hand. Her breathing was lshallow. The man pulled back the covers, and placed her under the sheets. He furrowed his brows. "Oh dear," he murmured. "Hold on, dear."

The man got up and went to the city. He pulled out a half-way deep pot, and placed it on the stove. He shuffled through many canned goods. "Here we are," he said to himself, pulling out a can of soup.

The man opened it, and poured the contents into the pot. He looked at the back of the can, and read the instructions. He absentmindedly pulled the pot off the stove, and filled it with tap water. He continued to read, and placed it back on the stove, placing it of high to cook. The man placed the can on the counter. He could use it for an experiment. The man dug around in his silverware drawer, and pulled out a ladle. He stirred the soup continuously, only to stop to get a glass for the girl. He pulled out a carton of milk, and filled the glass. He went back to the room, and glanced at the motionless girl. He panicked, and checked for a pulse—he sighed when he found one. The man placed the cup on the nightstand next to his bed, and looked over her. His hand reached over to pat hers comfortingly. He noticed something odd about her nails. He picked up her hand and noticed that at the tips they were black.

"How odd," he whispered to himself.

He got up to fetch her soup. He pulled out a deep bowl, and filled it with the creamy soup. He also grabbed a heel of French bread and scurried back to her. He placed the hot bowl down, his fingertips burning, and turned his attention back to the girl. She moved. Her eyes opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She turned to the man next to her, and panicked. Who was this man? Brionni screamed, and jumped out of the sheets.

"Who are you!" she screamed.

"Calm down," the man said.

She moved further from him, too weak to release her bone claws out. "Who are you?" she growled, surprised by the weakness of her voice.

"My name is Dr. James G. Brundle," the man said. "Here—" He grabbed the now warm bowl of soup. "—food."

Brionni looked at it. She smelled the food. It smelled normal; it wasn't tampered with. She grabbed it, and began to hurriedly eat it. James watched, surprised and a little disgusted. "Um . . . hungry?"

She swallowed what was in her mouth, and looked at him. "I haven't eaten in a few weeks," Brionni stated.

He seemed appalled. "My dear, here, have some bread," James stated, giving her a piece of bread to the girl.

The girl placed the bowl of soup carefully on her lap, and torn into the bread, swallowing large chunks. "Calm down, eat slow," the doctor stated, gently smiling.

"I'm hungry," she murmured.

James placed a hand on her back. "You want some milk?" he asked.

She nodded, taking in some spoonfuls of soup. He grabbed the glass, and gave it to her. "What is your name, child?" he asked kindly.

Child? _Heh_. What he didn't know made her lightly chuckle. "My name is Brionni," the monster-girl said, cupping the glass of milk.

"Lovely name," he said, taking the empty bowl of soup and placing it on the nightstand. "Where's your family?" he asked.

Brionni glanced up at him. "Dead."

She didn't lie, they had been . . . for over fifty years.

He frowned. "I'm so sorry, my dear," James said.

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago."

The doctor nodded slowly. "Well, sleep for now, you can bathe later," he said, taking the now empty glass of milk.

She looked hard at the bed. "Um . . . is this _your_ bed?"

"Yes."

Brionni bit her lower lip. He was a man . . . this was his bed . . . men like women. She looked up at him. "Um, I hate to be rude to you, Doc," she began, "but is this bed clean?"

He looked at her, his golden eyes hard on her.

"Um because . . . if you have lady friends over . . . and . . . yeah," she said, her face tight in embarrassment. She hoped that the bed was clean.

He laughed hard at her remark. "My dear, trust me, the bed is clean, has been clean for a long time," James said, walking out of the room.

She nodded. "Hmm, someone needs a girl," Brionni muttered to herself.

Her gaze wondered over the room. There was a little bathroom to the right of her, and most of the furniture in the room was art deco. She felt the soft fabric under her hands. Why did he take her in? That was the question in her mind. If he tried anything, she would kill him. She yawned, and curled up into the bed, and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

She felt two hands lightly shake her. Brionni slapped them away, half-awake, half-asleep. Why can't she have a long, good night's sleep? The hand persisted to shake her, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. It was that British man that had taken her into his home. She had to admit, he was a good-looking man. It also didn't hurt that he had a sexy British accent to boot. He smiled down at her. "Good afternoon," he said.

"Wha . . .?" she questioned, sitting up to rub her eyes.

She looked around. James was sitting on the bed with her, holding another bowl of soup. "Here, lunch," he said.

She took the bowl into her hands, and carefully ate the warm food. "So, you can cook?" she asked, a sly grin on her lips.

James chuckled. "Anything that comes out of a can," he said.

Brionni chuckled. She took a bite of the soup, and swallowed. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Since two o'clock yesterday afternoon; and it is five at night."

Brionni looked at him with wide eyes. Had she been asleep that long? She looked at her food, and took another bite. She could feel her strength return to her. "Thank you so doing this for me," she said to the man.

He smiled. "It is quiet alright," he said. "And, my dear, it looked as if you needed some help."

Brionni softly smiled, and finished off the rest of the soup. "I think I need to take a bath," she grumbled.

"Yes, I think you do," he said, taking the bowl. "I have clean clothes in the bathroom already. I'm pretty sure they'll fit you; you look about my height when I was your age."

She nodded, and swung her legs off the side of the bed. He took her hand, and helped her up. "The bath is down the hall to the right," he said.

Brionni absentmindedly nodded, and stumbled from the room she was in. She stopped at the doorway. "Where did you sleep?" she asked.

He smiled at her concern. "On the couch."

She looked at him, at the floor, then over at the bed. She bit her lower lip. James chuckled. "My dear, it was alright, you needed the sleep."

Brionni glanced up at him. "Thanks for doing this for me, Doc," she said.

"No worries."

She flashed him a smile, and found the bathroom, dragging her feet as she went. The bathroom was nice and clean. There was a deep bath and a sink next to it, and there was a toilet. On the rack was a fresh towel and rag. On the toilet were new clothes. They were boys' clothes. The shirt had a vest-like wool with diamond patterns and there was fabric under it for sleeves. There were also blue slacks and shoes with socks. She stripped herself of her tattered, smelly old dress, and dropped it to the floor. She filled the bath with warm water, and dumped soap into it. Brionni entered the bath, and took the rag, washing herself down. It had been so long since she had bathed, and it was wonderful. The monster must have spent an hour in there. When she got out, her hair was all clean, she smelled wonderful, and she had on her new cloths. They fit her perfectly.

James was in the kitchen when she came out. "Ah, Brionni, I was correct," he said, looking over the cloths. "They fit."

She nodded. "Yes, thank you, it has been so long since I took a bath," Brionni said, running her fingers through her hair.

He nodded. "Boy, your hair is . . . shiny," he said, looking at her abnormally gleaming hair.

She merely shrugged.

"Well, this is your home now. I hope you like it here."

Brionni smiled. She hated humans, but she would make an acceptation with this one just this once.

* * *

Let see if any of ya'll are good at math (unlike me). Find out how old Morph is now. She was born in 1801 and it is now 1942. Figure it out; I want to see if anyone besides me can figure out the answer.

Yes, Morph/Brionni is a misanthrope.


	5. Shopping

Hey, guess what: I lied. :/ I finished this chapter in the car ride for a little trip.

As you can see, the trip to Vegas was cancelled. ;.;

* * *

Shopping

4

She felt like such a burden to the man in front of her. He had an empty room and he was currently airing it out. James briskly rubbed his hands. "Okay, this will be your room," he began. The man glanced over at her. She looked at her feet, and rubbed awkwardly at her arm.

"Sir, I don't want to be a burden to you," she said.

He sighed, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, you are not a burden," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Brionni looked up. "How 'bout this," she proposed, "I cook for you and you give me free rent. Deal?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Can you cook?" James asked.

"Yes," Brionni said with a smirk.

James beamed like the sun. "Alright," he said. "Deal."

Brionni smiled. Well, now she wouldn't feel so stupid and useless. The bed was small, and there was a small nightstand next to her. The window was at the right of the bed. "This was a guestroom, but it's yours now," James said.

Brionni nodded, and sat at the foot of her new bed. "So, Doc, what type of doctor are you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm really a scientist," James said.

"Oh," she said. "Ya'll got a PhD? Neat."

He laughed. "Yes, my dear," James stated.

"What do you study?"

He sat next to her and smiled. "Well, I create things, I invent," James stated.

"Oh," she said with a playful smile, "a mad scientist."

James laughed. "Yes, I guess you can call me that."

Brionni smiled at the man next to her. "That's how you make your living?"

He raised an eyebrow to her, and rested his elbow on his knee. "Well, like I said, I invent," James explained. "I go to these parties and display what I create. I make quite a bit of money. In fact, there's a party this week."

"What day?"

"Sunday."

"Ah," Brionni said. "I'd like to go."

James turned to her, stunned. "You would?" he asked, smirking lightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Brionni said, happily gripping her slacks.

"Then you need a dress."

She frowned, and looked at what she was wearing. Brionni was hoping never to wear another dress as long as she lived. She sighed in exasperation. "Alright."

He clapped his hands together. "Good, we'll start tomorrow," James said, standing up from the bed. He turned back to her. "Are you well enough to cook? I'd like to try a bit of your cooking."

She grinned smugly. "Of course," Brionni stated.

She got up, and walked to the kitchen. He separated and went to another room. Brionni went to the kitchen. It was really clean, too perfect for her taste. The girl went to the refrigerator and peered in. He had half a gallon of milk, eggs, sliced potatoes in a plastic box, bread, baloney in a plastic bag, and a three slices of cheese. She looked in the refrigerator with gritted teeth and a raised eyebrow. What would she make out of this? This man was a cheapskate. She hissed, slammed the door closed and followed his scent to a room. The room was a cluttered mess. Papers with complicated writings and diagrams covered the floor. He was sitting at a table, turning something with a screwdriver. Brionni approached him, and smoothly closed her arms over her chest.

"Doc."

"Not now, I'm busy," he muttered, never even glancing up from his work.

"Doc, I can't make dinner," she hissed.

His gold eyes darted up to her. "Why?" he asked. Not in a snappish tone, but in a confused tone.

"You don't have enough food to make dinner with," she began, wagging her finger at him. "We need to go shopping."

"Make soup," he suggested, turning back to his work.

Her clawed hand snatched his wrist, and used her strength to lift him up out of his chair. He was stunned that she was that strong. "Whoa," he said.

"If you want me to make dinner, I need food, and we're going shopping."

* * *

She sat in the other seat next to him in the car. He wasn't too happy that he was dragged shopping, but he complied. James pulled up next to a small grocery store, and got out. "Honestly, how much food do we need, Brionni?" he asked.

"Enough to get through the week," she snapped.

She pushed open the door, and waited for the doctor. He entered with her. The smells of food filled her senses. She smelled raw meat, bread, chocolate, and whatever was at the store. Brionni's mouth watered. James approached from behind with a hand basket. "Alright, my dear, what do we need?" he asked.

"Meat," she answered quickly, following the wonderful smell of raw, bloody meat.

She looked over the selection. Legs of lamb, ribs of pigs, slabs of fresh meat. Brionni's hungry gaze flickered over the meat and James looked at her. "So, what do you want?" he asked.

The girl latched her clawed hand on a rib, and placed it in a clear bag, and then placed it in the basket. "Alright, now we need some rosemary," she said, scurrying away to the seasoning section of the store. She could smell it, and James couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had never been here before and she knew where everything was.

"Have you been here before?" James asked.

"No," she said.

_Oops._

"Then how do you know where you're going?"

She bit her lower lip hard, then a lecherous grin formed on her face. "There's so little you don't know, Doc," she stated.

Her grin sent shivers down his spine. Brionni then smiled normally and clasped her hands together. "Now, let's continue," she said in a happy tone.

James cocked an eyebrow at her. She was an odd girl, but she kept him company. He followed after her, and she grabbed a medium size bag of flour. Next she grabbed some rosemary, then a bag of garlic cloves, some tomatoes and lettuce, a bag of small apples and a can of olives. Next she snatched up some salad dressing, and lastly, a bottle of scotch. "Aren't you a little too young to drink?" he asked, watching her place the medium sized bottle into the basket.

"Hey, trust the cook," she stated, grinning, tugging at the end of her vest. "Now,_ I_ want some lipstick."

"Lipstick? For what?"

She turned to him, her eyelids low and her mouth pushed together. "For the lamb to look all pretty," she said in a smart-alack tone.

James smirked at this and watched as she scuttled over to the make-up. His gaze then flittered over to a young woman. She had a perfect body, long red hair and bright green eyes. "Hello," he whispered, smoothing back his hair.

He walked over with a confident stride and came over to her. "Hey, beautiful," James said.

She turned to him, her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, hello," she whispered.

Brionni grabbed a deep-shade of red lipstick and glanced up. She saw the scientist flirt with the lovely young woman. She smirked. "Oh, so he_ does_ get laid," she whispered, chuckling at herself.

She walked over to them, and cleared her throat. James smiled and wrapped his free arm around her. "And this is my only daughter," he said to her.

_Daughter?_ She looked at him, morally confused. The woman smiled. "Well, you're very pretty," she said.

Brionni half-smiled nervously. "Eh, thanks, I guess," she whispered.

She turned back up at the man in front of her. "I can't believe your wife left you!" she exclaimed.

Now she had no idea what she was talking about. Then realization dawned on her. He was just saying all this to get her in bed. _Ooo, he's a player_. He sighed in fake sadness. "Yes, I had to care for the little one all by myself," he whispered. "But I love the little one."

Brionni smirked at him.

"You are such a kind man," the woman said in a passionate voice. "Caring for your child all by yourself. It must have been hard for you."

"Yeah, it was," stated Brionni, smirking wildly. "He had to work so hard to care for me. My dad is amazing." She patted his chest, still smirking.

"And you turned out like a fine young lady," the red-head stated.

"I know."

"Well, I'll see you at my place on Thursday, James."

"Alright, Lilian."

She walked away and James smiled. "I got a date," he said, smiling wildly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Doc," Brionni stated, wagging her finger at him. "You get laid at their homes. So, you're the roaming bachelor."

He looked at her, much like a father would. "You shouldn't be talking about things like that, you're only fifteen."

"There's so much you don't know, Doc," she stated, laughing to herself.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

_Because I'm one-hundred and thirty years old, and I'm not human._

"Because there just is so much you don't know," she stated, patting at his arm. "C'mon, let's go pay for all this." She threw a bag of strawberries into the basket. James froze.

"Um . . ."

She turned to him. "What?"

"I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Oh!" she called, snatching up the fruit. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

He chuckled lightly. "It is alright, my dear," he said. "As long as I don't eat it, I'm fine. You can have them."

She nodded, and placed the fruit back into the basket.

* * *

"You never told me a thing about yourself."

Brionni glanced up from sautéing the lamb's leg with the scotch. "What do you mean?" she asked, flipping the meat over in the skillet.

He glanced up from writing on a paper. "Well, my dear, what do you enjoy," he began. "Your full name, you know—things like that."

Brionni had to give him little snippets of things. "Well, my full name is Brionnilavic Danforski," she stated, sprinkling some seasoning on it.

He whistled. "Boy, that's a mouthful," he said, chuckling lightly. "I can see why you shortened it."

She grinned. "_Ja_, _ja_," Brionni said.

"What else?"

She wasn't used to people having conversations with her. "Um, I like cooking," she said in an awkwardly.

He glanced up. "And . . .?" he edged her gently on.

"I'm agnostic," she said suddenly.

"Oh, same here," he said, inspecting the object he was making.

She had to change the subject; it was for the better. "So, what are you making?" she asked.

"I'm making a mobile telephone," he announced proudly.

Brionni looked over. It was very boxy and was the size of a male hand. It had a small screen on it and numbers below it. "You mean no wire?" she asked, prodding at the meat with a knife.

"Yep, you can talk to people without having a wire," he stated, looking over it.

"How's it working?" she asked.

A puff of steam filled her face. She turned over the meat.

"Not so well," he whispered. "I think this might be just a flop and no one will use it."

"Oh, c'mon, Doc," Brionni stated. "I believe you can!"

She was _encouraging _him. This was new to her. Brionni suppressed the smile that was forming on her face and turned back to her cooking, mumbling silently to herself. "How's dinner?" he called.

"Almost finished," she stated.

After five minutes, she grabbed plates and forks and began to serve the doctor and herself. She grabbed a bowl of already chopped up lettuce. Brionni placed the bowl in the centre of the table. James looked at the meat, and cut into it with his fork. He took a bite and the meat seemingly melted in his mouth. "This is very good," he stated, having another bite.

But Brionni didn't look impressed by her work. "It needed something else," she muttered, poking at the meat with her fork.

"Oh, come now, my dear," he said, patting her back. "This is very good."

Brionni just smiled.

* * *

He was gone all night. James went to go out with that woman—the red-head—and he was gone all night. Just like that. She must have taken him home. It was now the dead the morning, and he stumbled into the dark living room. James tried to be as silent as he could, for he knew Brionni was sleeping. But just as he turned around, there she was with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. He jumped back in surprise, and held his chest. "Don't do that!" he cried. "You freaked me out!"

"I tend to have that effect on people," she grumbled. "Okay, when you were busy gettin' busy, I made dinner. It's in a tupperware in the refrigerator."

She brushed by him and went into the kitchen. James followed. "When will you stop being disgusting?" he growled, sitting at the table.

"When the wind stops blowing, when the sun doesn't shine anymore and when a dog starts to meow like a cat," she replied in a deep, sarcastic voice. She smirked and grabbed three strawberries and washed them.

"Oh, ha ha," he hissed, slamming the morning paper onto the table. "I'm taking a shower."

"You dirty, dirty boy," Brionni stated, grinning wildly.

He turned to look at her, his eye twitched.

"Sorry, I _had_ to do that," she stated, laughing.

He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. James stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them on the toilet seat. He closed the door and got into the shower. He grabbed a fresh rag and lathered it up and began to scrub himself. Suddenly, Brionni came in and absentmindedly went to the sink. James jumped and grabbed the bath curtain and strung it around himself so she wouldn't see him. "You mind?" he screamed.

She grabbed her lipstick and glanced up at the mirror. His expression was confused and horrified all at once. Brionni laughed. "Oh, Doc, don't worry," she said. "You en't got nothing I haven't already seen."

She laughed and walked out, closing the door behind her. He watched her go. "Who the hell did I invite into my house?"

Brionni scuttled downstairs and went to the kitchen. She began to cook up some potatoes and eggs and he stumbled down. She turned to him. "Here, food," she said, holding out the pan and dished the food onto a plate.

"I'm still mentally scared by what happened, but I'll try to forget it," he said, grabbing his plate.

"What? Never had someone walk in on you while you were showering?" she asked, serving herself lastly.

"Well, not by a fourteen year old," James admitted, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

She just chuckled. "So, you told me that there is a party today?"

"Yes," he replied. "Would you still like to go?"

"Yes!"

"Then you must wear a dress."

"Drat."

* * *

Yes, Morph is _that_ old. xD You were close, Solar!

Okay, I made human!Dr. C a little bit vain and a player. I think he was like that when he was human. He looked like it when we see him a human for, like, ten seconds. He looks a little stuck-up. But, he's still a good person, just a little vain.


	6. A scientific party

A scientific party

5

"Now you look pretty."

Brionni shyly smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a gold dress that snuggly fit around her frame. She wore high heels and her golden locks held up to her hair in tight buns. Her lipstick was bright red and she wore light pink blush on her cheeks. James wore a tuxedo and clean shoes. He looked into the mirror with her, and gently tugged at his bow tied around his neck. He patted her back and smiled at her. "Ready to have fun?" he asked.

"Well, this will be my first party," she said in a timid voice. "Can I have some alcohol?"

"No," James said sternly.

Brionni pouted. She turned around and gazed at the back. The back of the dress was open in a V shape and went down to the base of her back. "So, are you bringing that mobile telephone of yers?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes," he said, grabbing the bag that held it. James glanced up at the clock. "We should be going, my dear."

She followed after him. She had to be careful. Her eyes glowed in the dark; if anyone saw her . . . She would be doomed. Brionni went outside in the coolness of night and James locked the door. She was careful not to make any eye contact with him until they were in the car. He handed her the bag. "Hold this, my dear," he said politely.

"Sure," she stated, holding the bag. "How far do we have to go?"

"Just ten minutes away," he replied, turning on the car and driving off his lot.

* * *

It was a splendid room. A glass chandelier hung in the centre of the tall ceiling. Statues of angels and among other things hung in the room. A band was at the front of the room, playing a light tune. Women looked all ravishing and gorgeous. All the men wore tuxedos looking pretty handsome, most chewing on a cigar or sipping a glass of wine. Waiters walked around, offering the tasty drink to everyone. James and Brionni walked arm-in-arm into the building. Brionni haven't seen such a beautiful room before in her life. The man looked over to a red-head. "Ah, Benjamin!" James called.

The man turned to them. "Ah, yes, hello, James," he said, raising his glass in the air. "Hey, never seen you before, what's your name, dear?" he asked, looking at Brionni.

"Brionni," she answered.

"Ah, pleasure," he said, picking up her hand to kiss it.

She drew her hand away before he could finish. She flashed him an awkward smile, then her face went straight. James looked at Benjamin. "Well, Brionni is my new assistant."

"Ah, what do you really do, exactly?" the man asked.

"Cook, make sure that Doc is alive or hasn't set fire to anything."

James scowled but Benjamin laughed. "That sounds like James," he said, taking a puff on his cigar.

Brionni cringed at the smell. But she didn't have to worry, she couldn't die from cancer—or any sort of disease. She just remained silent. James moved her to one of the many tables and sat her down. "Now, order anything you like," he said, giving her a menu.

He scampered off with his little invention and she opened the menu. She wanted something with meat and wanted it raw. Her animal instincts took over and she growled happily. A waiter, seemingly from out of nowhere, appeared in front of her. "How may I serve you, miss?" he asked.

He was a good looking blonde, and looked even better with the tuxedo on. "Um, hey, sir," she greeted timidly. _I need people skills_. "Um, I'll take the steak, raw and bloody."

He blinked at her odd request, but nodded and scuffled away. Another waiter gave her a glass of wine, and she gratefully took it, gently sipping away at it. James came back, and glared, taking the glass from her. "What did I say?" he asked.

"What? The waiter gave me it!"

James sighed and sat in the empty seat next to her. Other people came over to join them. Brionni had been secretively wanted just to sit alone with the doctor. Benjamin sat on the opposite side of her. A woman with white hair and a beauty mark on her cheek sat next to Benjamin, and pecked his cheek and Brionni noticed that the both of them had wedding bands on. Another heavy-set man with a cigar between his fingers smiled. "Who's this little thing?" he asked in a kind tone.

"This is Brionni, my assistant," James announced. "Say hi, my dear."

Brionni lightly smiled. "Hi," she said in a low tone.

So the night went on like that. Brionni half-listened to the idle chatter—the mindless gossip that circled the table. Everyone exchanged odd glances when Brionni's dish came to the table, but she ignored them and munched at the wonderfully good tasting food. James chattered on about his experiments and others did as well. Brionni didn't utter a word that night. Up until James spoke up to the crowd. "Excuse me!" he called.

Half didn't hear.

"Hey! _Shut-up_!!" yelled Brionni, her loud voice reaching every corner of the large room.

The crowds of people turned to the little table. James glanced over the people with a slight frown on his lips. The others at the table exchanged glances. "You may continue, Doc," Brionni stated, smiling lightly and crossed her legs.

"Um, thank you, dear," James muttered. "Um, now, we're going to start the presentation of everyone's experiments in about ten minutes!" he announced.

A wave of excitement rushed over the crowd and James sat down. "That was a little rude, my dear," he muttered to Brionni.

"What, I got them to quiet down."

He looked at her.

"Sorry." She hung her head.

He smiled and patted her shoulder.

Ten minutes rushed by and James went first. A rush of clapping went over the crowd. She was happy from him, and clapped the loudest out of the whole crowd. He placed his invention on the little table and she heard snippets of conversation wash over the crowd. "This is what I call the mobile telephone," he announced with a wild look in his eyes. "It is, well, a mobile phone. No wire—no nothing, all wireless."

The crowd became excited as James explained everything about the new device. Brionni listened intently and clapped the loudest after he had finished. She ignored the others—they didn't pose as interesting, unlike James. After all the experiments were done and shown, the band began to play music. James got up from his seat and offered his hand to Brionni. "Care to dance, my dear?" he asked.

She smiled. "I don't know how," she whispered to him.

"I'll show you."

"No," Brionni said firmly. "Dance with someone better. Go."

He frowned, but complied, searching for a dance partner. And when he did, he turned to check on her. She was gone.

* * *

Brionni had the night's darkness press on her newly formed ocelot fur. She had to get out of there. She was an animal! She needed fresh air and freedom. Brionni climbed up a tree and sat in the crouch of a branch, her tail and right air dangled the side of the branch. She looked up at the sky, and wondered, if there was a God, could God see her. "Hey, God," she whispered, her whiskers twitched as she spoke. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

No reply, just a breeze of cool air.

"Thank you—I mean, for allowing to find a home."

The stars sparkled in the sky, and Brionni fell asleep and didn't even know. She awoke when she fell off the branch. She groaned and rubbed her head. The monster could still hear the party continue on inside, and she became her human form and walked back in. It was winding down now, and she couldn't smell James scent anywhere. She searched everywhere until she found him in a bar, drunk. He was laughing with Benjamin rather loudly. "Doc?"

He turned to her. "Oh, there she is," he said, a small hiccup passing his lips.

She turned to a rather normal-looking Benjamin. "You got him drunk," she growled.

Now she hated the man in front of her. Before he could answer, she grabbed James arm and drug him to the car. She placed him in the passenger seat, and got in the driver's seat. She was thankful that she hijacked a car some five years ago. Now she knew how to drive. She turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

James gagged and wrenched, clinging to the toilet. Brionni sat on the edge of the bathtub, and watched. "Feeling better?" she asked.

He pulled back his head; his cheeks green tinted, and looked at her. "Kinda, yeah," he said. "Oh, did I get my phone?"

Her eyes widened. She _knew_ she forgot something. "Oh, yeah," she said, patting his shoulder.

"That's it," he grumbled, "Benjamin is never getting me drunk ever again."

"Why did you let him in the first place?"

"He's my friend."

Brionni scoffed. "You have a bad taste in friends," she grumbled.

"Well, I'm going to tell him off, and regain the last bit of m-my dignity," he said as he laid his head on the toilet seat.

Brionni looked at him with a very bored tone on her face. "Yeah, right," she grumbled. The blonde got up and flushed the toilet, turning off the light and closed the door, leaving him in the bathroom. She was so happy to get out of that dress, take off the make-up, and got into her nightgown, which the doctor had. This was beyond reason why he would, but he did. She washed it with hot water to make sure it was clean. And, as a swallow, she darted back to the ballroom. She became a tiger and took his invention, making sure no one saw her as she darted into the bleak night.

* * *

I did that before; when Brionni screamed at the crowd. My mom and I were shopping and she was trying to get the attention of two workers. They were ignoring her, then I yelled: "Hey! _YOU_!" That got their attention! xD

No one ignores my mom but me!!


	7. Dancing lessons

This is a very short chapter; just getting into the lonely mind of Brionni here.

* * *

Dancing lessons

6

James stumbled down, his head throbbing. That was it—he was never allowing Benjamin to drink with him again. He smelled Brionni's cooking and wondered absentmindedly downstairs. He muttered an "ow" and held his head after each step. The doctor wondered into the kitchen and saw Brionni froth a yellow liquid in a glass bowl. "Hey, Lord Drunk-a-lot is up," she stated, smirking.

"Don't even start," he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Dark rings formed under his eyes and his hair was matted. Brionni smoothed back his thick black locks. "Hey, buddy," she said, "breakfast is coming."

"Hmm, thank you, my dearest," he muttered. "I wish there was a pill to cure a hangover." He paused. "I should make that."

"You try," Brionni stated, cooking up two omelets in two separate pans.

"I should," he stated, holding up on finger. "And I will."

The omelet was cooked up rather fast and she first served the scientist. After serving himself, the doctor stated: "My mother didn't come."

Brionni glanced up. "What?"

"My mother, she didn't come," James said, picking at his food. "I was hoping that she would . . ."

"What? Why wouldn't she? She's yer mom!"

"I know," he sighed. "But I never won her approval. Nothing I did made her happy."

She scoffed, and patted his arm. "Hey, sorry," Brionni stated.

He sighed and they ate in silence.

* * *

This book was very good. Shakespeare may have been a pig, but his literature was very impressive. The scientist had shuttled to his little room, tinkering with his little experiment. She suddenly heard a mad laugh erupt from the back room. She sighed. "Hey! I would like some silence! I'm reading!" she barked at him.

"Sorry," came a meek reply.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. Brionni felt like exploring her new home. She closed her book and pulled herself up from the couch, placing the hardback book on a table. "I'm going out!" she yelled.

"Don't stay out late!" he yelled in return.

"I won't."

She walked outside and went down the street. All the homes looked the same, but the doctor's home had flowers at the front that were red in colour—not pink or purple like the others. She snuck into town and gazed. It was a small town, and people looked at her. She was one of the rare girls that didn't wear a dress. These days, more and more women stopped wearing dresses—but in this town it was like taboo. She wanted something sugary. She didn't have money, though. But the blonde saw a dime on the ground. She picked it up and went to the nearest shop. It was a candy shop. It was like she died and went to Heaven. Candy was everywhere. In thick jars, in boxes—just everywhere. Her green eyes landed on a candy bar and she grabbed it, paying a dime for it. Brionni nibbled at the end of the candy bar, and walked the streets, searching every building.

Now she was growing bored, and wanted to return home. _Home_. What a beautiful sounding word. It had been so long since she lasted used that word. So . . . _very_ long. Her home was with that British-born mad scientist bachelor that brought her into his home with loving, open arms. Allowing her to have peace of mind allowing her to be free from the torments of the wars that she would have every single night—when she would cry out and unleash her bone claws from their containment. Fear would rack her body—she didn't want to awake_ him_. Now she crossed the threshold of her new home, and there he was, listening to classical music.

"Do you want to learn how to dance?"

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. He offered her his hand and she timidly took it. They crossed over to an open part of the room. He placed her clawed hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on her waist. "Just follow my lead," he stated.

He moved slow; and she followed. She glanced at her feet, making sure that her steps were the correct ones. "You are doing well," he said with a smile.

Brionni gazed up at him, and smiled. He spun her and she smiled lightly. They danced until the music had ended. "Good, you were very good," James stated. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. See you at dinner. Make something good!"

She chuckled. "I_ always_ do."

He smirked and went to the bathroom. She didn't know what had come over. She had lovers. It was so easy: just become a lovely young woman and you had a wonderful night. But this man . . . He _cared_ for her. He could have left her, but he _didn't_. He took her into his home, offered her shelter and a friend. She didn't know this feeling—it was alien to her. Brionni had only felt an animal lust . . . But this feeling was different. She never felt this way about anyone ever before. But she knew it had a name. Some say that it makes you happier than you have ever been. Others say it is wonderful. She felt happy around him. Brionni, at long last, came to the conclusion:

She was madly in love with James G. Brundle.

* * *

I guess being alone, and no one ever loved you before and someones comes into your life, I guess you would fall madly in love with them. Dunno.


	8. The mommy from Hell

The mommy from Hell

7

"_On Germany's eastern front, the Axis powers had defeated the Soviet offensives in Kerch Peninsula at the Kharkov and—"_

James' hand came across and shut down the radio. Brionni snapped her head up and glared at the doctor. "I _was _listening to that!" she barked.

"It's not good to listen to that," he replied lowly, shuffling through some papers.

He had noticed that the girl had a sick fascination with war. She knew everything about the Civil War, where important turning points were at, where famous generals were, the Gettysburg Address—everything. She also had an extended amount of history on World War I. Brionni glared at him. She really wanted to listen, but didn't want to get him mad. So she found a classical music station and listened to that, resting her head on the table. James gold eyes flickered up to her. "Why are you so interested in war?" he asked.

"Dunno," she answered, brushing a gold lock out of her face.

James looked at her, and then turned his attention back to his diagrams and writings. "My mobile phone isn't turning out just right," he muttered.

"Oh, Doc, c'mon, it'll be just fine," Brionni stated. "I personally think it's a nifty little invention."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He smiled at patted her head. She enjoyed the little pat of affection and listened to the calming tune.

_Ding-dong!_

Both glanced up at the front door. "Funny, I wasn't expecting anyone . . ."

"I'll get it," Brionni stated, rushing over to the door.

She opened it to see an aged woman wearing a red business skirt and a smooth business top. Her hair was grey with curls in it. She wore bright red lipstick and a light blush over her cheeks. James glanced up with wide-eyes. "_Mom?_"

"Mom?" echoed Brionni.

"My son!" she cried, her arms open. She brushed by Brionni as if she wasn't there and hugged her son. "How are you, my boy?"

Brionni glared at her and crossed her arms. She didn't even give the monster-girl a decent "hello."

"Mom, w-why are you here?" James asked.

"Well, today we have that party tonight, right?"

Brionni hissed like a cat. "That was yesterday, ma'am," she growled.

The woman turned to her. "Um, who are you?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"Um, Mother, meet my assistant Brionni," he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The mother looked at the odd girl in front of her. Her eyes traveled up from those little black shoes to those long nails and glaring green eyes. "Huh, well, nice to meet you," the old woman stated coolly.

"Pleasure," Brionni growled.

The old woman looked at her son. "I can't believe I missed your little invention, honey," she stated. "But I have a favor I'd like from you."

"What?" James asked.

Brionni snorted and looked at the woman. She ignored the monster-girl. "I'd like to borrow your car."

"My car? Why?"

"Well, I'm selling a home to a man," she stated, clasping her hands together.

"And how will my car help you?"

"Well, your car is a Ford," she explained. "And I'm selling a car to a man who works for Ford. I want to look good."

Brionni smirked and James sighed. "Okay, just don't ruin it," the mad scientist stated, picking up his keys and gave it to his mother.

His mother smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Oh, thank you, honey," she stated.

She brushed by Brionni and left, tossing her keys to her car to her son. "Bye!" she called and left. Both heard the rumble of the car and listened to it drive off. Brionni turned to the man in front of her. "I don't think she likes me."

* * *

Brionni watched as the doctor tweaked with a wire for his phone, only to zap himself. "Bugger!" he snapped, pulling back his hand and shook it. He sucked on it, his saliva cooling the stinging.

The blonde chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he stated around his finger. He glanced up at her. "Aren't you suppose to be making dinner?" he asked playfully.

She slapped the back of his head, not hard, but gently. "Fine, don't force me," she hissed playfully. "I'm the cook; I can tamper with your food."

He smiled at her. Brionni loved it when he smiled. She awkwardly gave him a kiss on the cheek and scurried out of the room. James blinked, but then smiled as he continued to work. Brionni went into the living room, and heard a knock from the door. She recognized the scent of the mother's and went to the door. The older woman handed the girl the keys. "Here—where's mine?" she asked gruffly.

Brionni snatched them from the table next to her and tossed them to the older woman. "Whala, want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No, I have to go," the older woman stated, walking down the steps. "Tell James I said 'hi'."

Brionni nodded. "Will do," she grumbled, shutting the door. She placed James keys on the table next to her and went off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

James dug into his mashed potatoes as Brionni ridiculed her work. "Oh, come now, my dear," he said. "This is very good."

"I could have done better," the monster grumbled.

The mad scientist patted her shoulder. "This is wonderful; don't short change yourself," he stated.

Brionni looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, I'll try not to."

James nodded, eating some of the roasted chicken. As they ate, Brionni began to think. It was wrong to love him like that. He thought she was just an odd teenager. If he knew what she really was, he'd throw her away. And besides, what was she? She wasn't human—she was a monster. That has to be it. Brionni was a monster. She was probably the only one of her kind. James sighed as he picked through his food. The female caught it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," he stated. "I'm lonely."

Brionni stared at him, then pointed to herself. "Hello?" she hissed.

He chuckled. "No, I mean, I would like a wife," he stated. "I thought I would never say that."

Brionni raised an eyebrow to him. "Y-you mean, you want to settle down?"

"Exactly."

She nodded and looked at her food. "So, you want the wife and kids?"

"Yes, the American Dream," James stated, cutting into his chicken. "I never thought I wanted that."

Brionni frowned and ate her potatoes. "Well, okay, if that's want you want," she stated.

James looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Brionni stated, munching on a piece of chicken. "Everything is peachy."

James wanted to talk about it, but he roughly let it go. They ate in silence that night.

* * *

Brionni was in James' car the next morning. She was rummaging through things. The monster was just bored and the mad scientist had sent her on a little trip. He left his glasses in the car. As she sniffed around, she smelled a thick perfume that made her sneeze. She stuck her hand under the chair and pulled out a bra. It was black and made of satin. It stunk of the older woman's perfume—James' mother's perfume. Brionni smirked and stuffed it into her pocket and found his glasses. She grabbed it and went into the house. "Hey, Doc! Found them!" she called.

He dashed out and smiled. "Ah, good," James stated, holding out his hand.

Brionni gave him the glasses, smirking. He looked at her. "What?" he asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bra. His eyes widened. "What the hell?" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Brionni stated, holding out the bra by her two fingers.

James reached over and grabbed the bra and inspected it. "Well," he breathed, "wow, I don't remember having a lady friend in the car."

Brionni raised an eyebrow and her lips twisted. She was ready to hear him scream when realization dawned on him. He looked at it. "Well, who's the little lady who filled these?" he asked.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Who borrowed the car yesterday?"

He blinked, then his golden eyes widened. He yelled and threw it across the room. Brionni laughed so hard that her sides were splitting and her eyes were watering. James was looking at his hands, still screaming, and rushed to the kitchen. Brionni was still laughing, and clung to the couch. She heard the mad scientist wash his hands, and the girl staggered into the kitchen. His hands were covered with bubbles as he rubbed the soap between his fingers. "Took you a while," she stated.

James dried his hands. "Oh Lord!" he cried. "I never thought she'd do that in my car! _My _car!"

Brionni laughed harder, whipping her eyes and she bent down to grab the bra. She held it up and pressed it to his chest as he came in. He jumped back and she laughed again. "Stop it!" he cried.

"Why? This is too funny!"

Both of them heard the door knock. Brionni placed the bra into her pant pocket as James went over to open the door. His mother was there and she came in unannounced. "Hi, honey," she stated.

Brionni suppressed her laughter with a broad smirk as James took in a shaky breath, "Hi, Mother," he greeted. "What a surprise."

"Yes, well, I was in the area and I wanted to say hello," she stated.

She glanced over at Brionni, who still was smirking. The mother sighed. "Okay, I left a very expensive bra in your car," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why was there a bra in _my_ car? _My car_?" he asked.

"Well, I had a successful sale, and we wanted to celebrate."

Brionni laughed hard and had to sit down on the couch.

"So, I want it back," she stated, her hand open to him.

Brionni walked over, and pulled out the bra from her pocket. The woman was still as Brionni placed the bra into her hands. "Honey," she began, "that's just sick. You need help."

Brionni just looked at the woman, and rolled her eyes, holding out her hands. "Aye-ya," she breathed.

"Well, this is all over, I'll be going now. Bye."

The woman left and went outside. James was as still as a statue. "I think I'm messed up for the rest of my life," he stated.

"We need a new car."

"Damn right."

* * *

James and Brionni were in the car, both afraid to touch anything. "I hear banging," Brionni stated.

James listened, but heard nothing but the car motor. "I hear nothing."

"You're not in my head."

The man growled and shook his head. "Don't even start," he hissed. "I can't believe she would do that!"

"Believe it; she did," Brionni stated, looking around the car. She happened to glance up at the ceiling of the car and noticed a footmark. "Is that a footprint?" she asked, pointing at it.

James glanced up and his eyes widened. "Oh my God!" he cried. "We need to burn this car!"

Brionni snickered, though her mind was reeling with disturbing images. When they arrived to the car swapping building, they changed cars with the man. He gave them a brand new Ford. Now both Brionni and James were driving home. "Hey, Doc."

"What?"

"I don't hear anymore banging."

* * *

Welcome to my sick mind! :D


	9. Assisting the doctor

Assisting the doctor

8

"This just isn't working out. I _quit_!" James yelled, tossing the phone on the table.

Brionni rolled her eyes, her long nails scratching her arm. "Doc, c'mon, I believe in you," she stated, taking a sip of her milk. "Want tea?" she asked. "'Cause I can go for some tea."

James nodded, rubbing at his temples. "Yes, I would love some tea," he breathed.

She nodded and got up, taking her cup of milk. She finished it off and went to the cupboard and grabbed a pot. Brionni filled it with water, placing it on the stove. "C'mon, Doc, that's a nifty little thing you created," she stated, turning the stove on high.

"People may never even use it," he grumbled, taking it back into his hand.

"Maybe in the future they will—you just don't know," Brionni said, placing a tea bag in the pot.

He looked at her. His hand went over to grab the wireless phone. "Can you help me out then?" he asked.

Brionni's heart swelled, but she ignored it. "Sure, what is it?" she asked, coming over to him.

He handed her the boxy object. "Out outside and see if it works," he instructed. "My number is 284-9894. Got it?"

"Yes," Brionni stated, taking the object from the man in front of him.

She went outside and went to the other side of the street. She chanted his number softly to herself so she wouldn't forget. Brionni pressed the numbers and waited. She heard the soft beeping sound and then a muffled: _"Hello?"_

Brionni smiled. "Doc! It worked!"

He cried into the phone in glee. _"Oh! This is wonderful! It worked!"_

"Doc, I'm so happy for you," Brionni stated.

A man went by her and looked at the device in her hand. She glared at him and he scuffled off, advoiding her gaze. "Well, congrats Doc, you should be very proud of yourself."

"_Brionni, thank you."_

She blinked and looked at her long nails. "For what?"

"_For encouraging me."_

She was caught off guard and nearly dropped the wireless phone, but her fast reflexes caught it before it touched the cement. "No problem," she whispered. "Now, how do I turn this off?"

"_Press the red button. The tea's done!"_

"Okay, I'll be there."

She turned off the item and looked at it. Brionni sighed. Her emotions were running her. She needed to control it. The female took a breath and walked back to her home. Brionni walked in as the doctor served the tea in large cups. She smiled and sat next to him, both having their tea and chatting softly to each other. Life with this man was wonderful. What could go wrong?

* * *

Eh, short, pointless chapter. Well, not really. It's delving into Doc and Brionni's relashionship. Things will pick up soon, I promise.


	10. Poker and cigars

This is from Brionni's POV.

* * *

Poker and cigars

9

I love being here. Doc is inviting some of his friends over for poker and cigars. Sounds like fun. I played poker back when I got into Huston some fifty or more years ago. I kind of forgot. Time flies when you run through life. But I know my age—I'm a hundred and thirty years old.

. . . .

Shit.

Anyways, I haven't played poker in such a long time. I would like to plow someone's ass for some money. I'm at the table, drinking from a cup filled of milk. I play with the cards on the table. Man, if I had a gun, I could put at least two holes in it. I lost my whip such a long time ago. I used it too much and it snapped in two. None of them will come in a few hours. Perhaps I should make a cake. I want something sweet. I swallow the tasty liquid and place the cup in the sink. I search around in the cupboard for a deep bowl. I find it and place it on the counter. Next I search for flour, a wooden spoon, a measuring cup and whatever else I need.

I dip the cup in the floor and pour it into the bowl. I next fill it with water. I stir as hard as I can—the dough becoming thicker. I need yeast. I find it in the top cupboard. James isn't here, so I can use my powers. I become a swallow and grab it with my tiny claws. I drop it onto the counter and become my "human" form. I finish the dough and put in the yeast and some chocolate. I put it into the oven and just wait. I watch as the dough forms into a cake. It is beautiful and brown. I pull it out and look at it. It isn't cooked all the way but that's fine. I put some ice cream on it and use some of the egg whites to cover it. I cook it and it is finished. I made a Baked Alaska. I swallow the yolks and clean out the cup I was holding them in. What? I can't get sick.

I serve myself a slice and began to eat it. Just then, Doc comes back home. He comes into the kitchen and looks at me. "You made a cake?" he chuckles.

"I was bored," I say, and shrug my shoulders. "Have some." I give him my fork.

He takes it and has a small piece. He nods his head. "Very good, Brionni," he says, pointing the fork at my cake slice. "If you keep going, I may have to start a bakery."

I laugh. "Yeah, but you don't get any of the moola," I snigger.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "And why not?" he asks, a tiny smirk spread on his lips.

"'Cause yer a mad scientist," I state, digging into the cake. "You can make something that can benefit people and become rich."

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "I'm not a mad scientist though," he states.

"Oh, so yer just a scientist that has an insane laugh?" I ask, nibbling on a piece of the ice cream cake.

He gently flicks the side of my head and I hit him in the gut. Doc pretends to be winded. "Oh! You got me!" he cries.

I laugh even harder. I try not to let the small piece of cake that is doing a balancing act on my fork fall to the floor. I stuff it into my mouth, savoring the taste. "Want a slice?" I ask, pointing at the cake.

He nods his head and takes a seat next to me. "Of course, my dear," he says.

I love it when he calls me that.

I smile and cut into the cake, taking a plate from the counter next to me and handing him the slice. I also fetch him a fork. He picks away at the cake. "I'm happy how the phone worked out," he tells me. "Now I'll paten the idea."

I nod, munching at the food in my mouth. "Yes, that sounds smart," I state. "Then what, Doc?"

"Well, then I'll show it to the phone companies," Doc explains. "I hope they like it."

"They will, I promise," I state, patting his arm.

He smiles and eats the rest of the cake. I finish mine and nudge my fork over to his. He knocks my fork away. "Back off, this is mine," he says playfully.

I stick my tongue out at him and get up with my dirty dish into the sink. He comes up behind me and begins to wash his plate and mine while I put away the cake. I hear the rapping of knuckles on the wooden door, but he can't hear it. The perks on being an animal. I go to the door, and open it. I see an older man white greyish hair and few wrinkles. Another one is a lightly tanned male with black hair. And the other one is Benjamin. I slam the door before he opens his mouth. "Brionni!" James calls. "Is that the guys?"

"No, just some idiots," I mutter, brushing by him.

He goes by me and opens the door. "Brionni!" he calls, looking rather disappointed of me.

"What?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

He frowns as he allows the others in. I wonder into my room as the others go to the table. "Brionni!" Doc calls.

I turn to him.

"Want to play?"

"What? She can't play," a man says. "Women don't know how to play."

Doc glares at him and he holds up his hands. They don't know who the hell I am. I smirk. "Oh course," I state.

* * *

The game was over before it even started. I look at the shocked faces of the men around me as I collect my reward: seventy dollars. I smirk and count the money. "Well, I moped the floor with you gentlemen," I state. "Now I think I'll go and buy some food."

Doc smiles, lightly chuckling, and he turns to the man that made the crack about women not being able to play poker. "Now what do you have to say?" he asks.

"Um, damn," he stated, laughing.

_Bring-bring._

Doc looks up to the phone, mindlessly chewing on his cigar. "Just a minute," he tells us as he gets up to pick up the phone.

As he leaves the kitchen, I smirk at all the men around me. "Okay, I creamed you," I stated. "So, ha, I win, you lose."

Benjamin narrows his eyes at me. "You cheated."

I look at him, an eyebrow arched. "Well that hurts," I state lowly.

"Well, then the truth hurts."

"So does a swift kick in the ass."

The other two men laugh hard and I smirk. Benjamin growls and throws down his cards as I wave the money in the face of the man next to me. Doc comes in, his face looks sad. "Guys, can you go home," he whispers.

I look at him, confused. "Doc?"

"Hey, James, what's wrong?" asks a man.

"Just go."

The others exchange looks but they comply. I watch them leave as Doc pulls up a chair next to me. He's crying softly. "She's dead."

"Who?" I ask, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. It hurts me to see him like this.

"Mom's gone."

I look at him. He's shaking like a leaf. I just hold him close. "I'm sorry," I breathe.

"She d-died in her sleep," Doc whispers.

I hold him closer and he holds me. I want to comfort him with my heart and soul. I love him.


	11. Funerals and Nazis

Alright, here we are. Well, I can't seem to update _Blazing the trail_ because I can't update new files. D: So, I'll update this since it was already in my Doc Manager.

* * *

Funerals and Nazis

10

Brionni rubbed James' arm affectionately. He was shaking. She could tell that he loved his mother, even after everything she did. She wore a black dress and he wore a tuxedo. The funeral ended a while ago, but the woman's son still wanted to pay his respects for her. He kneels down and looks at the stone in front of him. Brionni rests her clawed hand on his shaking shoulder. "Doc, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He sighed deeply. "Well, this is the circle of life," he breathed. "We are born, we live, and we die. That's how it works."

Brionni crouched next to him. "Hey, Doc," she stated. "Listen, she's in the arms of God."

"If there is one."

"I think so."

"I hope so."

Brionni slipped her arms around his slender frame. "Hey, Doc, it's okay," she breathed. "I'm here."

He smiled and held her in return. "Yes, my dear, thank you," James stated. "I just miss her. Even though she did what she did, she was my mother."

Brionni looked at him. "Didn't you have a father?" she asked.

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, he left after I was born," James stated.

Brionni gapped. "That bastard," she hissed.

He chuckled, but it was an emotionless one. "Yes, that's why my mother acted the way she did," he stated. "But I love her."

"She's yer mom."

"Of course."

Brionni held him tighter and he returned it. "I love you, Brionni."

Her heart stopped still. Her hair bristled on the back of her neck. Her eyes widened and she pulled back to look at him. James smiled sadly at her. "I do, you're a good person."

Brionni, for once, was at a loss for words. What should she do? She never had anyone tell her that they loved her. She had feelings for him. Yes, but they were romantic ones. He most likely loved her like a daughter. He kissed her cheek and stood up. She was still thinking about what he said. "Brionni."

She turned to look at him. His hand was out and opened to her. "Come, let's go home," he told her.

Brionni smiled and slipped her hand into his. James gripped it and pulled her along. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked together to the car.

_Home_ . . .

Such a beautiful sounding word to Brionni.

* * *

James was still mourning over the loss of his mother. He sat at the couch, watching the television, absentmindedly. Brionni looked from the kitchen; her perfect vision could see the man on the television talk about the war. Many people were dying and those poor Jewish folk were dying by the Nazi hand. Brionni hated Hitler. She wanted him dead.

"_The Nazis are holding thousands of Jews in the Camps—"_

James turned it off. "Enough death," he murmured.

Brionni sighed and went over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, Doc, you haven't been out of the house in a week," she stated, looking at him. He was still in his pajamas. "C'mon, Doc, you need to get out of the house."

He grabbed his cup of coffee and swashed it around in the cup. "Yeah, I know, I've just been depressed," he told her.

The female blonde rubbed at his shoulders. "C'mon, Doc, you said you want a wife," she pointed out, trying to be happy. "Why don't you go out there and find her."

He bent his head back so he could look at her. "You know, you're right," he said, swallowing his coffee. "I'm going out to look for her!"

Brionni smiled. But inside she was hurting. "Good," she stated. "But you need to get out of those pajamas and robe."

He looked down at himself. "Yes, you have a point, my dear."

Brionni took his mug and placed it on the little table next to him. She playfully slapped his chest. "Go! Get dressed!"

He saluted her playfully. "Yes, Madam!" he cried.

James rushed off and Brionni's fake smile was replaced with a sad face. One part of her wanted the man she loved to be happy, and the other part wanted to keep him to herself. But, if he was happy . . . then, she was happy. _I guess_. She heard his footsteps and he walked in, wearing his tartan pants and turtleneck shirt. His hair was combed back and he had a smile on his face. "Okay, I'm going out," he said.

Brionni raked her fingers through his hair, making sure he looked perfect. "Okay, go find her," she breathed.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

"I know."

"Alright, I'll see you."

"Bye."

He beamed and went out the door. Brionni sighed. She had to admit, he could be an arrogant vain man at times, but inside he was a kind, gentle man who just wanted to be loved. He may have many nightstands with other women, but he was just groping for love. That was it. He was just a very lonely guy. Brionni turned into a black cat and curled up in front of the television set, turning it on. The man showed up, and he cleared his throat.

"_The Americans are heading to Germany now to fight back the Nazis. Hitler is aiming to destroy all Jewish pe—"_

She wanted to watch something else. She clicked through the channels, a grand total of ten, but found nothing. She turned it off. "You know what we need?" she asked herself. "Colour television."

* * *

James entered a small bar. Hardly anyone was inside of it. The bartender glanced up from cleaning a mug. "Ah, James, usual I presume?" he asked.

"That would be grand," James stated, sitting at the bar.

He looked over to a crowd of men that surrounded a radio. The man gave James the beer. "Hey, what are they listening to?" the scientist asked.

The bartender scoffed. "Updates on the war."

James narrowed his eyes. "Brionni loves listening to that," he stated, taking a sip from his drink.

"Brionni?" echoed the bartender. Then he smirked. "A new girl? Is she pretty?"

James looked over. "Pretty for a fourteen-year-old," he said.

"Oh, a kid," the bartender exclaimed. "How do you know her?"

"She's my apprentice."

"Oh."

James just happened to glance over and he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was chestnut brown and her eyes a bright green. She wore a dress just below her knees and high-heels. Her lipstick was a bright red like Brionni's. The scientist could only gawk. "Who's that?" James asked the bartender.

"Her name is Victoria," he answered. "Moved here only yesterday."

He couldn't tear his eyes off her.

He found the one . . .

The girl he was going to marry.


	12. Victoria

Victoria

11

She was drop-dead gorgeous. James just couldn't help but to stare. "She's beautiful," whispered the doctor.

"Aye, she looks like an angel, huh?"

James felt compelled to talk to her. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. He _had_ to talk to her. The British-born man cleared his throat and smoothed back his black hair. "Excuse me," he told the bartender.

He got up from his seat and went over to her. "Hello."

She looked up, a light smile played on her lips. "Why, hello," she greeted.

"You look alone, may I sit with you?" James asked.

The woman moved over and patted the space next to her. "Here you go," she stated.

James smiled and sat down in the seat. "So, what should I call you?" James asked, resting his hands neatly in his lap.

She smiled. "My name is Victoria," she told him.

"What a lovely name for a lovely woman," James complemented, earning a blush from her. "My name is Dr. James G. Brundle."

"Oh, what type of doctor?"

"Well, I'm a scientist rather than a doctor," flustered James. "I haven't seen you around here before."

She nodded. "Yes, well, I just moved here," Victoria told him.

"Ah," James breathed. "Why don't I give you a tour of my little town?"

Victoria smiled, tapping her fingernail on the wooden table. "That sounds wonderful."

He couldn't help but to smile. "Alright, my dear," he said, getting up and offering his hand to her. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Victoria took his hand and he guided her out the door. The bartender whistled and James waved his hand as if to tell him to stop. "Where's your car, my dear?" he asked her.

"I don't have one," she told him. "I still live with my parents, sadly."

"You can't get a job?"

"I can't because I'm a woman."

He nodded, understandingly. Not many women worked in the field of . . . well, work. "Yes, I know," he breathed.

James showed her where the store was. He showed her to the park where a little girl was playing with her dog. She tossed the stick and it nearly hit James. The new "couple" laughed it off and continued on their way. "I'm used to big cities," Victoria stated. "This is nice."

He nodded. "Yes, it is nice," James stated.

"Oh, you said you have a car, right?"

"Of course."

"Can I see it?"

James smiled and they moved back over to the bar. The sun was setting, releasing fiery reds and light hues of pinks and oranges in the sky above them. He showed it to her, his hands out like he was showing off a trophy. "Ta-da."

She giggled. "Nice car," Victoria told him. "Where do you live?"

He pointed up the hill. "Right over there," he said.

"May I see it?"

James smiled. "Of course."

He opened the door and allowed Victoria in. They softly chatted with each other. Victoria looked at his home when they arrived. "What a cute home," Victoria stated.

"Thank you," James breathed.

He went up to the front door and let Victoria in first. "This is a nice home you have," the woman stated.

"Yep, just my little home," he stated. "Brionni! You here?"

"Who's Brionni?"

James didn't hear as he went into the kitchen as Victoria followed. Brionni's head was on the table, in a deep sleep. There was a huge house of cards on the table with her. The man chuckled as Victoria looked at her. "And this is my lab assistant Brionni," James stated.

Just then, Brionni snapped awake and her hand flung out, hitting the house of cards. "I didn't do anything!" she cried.

She watched as the cards fluttered around her. "Ah, damnit!" she cried. Brionni glanced up, inhaling the new scent. The woman smiled at the blonde. "Doc, who's this?" she asked.

James smiled. "Brionni, my dear, this is Victoria," the doctor stated. "She just moved here."

Brionni stared at the woman. "Hello," she greeted. The blonde stood up. "I made a salad while you were gone."

Victoria noted how odd she looked. Her nails were long and turning black at the ends, her hair was abnormally shinny, and her eyes were a deep shade of green, and she could barely see her pupil—which was slit. Brionni scuttled over to the couch and turned on the television. "Just pull out the bowl and you have dinner," Brionni stated.

"_The American Japanese are still in the American Camps. We don't know when they will be released, but we have an idea that they will be freed after the war."_

Victoria nudged James as he was pulling out the salad. "Is she okay?" she asked.

James looked over at Brionni. "Oh, yeah, she's not a people's person," he explained. "But she's a good person."

Brionni went over and collected the cards around the table, listening to the news. Victoria bent down to help the blonde. "Here, honey," she stated, giving her the cards.

Brionni blinked, and smiled, but not really opening her mouth to give her a verbal thanks. The blonde took the cards and walked off. James and the new woman had a nice dinner as Brionni watched the news. The blonde listened in their conversation. They were just chatting about anything that blew through their minds. They sounded like they really were hitting it off. Brionni really wanted his happiness, but she really wanted him to herself. But she had to let him go. After all, who would love a monster like her? A murderer?


	13. Burglar

Burglar

12

_There was blood. Brionni, in the form of a man—a soldier—drove her long bone claws into a man near her. It was the enemy. He was the enemy. She saw the pain and anguish in his face. He yelled, blood flying from his mouth as he did. She looked into his eyes. She saw the sadness and pain in his aqua eyes. Brionni ripped out her claws, the three bone blades caked in ruby red blood. The man dropped to his knees, his hands over the holes in his belly, and he dropped to his side. He was dead. His mouth was slightly open and so were his eyes._

* * *

Brionni screamed, unleashing her bone claws out of her hands. Her breathing was hard, sweat covered her body. She looked at her hands, staring at her claws. She pulled her hand back down to the blankets, but then lifted them to cradled her head in her clawed hands. She hoped that she didn't awake James and Victoria. Yes, it has been four months since they first met, and next month would be Thanksgiving. She never saw James so happy before. Victoria now lived with them. James and her were sharing a room. The door to her room opened as James and Victoria stood there. The woman tucked in her robe and scurried over to blonde girl.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, placing her hands on the sides of her face.

James came over. "Brionni, you okay, dear?" he asked.

"Yeah," she hissed. "Just a horrible nightmare."

"You had a lot of them lately," James noted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Brionni glanced up. "What? No, this is my problem," she sated.

Victoria pulled Brionni's blonde hair back, tucking it behind her pointed ear. Victoria had never noticed how pointy her ears were. "Are you sure? This is the fifth time this week."

Brionni beamed tiredly. "It is fine," she stated.

James didn't want to go, not until she talked about her problem. But she curled up into her bed, and pulled the covers over her body. "It is fine," he breathed. "Thank you for your concern."

Victoria nodded and went over to her boyfriend. "Do you want some water?" James asked.

"No, I'm fine."

James nodded and led Victoria back to their bedroom. "I'm worried for her," James stated, sitting on his bed. "I mean, this is the fifth time this week. She used to have nightmares, but not this frequent."

Victoria nodded, crawling into bed with him. "I'm worried too," she breathed. "Perhaps we should get a doctor."

"No, I know her," James stated. "She just won't talk to him."

"What about you?" Victoria asked, rubbing his back soothingly. "She opens up to you sometimes."

He nodded, feeling her hands on his back. The gentle rotations felt amazing. "Yes, well, I'll see if she will open up first," he said. "She's not the type that'll just talk about her feelings. You have to pry them out of her."

"I've noticed that about her," Victoria stated. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, c'mon, let's go to sleep now," he brunette stated, hitting the bed and curled up.

James nodded. "Okay, let me first go check on Brionni."

She nodded, taking off her lone robe and placing it at the end of the bed. She was wearing a long nightgown. He got up and silently moved to her room. He peered in and saw her still frame. James went over and looked down at her. The doctor covered her body with her blankets and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. He left the room and silently closed the door. Brionni waited and sat up. She was pretending to be asleep. She touched her temple. The blonde shook her head and buried her face into her soft pillow.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was awake. When her neon glowing eyes looked over at the clock in her room, it read one thirty in the morning. Brionni sighed. She wanted to sleep, but her mind wouldn't allow her. Her mind was racing with wars of the past. She rubbed her temples hard, like she was trying to erase the memories.

_Crish-chisch._

"What the hell?" mumbled Brionni.

The sound was so random. When she waited a few seconds, she didn't hear it again. It must have been her mind playing tricks with her. She shrugged it off and rested her back against the backboard. "Huh."

She suddenly heard it again, and she instinctively jumped and became a white lion. Wait, this wasn't a war. She couldn't go jumping around like a . . . well, animal. She reverted to her "human" form and listened to the sounds below. Brionni pressed her side of her head to the floor. Her feral instincts were picking up on the sounds of boots on wood floor. Whoever it was had done this before. That was, breaking into homes. But she was an animal and the veteran of two large wars. She had this covered, but she had to tell James.

She softly walked across the wood flooring under her and went to James' and Victoria's room. Brionni opened the door and scuttled over to James side. "Doc," she whispered.

He moaned and turned to her. "Brionni?" he answered.

She clamped her mouth over his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked at her. Victoria looked at them. "Brionni?" she called.

"There's a burglar downstairs," Brionni stated huskily.

James pulled his face out of Brionni's grip. "What?"

"You heard me."

James was swift and silent when he removed himself from the bed. "Brionni, stay with Victoria," he breathed, running silently to the back of the room.

Brionni scoffed and scurried out of the room. She didn't want to sit around while James is all hero-like. Brionni listened in, her feral senses kicking it. The monster could hear the muffled sounds of the burglar below them. She wanted to go down there and mop the floor with him, but James chose otherwise. He wanted to go and fight him off. He wouldn't survive a minute. The doctor came out, holding a wooden baseball bat and wearing striped pajamas. He held it above his head, like he was ready to swing. "Okay, I'm going in," James stated seriously.

She was wrong. He wouldn't survive a _second_. Brionni blinked, her eyelids lowered in a blank expression. "Look at yerself," she stated, the mad scientist glancing at her in confusion. "You're wearing stupid pajamas and holding a wooden bat. Wow." She smirked. "You're a real man," she stated sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes at her. Brionni looked over at his current girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed with a terrified look on her face. "This is your man. Real manly, en't he?"

The scientist gently pushed her back. "Brionni, I'll take care of this," he stated. "Stay there."

He softly went down the stairs and Brionni made sure that Victoria didn't see her. The blonde became a butterfly and flew out the window and went to the first floor. She slipped under the slightly cracked window and became her "human" form. Thanks to her night vision, she saw the man perfectly. She also saw James, but he hadn't noticed her. Brionni felt her warrior instincts kick in as she grabbed the fire poker, gripping it hard. She whacked the man across the head, knocking him out. She made sure that she didn't kill him by accident. James heard the body fall to the floor and turned on the light. He saw the burglar, Brionni holding the fire poker and she looked relatively calm. She glanced up at him.

"Hey, Doc."

He blinked as Victoria came down. She gasped. "Oh dear Lord," she breathed.

"Brionni, how'd you get down here?" James asked.

Brionni blinked, then laughed. "You didn't hear me?" she asked. "I came down the stairs behind you," she lied.

James raised an eyebrow. Something inside of him told her not to believe her, but it had to be the truth. He nodded and went over to the man, poking him with the wooden bat. The man groaned. "Well, get him in the car," the scientist stated. "We'll take him to the police station."

* * *

They had dropped him off at the station. The police officers were surprised when the little "family" told them the story. Now they were driving home. James had to wear his tartan pants, but wore his pajama top. Victoria wrapped her robe tighter around her. Brionni was in the back, smirking and smiling. "Tell me I'm good," she stated.

This was the fifth time she asked them to say that. James sighed. "You're good," he breathed.

"How good?"

"Better than me."

Brionni smirked and leaned back against the seat of the car. She still had it!


	14. A proposal

A proposal

13

James looked around the room. "Hey, Brionni, is Victoria here?" he softly asked.

Brionni glanced up from her book. "No, she went to pick something up," she answered, turning the page. "Why?"

He moved over to her, sitting on the couch next to her. He reached into his lab coat, pulling out a little velvet black box. James opened it, a smile forming on his lips. Brionni looked at it. It was a ring, with a single diamond in it. It was very pretty, with the gold band and carved in swirls in it. "Nice, who's it for?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Victoria."

Then everything clicked. No. She didn't want to believe it. Brionni lowered her book so she could look at his face. "Y-you mean . . ."

"Brionni, I love her," James stated. "I never felt this way about any grown woman. I want to marry her."

Brionni's face was blank. He couldn't read it. The blonde glanced over to the floor, her book, then back at the only man she ever loved. "Oh, I'm happy for you."

But she didn't sound happy.

James looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Brionni looked over at him. She flashed him a fake, but realistic, smile. "Of course, silly Doc," she stated, resting a hand on his arm. "I am, I mean, this is wonderful."

James smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, my dear," he whispered.

Brionni smiled at him. "Of course," she breathed.

The blonde watched as James left the room. Brionni felt the pressing presence of depression and sadness. She sat up, swinging her legs over the couch and gazed at the floor. She wanted to talk a walk. The blonde sat up. "I'm taking a walk!" she yelled in frustration.

"Okay!" came a reply.

She burst through the door, not even caring to shut it. She stormed down the street, ignoring the other people's stares. Brionni wanted to go into town, just kill time—just to blow off some steam. When she was outside of the small town, she became a mountain lion. She hissed, spat, pacing on the soft grass under her paws. Her love of her life was marring another woman. She didn't want him to marry that woman. She wanted him to her own. Why didn't the creature just seduce him? Why didn't she just become a beautiful and just take him? No. She had to be some girl. Even though it was the form that she was born in . . . Brionni hissed, swiping her paw against the bark of the tree next to her. She screamed in sadness and agony. The man she loved so dearly was now gone to another woman.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Brionni was in a red dress. Her hair was curled and she had red lipstick on. Victoria was in a beautiful white dress holding red roses. Her hair was curled just like Brionni's and her lipstick was a lighter shade of red. James was in a lovely black tuxedo. Victoria's parents were there, but no one else. James had only his mother, and she was dead. Well, there were James' friends. Brionni watched as they said their vows, and as he placed the wedding band on her finger, their "I dos" and then they kissed. Brionni felt sick.

It was now the reception. Brionni ate a large piece of cake, trying to ignore everyone at the wedding, even the man she loved. She watched James and Victoria share a kiss and it sickened her. Brionni growled, looking at her shoes. She wanted to be with him. She knew what was going to happen. James and Victoria were going to have children. And as they aged, Brionni wouldn't. They would soon notice that she didn't change. That meant she had to run away. Pointless to love someone you would outlive. Benjamin walked over and she glared.

"What?" she hissed.

"Just seeing how you're doing," the man stated, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm not in the mood," Brionni snapped.

"Hmm, en't you supposed to be happy?"

"En't you supposed to get out of my face?"

"Don't like me, do you?"

"What do you think?"

Benjamin looked at Brionni's pointed smirk. "I don't think you do," he stated, taking a sip of wine.

Brionni gave the man next to her a sarcastic clap. "Bravo, dummy," she hissed.

The man glared at her. "You're rude."

"No, really?"

The man snorted and walked away. Brionni smirked. "Have a nice day," she stated, waving her hand at him.

She heard a giggle. Brionni looked over. James was twisting his finger around a lock of _her_ hair. She smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. Brionni's heart leapt out of her chest. What was supposed to be their happiest day was Brionni's saddest day.

* * *

It had been five weeks since James and Victoria were wed. Brionni watched as James ate his breakfast that Victoria made. "So, how'd everyone sleep?" she asked her new family.

"Great," James answered.

"Fine," Brionni quickly answered.

Victoria placed a kiss on the top of her husband's head and walked away. James watched her, smiling. Brionni sighed, picking at her food. James looked at her. "You okay?"

Brionni forced a smile. "Of course."

Then a cockroach crawled from under the refrigerator. James jumped and crushed the bug. Brionni gasped. "What the hell, Doc!" Brionni screamed. "Why'd you kill that little bug?"

"I hate bugs!" James yelled.

He pulled back his foot, looking at the bug. The cockroach seemed unaffected and scuttled into Brionni's open hands. He watched as she let the small bug go outside. James thought on how strong cockroaches were and they could live to be pretty old. He smiled. "Brionni, I have an idea."

"What?"

"What if I could give humans the abilities of a cockroach?"


	15. Longevity for humans?

**Holy crap, I'm picking up speed! :D**

* * *

Longevity for humans?

14

Brionni looked at him like he was mad. The smile on his face proved her to be right. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, okay, care to explain?" she asked, biting down on her lower lip; unsure.

He put his hands on the table. "Think about it, my dear," he stated, that mad smile never leaving his face. "Cockroaches are an ancient relic. They haven't changed in thousands of years, and they can survive being crushed, being submerged under water—they're practically indestructible. If I were to give that to humans, we would survive and live longer."

_I can, anyways_, thought Brionni. She cocked an eyebrow to him, her dark green eyes on him. "Where are you getting at, Doc?" she asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

He leaned over towards her. "Think of it: humans that can live to be older and stronger," he stated. "We could survive."

Brionni could smell his horrendous breath. She pulled back, twisting her lips. "How 'bout a mint?" she hissed.

James pulled back; an embarrassed blush flushed his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Brionni looked at him. "Listen, quack," she stated. "That's crazy! How in hell are you going to do that? Eh?"

James cringed his face at her. "I'm_ not_ a quack!" he snapped.

"Okay—yer a mad scientist," she snapped back. "What if something happens? What if you get killed, you crazy man?"

James glared at her. "I'm _not_ a mad scientist," he hissed. "I'm just a _scientist_. And, by the way, my dear, I won't get hurt." He flashed a lightly smug grin. "I'm too smart for anything to go wrong."

Brionni narrowed her dark green eyes at him. "Remember the RMS _Titanic_?" she asked.

"What of it?"

"'_Not even God can sink this ship_,' they said," Brionni stated, pointing her boney finger at him. "It sunk in two hours. You could be messing with something that may get you hurt."

James' face softened. She just wanted him to be safe, in her own, strange way. He smiled lovingly at her. The man's hand rested over the female's hand. "My dear, you are so sweet," he breathed. "I know you just want to protect me—"

"Of course I do, fool," she snapped. "You're the man that took me in when I was sick and dying! How can I _not_ worry for you?"

He frowned at her outburst. James let out a long sigh. "My dear, I will be fine," he stated. "There is no need for you to worry over me."

Brionni wasn't so sure. She furrowed her brows at him, biting down on her lower lip, piercing the soft flesh. She could taste her blood. The blonde glanced down. "Okay," she whispered lowly.

James smiled. "Thank you, my dear," he stated. "So." James stood up. "I'm going to start my ideas and research. Could you get me a cockroach?"

Brionni knitted her brows even more. She gave out a defeated sigh. "Fine," she moaned, rolling her eyes and standing up.

He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Thank you, my dear," he breathed, going to his little room where he preformed his experiments.

Brionni watched him leave. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is gunna happen?" she asked herself.

The blonde shook of her suspicious thoughts and went outside. She had to find a cockroach. Perhaps the one she let go? Brionni searched the ground. When no one was looking, she became a multi-coloured feline. Her tail was curved at the end as she prowled. She saw a grasshopper jump into some bushes. Brionni jumped in with the bug, hoping to find a cockroach. She found a worm, another grasshopper, and a colony of ants. Then she saw one. She pounced it as it cried.

"**Don't hurt me!**" the bug cried.

"I'm not," Brionni hissed, her whiskers arched up.

She became a human and cupped the armored bug in her hands. She felt the antenna of the bug brush against her flesh. It was ticklish. Brionni smiled as she gently held it in her grip. She opened the door with her foot as she scuttled to the doctor's experiment room. In forty-five minutes, he was diligently working on formulas and whatnot. He glanced up, her face one of utter surprise. "You caught one?" he asked.

Brionni smiled as she opened her hands, reveling the large brownish-red bug. She smiled lovingly at it. "En't he cute?" she asked, running her pointer finger down the back of the bug.

If it could smile in contentment it would. James cringed at the sight. "I personally hate bugs," he hissed.

Brionni held out her hand. "Pet him," she stated.

He pushed himself back against his chair. "Um, no thank you," he breathed.

"He won't bite."

"No thank you, my dear."

"Just pet him."

"No!"

"Do it!"

James' face cringed in disgust and fear. His hand came over to poke the bug. It let out a hiss. It sounded like someone inhaling a breath of air through gritted teeth. James quickly drew back his hand, looking at the bug in surprise. Brionni let out a laugh. "Don't poke it," she whispered, running her finger down the bug's back. "He has feelings, you know. You wouldn't like being poked, would you?"

"Um, no," he answered, placing his hands in his lap.

"Where'd you like me to put this little guy?" she asked, petting the bug still.

"Um, in this little cage," he stated, bending down to pick up a small cage.

Brionni frowned at the containment. The large cockroach shifted in her hand. "It's okay," she cooed the bug, stroking the back of the bug. "You'll be fine."

She placed the bug into the cage. Brionni smiled at the innocent bug that was caged. James looked at her. "I'm just going to extract DNA from the little guy," he stated.

Brionni looked hard at the scientist next to her. "Yer not going to kill him, are you?" she asked, her voice stranded from fear for the life of the bug.

James shook his head, seeing her obvious worry in her face. "No, my dear, I'm not," he stated. "I'm just going to take some blood from the bug. Okay? He won't die."

Brionni smiled. She smelled a familiar scent. Victoria was back. She entered the room and screamed. "Why is there a bug in here!" she yelled, pointing at the cockroach in the cage.

James sat up, coming over to his wife. "Oh, my dear, it won't hurt you."

Brionni opened the cage, cupping the little bug in her hand. "Pet him, Victoria."

The blonde laughed as Victoria let out a little squeal of fear. She ran from the room and James glared at her. Brionni was smiling smugly, her eyes gleaming in mischievousness. "What?" she asked, beaming still.

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking out of the room to follow his wife. While he explained his idea, Brionni was petting the bug in her palm. "Hey, little one, lotta people are afraid of ya, huh?" she asked, petting the bug's smooth back.

He bounced in her palm. Meanwhile, Victoria looked at her husband. "Are you sure that is safe?" she asked, worried.

James sighed. "My dear, Brionni said the same thing," he whispered. "But I promise everything will be fine."

Victoria looked at him, her eyebrows knit. She didn't know what to think. "Is this what you want?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I know it will work," he stated, holding her hands.

Victoria sighed. "Okay, you have my support," she whispered.

He smiled at her, pressing his lips to hers. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

**I thought it would be ironic if the Doc was afraid of bugs—and then he becomes one. I love dramatic irony.**


	16. The final piece

**Okay, things are picking up in this chapter! :D**

* * *

The final piece

15

To her, it looked like a mutated and very large curling iron. To him, it was the way he could inject the DNA of a cockroach into a human. It was rounded and tall. Taller than her. It was made of metal and there was a glass window in the shape of a circle. Wires and whatnot were connected to the cylinder object. After seventy-eight tries, this one _had_ to work. James smiled madly and briskly rubbed his hands together. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked the girl next to him.

"Um, why not?" she asked, her fingers tapping her leg.

He toyed with a piece of her long hair. Her hair was all the way down her back and touching her hips. The scientist noted how it didn't grow in all the months he knew her. He thought it was odd and one day approached her with the question about it. She just said she cut it herself. She lied, of course, and he took the bait. James looked down at her, cracking a smile.

"My dear, everything will be fine," he stated.

"I hope so, Doc," she growled. "I don't feel like dragging your burning charred carcass out of this thing you call a machine."

James laughed, patting her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, ha-ha," he breathed.

Victoria was next to her, her hands up by her breast. "Um, honey, are you sure that this will work?" she asked.

He smiled smugly at her. "Of course," he answered in a tone that was like he answered the most ridiculous question in the world.

Victoria looked unsure. Brionni gazed up at the scientist next to her. She didn't know what to do. To her right was his table where there were scattered drawings and diagrams, formulas and equations. Then her gaze landed on the machine in front of her. She was . . . scared for him. "Doc, are you sure?" she asked.

James looked at her. He let out a winded sigh and looked at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "My dear, this is perfectly safe," he whispered.

"My job ever since you found me was to cook for you and make sure you don't blow the house off its foundation, please just be careful," she whispered.

James smiled at her. "I will," he stated, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Victoria looked over at her husband. "Brionni and I are going shopping for food," she stated. "Don't use that machine until we come back."

James smiled at her. "Of course," he breathed. "We're out of food?"

"Almost, Doc," Brionni answered.

James gave her a short nod. "Alright, girls, you go pick up the food, I'll just clean the house," he told the two females.

Brionni tried to hide her concerned face behind a calm one. It was working, but inside she was screaming. She was worried for him. Something was nagging at the back of her mind that something was going to happen to him. Victoria placed a nimble, gentle hand on Brionni's stiff shoulder. "Come, honey, let's go pick up some food," she told the blonde.

Brionni glanced over. "Okay, ma'am," she stated. The blonde turned towards the scientist. "Don't use the machine when we're gone, 'kay?"

James smiled, and waved a hand dismissively. "I promise, my dear," he stated, his hand on his chest.

Brionni nodded, following his wife. Both went into the car, and drove downtown. But the feeling something bad was going to happen racked her body and mind. It wouldn't leave—it just progressed. She and the brunette woman entered the store. Victoria looked at the list she had made. "Okay, you go and pick up milk and eggs," she ordered Brionni.

"Right."

Brionni went on her way.

* * *

It was tempting, he must say. He was sitting in his desk chair, looking at the machine he created and took a month to complete. He promised Brionni, but his will-power was washing away. James felt like crap, but did it anyways. He took a camcorder that he fixed, placing it on a step stool. He turned it on, the red light indicating that it was working. To his right was where he had kept his supplies. The cockroach DNA was already in the machine. He grabbed the white bag that had written on it: "Mutation experiment" in bold black. James put down the bag and turned the camera to the machine. He went over, turned it on, stepping inside. He felt a swell of arrogance and pride as he held his chin up as the door closed.

He then felt pain. The scientist screamed in agony. His fingers tingled and went numb for a second. It then spread to his head and neck. James groaned, holding his stomach as he bent forward, his head hitting the now very close metal. The door opened as steam came from the machine. He stumbled out, dazed and disoriented. His hands were out and he shakily exited the machine. After a minute or so, he could see clearly and his head didn't throb as painfully as it did before.

James shook his head. "Ow," he groaned. "Damn it, that hurt."

He looked at his hands and smiled. "It _worked_," he stated.

He then reached up to rub his temples. James eyes widened. He didn't feel flesh, he felt something hard. _No_ . . . He reached up his head, and felt something that might have been feelers. "No . . ."

James rushed by the camcorder, not even caring when it was knocked over. He found the nearest mirror. He didn't see his reflection. What he saw was a bug-headed man. He saw two antennas, two large gold eyes and what was left of his human face. He saw no nose, no hair—just exoskeleton. James let out a blood chilling scream.

It worked alright, but there was a side-effect. A horrible, irreversible side-effect.


	17. An experiment gone wrong

**I found out that Doc preformed his experiment in _1962_, not _1952_. -.- The website lied to me and when I went to see the film, I thought it said 1952. So I just fail. Whatever, enjoy. Thx for the reviews and hits!**

* * *

An experiment gone wrong

16

Brionni grabbed the milk. She grasped it in one hand and she looked over to her right. She grabbed a carton of fresh, brown eggs. "Mission accomplished," she whispered to herself.

She followed Victoria's heavily perfumed scent to find her in the seasoning aisle. "Okay, viva la milk and eggs," she stated, smiling, placing the eggs gently in the cart and placing the milk next to it. Victoria smiled at the blonde.

"Good, now we need lamb," Victoria stated.

Brionni then got a shudder that traveled down her spine. She glanced up, looking at the front of the store. She felt like something had happened to James. Victoria lightly touched the girl's shoulder and the blonde jumped. "What?" she cried.

Victoria pulled back her hand. She glanced around nervously as others looked at the two females. The brunette let out a shaky chuckle and then she glared at Brionni. "Keep it down, honey," she hissed.

Brionni glanced down at her shoes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Victoria's face softened. "Are you alright; you look pale," she whispered.

Brionni's face looked of one of freight. The blonde glanced down at her jittering hands. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "Everything's fine."

She didn't want to tell Victoria about the weird feeling she had experienced. Victoria raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay," she whispered.

Victoria pushed the cart and they moved over to the meat section. Across from them was the bakery. Brionni snuck away to grab a free sample: a chocolate cookie. She nibbled at it. Victoria grabbed a leg of lamb, wrapping it in plastic. "Okay, we're done," the woman announced.

Brionni swallowed her cookie that was in her mouth. "Good," she stated.

Victoria looked at her. "You ate a cookie, didn't you?" she asked.

"No."

Victoria smiled, patting the top of Brionni's head. "Let's buy this stuff," she stated, moving to the cash register.

They bought the needed items, having them placed in large brown paper bags. They went to the car, Brionni holding the bags tightly in her arms. She was silent the whole trip, only thinking about the doctor. Now she was home, and Victoria opened the door. "Honey, we're home!" she called.

No reply.

Brionni placed the bags on the counter. "Doc?" she called.

No reply.

Victoria rushed to the back room where James was before they left. "James!" she called in frantic worry.

Brionni followed. Victoria was at the threshold of the room. "James?" she asked, looking into the dark room.

"Victoria?" called a familiar voice.

"Honey, where are you?" she asked, ready to turn on the light.

"Don't flip the switch!" cried the voice in the darkness.

Victoria yanked her hand back. Brionni came up next to the brunette. "Doc?" she whispered. "You okay?"

"Don't come in!"

Victoria was beginning to breathe hard. "H-honey, what's wrong?" she asked, nearly afraid to know the answer.

There was a slight pause. "Y-you won't be afraid?" he asked, still hovering in the darkness.

Brionni couldn't see him. She could see _in_ the dark but she couldn't find him. Victoria shook her head, her gripped hand over her breast. Brionni stood next to the woman in confusion. "No, James, I won't—we won't," stated his wife.

It was still and silent. Brionni inhaled sharply and then snorted like a horse would. The doctor slowly stepped from the shadows. Brionni's eyes widened in pure shock when she saw the man. She blinked a few times to make sure of what she was seeing. Victoria's breath became caught in her throat, and she stepped back. Her skin became as white as paper, just as pale as Brionni's. She lost her voice; Victoria couldn't let out the strangled cry she had bubbling in her throat. _It_ was horrendous. _It_ was her _husband_. He looked at her with pained eyes. While Victoria was stumbling back in fear, Brionni was moving _forward_ in awe. She reached her hand, and touched his cheek. James was surprised that she didn't act in fear. Brionni held his chin between her thumb and pointer finger, examining his face and head. A tiny smile spread on her lips.

"Congrats, Doc, you didn't blow the house up, but you screwed yourself over," she stated playfully. "But yer still the good-looking man I know."

His large eyes became even bigger. He noticed the sincerity in her eyes and beamed. Victoria was still scared witless. "_James_?" she asked; her voice low in fear.

The cockroach man glanced over. "Honey," he whispered.

"S-stand back!" Victoria cried.

His antenna twitched. "Honey, it's me," James stated, pointing at himself.

Victoria looked at the man in front of her. Her breath became slower. "James? T-that's you?" she asked, but her voice trembled.

"Yes, my dear," James answered, drawing closer to her.

Victoria stumbled back. "That's really you?" she asked, her face hot and red.

"Yes, my dear," mumbled the British man. "It is me."

Victoria looked at him. She was still stunned and afraid, but she just looked at him. "Oh my God," she whispered. "What happened?"

"There was a slight . . . mistake," he meekly stated, his antennas lowered.

"No, really?" Brionni stated with a deep sarcastic voice.

The married couple turned to look at her. Brionni looked at their piecing stare. "What? Just tryin' to lighten the mood," she mumbled.

The doctor turned to look at her. "But it's still me," he whispered, reaching out his hand.

Victoria yanked away before he could touch her. "Um—well, this is a surprise," she gasped. "Um, well, uh. Okay, okay. I'm just going to get a drink."

She stumbled from out of the room. James could feel his stomach do flip-flops. Brionni walked up next to him and she placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, she'll come around."

He sadly smiled at her.


	18. Unloved unwanted

Unloved; unwanted

17

_The smell of raw, fresh blood filled her senses. She knew where she was at. It was the Civil War. She hid in the bushes, loading her gun as fast as she could. She shot one enemy, watching him tumble to the ground. Brionni heard a rustle of the leaves. A man came up, knife in hand, and stabbed her in the back. She yelled in pain and felt the hiss on her skin healing. The monster turned around, completely alive and well. The enemy was completely stunned. Brionni-man reached back, pulling out the knife. It hurt when she did that, but she ignored it and drove it into his chest. He couldn't yell, but he let out a strangled cry, blood seeping out of the hole in his chest._

_Blood splattered on her cheeks and hand. She saw the horror and pain in his eyes. Brionni felt sickened as she released the knife. It was still lodged in his chest. He gagged, gripping the knife, trying to take it out. He stumbled to the ground, at the base of a tree. He looked up. "What are you?" he asked, blood splattering out of his mouth._

_Brionni looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. "I can't answer that," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_The man groaned and she watched as he died. Brionni felt sick inside._

* * *

Brionni's eyes snapped open. She shot up, her face wet with perspiration. Her bone claws were ripped out of her knuckles. She growled, watching as they slipped back into her hands. She bent forward, cradling her head in her hand. She hit the side of her head. "Get out of there," she groaned at the memories that filled her mind and soul.

"I want a drink," she groaned.

She ripped her blankets from her body, walking down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She turned on the light and went to grab a glass. She went over to the faucet to fill her glass with water. She leaned against the counter, taking sips from her glass. Over at the couch, she saw two feet rested on the arm rest. She placed the glass down and walked over. Brionni went over to the couch. She saw the doctor in his pajamas, with a blanket over him. He was sleeping on the couch.

He was still part bug. That had not changed. Brionni's long-fingered hand came over to shake his shoulder lightly. "Doc," she whispered.

His large gold eyes snapped open. "W-what?" he questioned.

Brionni sat on the couch and he moved over for her to sit. "Why are you here?" she asked, placing a hand on his. "Why en't you in bed?"

The scientist sat up, resting his back against the other arm rest. "Technically, I _am_ in bed," he whispered.

Brionni cocked her head. "What?"

"Victoria wanted me to sleep on the couch."

Brionni looked at him, almost unbelieving. "What? Why?" she asked, her face twisting in anger.

"Well . . . she didn't tell me," answered James, his antennas lowered.

Brionni wanted to rip off that woman's head. She growled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Brionni turned to him, her face soft. "Go back to sleep, Doc, okay?" she stated.

He looked at her, his antenna dropped then raised up. The doctor pushed back into the couch, trying to fall asleep. Brionni growled like an animal. _How dare she?!_ The blonde stormed up the stairs and burst into the room. Victoria sat up, the blankets hanging on her shoulders. "Brionni?" she murmured. "Oh, it's just you. What is it?"

"Why is Doc sleeping on the couch?" she asked, her lips twisting in anger.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Well, because I told him to go sleep there," she answered.

"Why? He's_ still_ yer husband."

"I know," she whispered. "But did you _see_ him? He's a monster."

"So, you married him, yer supposed to care and love him," Brionni snarled. "I don't care if he turned into an over-grown cockroach, yer supposed to stand by his side and vice versa. For God's sakes!"

"I don't want a monster sleeping in the same bed as me!" Victoria cried.

Brionni wanted to come over and strangle her. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. The blonde pointed a boney finger at her. "You listen here, he's still your husband," she growled. "Do you know how much I would give up to have a man like him? Do you?"

Victoria looked at her, her face blank. "You're in love with him," she whispered.

Brionni was caught off guard. The blonde tried to contain her surprise. "Yes, of course I love him, he looked after me. How can I not?"

She pegged the blonde.

But Victoria took the bait. "Well, I don't want him near me," she whimpered. "Just get out."

"But—"

"_GET OUT_!!"

Brionni didn't move; her face hard and cold. She let out a growl and stormed out of the room, violently closing the door. The doctor was at the foot of the stairs. "What happened?" he murmured.

Brionni didn't answer. "Come, Doc," she whispered, grabbing his arm. "Come and sleep with me."

He looked at her. "I don't want to bother you," James mumbled.

"You are not a bother," she whispered. "You don't deserve to sleep on the couch."

A tiny smile spread on his lips. They went into her room and he curled up into her bed, tried and fatigued. Brionni curled up next to him. He was out like a light. The blonde female was next to fall asleep. Her hand was over his in a comforting way.

* * *

Brionni was cooking bacon and eggs. The doctor was sitting at the table, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Victoria hadn't come down. The blonde served the scientist his food. "Hey, Doc, feeling better?" she asked, trying to be as cheery as she could.

He looked at her, his antennas lowered. "Well, yeah," he answered.

The food was enticing. He picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. It tasted wrenched. He choked and coughed up the food. Brionni turned to him, rushing over to his side. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"The bacon tastes horrible," he groaned.

Brionni took a piece of bacon and bit of it. It tasted like normal bacon. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "It's fine."

James took his cup of coffee, trying to get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth. "Well, it tastes horrible to me," he groaned. "I'm sorry; I know you worked hard on this."

"Doc, it's okay," she whispered. "This'll be for Victoria."

She took his plate, placing it on the island counter. The doctor turned towards the trash. It looked mighty tasty to him. It was beckoning him. It was an animal lust. James looked over at Brionni, who was cleaning the skillet. He scurried over to the trash, plucking out a newspaper. He took a bite out of it. The paper tasted good. Very good. He began to eat more and more of it. He then stopped and turned, feeling Brionni's dark green eyes on him.

"Care to explain, Doc?" she asked, her eyes on the half-eaten newspaper.

He gripped the paper meekly. "I don't know," he answered. "It tastes good to me."

Brionni's brows furrowed. "Oh God, you have the apatite of a cockroach," she whispered.

He looked at her, his antennas dropped. He threw the paper back into the trash can violently. "God damn it!" he yelled. "How could this have happened to me?!"

Brionni looked at him. "Doc, just sit," she whispered.

The scientist sighed, sluggishly moving to the chair. Victoria came out. She was fully dressed in a light blue patterned dress. Her gaze landed on her husband. He looked over at her. "Honey," he whispered.

He got up to hug her but she stepped back. "I'm—uh—going out," she whispered.

She grabbed her purse that was near the door and went out the door. Brionni couldn't believe her eyes. The doctor's antennas lowered and he looked at his bare feet. Brionni looked at him, going silently over to his side. "I'm still here," she whispered.

He looked at her. He smiled, enveloping his arms around her. "Thank you, my dear," he whispered.

Brionni pulled back to look at his face. "So, if I was to chop off your head, would you still live?" she asked, trying her best to cheer him up.

James looked at her, and let out a nice, long laugh that she hadn't heard in two days.


	19. Other lover

**Hey, thx for all the reviews! Really, it makes my day! :D**

**I'm cracking out these chapters like hotcakes.**

* * *

Other lover

18

It had been three weeks since the doctor's metamorphosis. And every single day, Victoria would leave, and not come back until night. James wasn't allowed to touch her. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't kiss her. She would flash him a look of fear and disgust and wiggle her way from him. Brionni hadn't treated him any different from before. She still loved him. Brionni didn't have to cook as much food as before, since he would eat newspaper and other garbage. One day, Brionni found another scent on Victoria's clothes. It was musky—a human male's scent. The perks on being an animal. Brionni made sure that no one was watching and she inhaled the new scent. She made sure she memorized it. Victoria came back with the same scent every day. But each time it was stronger and stronger. It was obvious to Brionni, of course. She recognized the scent, but she couldn't place it. But the truth was there:

She had found another man.

But how was she going to tell James? She was gone, again. Most likely with that other man. He was in his experimental room, trying to find some way to reverse what had happened to him. "Doc," she called.

He turned to look at him. His eyes were tired looking and his antennas were lowered. "Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"How are you?" she asked, coming over to his side.

"Tired," he murmured. "Has Victoria come home?"

Brionni's nose crinkled at the mention of her name. His eyes became bright. "No, Doc, she en't home," she whispered.

He frowned. "Oh . . ."

Brionni nibbled at her lower lip, feeling the heeling scab on her lip. "Doc, I have something to tell you," she whispered. "It has to deal with Victoria."

He looked up at her, concerned. "Is she alright?" he asked.

Brionni gave him a smug smile. "I bet she is," she growled. "I have reason to believe that she may be cheating on you."

James looked at her. It was obvious that he didn't want to believe it. "No, she would never do that," he stated.

"Doc, she leaves for hours on end and sometimes she doesn't come back until morning," she gently explained. "Doc, she's cheating on you."

He threw his pencil down. "No!" he cried. "That can't be!"

Brionni looked at her shoes. "Doc, I understand that—"

"Brionni! No! She loves me," he cried.

The blonde looked at him, her face more blank than a sheet of paper. "If I have to prove it to you, I shall," she stated, leaving the room, grabbing a camera.

* * *

Brionni tried her best to follow her scent. But there were so many scents in the air. She couldn't place it. It was dusk. The clouds were pinkish-red and the sky was orange. It was beautiful. Then she caught a whiff of Victoria's heavily perfumed scent. Brionni's eyes dilated and then she had smirked wildly. She followed it. The scent became stronger and stronger. Then there was another scent. It was the musky smell that she had noticed and smelled on her clothing. She came into an alleyway and she found her . . .

With another man.

He was kissing her, her back pressed against the brick wall. Brionni smirked. She had been caught. But she gasped when she saw who it was. She knew that scent was familiar.

It was Benjamin.

He was cheating on his wife.

As they kissed, his hands were at her hips. Brionni snapped a picture. She bolted before she got caught. The picture came out of the camera. She looked at it. She smiled. Victoria was pressed to the wall, Benjamin on top of her. Brionni had to show him. She ran all the way home, her feral senses kicking in. she burst through the door. James jumped, holding his chest. "Brionni, you scared me," he stated.

Brionni didn't say a word and threw the picture in front of him. James looked at her, then his gaze landed on the photograph. His large eyes widened and he looked at it. After a while of silence, he then let out a strangled whimper. "No . . ."

"Doc, I told you, I hate so," Brionni stated, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry."

He slammed his hand on the photograph and pushed it away. "Brionni," he groaned. "How could she? How could _they_?"

The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doc, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Some friend . . ."

"I l-love her," he whimpered, his body trembling.

His eyes were filled with tears. He body shook and bowed his head. Brionni moved over and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll confront her, okay?" she asked.

He tried not to cry, but he was shaking like a leaf on a stormy day. She held him close, nuzzling his neck. "Doc, it's okay," she whispered.

"T-thank y-you, Brionni, I lo-love you," he whispered. "Y-you're my girl."

She held him tighter.

* * *

Victoria came back. The doctor was sitting on the couch, looking at her. Brionni's stare was cold and hard. The brunette looked at the two in her house. "Um, hi," she greeted meekly. "What's wrong?"

The doctor reached into his lab coat and pulled out the photograph. "You and Ben?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Victoria's eyes widened, looking at the photograph. Her gaze landed on the wildly smirking Brionni. Her stare then landed on her husband. "How could you?" he asked. "I thought you loved me?"

She was silent.

Brionni smirked. "What? You stopped loving him after the accident?" she asked.

She didn't speak.

The doctor looked at his loafers. He bit his lower lip. "Did you have sex with him?" James asked, his voice shaking.

Victoria's eyes weld up with tears, her hands shaking. Brionni held a hard, hateful, almost evil stare. Shadows were cast over her face, her eyes nearly glowing. She had never been so disgusted before. His own wife cheated on him, just because he was part bug. He was still the same man inside. James' antenna twitched in emotional pain. "Victoria, did you have sex with him?"

Victoria hunger her head. Her cheeks turned red like an apple. She wasn't answering. Brionni just then snapped: "ANSWER THE QUESTION! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?"

"_Yes_!" Victoria screamed.

James felt sick inside. His eyes widened and his antennas lowered. Brionni gave a disgusted look, and she bore her sharp teeth. "You—"

"I'll tell you everything, James," Victoria begged, grabbing his hand. "Everything!"

James looked at her, pain filled his eyes. He wrenched his hand out of hers. "I need to know nothing more," he whispered, walking away. He went to the back room, slamming the door.

Brionni glared. She was so hateful and angry. "You dare! You cheated on him with his best friend!" she screamed. "You cheated on him! He's still your husband! So what if he's part bug? So what! You disgust me! For Christ's sakes!" Brionni pointed at the door. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Victoria huffed, her face red and she bolted to the front door. "Fine! That's okay! I don't care!" she screamed. "I want a divorce!"

"Good! That's great," Brionni snarled. "You're just a lowly bitch! Do him some good! Go on! Be with your lover!"

Victoria ran out, leaving the door open as she bolted down the street. Brionni slammed the door and then locked it. The blonde pressed herself to the door, breathing heavily. She heard a whimper come from the back room. Her heart stopped. She went to the back room. After all, she just wanted to help him.


	20. Protector

**Thanks for the reviews! I never thought it'll be this much.**

**And if anyone cares, SolarTrigger and I are writing a MvA fic together. It is called _Humanity's Rejects_. Read it if ya like and make sure to read her stories; they're good!**

**Short chapter, people. Sorry.**

* * *

Protector

19

Brionni saw the doctor. He was sitting in his chair, cradling his insect head in his human hands. She frowned, and crossed the room over to him. She sat down in the empty chair next to him. Brionni set her hands neatly in her lap. What should she say? What should she do? Brionni didn't have much practice at this. She looked at her feet. She let out a heavy sigh and the girl placed a hand on his knee. "She didn't deserve you," she breathed softly. "You're better than her."

James chocked on his saliva. "B-but I l-loved her," he stammered out. "A-and she l-left me . . ."

"I'm still here," Brionni whispered.

James looked up and smiled at her. His eyes were heavily wet, though. "Yes, thank you, my dear," he whispered.

Brionni wrapped her arms around his skinny frame. He replied by placing a hand at the base of her back. "You'll find someone better," she whispered. "You'll see . . . You'll see."

* * *

Brionni was the first to awake the next morning. She decided to let him sleep in. Brionni started to cook breakfast for herself. She knew that he would like his morning paper. After he would read it, he might eat it. But she knew he would like his coffee. Brionni hated coffee. To her, it tasted horrible. She liked the smell of it, though. Brionni started the peculator and she took a deep pan and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove, turning it up to medium.

She watched as the water boiled and bubbles formed. Brionni sighed deeply. This was going to be hard. She had to get money. James couldn't work, he wasn't human anymore. How will she pay the bills? Buy food? Brionni groaned, and placed a tea bag in the pot. The coffee had finished and she poured a cup for the doctor. James came out, fully dressed in his tartan pants, white lab coat, and turtleneck. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted.

Brionni smiled. "Hi, Doc."

James smiled. "Ah, you made coffee, thank you," he stated, trying to act chipper.

She knew he was putting on a show. Brionni looked at him. "You are very welcome," she stated.

He took the cup and took a drink. She looked at him. James smiled widely, but his eyes were hurting. Brionni patted his arm. "I'm here with you, I'll protect you," she stated.

He chuckled. "My dear, I'll be fine," he whispered. He paused. "You are . . . I mean—to me, you're my daughter. I'll look after you too."

Brionni's eyes widened. _Daughter?_ She smiled softly. She didn't want to be his daughter; she wanted to be something more. But she accepted what he said. "Thank you," she whispered.

There was a loud pound at the door. They turned to the door.

"Police! Open up!" cried a voice.

"And the government! Open!"

The government? Brionni jumped. It had to be Victoria. The doctor dropped his cup, and it landed on the floor with a shatter. Brionni growled much like an animal. There was a pound on the door and it shattered under the weight of the man that kicked it down. Several armed men, who were cops. Other men, who wore suits, had glasses on. They gasped at the sight of the bug-headed man.

This was not good.


	21. Taken

**Well, let me say that this is a sad chapter. After this chapter, you won't see Doc for at least twelve chapters or more. The new chapters will have to deal with WWII, so things might be slower since I have to do a lot of research on the war.**

**Say bye to Doc. ;.;**

**C'mon, my loving fans, please go read _Humanity's Rejects_ for moi. *big eyes***

* * *

Taken

20

Brionni growled. "Why the hell are you here!?" she yelled.

"What the hell is that?!" a man screamed.

"Tackle it, boys," screamed a man that wore a suit.

The men who were slightly terrified by the creature, jumped into action. Brionni grabbed the boiling water, throwing it at one of the men. She listened to the hiss of burning flesh. She had hit him in the face. The man screamed in pain, holding his face. She growled, punching him, pushing him into the other men. James knew that she was violent, but he never knew that she was this violent. He jumped onto the counter. He scuttled away on all fours. James landed on the floor, looking at his hands.

"How did I do that?" he asked himself.

Brionni tried to contain her animal senses. She punched the other man, grabbing a pan and slammed it into the side of one man's head. "Stay away from Doc!" she cried, lunging at a cop.

"Brionni! Don't hurt her!" James cried.

One cop grabbed the bug-headed man. Just then, Victoria and Benjamin came in. The other man gasped. "That thing is James?" Benjamin asked.

"I told you," hissed the brunette.

Brionni looked at the ex-wife of James. "You," she whispered. "_YOU_!!"

The blonde growled. She wanted to strangle the woman. One cop grabbed her, pushing her into the wall. She could feel her bone claws threatening to come out, and they it. Human cops backed away, event the doctor looked at her with a stunned expression. "_Let him go_," Brionni growled lowly and threateningly.

James looked at her. "Brionni . . ."

She and the bug-man shared a stare, Brionni's face still. Another cop came across and pushed the blonde into the cabinets. "Leave her!" ordered a suited man. "We'll get her later! Get bug-boy into the van."

Benjamin and his new lover had left not too long ago, escorted out by one man, who was also wearing a suit. The cops held James as he struggled in their grasp. "Brionni!" the bug-headed man yelled.

The blonde sat up quickly. "No!" she yelled. "You can't take him!"

She drew her claws back into her hands. One man pushed her down. She wanted to turn into a cougar and smite him. Rip out is heart and eat it smoking and red. Brionni growled animalistic-like and punched the man in front of her. James was dragged out of the house, screaming. "Brionni!" he yelled.

"Doc!" she yelled.

He reached out his hand and she reached out his. Before she could grab his hand, another man grabbed the blonde. Brionni hissed and bite down into his arm. He yelped in pain. She didn't even let go when she drove her teeth further into his flesh. She could taste his blood. It tasted . . . _good_. She ripped at his flesh, leaving deep marks. She punched him in the face, pushing him into the metal table. Things flew. Vases broke. Water from flowers in containment flew, splashing on people. She took out all the men, and they were running, bloody and bruised. She heard James' voice and followed it. He was being thrown into a van.

"DOC!!" she screamed.

"BRIONNI!" he yelled.

"No!" Brionni hollered. "You can't take him! He's my only family!"

They threw him into the van, closing the door. "He's in!" yelled one of the suited men. "Let's go!"

He ran into the van and it started up. Brionni glanced up. "No!" she screamed.

Another man hit her on the back of her head. She couldn't see. Everything was black and dark. The man rushed into the van. They drove away. Brionni gained consciousness and looked up. Everything was fuzzy, but she watched as the van drove away. She lifted her head up and watched with widened eyes. "No!"

She turned into a cheetah and ran. There were rain clouds that began to form and it started to pour. It turned the dirt that had the van tracks on it began to fade away within the mud. "No," she whispered. "No! NO!"

The mud covered the tracks and it covered her paws and legs. She screamed in fear. Brionni-cheetah fell to the mud. It covered her spotted body. She sobbed. She looked at the road. It broke up into three roads. Which way? She looked up, standing to her feet. She was about to go right, but she stopped. She went to the centre—but she froze. Brionni screamed, falling back to the mud. Her cheetah body was covered with brown mud.

"Why, God, why?!" she screamed to the sky.

She cried.

It was the first time in twenty years.

She wailed.

She moaned.

She was all alone once more.


	22. Just a wondering monster

**Well, it's close to Halloween, time to mug the little children of their candy!**

**8D I'm bad. Super bad.**

* * *

Just a wondering monster

21

Brionni didn't know how long she was in the mud. Rain poured down, matting her fur. She could feel the coldness of each drop on her flesh under her fur. Her tears joined the rainfall. The mud was sucking her in. She had to move on. She could not look back. She was alone.

Nothing new.

Brionni, still cheetah formed, stood up on shaky legs. The mud clung tightly to her fur. She shook her body; the brown almost liquid substance flew off her furry body. The rain washed her body of the filth. She walked back to her once home. Brionni noticed the blood on the floor and walls. It looked like a crime scene. The neighbors were far off—no one saw. She pushed open the door with her head and walked in. She reverted herself to her "normal" form. Brionni had to leave. She couldn't stay.

She had to leave.

She had to leave _now_.

Brionni rushed over to the kitchen. She grabbed a towel, and sprawled out the soft towel onto the counter. She grabbed all the canned food she could find. Olives, mushrooms, tomatoes; a bag of peanuts, apples, oranges and a loaf of bread. She took whatever she could get her clawed fingers on. Brionni tied the towel together so she could have it safe. She grabbed it and was just about to walk out, until she saw a photo to the right of her.

It was of her and James. He had an arm around her and they were smiling widely. This was a before he met Victoria. It was framed. She reached over, knocking the frame over as she took off the back. She took the photograph and shoved it down her shirt, placing it in her bra. It was all she had left of him. Brionni snarled as she ran out the door, not knowing what she was going to face.

* * *

**Late 1943**

**Unknown, but outside of Maine**

Brionni had cut her hair. It was touching her shoulders. Brionni had matured in the months she had been living on the road. She had grown a tail, a long skinned tail that had blonde hair at the tip. Her nails were completely black. The whites of her eyes were neon yellow and her pupils were slits. She had grown out of the clothes James had given her. She had to rid of them. So she stole a white shirt, a pair of men's blue pants, a belt and a large pink over coat. The top brushed against her chin as she walked. She wrapped her tail around her body so no one would see it. She stole dark red police sunglasses to cover her eyes. And she stole shoes. She wanted to kill Victoria and her lover, but when she went to the man's home, they were not there. So, Brionni set the house on fire and waited until the two came back. After the police had been called, people saying they saw a "sneaky figure" lurking around, and so she skipped town.

All she had left was a can of olives. She pierced the top of the can with her strong, long nails. She tore through the top and looked at the food. She ate ten, leaving ten in the can. In three days, she finished the last of the olives. She threw the can into a trash can. She growled. Brionni was on a bridge, looking at the water below. She looked sadly at her own reflection. She smelled some scent that wasn't familiar. It was a rather handsome looking man. His blonde hair framed his face and he wore a cream coloured suit. He smiled at her, tipping his hat to her.

"Hello," the man greeted.

Brionni looked at him. She didn't utter a word—she just gave him a sad smile. He frowned. "What is wrong, my dear?" he asked, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

Brionni didn't answer; she just sadly looked at him.

"Oh, come now," he stated. "What is it?"

"My life is wretched," the blonde answered.

He laughed. "Oh, come now, life is a gift," the man stated. "How is your life horrible?"

Well, she was born before the Civil War. She fought in the Civil War. She fought in the First World War. She was taken into the home of a wonderful scientist. A wretched bitch took him from her. She left him after what had happened to him. He was taken from her and now she was all alone.

"My mother and I aren't getting along well," Brionni answered.

The man nodded. "Ah, I see," he answered. "Hey, you look like you need some tea. Want some?"

Brionni looked up and a smile cracked on her lips. "Why not," she stated.

The man held out his arm to her and she took it. They silently walked to a little café to get a drink. The man smiled as he paid for the drinks. Brionni took the hot tea, blowing on it. It had been months since she had the alluring taste of hot tea. She smiled as she felt the warmth fill her body. The blonde man smiled. "So, my dear, what is your name?" he asked.

"Mary," Brionni lied.

"Lovely name," the man stated.

Brionni smiled, taking another sip of her tea. "Thank you, sir," she stated. "I haven't had tea in such a long while."

The man smiled. "Well, Mary, you and your mom will patch things up," he stated, lifting up her chin with his finger. "Smile, my dear."

A slow smile spread on her lips. The man chuckled. "You have a lovely smile, my dear," he stated. "Promise me you'll smile more often. Life it a wonderful gift God has given us. Don't waste it."

Brionni gave him a short nod. "I shant," she stated.

He smiled. "Good girl," the man stated.

The man got up, patting her cheek, and walked away. Brionni watched. She finished the drink and left the cup. She walked. Brionni didn't count the days she walked. Brionni suppressed the urge to eat. It was one of her powers. But one day, she wanted to eat. She went into a store. Brionni was depressed. She went into a little store. The man watched her, unknown to her. Brionni grabbed a candy bar, slipping it into her pocket.

"HEY!"

She turned around and ran.

"Thief!" he yelled.

The man ran out of the shop. "Thief! Thief!" he yelled.

Brionni ran and a cop saw the whole thing. He followed. Brionni was weak. She didn't know why her powers weren't working. Her tail was tightly wrapped around her body. The man stopped her. Next thing she knew, she was thrown into a cell. Brionni growled, placing her hands on the bars. She was alone—no, she wasn't. There was a black female in the dark cell with her. Her hair was curled and thick; and it smelled. Her eyes were a dark brown that was circled by a bright red, white blue swirls running down the right side of her body; her cheek, her neck and all the way down. She wore a white dress and she had no shoes. The female looked up at the new addition.

"You're not human," the black female answered.

Brionni's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

The teenage female looked up. "My name is Christo Alighieri, but I call myself The Mentalist."


	23. The Mentalist

**Okay, we get The Mentalist from _Drafted for duty_ and _Blazing the trail_. :D She's one of my favorite OCs. The act for equal rights for blacks hadn't happened yet. So, there's going to be offensive language. They called blacks that all the time then. Horrible, right?**

**I'm not racist; I'm trying to set the time period. My two closest friends are black.**

**Don't be offended. D:**

**BTW, this fic is going to be more than thirty chapters. o.o I think it's gunna be _way_ more. Think around sixty. **

**I'm rolling, baby,_ ja_!**

* * *

The Mentalist

22

Brionni looked at the girl in front of her. "Christo?" she asked. "That's an Italian boy's name."

Christo looked at her, surprised. "Wow, not many know that," she stated.

Brionni moved over to her. "How do you know that I wasn't human?" she asked once more.

"I'm The Mentalist, I can read your mind," Christo stated.

Brionni cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, completely skeptical. She must have seen her tail, right? Of course.

Christo looked at her. "You were born in 1800," she stated, holding up her hand. "You fought in the Civil War, and World War I. Wow, yer old."

Brionni could feel her heart flutter. "How in hell . . .?" she asked.

Christo looked at her. "I told you," she stated, smiling. "You call yourself Morph. That makes perfect sense. You can transform."

Brionni looked at her, stunned. "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm not human, you're not human—we're what others like us call 'monsters'," Christo stated. "And please, call me 'Christi.'"

"Christi," Brionni stated, trying out the name. "Okay, I'm Brionni."

"I know," Christi stated.

The blonde moved over to the tanned female, sitting next to the beautiful black girl. "I'm losing my powers," Christi stated. "I've been locked in here for a year. I'm losing my powers."

Brionni looked at the tanned female next to her. "You are?" she asked sadly.

"Yes . . ."

Brionni looked over. The cop was sleeping in the chair just across from them. The blonde smirked. "Well, I haven't," she stated.

Christi watched as Brionni went from her "human" form to a ferret form. The ferret was black and white. She scuttled over to the desk and climbed up the desk. Her little paws went over the papers, being very careful. She saw the keys on his belt. Brionni hissed silently. Christi stood up, placing her hands on the bars of her prison. Brionni gently went onto the cop's lap. He snorted and Brionni froze. After a few seconds, she reached her little paw to unclasp the keys. She gripped her keys and jumped down onto the floor.

"Which one?" Brionni whispered, holding up the keys.

"Try the little silver one," Christi stated.

Brionni morphed into her "human" form and picked out the silver key. She pushed the key into the lock, careful not to make a sound. Her tail flickered from side to side. Christi saw her tail for the first time. She watched as the tail slipped up under pink coat.

_Click._

Brionni turned, fretting that she had awaken the cop. He snorted and turned in his sleep. Brionni and Christi both let out the breath they were holding. The blonde opened the door. Christi smiled broadly. "I'm free," she whispered.

The blonde female became the cop that was sleeping in the chair. "C'mon, pretend," she stated.

Christi understood and followed. Brionni grabbed the girl by the hands behind her back. She roughly pushed Christi. "Move!" she yelled in a deep voice.

Other police officers watched the struggle. "I never hurt anyone!" Christi yelled.

"Shuddup!" Brionni snapped.

"Hey, Red," cried a voice. "Where you takin' her?"

"Another station wants her," she quickly answered.

The other man nodded. Brionni pushed Christi outside, where she continued to scream. The blonde saw an open police car and put Christi in the backseat. Brionni went in front, taking out some wires to hotwire the car. When she heard the engine start, she smiled. Then she drove off. After the duo was out of town, they let out cries.

"Whoo!" Brionni screamed in glee.

"I'm free!" Christi yelled.

"Oh, _ja_, baby, we gots it going!" Brionni laughed.

Brionni pulled over the police car on the side of the road. "Well, this is where I get off," the blonde stated, becoming her "normal" form. "It's been nice—"

"Wait."

Brionni looked at the black girl. She looked slightly sad. "Do you have to go?" she asked. "I mean, we're the same species—we en't human. We should stick together."

Brionni looked at her. She was right. They we're human and she could be helpful. Ever since the good doctor was taken from her . . . She had been so alone. Brionni's gaze flickered to the black girl then to her clawed hands. She let out a sigh. "It'd be nice to have some company."

Christi smiled.

"But don't read my mind whenever the hell you feel like it!"

"I won't!"

Brionni nodded. "Okay, Christi, let's get out of the cop car," she stated, opening the door.

Christi opened hers and she walked with her new friend. Brionni unraveled her tail from her waist and allowed it to be freely open. It swished from side to side. It was nice to have some company.

* * *

A police man went into the part of the station where there was the cell. He was stunned. The cell door was open and Red—the real Red—was still asleep. "Ah, Red?" he asked, poking at the fatter man.

The heavyset man awoke with a start. "Wh-what?"

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you leave?" the other cop asked.

"Uh, no."

Red turned towards the cell, seeing it open.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Brionni noted that she and her brand new friend had escaped with no harm done. People looked at them—the oddly dressed blonde and the black girl. Brionni glared at the people and they looked away. The blonde and the tanned female walked into a hotel. Everyone glanced at the black female. The clerk glanced up at her. "Hey, no niggers in here," he growled.

Christi stopped and Brionni glared at the clerk. He was a heavyset man with a beard. "What did you say?" the blonde asked.

"Can't you read?" he asked. "Look at the sign."

The two girls looked over at the window. There was a double sign, reading: "No coloured people allowed." Brionni felt sickened by this. Christi stepped out of the hotel. Brionni shook her head. "Hey, no, come in," she begged.

"No, stay out, no niggers in here," the clerk growled.

"I'll pay extra for her to stay in—"

"I'm sorry, no niggers."

"Stop calling her that. She has a name," Brionni hissed, her lips twitching in hate.

"But that's what she—"

He didn't finish. Brionni swung up her hand and her bone claws came out. The two brushes against the sides of his face. The centre claw slowly came out, poking him under the chin. Christi was shocked. The blonde heard a scream and she looked at what had happened. She hissed and pulled her claws into her hands. She ran out, grabbing Christi by her arm, both running. They ran to the black part of town. Brionni and Christi hid in the shadows. The tanned female noticed that Brionni's eyes were glowing brightly.

"Let's find a hotel here, Christi," she stated.

Christi nodded, her mind still reeling with questions.

Brionni morphed into a tall black male wearing plain pants and a white shirt. "C'mon," she stated in a deep, manly voice.

They found a hotel and it was slightly run-down. But they got a room. Brionni growled in disgust. The room was falling apart and had dirt on the walls. "This is crap," the blonde growled, becoming her "normal" form.

Her tail thrashed around hotly. Christi looked at her. "Well, this is how it is," she whispered.

"Nu-uh, you are people," Brionni growled. "You just have darker skin."

Christi looked up. "What were those things that came out of your hands?" she asked, pointing at the blonde's clawed hands.

The bone claws ripped from her skin and she held her hands up for her to see. "You mean these?" Brionni asked.

"Y-yeah."

"One of my powers," Brionni stated, running her fingers over the bone, "along with feral senses, transfiguration, I can talk to animals, perfect sight and night vision and longevity—as you know. What were yours?"

"Mine are intangibility—being able to go through solid objects—mind reading, mind control, teleportation, longevity, force fields and hallucination powers," Christi answered. "I forgot how to use most of them."

Brionni glanced over at her new friend. "I'll help you tomorrow."

Christi glanced up. "Y-you mean, you'll help me get back my powers?" she asked.

The blonde nodded. "Why not?" she asked.

"That'd be wonderful," Christi exclaimed.

Brionni chuckled. "Go and bathe," she ordered.

Christi looked at her matted and filthy dress and smelled her arm. "Yeah, of course," she laughed.

The black female went into the bath and washed up. Brionni became a cat and curled up on the cold wooden floor, giving Christi the bed. When Christi came out an hour later, wearing a towel around her body. She looked at Brionni-cat in surprise. Christ had no other clothing—just the ones hanging up to dry. She bent down to pick up the sleeping cat-monster, placing her on the bed with her. Christi covered the blankets over her own body, and placed a gentle hand on Brionni's furry cat form. They fell asleep.


	24. Crouching Tiger, Screaming Brionni

**Let me begin the humor. The last chapters have been sad I noticed. It is all humor here, folks, until the next chapter then things are going to be depressing. Again. D:**

**Hey, Solar, I know you've been waiting for this chapter!**

**:D**

* * *

Crouching Tiger, Screaming Brionni

23

"C'mon, Christi, I have full belief in you. Try again!"

Christi hissed, lifting her hands in an outstretched position. Her target: a tree. Her eyes were hard focusing on the tree. She tried her focus all her energy on the tree. Christi gave up in a huff, hissing through her teeth. It has been a while since she last did this. After being locked up for so long and cold and hungry all the time, her powers began to leave her. "I can't do it!" she cried.

Brionni was in the form of a wolf. She paced, her fluffy tail swishing from side to side. "Come now," she hissed. "Okay—let's try this: what did you use before when you had total control over your powers?"

Christi paused. "I used my emotions," she answered. "That's how I did it."

Brionni stopped pacing. "Ahh, okay, let's use an emotion then," she stated. "Try to think of the saddest thing that ever happened to you."

Christi sighed. "Good Lord, where do I begin?" she stated. She turned on her heel. "Well, I never knew my parents; apparently I was thrown in the garbage bin. Then I went into a foster home, going from one family to the next. Then I finally ran away and I was on the streets for a year—"

Brionni listened to the story with wide eyes as she continued. She noticed that Christi's right hand was glowing purple. "Hey, Christi, look at your hand!" she cried.

Christi looked at her hand and smiled. "Yes, it's working!" she cried.

Brionni jumped up. "Great! Now, focus your energy on the tree," she ordered.

Christi turned towards the tree. It slowly glowed a light purple. The tanned girl gripped her hands and pulled then up. The tree ripped up from the dirt and floated. Christi yelled as she threw the tree a good twenty feet. Brionni's mouth hung open in pure shock. "Wow," she whispered.

Christi looked at the tree with wide eyes; her hands were out but no longer glowing. A smile formed on her lips. "I did it," she whispered, almost unbelieving.

Brionni turned to the black female. "Congratulations," she stated. "A squirrel no longer has a home."

Christi turned to her and then laughed. Brionni cracked a smile and joined in on the laughter. Just then, an unfamiliar, husky scent filled Brionni's nostrils. She turned around and growled savagely. Christi turned to her new friend. "What is it?" she asked.

"Shh," she hissed.

Brionni's fur bristled and growled towards the bush. She was looking at the bushes. Something was behind there. Brionni's perfect eyes were locked with two yellow eyes with a layer of green on top, smoldering and tired. The eyes had a body. It jumped out and was all on fours, hissing and spitting like a wild animal. Well, it _was_ an animal. It looked like a humanoid tiger. It had large tiger ears poking out of chestnut long hair. Her body had fur and every limb and part was stripped with dark stripes and light brown fur. There was a bullet-sized hole in one of her ears. It was obviously female. She was wearing a dress that was dirty and tattered.

Brionni jumped back in surprise. "Whoa!" she yelped.

The tigress hissed, her long banned tail flickering around. "Give me your food," the feline hissed.

Christi held her hands up next to her breast. "No, we have no food," she answered.

"Lies!" the tigress screamed, standing up to full height.

She was freaking tall. The tigress stood up to at least six feet or more. "Give me your food," she hissed threateningly.

Brionni growled. "Don't threaten us," she snapped. "We have no food. Leave us!"

The tigress lowered her form to her four feet. "I don't believe you," she hissed, jumping on wolf-Brionni.

Brionni howled and bit down into her furry arm. She drew blood as it splattered on Brionni's grey mussel. Christi acted. She focused her powers on the tiger female and the tigress glowed purple. The black female flung the tigress into a tree. The tanned female rushed over to her new friend. Brionni growled as she stood up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The blonde became her "normal" form. Her long tail flickered around. "What in God's name is wrong with that cat?" she yelled.

The tigress stood up. Just before she was going to attack, her paw-hand flung to her neck. She began to breathe through gritted teeth. She gagged. Her airway was constricted. The tigress dropped to her fours, her neck lowered and her tail straightened out. She gagged and spat. Christi and Brionni looked at the tiger with wide eyes. The blonde could feel her eye twitch and Christi dropped her jaw in confusion.

"Is she okay?" the blonde asked.

"She's choking!" Christi stated.

"On what?! Air?" Brionni asked, her eyebrow cocked.

The tigress was standing up, gagging and holding her throat. She dropped to her knees, pounding her fist into her chest.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Christi asked, holding out her hands towards the tigress, who was currently bent on the ground, pounding her fist into the dirt.

"Why? She tried to kill us!" Brionni pointing out, and pointed an arm at the tigress, who was now rolling on the grass, choking.

Christi glared at her friend. Brionni sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she growled.

Brionni stormed over to the tigress, who was now standing up, pounding on her chest. The blonde came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She pushed her fists into her stomach, trying to push up whatever was blocking her airway. Her paw-hands came up to cover her own mouth as she hacked up what was blocking her throat. The tigress pulled away, throwing whatever came out of her throat into the bushes. She cleared her throat, rubbing at her mouth.

"Damn, we cats always hack up hairballs and we still lick ourselves clean," the tigress growled. "We're insane! We must!"

Brionni's face was stiff with surprise. She was chocking on a hairball? Her upper lip twitched as her tail flicked. Christi's face was similar to her friend's. But her eyes were wide. The tigress turned to the duo. "What?" she snarled. "You never saw a cat spit out a hairball?"

"Not a six-foot cat," Christi stated.

Then Brionni started a fit of laughter. She held her stomach and tears rose to her eyelids. The tigress glared at the blonde. "Shut up!" she yelled, the fur on her neck raising.

Brionni rolled on the grass, finally resting on her side and laughed. Christi looked down at her white friend and giggled. The tigress rolled her eyes, her ears lowered. "Oh, yeah, laugh at me," she hissed.

Brionni stood up, brushing the dirt off her coat. "I'm sorry," she stated. "You could first thank me."

"Yeah, _thank you_ for laughing at me," the tigress returned sarcastically.

Brionni hissed; her tail swished from side to side. "I just saved your life," Brionni growled.

The tigress smoothly crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you mocked me and you think that gives me the right to say 'thank you' after you humiliated me?"

"You already were after you spit out that hairball!"

"Bite me!"

Brionni turned into a bear. "Sure thing," she hissed.

The tigress stood in a defensive stance. "Bring it!"

Christi jumped over in front of the two. "Now, now, let's not fight," she stated. The tanned female turned to the tigress. "I'm Christo Alighieri, but everyone calls me 'Christi'," she told her. "And this is my best friend Brionnilavic Danforski."

Brionni looked at the tanned female. "Stay out of my mind," she growled to her friend. "But everyone calls me 'Brionni.'"

The tigress looked at them. "I'm June Carmichael," she stated. There was a pause. "So, you two aren't human, are you?"

"You think, Juney?" Brionni asked.

June gave her a cold glare.

Christi looked at the taller tigress. "Ya, we're called 'monsters'," she stated. "We're, apparently, not alone. But the humans beat us in the species race."

June gave a short nod. "Alright," she stated. "Okay, um, I'm sorry I attacked you. I haven't eaten in five days."

Brionni and Christi looked at each other. "Don't worry, June," Christi began, "since we're together, we're family. I'll get you food."

* * *

**June Carmichael belongs to SolarTigger.**

**Read her MvA fics. They're great! :D**


	25. Myra Hawkins

**Okay, I want to thank you for all your support, people. :D And Solar and I want to also thank you for enjoying our collab fic _Humanity's Rejects_. Makes us feel good inside. :D Turkey day is soon! Pumpkin pie, baby! I only get it once year (like candy corn).**

**And for Ngoc Chau (an amazing reviwer; update yer MvA fic!), there will be Doc/Susan moments, but not for a long,** _**long**_ **time. But when I get to that part, I'll have a lot. I promise. :)**

* * *

Myra Hawkins

24

Brionni scuttled over the grass. June followed after her and Christi followed after the tigress. The black girl hit the top of her head on a branch. The blonde smiled as she saw a mini-mart. "Okay, target locked," she stated. "I is going in."

The blonde began to roll on the ground. June watched from the bushes. Christi tried to stifle a laugh when Brionni rolled into a metal pole. "How did you meet her?" the tigress asked.

"We broke out of jail," Christi answered.

The tigress looked at the other black female. "Huh . . ."

Brionni moved slowly, bowing low so no one would see her. It was dusk and the fiery lights above them burned day into night. The blonde went into the mart. No one was there. She rushed over to grab several bags of chips and a few bottles of water. A redhead man came out. "Hey!" he yelled.

Brionni gasped and ran, not even caring if her long tail showed. His eyes widened in fear. He looked out the window, seeing a humanoid tiger and a black female. They ran and he quickly took a picture. It developed and he looked at it. There was a fuzzy photo of the three. The blonde had her tail visible and the tiger was visible. He rushed over to the phone, punching in the phone number of the newspaper.

"You wouldn't believe what I caught in a photo!"

* * *

Brionni and her two companions ran until they were out of air. The blonde fell to the grass, collapsing in a fit of lost air. June and Christi struggled to stand. Both were breathing hard. Everyone looked up, and they began to smile. June had a tiny half smile while Brionni and Christi were grinning wildly. "Here, kitty," Brionni stated, throwing a bag of chips to the tiger.

June caught it with one hand, not forgetting to cast the blonde a glare. She opened the back and began to eat each chip she saw. Brionni stared at her. "You're welcome," she growled.

"Whatever," the tigress growled.

Brionni twisted her lips as Christi took a bag of chips. "Thank you, Brionni," she stated.

The blonde smiled at her new friend. "You are very welcome, Christi," she stated, hitching her voice at the end.

June caught on, but ignored her. Brionni snorted. The group ate in silence; Christi tried to break the ice for the new monster. June wasn't the best talker, nor was Brionni, she noticed. The animal monsters were not talkers. Brionni would occasionally through in a funny punch line and made Christi laughed a few times. June finished three bags of chips and a bottle of water. Then after they ate and drank their food, they didn't know what to do with the trash.

"I'll go into town and throw it out," Christi stated, collecting the garbage.

Brionni nodded. Christi ran into the town, quickly finding a trash can and left before any white folk got on her case. She dashed back to find her friends. Brionni got up and found a tree. She became a bear and snuggled up against the tree, nestling her head on her paws. Christi noticed that she was all alone. She got up and sat next to the bear-Brionni, pressing her body against the furry body. Brionni looked at Christi, surprised. But she accepted it with a smile, resting her head back on her paws. June looked at the two, seeing their bond. She envied it slightly.

Perhaps she could have these two as her friends.

June got up, crossing over to curl up next to Brionni's bear form. Brionni was surprised, June curling up much like a cat, nestled against Brionni's thick neck. The transforming monster smiled, curling up closer to her new friends. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

Brionni felt cold metal on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and widened in surprise. There was a man with a gun pointed at her head. "Ah, shit," Brionni growled.

June woke up and saw the group of uniformed people. She hissed, arching her back at them. Christi awoke with a start and was about to attack. "Madams, we're not going to harm you," one uniformed man stated.

"So, you have a gun pointed at us?" Christi asked, pressing her body closer to her new friend.

"We know you're monsters."

Brionni's eyes ran over her and her new friends. "You are so smart," she hissed, smirking widely.

"You must be the smartest man I ever met," growled June.

The man that had a gun twisted his lips at them. "You two are so sarcastic," he stated.

"Sarcastic? No," June murmured, her eyelids low.

Brionni and Christi stifled a chuckle. The man glared. "You forget I have a gun," he stated.

"What you don't know is that we can kill you in three minutes," June growled.

Brionni prepared to jump while Christi tried to channel her powers. The other men stepped back, but the main one was still. "Come now, ladies," he stated. "We need your help."

"Oh, you do?" June growled.

"Yes, please understand," he stated, "we have a proposition for you."

Christi looked hard at him, feeling her powers seep back into her veins. She glared at the man in front of her. The man turned to her, feeling her memories being shuffled through like someone was going through a pile of papers. The man was sickened. "What are you doing?" he asked, slightly afraid.

"You want us to fight," Christi stated.

The man looked at her, surprised. "How—"

"It don't matter," Christi stated. "You want us to fight in the War?"

"Come with us and we will explain."

The threesome exchanged looks. Brionni glanced up. "Fine, we'll go."

* * *

Brionni was in her "human" form. The blonde had her tail curled up on the floor. June sat next to her, the blonde looking small compared to the tigress. Christi sat next to June, looking like the smallest of the group. They were in a moving van. The passengers were divided—monsters on one side, humans on the others. One blonde uniformed man looked at the tigress. She glared at the man. He looked down at his boots.

"So, where we goin'?" Brionni asked; her tail swished from side to side.

Christi looked at the men, hoping to get an answer. "Somewhere restricted," she answered.

The van jolted to a stop. Brionni's head hit the metal wall of the van. The doors opened. There was a tall woman with her cleavage showing in a tight blouse. Her hair was long, curled and red. She wore high heels and a short skirt. "My name is Myra Hawkins, ladies."


	26. The Special Unit

The Special Unit

25

June was the first to leave the van. After her was cautious Christi and Brionni, her tail whipped around hotly. The woman in front of them smiled. "Ah, great, we have new recruits," she stated.

Brionni couldn't help to look down at her chest. She was showing a lot of skin. The blonde smirked. "Hey, honey, do you have a dollar?" she asked.

Myra looked at the new addition. "No, why?" she asked.

"'Cause I want one to stick right there," Brionni laughed, pointing at her chest.

Myra narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Christi let out a laugh as June grumbled, glaring at the blonde. "Seriously, lady, cover up," Brionni stated.

Myra rolled her eyes, and turned on her high heels. "Now, if you're finished, come with me," she stated, walking away.

June's paw-hand came across to hit the back of Brionni's head. The blonde growled, rubbing at the back of her head. Christi's laughter was reduced to chuckles. The group entered a large metal building. Guards were surrounding the building. A man opened the door for Myra and the female monsters. It was cooler in the building, they followed her. The redhead went into a room. She opened a door and there was a long, deep hallway with stairs. June went in first as Christi and Brionni followed.

"Were we going? Hell?" Brionni joked.

Myra glanced back, but didn't answer. There was another door that was open and they entered another room. It was beautifully decorated with furniture and statues. There was a long wooden table in the centre of the room. Paintings and light filled every corner of the room. Brionni took a chair and sat down in it. "Nice place," she stated.

Myra turned around. "You're probably wondering why you are here, right?" she asked.

"That'd be nice," June stated, taking a seat.

Christi looked at the woman. "You want us to fight," she read Myra's mind.

Myra looked at her. "So, your powers are of the mind," she stated. "Great. Well, I'll start to talk from now on."

Christi took a seat next to her blonde friend. Myra looked at the three new monsters. "Now, you are here to help me."

"Help _you_?" June asked, growling.

Myra glared at the tigress. "Yes, we are a secret operation, the government doesn't know that we are here," she stated. "Our goal is to kill Hitler."

"Hitler?" Brionni asked.

"Yes, he's a murderer that must be stopped," Myra stated; a wicked smile on her face. "That is why you and the others are here."

"Others?" June asked.

"Yes, _others_, kitty-cat."

The voice was unfamiliar. Brionni and June couldn't name the scent. The blonde looked over at the smirking Myra. "Am I hearing things?" she asked.

"No, you en't."

A book landed on the table next to Brionni's clawed hands. The group jumped up, but Christi stood still. "Someone's here," she stated.

"You _think_?" June asked, her eyes narrow.

Brionni pointed a long, boney finger at Myra, who was smiling. "What is this?" she asked, growling insanely.

Myra shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Monsters, like you, have been here for a long time," she stated. "Not even those like you know that."

"Oh, yeah, we've been here for a long, _long_ time," the voice stated.

Brionni growled, following the scent. "Where are you?" the blonde asked.

"Here, honey."

The voice then had a hand that could push Brionni's shoulder. The blonde growled and her claws came out and lashed them out. Spots of blood came out of a limb that was unseen. The voice hissed and a body bumped into a bookshelf behind it. "Whoa, put those claws away, honey," the voice stated. "You're violent."

June growled. "Where are you?"

"Ouch, that hurt," the voice whimpered.

Christi noticed the mark on an invisible limb. It was bleeding freely. "Ouch, man," the voice hissed. "Put those things away. My name is Mei Inari."

The voice became visible. It was wearing a long, red military uniform with boots and all. The uniform had a body in it. It was a green-skinned Japanese girl with short black hair and a white strip of bang. She had two beauty marks on her face—one on her cheek and one on her forehead. She had white curved tattoos under her bright blue eyes. Fox ears poked out of her head with a single earring in one. She had nine, long fox silver tails and black tips at the end. The palms of her hands were black and each finger had long claws. There was a rip in her brown uniformed sleeve. She was gripping that arm, her ears low.

"Watch it, blondie," she growled.

Brionni looked at the Japanese girl. "You're a nipper," she growled.

Mei looked at the blonde, offended by the name. Brionni glanced over. "We're fighting against Japan and we have a Japanese girl on our side."

"If you don't mind, I'm American," Mei stated. "I was born here."

Brionni looked at her, unsure. Christi looked at her friend. "She's telling the truth," the black girl stated.

The blonde nodded. "Okay, sorry," she apologized.

Mei gave a short nod. "Alright."

The doors to the foursome's right opened. It was female. Her fur was a light brown, with under-markings a creamy light brown. Her eyes were gold and green; her fur was tied back in a huge ponytail. She wore the same uniform as Mei was wearing. Her gaze flickered to the new monsters. Next to her was a wolf-monster. It had a brown horse body, a tiger tail, white cat paws and a white wolf head. It wore a collar around its neck. It was male. The beast cocked a head, curious about the new-comers.

"Hey, who are they?" the humanoid wolf asked.

"New recruits," Mei answered as Christi came over to inspect the cut on her arm.

The werewolf looked at them. She pulled out a cigar and chewed on it. "Ah, I'm Gaylanvic Ulv Modig," she stated. "But some call me 'Gayla' or 'Werewolf.' This here is my pet Fido."

The wolf-beast smiled wolfishly and looked at the new-comers.

"Hey," Brionni greeted softly.

Another set of doors opened. A head of a blue scaled dragon came out. It was the size of three moose at least. The tip of the tail was purple and looked like a crystal-like. Golden hair lined its head and neck, and chest. Whiskers were at the top of her jaw, and two whisker-like appendages came from her jaw. There was a human body next to the dragon. He was a tall spindly man with brown hair and a moustache. He was wearing a uniform as well. His eyes were all blue, no white backing, no pupils—just all blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a little round, flat hat at the top of his head. The dragon looked at the new people.

_(Oh, hello, who are you?)_ the dragon asked; a strong female voice entered the groups' head.

The new monsters were surprised. The voice had just floated into their head. The Jewish man looked up. "Oh, new comers," he stated. "I'm Justin Reb Tevye and this is my close friend Pheronejha."

His hand reached over to stroke the dragon's mane. Pheronejha smiled like a dragon—all toothy and creepy looking. June furrowed her brows. "Pleasure."

The dragon grabbed a chair and pulled it open for the man to sit down. He helped him sit and he smiled at her, patting her head. The new monsters found out that he was blind. Pheronejha nuzzled the man lovingly. Then a humanoid cat with red hair came out, sporting a uniform as well. Her nails were metal. The red bangs were swooped over one of her blue-gold eyes. She had hand-paws and paws for feet. She had brown fur with yellowish spots with a red outline. Her tail was erect and high. The cat-girl glanced over.

"Hello," she greeted. She looked over at Myra. "Well, you found some new monsters?" The cat-girl turned to the new monsters. "I'm Gloria."

The group nodded.

"So . . . what do you people do?" Brionni asked.

"Our job is to kill Hitler," Myra stated. "We think that this war is horrible and that it must be put to an end. So, we thought if we just kill the Nazi leader, the war should end. My idea was to collect monsters and help the fight of this war. Meet Werewolf—" She pointed at the brown wolf. "—Beast—" She pointed at the wolf monster. "—Gatogirl—" Her finger went to the cat-girl. "—The Loch Ness Monster—" She pointed at the dragon. "—Dreamcatcher—" The blind man. "—and Kitsune." She pointed at Mei. "Who are you?"

Brionni stepped forward. "I'm Brionnilavic Danforski, or Brionni as most call me and my monster name is Morph," she stated.

Christi stood up from her seat. "I'm Christo Alighieri, but please call me Christi," the tanned girl stated. "I also call myself The Mentalist."

The tigress stood still. "I'm June Carmichael, I have no monster name," she said.

"Well, yer Huntress now," Myra stated. She reached over, grabbing three uniforms, throwing them to the monsters. "Welcome to the Special Unit."

* * *

**Yay! The others are here.**

**Gayla, Mei, Fido from _The origin of Werewolf_.**

**Myra Hawkins, Morph, The Mentalist and Gloria from_ Drafted from duty_.**

**Pheronejha and Justin Reb Tevye from _My sweet revenge_.**

**Note: this fic has none to do with the following. I just reused my old OCs from my other fics. **


	27. Practice makes good

Practice makes good

26

"You look like Satan in that."

June hissed, giving a final tug on her uniform. "Shut up," she growled.

Brionni chuckled, looking at herself in the mirror. They were currently in a plane now, moving to Germany. It was a very large plane, Brionni noted. The blonde put on her uniform cap and smiled. "Yo," she said to herself. "Looking good."

"Then kiss yourself," June hissed, smirking.

Christi chuckled. "Be nice you two," she stated.

June's tail flicked. "Fine," she breathed, her whiskers twitched.

Brionni scuttled over to her black friend. June stood, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, we're going to Germany, huh?" she asked.

"Berlin, I think," Brionni answered, her tail flicked.

June had washed up and now smelled like watermelons. Brionni transformed into a cat, curling up into herself. Christi absentmindedly stroked her friend's soft fur. The cat was surprised, but enjoyed each pet. The tigress watched, uninterested in such affection on her face. But her eyes told a different story—like she wanted to be loved. She growled, her ears flattened. Her tail whipped around. The tall tigress took a seat next to Christi, on the opposite side of Brionni. Gayla came into the room, puffing on a cigar. There was also a rumor circling around Gloria and Myra in the little camp. Rumor: they were mother and daughter. Brionni did not know what to think about that.

"Hey, whatcha names again?" the werewolf asked, her Norwegian accent thick.

"Christi," the tanned girl pointed to herself. "June—" She pointed to the tigress. "—and Brionni."

Brionni-cat glanced up at the werewolf with bored eyes. Gayla nodded. "Okay, pleasure to meet you," she stated.

Fido came in, giving out a snort. He walked over to Gayla, falling at her feet, rubbing his head against her leg. Gayla took in a breath of cigar smoke, and breathed it out of her gritted teeth. June crinkled her nose. "Stop smokin' that," she hissed, her tail erect.

"Yeah, it smells horrible," Brionni coughed.

The werewolf looked at them, tapping the cigar with her finger. The ashes fell to the metal floor. "Can I have one more puff?" she asked.

Christi coughed. Brionni looked at her friend in fear. "No, she's sick," the cat growled.

Gayla nodded, placing the lit end of the cigar to the metal, burning it out. "Alright," she stated. Then she glanced down at her pet and spoke in her native tongue.

Fido nodded, and rubbed his head lovingly against her thigh. The brown werewolf stroked the monster. Brionni curled tightly into herself on her friend's lap. The tall tigress just sat there, her tail whipped around. Gayla glanced up. "So, ready to fight Nazis?" she asked, pulling out a flask.

Christi looked up. "So, our main objection is to kill Hitler?" she asked.

"Yes."

June smirked. "Okay," the tigress breathed. "Can't be too hard, right?"

"We monsters," the werewolf stated. "We should win."

Brionni yawned, outstretching her little paws. "I want that bastard dead, along with Stalin," she said. "There's a special place in Hell for them."

Christi placed a hand on the soft fur of the monster female on her lap. Brionni glanced up, her tail wiped around lazily. "Where are the others?" June asked, scratching the back of her ear.

"In the other room," Christi answered.

Gayla looked up. "So, uh, you have mind powers?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're a little rusty, but I do have mind powers."

Brionni jumped off her friend's lap, converting to an ocelot. Gayla looked surprised and Fido snapped up his head in surprise. Brionni glanced up, her fur abnormally shinny. It was like a rainbow of light was in each strain of hair. She sat on her haunches, her tail still and her ears twitched. "So, we're going to Germany?" Brionni asked.

"Yeah," Gayla answered.

Brionni nodded, laying down on the metal for a long nap.

* * *

Brionni felt hands on her furry body. She hissed, not wanting to be disturbed. Her little paw swatted the hands that were touching her. She grumbled, trying to sleep. But those hands wouldn't leave her alone. Those hands picked her up as Brionni let out a surprised gasp. She opened her eyes to see Christi. She was smiling widely.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," the black girl said.

Brionni yawned. "Christi?" she asked, slightly dazed and tired.

Her tanned friend cradled Brionni and walked out of the plane. Brionni released a long yawn and crawled out of Christi's hands and settled around her shoulders. They were in Germany, Brionni noted. She saw the German language on a sign. It said: "_Stay out!"_ in German. The cat jumped from Christi's protective arms and became her "normal" form. Her long tail wagged; the golden locks of hair at the tip flipped around. June came over, standing tall next to the blonde.

"Why do you think we're here?" Brionni asked.

"Training," answered the tanned female.

The tigress and the blonde turned to the black female behind them. She stepped forward right between them. "Training to kill Hitler?" June asked.

"Yep."

Gloria came up from behind, smiling. "Well, let us begin," she began, her tail wagging happily.

Gayla and Fido moved in. The wolf-creature glanced up, his ears pivoted forward. The brown werewolf glanced over the other monsters. "Well, time to practice," she stated. Then she muttered something in her native tongue to Fido. He nodded.

The brown werewolf went onward, Fido following submissively at her feet. Gloria smiled and followed the werewolf. Pheronejha and Justin came out. His arm was slung around her thick neck as she led them. _(Now, let us move, Myra may yell if we don't move,)_ advised the blue dragon.

Mei jumped out, looking rather happy. Her tails whipped around. June, Brionni and Christi shared glances. The tanned female shrugged and followed the others. June went after The Mentalist. Brionni sighed and went after the other monsters. Myra was ahead of them, and pushed open the doors. Men with guns watched the monsters, seemingly afraid. June growled at one of them and they quickly looked away. They entered the building. It was cold inside. Myra led them to a large metal room. All the monsters entered.

"A training room," Christi said knowingly.

Brionni looked around, staring at the metal walls. She saw that there were lines that danced along the walls. June hissed, her ears flickering. Myra turned on her heel and looked at the group of monsters. "Okay, ladies, and single gentleman," Myra corrected, looking at Justin.

He smiled and shrugged.

"Well, our goal is simple: kill Nazis and Hitler," she stated. "We need to practice." Myra looked over at Gayla. "Werewolf, yer up first."

Gayla smirked and walked with a confident stride. She scratched the back of her neck and looked, literally, down at Myra. "Yes?" she asked.

Myra stepped back. "Show me; show me what you can do."

Gayla raised an eyebrow. Just then, a dummy came from the ceiling. The brown werewolf reacted quickly, slicing her claws through the abnormally thick dummy. Cotton and stuffing flew, hitting mostly June. The tigress hissed, pulling the stuff off her fur. Brionni laughed and Christi tried to stifle a chuckle. Myra smiled, looking at the strong female werewolf.

"What are your other powers?" Myra asked.

Gayla turned to the woman behind her. "Heightened smell and hearing," she stated. "I can see in the dark, super speed and super strength."

Myra smirked. "Perfect!" she cried.

Gayla smiled, her long furry tail swayed. Myra turned around, looking at the only Asian recruit. "Alright, Mei," she breathed. "You are next."

The Japanese female moved forward, her tails all straight and low. The green-skinned fox-girl looked over the room, preparing for an attack. Out of the floor, a metal being came out. She growled, punching it back. It was thrown off its metal backing and flew across the air, hitting the wall. Myra looked at the metal creation, smiling. "Good," she breathed. "What are your powers?"

"Heightened hearing and smelling, teleportation, invisibility, I can transform if I touch a person—I'll turn into that person," Mei stated, shifting her weight on the other foot.

"Okay, Kitsune, thank you," Myra stated.

The fox monster bowed and stepped back. Myra turned to the group. "Huntress, you," she stated, pointing at the tigress.

June didn't like her new name, but complied, not forgetting to growl. June stood there. Myra's eyes went over to Gayla. With her eyes, she told the werewolf to jump the tigress. At first, she didn't catch it, but then she nodded and smiled. The werewolf pounced the tigress. June hissed and grabbed Gayla, throwing her. The werewolf flew and hit the wall. "Ow."

Myra smiled. "Great, do you have any more powers?" she asked the female tiger.

"I don't know," June stated blandly.

"Okay, find out your powers and tell me."

The tigress nodded and went back over to the other monsters. Christi smiled at June and she gave her a very light smile. Myra's eyes went over to Brionni. "You, here, now," she ordered.

Brionni hissed and went over to Myra. "What?"

"Fight . . . the blue dragon."

Pheronejha stood up, Justin letting go of her neck. _(Okay, let's get this over with,)_ she growled.

Brionni hissed and crouched low, her tail flicked. The blue dragon hissed, her tail straight. The blonde jumped, becoming a jaguar. Pheronejha growled, snapping her jaws on the blonde's tail. Brionni yelped as she threw the morphing monster. The jaguar hissed, standing up, ignoring the throbbing pain. She jumped, becoming a dragon much like the blue dragon. They locked claws, as the other tried to gain the upper hand. Brionni pushed with much force, knocking over the blue dragon. Myra jumped out of the way as the monsters struggled. Brionni tired to pin Pheronejha down on the cool metal flooring.

The blue dragon's tail thrashed and thrust her head out, trying to snap at Brionni. The other monster yanked her head back, and placed her claw on Pheronejha's thick neck. The blue dragon placed her back legs against Brionni's belly, pushing her off. Brionni rolled on the floor and stood up, growling madly. Just before she was going to attack, a man burst into the room.

"Ma'am! We just got new about Hitler!" he cried.

All the monsters turned to him and Myra grinned. "Perfect, where?" she asked, overly excited.

"He is in Hof," he stated. "In an abandoned theater."

"Why?"

"Something secretive."

Myra gave him a short nod. "Alright, monsters, we're movin' out!"


	28. Hitler’s best friends

Hitler's best friends

27

Brionni hit the wall behind her. "Ow," she groaned, rubbing her head.

June chuckled as Christi looked worriedly at her friend. "You okay?" she asked.

Brionni glared at the metal wall. "Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "This en't the first."

"Then that explains a lot," June laughed.

Brionni shot a cold glare at the tigress. June gave out a chuckle. Gayla chuckled, puffing hard on a cigar. Fido whimpered, his eyes watering at the stench. Mei glared at the werewolf. "Hey, you know that smells wretched," she growled.

The werewolf growled, placing the cigar tip against the metal, burning it out. Pheronejha lay on the cool metal, Justin resting against the blue dragon. "So, we're not too far off," the blind man stated. "This plane moves fast."

_(Yes, amazing this thing is,)_ the blue dragon said, looking at the metal brute.

Mei crossed her legs. "I wonder what Hitler's up to?" she asked.

June snarled at the mention of his name. "He disgusts me," the tigress hissed.

Brionni glanced over. "I want to murder him," she growled.

Christi looked over at her friends. She didn't say a word. The blonde morphed into a tabby cat and lay on the metal seat of the plane. The tanned female reached over, lightly petting her friend's fur. Brionni enjoyed the pets. The plane then jolted and came to a full stop. June looked up, her ears alert. Gloria looked up in surprise. "We there?" she asked.

"Yes," Christi answered quickly.

Brionni jumped forward, becoming her "normal" form. Her tail whipped around and stood up, looking around. The back of the plane opened and Myra was coming from the right of the plane. It was pitch black, and Brionni's eyes glowed. June's eyes were also lit up, along with Pheronejha's and Gloria's. The cat-girl was the first out. They were on a hill. Brionni walked out and glanced down at the end of the hill. There was a small town below and she saw planes. Myra walked ahead. She motioned her hand as if to tell the monsters to follow. They did. They were swift and silent as they moved to the small town at into a church at the far end of the town.

She saw Hitler. Brionni felt like jumping him and smiting him. But what was a surprise for them was that there was a werewolf in the Nazi uniform. His fur was black and he stood next to the Nazi leader. He stood tall, his arms behind his back, his tail low. "A monster?" Brionni asked in a low tone.

"Yes, Hitler has his own monsters," Myra whispered.

The group of monsters was well hidden behind a brick wall, not too far off from the church. The werewolf watched as a machine hummed. It was an odd looking device. It was in the shape of a sphere and was suspended in the air. It spun in the air—it hovered. Inside was a man, a blonde man. Hitler turned towards another being that looked alien. He was tall and very slender with purple-coloured fur. He had three deep scars over his snout, where the fur hadn't grown back and the same thing on his neck. His tail was long and thick. His feet were tiny and his hands were tiny. His deeper purple hair was brushed back and his horns poked out of his head. The creature was also in Nazi uniform.

"What is that? Another monster?" Gloria asked.

"No—alien," Christi answered knowingly.

Brionni chuckled. "No, no such thing," the blonde laughed lightly.

Christi just looked straight at her friend.

"Really?" Brionni asked. "He's alien?"

"Yes."

Brionni looked over. "Whoa," she whispered.

Hitler turned to the alien. "_Was ist der status, Garascar?_" he asked the alien named Garascar.

"_Die maschine arbeitet an der vollen energie, Sir_," Garascar answered.

"_Volkommen_."

Another alien came out. It had a long neck with golden hair down her neck, back and tail. It had a centaur like body—four legs and four arms. It had the head of a bird and curled horns. It was a female. The creature was taller than the other alien and Hitler. She also was wearing the Nazi uniform. Nazi scientists were working with odd machines and clicking switches and pushing buttons. The man inside of the machine gripped his shoulders in pain almost. Then he jolted and screamed. It was blood chilling and the other monsters listened in pain.

_(What are they doing to him?)_ Pheronejha asked.

"They're making him into a monster," Christi answered, chilled by the thought.

Justin nodded. "Yes, they are," he stated, his arms around the blue dragon's neck.

Myra looked at her group of monsters. "So you're saying Hitler's making monsters?" she asked.

"Yes," Justin and Christi answered at the same time.

The two mind readers looked at the Nazi leader and the man. He was growing gold fur on his back and arms. Brionni watched, disgusted. The Nazi government was making monsters. Myra turned to the psychic monsters. "Why?" she asked.

"To make a monster army—" Justin began.

"—to finish off the Allies—" Christi stated.

"—and so he could use them to make the pure race—"

"—of fair skin and blue eyes—" Christi stated.

"—so that he can rule the world," Justin and the tanned female stated in unison.

The other monsters and the only human of the group looked at both of them. Brionni's tail twitched. "Okay, that was creepy," she breathed.

There was another scream. The group looked over at the machine with the man inside. He was growing a long tail and was becoming more catlike. His golden hair was becoming thick gold fur. His feet were becoming paws and his face was becoming cat. Then the transformation was complete. He was a golden cat. The machine was being slowly turned off and the black werewolf went over to the sphere. It opened up and the werewolf grabbed the new monster. The golden cat struggled to stand up and the werewolf walked him away from the machine and into a plane.

"Okay, we need to sneak in and ruin that machine," Myra ordered in a low tone.

The monsters nodded and separated. Brionni became a cockroach—that briefly reminded her of James—and crawled up a metal wall. June used her tiger abilities to sneak around against the darkness, Christi following behind. Pheronejha and Justin snuck slowly around, careful not to make a sound with her heavy claws. Gloria hissed, her tail erect and slowly snuck around. Mei became invisible and was the closest to the scientists. Garascar, the purple alien, looked around. His feathered ears flicked. Fido and Gayla were climbing up the wooden ladder, careful not to make a sound. The blue alien looked up, sensing the presence of something. Garascar turned to her.

"What is it, Derikonia?" he asked.

"Nothing, it might be a rat," the blue alien breathed, one set of her arms behind her back.

Garascar nodded, and turned to Hitler, asking him something in his native tongue. He agreed. The purple alien turned to Derikonia. "He wants to make more monsters," he told her. "He's impressed."

Derikonia smirked wickedly. "Great."

There was a loud squeak above them. Like something heavy was on old wood. Gayla tensed up, for she was the one that caused the sound. The other monsters froze in place. Hitler and his men looked around, wanting to find the cause of the sound. "_Was war das_?" he asked.

Just then, the wood under the brown werewolf gave way and she landed on all fours in front of the Nazi leader. She glanced up. "_God dag_," she greeted in her native tongue.

Hitler moved back as Gayla stood. Fido jumped down and savagely growled. The Nazi leader turned to his men. "_Monster! Töten sie sie!_" he screamed.

Gayla lunged and the other monsters came out from their hiding. Brionni jumped at one man, running him through with her claws. Christi used her mind powers, focusing on three men. They were outlined with purple and were thrown far, way out of the church. Pheronejha jumped on one, crushing him under her weight and thrashed another one with her long and thick tail. Gloria hissed at one, but just stood there.

"Fight!" he yelled in English, drawing his pistol.

"Don't worry, I will," she growled.

She lifted her hand-paws up, her nails becoming longer. They were made of metal. The Nazi man stepped back as Gloria attacked him. Her fingers cut through his gun like it was butter. Fido jumped at the same man, digging his teeth into his leg. The man yelped, and kicked the monster dog. Gayla noticed and growled, lunging at the man and killing him. Mei was still invisible, and grabbed a metal pipe and whacked a man upside of the head.

"Sweet dreams," she growled, tossing the metal on him.

Garascar and Derikonia drew their weapons. "_Geehrter Herr, sehr sind sie zu leistungsf__ähig_."

Hitler nodded and boarded the plane. Brionni watched and growled. She wasn't going to let this man get away. She ran after him, only to be stopped by the tall centaur-like alien. "You en't going nowhere," she growled.

Brionni hissed. Derikonia grabbed the monster in front of her. The blonde became a snake and slithered out of her grip. Brionni twisted and became a rhino, plunging her horn into the blue alien's side. June, meanwhile, was busy destroying the machine. She drove her fist into the sphere and started to rip it apart. A Nazi shot her arm and she yelped. Justin heard and used his powers to find the man that had shot the tigress and used his powers on him. The man screamed, holding his head. Pheronejha came from behind and crushed the man. Mei, who was still unseen, used a metal pipe to beat on a Nazi.

"Ha!" she cried as he lay on the ground, giving him a final kick to the stomach.

Myra shot a man and ran over to the plane where Hitler was at. She was ready to kill him, but the plane started up, kicking up dust and dirt. The redhead coughed and choked at the dust as the plane flew off. Myra growled. "Damn."

Most of the people that were in the church were dead. Pheronejha shook her head. _(Where is he?_) she asked.

"You mean Hitler?" Brionni asked, brushing off the dirt on her sleeve.

_(Yes.)_

"He got away," Myra groaned, placing her gun into its holster.

Christi looked around. "Huh, great," she murmured.

June was busy tearing up the machine that made humans monsters. The blue dragon helped by smashing her tail into the machine. There was a puff of smoke and the machine collapsed into itself. Myra groaned. "Okay, our work for today is done," she hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

Brionni looked at the machine. "Will we get him?" she asked, picking up a piece of shard, looking at it.

"Of course," Myra hissed. "But for now, we'll call it a night."

June jumped down from the machine and Brionni dropped the shard piece. The other monsters went back to the plane, all boarding. Brionni became a brown wolf and curled up for rest. Before Myra boarded the plane and drew out matches. She lit fire to the church. The flames engulfed the building as rain clouds came out and a light shower fell down. Myra went into the plane and flew off.

* * *

**Yay! Garascar, the Golden Assassin (the cat) from _The origin of Werewolf_ and the Werewolf Assasin from _Drafted from Duty_! The bird-alien (Derikonia) is an up-coming OC for _Blazing the trail._**

**. . .**

**What? I'm messing with history here. It's fun!**


	29. This thing called marijuana

**Hey, people. This is just a quick, funny chapter. The others were sad and such. ;.; And, since school's back, I'm loaded down with homework! Expect me not to post much; maybe once a month.(?) Sorry. I'll cram in writing . . . some day. I hope.**

**Inside joke between me and Solar. xD And this is a parody of _That 70's Show_. Love that show.**

* * *

This thing called marijuana

28

Brionni tried her best not to hurt the tigress. June hissed as the blonde's long black nails dug into her flesh. Brionni felt the bullet at the tip of her nails. She pitched the bullet and slowly pulled it out, tiny droplets of blood on her fingers. The transforming monster dropped the bullet onto a plate. June hissed, her fur rising up in pain. Brionni cleaned the blood off her fingertips and nails. Christi looked at the bullet wound.

"Don't look all that bad," the black girl stated.

June looked at the small bullet-shaped hole. "Hmm," she murmured.

Brionni glanced up. "Well, you are welcome," she hissed.

June growled. Christi grabbed wraps and tied the wound with bandages. "Thank you, Christi," the tigress stated.

"You are welcome," the tanned female stated.

Brionni glared at the tigress, the hair on her neck standing up on end. "Yeah, you say 'thank you' to her," the blonde hissed.

Mei came in, holding a tray of food. "Hey, dinner," she announced.

The green-skinned fox placed the tray on a metal table. Brionni looked at the food. It was bread and soup. Brionni grabbed two bowls of soup, handing one to the tigress and one to Christi. The tanned female smiled. "Thank you," she stated.

"You are welcome," Brionni returned.

The blonde glared at the tigress. June took a bite of food and blew a bit at the soup. The tigress felt her boring stare and looked up. The two shared a stare. "Thank you," groaned the tigress.

"You are welcome, June," Brionni stated.

Mei sat down, having bread in her hand. "So, why you two hate each other?" the fox monster asked, pointing at the blonde and the tigress.

"We don't hate each other," June stated. "She just pissed me off."

Brionni glared hard at the tigress. She grabbed her bowl of soup and blew on it. The blonde stirred her soup and watched the steam that came up from the soup and dissolved in the air. She licked at it like a dog, just tasting it. Chicken, carrots and sweet potatoes. Brionni smiled and ate from it. Her long pale tail wrapped around her body comfortingly. She suddenly thought of James. She had to forget about him. That was her past.

The tigress lay back against the metal wall of the building. "Well, this is rather good," June stated, stirring the soup with her metal spoon.

Pheronejha came into the room, plopping down. _(Well, this mission was a failure,)_ she whispered mentally.

"Well, there's always next time," Justin stated, moving over to his closest friend and carefully sat down.

Christi nodded. "Of course," she stated calmly. "But we will get him—"

"—sooner or later—" Justin added.

"—you'll see," Justin and Christi both said.

Brionni looked up from her soup. "Don't do that," she stated.

"Sorry," Justin and Christi said in unison.

The blonde rolled her eyes as June gave a smirk. She had finished off her soup and placed the bowl on the floor. The tigress next grabbed her bread and took a bite out of it. "Where's that werewolf and her mutant pet?" she asked.

"Out yonder," Brionni answered.

Gloria came in, nibbling at a fish. "Hey, peeps," she greeted.

The cat-girl sat down, nibbling at the fish in her paw-hands. Brionni became a white lion and curled up into herself. "Man, I want that Nazi bastard dead," she groaned.

"He'll get his," Mei stated.

Gloria looked up. "Guys like that always do," she said as her ear twitched.

June nodded, finishing her bread. Just then, Gayla came in with Fido. There was a funny scent on her fur. Brionni snorted at the scent. "What is that?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

The werewolf smiled and closed the door with her foot. She reached into her uniform and pulled out a bag of leaves in it. It was crushed and fine looking. "Meet marijuana," she stated.

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes, but Pheronejha cocked her head at the word. _(What's that?)_ she asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Smoke filled the room and everyone was coughing. Brionni's lion fur was matted and snarled. "Man, I was thinking, weather is so cool!" she stated.

June laughed, which was out of character for her. "I like tornadoes," she stated. "They're badass winds!"

Christi was swaying slightly and had a stupid smile on her face. She lifted up her hands and looked at them. "You know, hands are so cool," she said, moving her fingers. "They can touch everything but themselves." She moved her hands together and gasped. "Never mind!"

Gloria smiled at the tanned female. She looked at her hands, which were a mixture of a cat paw and hand. "Mine are fat," she noted. "They need to go on a diet."

Pheronejha was just smiling like a dope. _(I like this stuff,)_ she breathed.

Justin held knees and smiled. "I feel happy," he noted.

Fido was swaying happily, smiling.

Gayla grinned, her tail wagging crazily. "See, we are all happy, happy people," she stated.


	30. The second offense

**Okay, like I said, I'm sorry it's taking me forever to write. I'm busy, ya know. But now we have winter break, which is two weeks! *spazz* I'll start writing more now! I'm so happy! Just ta tell ya'll: we're nearing the end of the WWII chapters. Just a few more and that's it. Thing's are gunna pick up speed! And I'll be updating like crazy! :D**

**This chapter en't very Christmas-y. o.o**

**Oh, and SolarTrigger and I are still working on our collab-fic, _Humanity's Rejects_. Don't worry. :)**

**And Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Hanukkah!**

* * *

The second offense

29

Brionni's arms were around a furry body. Two furry arms were around the blonde. Brionni yawned, awaking from her deep sleep. June awoke, her eyes fluttering. Both looked at each other and then reality struck. The tigress jumped back, hitting the wall. Brionni laughed, becoming an armadillo and rolling around on the metal floor. The tigress hissed at the morphing monster. "Shut up!" she growled, her hand coming across to hit the other monster.

Brionni went flying and hit the blue dragon, who quickly awoke. Brionni rolled away, hitting the wall. "Ow," she groaned.

Pheronejha looked up, Justin laying against the blue water dragon. The only Jewish male monster of the group, he felt awkward around the women. He only felt safe around the blue dragon. Justin sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "What?" he asked tiredly.

Brionni became her "normal" form and sat up, her tail erect. She yawned, stretching her limbs. "Good morning, fellow freaks," she laughed.

June hissed loudly.

Christi yawned and opened her eyes. "Hey, morning," she greeted.

Brionni ran her fingers through her gold hair. "Mornin', smacker," she tenderly greeted.

The tanned female stretched out her arms, yawning loudly. Gayla was belly-up, sprawled out awkwardly on the floor. Fido's head was on her flat belly. June's bare foot came over and was pressed to the werewolf's nose. Brionni tried her best not to laugh. The werewolf sniffed and her eyes popped open. "Ugh!" she cried, rolling away.

Fido's head hit the floor and he woke up, snorting slightly. He whimpered and looked at Gayla, who was rubbing her nose. June wildly smirked. Brionni looked at the tigress, smirking. "You're the reason why I hide at night," she laughed.

June hissed, balling up her fist, threatening to punch the blonde. Brionni jumped, laughing, holding her midsection. Fido looked up, barking loudly. Gloria was curled up much like a cat, her tail swishing lightly from side to side. The blonde came across, accidently stepping on the nimble tail. Gloria screamed; her metal nails ripped out of her fingers. Brionni fell over, landing on the cat-girl. June smirked and lightly chuckled.

"You idiot," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Mei came in, holding two trays with bowls filled with oatmeal. "Look, breakfast," she stated.

She moved over to the only table in the room. Brionni stuck out her tongue. "Ew," she stated.

June's hand met the back of Brionni's head. The blonde hissed, glaring at the tigress. The group of misfit monsters munched on their oatmeal, Brionni sniffing it and flicked out her tongue at the fleshy coloured paste. The tigress glared at the other blonde haired monster. "Just eat it," she growled.

Brionni hissed, lightly licking the paste. June growled and her hand met the back of Brionni's head, pushing her into the oatmeal. Christi let out a loud laugh as did the other monsters. Justin looked around, unable to know what happened. "What did I miss?" he asked.

_(June pushed Brionni's head into the oatmeal!)_ Pheronejha cried, letting out animal snorts of laughter.

Justin let out a chuckle and shook his head. Gloria held out her hand-paw. "Good one," she stated, smiling.

June smirked and returned the gesture. Brionni hissed, whipping the food off her face with her paw. "Yer dead!" she growled, jumping at the tigress.

As the tigress and the shape-shifting monster struggled on the metal floor, Christi jumped back. "Stop it, you two!" she cried. "One of ya'll get hurt!"

Her hands glowed purple and focused on both of them. June and Brionni's bodies glowed purple. They looked at each other as they were being separated and they were now floating. Both gazed at Christi, who had her hands out. "Can't you two get along for one day?" she asked.

"No," June and Brionni answered simultaneously.

Just then, Myra burst in. Everyone turned to her. Christi momentarily lost her powers and Brionni and June met the metal floor. "Monsters, we found him," Myra called.

"Hitler?" Brionni asked, standing up and rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes. Let's move."

* * *

A jeep rolled on through the forest, the shadows of the trees basking them in darkness. Hitler was next to the so called "Jew Hunters." Brionni was in the form of a canary, watching them with hateful eyes. Her tiny head followed their path. June rummaged in the bushes below. The morphing monster swooped ahead of the jeep. She noticed that Hitler's friendly aliens weren't with him, just a long-tailed creature. It was hairless with stitches on his head. He was wearing the Nazi uniform. The creature's mouth was stitched closed. Christi with Gayla and Fido watched from the shadows. Pheronejha and Justin laid low in the bushes. Mei was invisible and Gloria hid in the tree. Brionni went far in front of the jeep, out of sight. She dove into the bushes, becoming her "normal" form. She reached into the land foliage and pulled out a gun. June came out of her hiding, gripping a machine gun. She held it up, smirking.

"Ready for some Nazi-killing?" she asked.

Brionni chuckled. "Oh, _ja_," she hissed, a devious smile on her lips.

The jeep rolled over the hill, stopping quickly. Hitler stood up, stunned. "_Monster!_"

"_Gutan tag, Hitler_," Brionni greeted, firing off her machine gun.

June followed suit. Hitler ducked as the creature jumped up, landing in front of the jeep. June filled him with bullets as the body shook with each bullet. The tigress and the monster female with her stopped as well. Hitler glanced up as the creature in front of the jeep stood there. Brionni looked up and down the body in awe. "What the hell?" she growled.

The Nazi monster charged, coming across to kick the tigress. He hit her in the face with his boot. Brionni growled, jumping at the creature, becoming a snow leopard, her jaws open and ready to bite. Her mouth came across to bit him in the shoulder. Hitler was throwing the dead bodies out of the jeep, taking the bloody wheel and driving off, screaming in his native tongue. The male creature threw Brionni-snow leopard off of his body, following the jeep. Brionni growled, running after the jeep. June watched, fazed only for a little while. She shook her head.

"C'MON!" the tigress screamed at the other monsters.

She ran after Brionni on all fours. Pheronejha glanced up, the leaves of the bushes falling off her scaly body. Justin climbed up the back of the blue water dragon, and she ran as fast as she could, which was not really fast—after all, her element was water, not land. Gloria jumped out of the tree, running on all fours. Mei became visible and ran after them. Christi followed. Gayla grabbed her gun and followed; her faithful pet running with her. Brionni caught up with the jeep, jumping in, her claws being free. The creature with the Nazi leader turned around, his white eyes on her. A thick metal blade ripped out of his hand. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Aw, crap."

He jumped her, knocking her off the jeep and onto the ground. Brionni sat up, quickly getting to her feet. Her tail whipped around. His tail mirrored her tail movement. He attacked her, his blade cutting through her uniform. Brionni jumped back, rolling onto her back and moved a few feet away. He advanced, his metal blade trying to hit her. Brionni felt lightheaded as she tried to parry his attacks. The blonde growled loudly, even more savage than most. She attacked him, driving her three bone claws driving into his shoulder. The creature wrapped his tail around her body and pulling her away. Brionni spun on one foot and went back to attack him.

She was growing more angry.

Her attacks were more violent.

Brionni snarled, her claws ripping through his uniform. She kept stabbing him, and continued, until the body fell to the ground. But something was different. A deep, insane growl rumbled through her throat. She glanced up, her eyes all red. Hitler had the jeep pulled over. He had been watching the whole fight. Brionni looked emptily at the Nazi leader. She had one thought. Kill. Kill.

_Kill._


	31. Bloodlust Brionni

Bloodlust Brionni

30

Christi felt an odd vibe. She ran up over the hill and saw Brionni. The blonde was still and Hitler had creepy feeling about her. The monster female had her bone claws out and they were touching the dirt under her. Her eyes were red, her teeth bared. The Nazi leader started the jeep up and drove away. Brionni followed after him. June looked over, standing next to Christi. "C'mon," the tigress egged, chasing after Brionni and the jeep.

Brionni jumped onto the jeep, thrashing out her claws. Hitler dodged her blow, and reached into his jacket, pulling out his gun. He shot her. Brionni flew like a rag doll onto the ground. She rolled over and sat up. Christi approached her friend. "Brionni," she breathed.

The monster blonde turned to her. The tanned female felt fear fill her chest. Something was different about Brionni. Her fears were right. Brionni advanced and slashed out her claws, ripping through her uniform. "Brionni!" Christi called, falling over.

Brionni growled insanely, trying to stab her friend. Christi thrust out her hand, glowing purple. The blonde was outlined with a purple hue and was thrown back. Brionni clashed into a tree. June approached the black female, helping her stand. "Hey, Brionni, what the hell's wrong with ya?" the tigress sneered.

"Something's wrong," Christi gravely said.

Brionni snapped her head up, and that was when June saw the empty, evil eyes. Brionni attacked the tiger monster. June grabbed her arm, throwing her like a doll. The blonde dug her bone claws into the dirt, stopping her from going any further. Christi used her powers, trying to focus and find out what was wrong. She saw nothing—there was no thought, no thinking; just emptiness. Brionni lunged, Christi using her powers to throw her back. The blonde hissed, and ran away, following the tire tracks. Mei came up, Gloria and Gayla and Fido next to her.

"What happened?" the werewolf asked.

"Brionni lost her nut," June growled.

Pheronejha and Justin joined the group. _(Where's Brionni?)_ she asked, looking at the black girl.

"She lost sanity," Christi and Justin answered in unison.

Mei looked at the two physic monsters. "Okay, what do you mean?" she asked, her ear twitched.

"Brionni has lost all conscious it seems," Christi stated.

Justin looked to where the voice had come from. "Yes, I sense it too," he said. "I feel that it is part of who she is. Right, Christi?"

"I feel so."

"Wait, wait," the feline girl said. "You mean she goes crazy?"

Christi turned to Gloria. "I'm afraid so," she said. "I feel that if we don't stop her, things will go wrong."

_(You mean like a massacre?)_ the blue dragon asked.

"I think so."

Fido let out an involuntary whimper. His ears lowered and he looked up at the brown werewolf. Gayla muttered something in Norwegian. "Okay, then we have to stop her," she concluded.

June gave a slight nod. "Right, Werewolf, let's hurry."

* * *

Brionni growled; her breath hard and deep. Her tail flickered hatefully and her claws still protruding from their confinement. She felt animal instinct. She drew in her claws and became a white wolf. The wolf hid in the bushes, watching her prey. Hitler jumped out of his stopped jeep, and went to a Nazi, talking. Brionni crouched low, and slunk around, careful not to make a sound. The wolf-monster attacked, jumping at a Nazi soldier. He screamed, Brionni digging her teeth into his neck. Hitler jumped back, ordering his men to attack the white wolf.

Brionni tore into the soldier's neck, blood splattering on her muzzle and face. She had killed him. A Nazi soldier fired at her, hitting her shoulder. The monster was flung back. The skin hissed and healed. Brionni growled and attacked the man that shot her. Hitler ordered the other men to finish her off as he went to a zeppelin. Brionni howled, jumping at another Nazi, digging her teeth into his neck. A Nazi man fired, hitting her in the stomach. She rolled over, and slammed into a boulder. The other monsters approached and looked over the fight. A Nazi glanced over, and screamed something. There was a wave of bullets aimed at them.

Gloria jumped into the trees, jumping form one branch to another. June dodged fire, grabbing one Nazi and threw him into another Nazi. Mei became invisible and attacked one Nazi, throwing him into the ground. Pheronejha roared, pouncing on a Nazi, digging her teeth into his neck, ripping back and forth. A Nazi cocked his gun, and aimed at the blue scaled dragon. He fired, hitting the dragon in the head. Pheronejha flew back, hitting the ground. Her body was limp. Gloria looked at the blue water dragon, her eyes wide. She knew that the dragon was dead. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the limp body, which was pooling in blood. The feline growled, attacking the Nazi that shot her, her metal nails ripping out and scratched him.

Justin felt that his best friend was dead. He was horrified. The man was still. A Nazi knew that he was a Jew; his hat gave him away. The man grabbed the Jewish man, knocking him out. Nazi men dragged him into a plane. Gloria hissed, killing several men. Brionni growled, looking at Gayla. The werewolf glanced over, throwing a Nazi away like a piece of trash. The blonde began to advance on the tall brown wolf. Gayla watched in horror as her team mate was aimed to kill her. Fido jumped back, whimpering. Christi glanced over.

"Brionni!" the tanned female cried.

She focused her power on the blonde, a purple outline formed around Brionni. The female monster was still and tried to relive herself from the other female's grasp. Christi threw her friend into a tree as Nazis quickly evacuated the area. June jumped onto one car, digging her claws into the metal. She was fired at as she toppled to the ground. Brionni was out like a light; still on the ground. Christi went over to her unconscious friend. June went up to the tanned female.

"Is she alive?" she asked.

"Of course," Christi stated. "Just out."

The black girl looked at Pheronejha's body, a single tear escaping from one of her eyes. She sniffled, and patted her face dry. the werewolf was silent, and patted Christi on the shoulder. Gayla then went over to Brionni, gently picking her up and cradled her like a husband would hold his new bride. She didn't mind the fact that there was now blood on her uniform and fur. "She'll wake up, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Christi answered.

Gloria rushed over to Pheronejha, noticing that she was no longer breathing. "Phero's dead," the feline teen whispered, and Christi patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Mei became visible and glanced around. "Where's Justin?" she asked, fearing the answered.

"Kidnapped," answered Christi.

The monsters were silent in fear and sadness.

* * *

Brionni slowly opened her eyes. Her head was ringing. She groaned, placing a hand to her forehead and she sat up. She was back in the building, but in a hospital ward. Brionni noticed that she was wearing a sickly blue gown and was in a sickly blue room. She looked at her wrists; they had cords and needles sticking out of the flesh. She was connected to a heart monitor and some machine she had never seen before.

"Brionni!"

She turned to the door, seeing her team mates. Christi rushed over, giving her friend a warm hug. "You're okay," she whispered.

"I can't die," Brionni remarked. She paused. "What happened?"

"Ya'll went crazy," the brown werewolf stated, snapping her fingers.

Brionni blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah, you started to kill lots a Nazis," Mei put in. "As a matter of fact, you nearly killed us, too."

"I—I don't remember this . . ."

"Of course you don't," Christi whispered. "You lost all consciousness."

This was all new information. It was terrifying. Brionni took in a deep breath and fell back into her pillow. She just noticed that Pheronejha and Justin were not in the same room. "Where's the dragon and the Jew?" she asked quickly.

It grew deafly silent.

No one wanted to talk. June was the one to break the silence. "Phero is dead and Justin was kidnapped," she answered.

Brionni could have sworn she heard a distinct sadness in her voice. The blonde's tail went limp on the bed. "Oh . . . God, how . . . Oh, God." Brionni paused. "They're in Heaven . . . rght? Yeah." She glanced up. "What happened to me exactly?"

"You just started to kill people," Gayla stated.

Fido barked in agreement.

Brionni never before lost all sanity and went on a killing spree. It was like she needed blood. A lust for blood; it made her crazy as her team mates filled in details. From that day on, Brionni called that state of mind _Bloodlust_.


	32. Thinking of the past

**Yes, I know, I killed Phero. I'm sorry. D: I'll warn you now: more people die. *scurries away***

**Oh, yeah, I went to Dinseyland for the first time in five years. That was fun. :)**

* * *

Thinking of the past

31

Brionni was still in the hospital ward. She never felt so weak before in her life. Her tail was limp, the end of it on the floor. It was night and the light of the moon shone through the small window of her room. Her eyes glowed as she glared hard at the wall. She hated herself right about now. Justin was kidnapped by Nazis; that meant he was so dead. Pheronejha was shot and killed. Myra took the body. Christi said that she took a vile of the blue dragon's blood and burned the body. Why would she do that? Brionni hissed, unsure of what to do. Christi said something about being unable to read the redhead's mind. It was like she was blocking out the black girl's powers.

The blonde sighed, thinking of her first love. Where was he? She swore to herself that she may, just may see him again. No. She was lying to herself. That would never happen.

_Brionni held him tighter and he returned it. "I love you, Brionni."_

She looked at her clawed, open hands.

_She turned to look at him. His hand was out and opened to her. "Come, let's go home," he told her._

Brionni growled, her eyes hard.

_He chuckled. "My dear, I'll be fine," he whispered. He paused. "You are . . . I mean—to me, you're my daughter. I'll look after you too."_

Brionni bit her lower lip, her fangs pierced the flesh. She could taste her own blood. The blonde heard the hiss of healing flesh. "Get over it, he's gone," the monster girl growled.

She reached over, grabbing a piece of bread from her tray. Brionni took a violent bite out of it and chewed. It was stale, but good enough. She didn't touch the flesh-coloured oatmeal. Brionni hated oatmeal. Her sensitive ears picked up the faint sounds of high-heels on the cold floor. Myra came in. "Morph?" she called.

The blonde glanced up. "What, ma'am?" she asked, ripping into her crust of bread.

"Since Hitler got away, _again_, we are out to look for him."

"_Again_?" mocked Brionni.

Myra set her a sharp, cold glare. Brionni looked down, nibbling at her bread. The redhead went up to her. "My men are searching for him," she explained. "And this time, you will kill him. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured, waving her hand dismissively.

Myra nodded, reaching into her uniform and pulled out a needle. "Good."

Brionni watched as the redhead flicked the needle. "Um, what's that for?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just need a little bit of blood," Myra said.

Brionni raised an eyebrow. She was unsure of what to do, but allowed Myra to draw out blood from her arm. Brionni's tiny needle hole healed in under a second. Myra eyed the blood-filled needle in hunger. "Thank you," she said. "Now sleep."

She left the room, leaving Brionni alone. The blonde turned behind her, feeling something present behind her and let out a surprised shriek. It was Christi. "God, what the hell," Brionni whispered, clutching her chest. "Yer like a ghost."

Christi smiled. "I know," she said. "I thought I should check up on you." The black girl sat on the bed, Brionni moving over to allow room. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," Brionni replied chipper voice.

Christi knew better, though. "Brionni, I know you're in pain," she whispered.

Brionni looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Please," she hissed, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Christi looked at her friend expectantly. "I'll read your mind," she threatened.

Brionni stiffened. "Fine, I'll talk," she grumbled. "I was in love."

Christi gasped in happiness, then her smile fell off her face. "_Was_?" she inquired.

"Well, still am, but he's gone."

"What happened?"

Brionni took in a breath. "Well, he was a scientist," she began. "He took me into his home; welcomed me. He taught me how to read and write, since I couldn't before . . . I began to fall in love with him—which was odd for me; I never fell in love—but he fell for some woman. I forgot her name. But Doc wanted to give humans the abilities of a cockroach, and became half cockroach. His wife left him and turned him into the government. I haven't seen him since. I never needed a man to be happy. I've had many lovers over the years, but none of them really mattered. But he did. He welcomed me into his home . . ." She noticed she was repeating herself. "I love him, but I don't grieve over the fact that I lost his love, I grieve over the fact that I _couldn't_ help him; that I _couldn't_ save him."

The blonde threw the tray of oatmeal at the wall, the bowl smashing and goop fell slowly down the wall. Christi twitched, and glanced at her team mate. Brionni's eyes were cold and hard shards of green and yellow that glowed brightly in the room. They reminded the black girl of flashlights.

"And they have him," Brionni hissed, her hair on the back of her neck alert. "The government has him and I have not a clue of what they are doing to him. And I rather not know."

Christi was silent.

"I miss him."

The other female nodded, and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Brionni."

"No, I'll never see him again," she whispered. "I want him back."

Christi hugged her friend. Brionni was a little surprised, but returned it, slowly. "You may just see him again," Christi whispered.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Christi was long gone by now. Brionni was still awake, her glowing eyes piercing the darkness that surrounded her. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She scuffled to her uniform and searched through her front pockets. She found the photo of her first love. It was wrinkled and damaged. She rubbed at the corners and looked at it. Brionni sighed, just staring at the photo. She kissed it and slid to the floor beneath her. Her tail wrapped comfortingly around her. She cried softly.


	33. Holocaust victims

**Thank you for all the hits and reviews. :) Makes my day.**

**Boy, I finished this fast. I'll be gone for a few hours, however. I'm going to see _Avatar_ with my friend . . . again. xD**

* * *

Holocaust victims

32

Brionni was thrown into a wall by the enraged tigress. "I HATE YOU!!" screamed June.

Gayla and Mei could hardly hold in their laughter. Christi gasped and rushed over to her blonde friend. "Brionni, are you okay?" she asked, bending down to check up on her friend.

Brionni twitched. Her head lifted up, her head ringing loudly. "I've been better," she whispered. The blonde glared at the steaming tigress. "It is on, girlfriend." Brionni tried to stand, but lost balance and toppled to the ground.

June smirked. "Then come an' get it," she stated, motioning her hands, asking Brionni to get her.

Right before Brionni could jump on the tigress, she was stopped in midair. She was outlined purple. The blonde monster looked at herself then glanced at Christi, whose hand was glowing. She had a frown upon her features.

"Can you two ever get along?" Christi inquired, placing Brionni on the floor.

Gayla smirked, resting against a sleeping Fido. "Never, I would think," she stated, rolling her dink in the glass bottle it was in.

Brionni could smell the tasty alcoholic beverage from where she was at. The werewolf took a gulp of her drink and she received an icy glare from the tigress. June snorted and went to the table, taking a seat in one of the metal chairs. Gloria and Mei were playing poker. Gloria, so far, was winning. The feline showed the fox-girl her cards with an over-confident smirk. Mei growled, slamming down her cards.

"Damnit!"

The feline laughed, reaching over and grabbed the chips. "Man, I'm just kicking your butt!" she cried.

"Screw you," the Japanese female grunted.

Brionni curled up on the floor as a cat, her tail wrapped around her. She missed James. She wondered where he was at. How he was doing. She knew she would never see him again. Might as well try to forget about him . . . But that was a very hard thing to do she realized. Brionni sighed, resting her head on her paws. Christi glanced at her friend, knowing what was wrong with her. She approached the person she called her sister and bent down to look at her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," came the reply.

"I think I can offer some closure."

"I said no."

Christi frowned and stood up. "Okay, if that's what you wish."

Brionni nuzzled into her fur. It was pathetic how she was wallowing in her own pity. She had to snap out of it. It had been two days since Pheronejha died and Justin was kidnapped by the Nazis. There was nothing they could do until Myra called upon them. So far, Justin had not been found. It was obvious to the others that he was probably dead. And they were right—Christi confirmed it. But the hunt was still on for Hitler. Brionni watched as Mei lost at the poker game and threw down her cards in anger. Gloria laughed, taking her chips.

"Man, I hate you!" the green-skinned monster barked.

The feline began to count her chips. "So far, you owe me forty bucks," she stated, sneering slightly.

Mei huffed. She shuffled the cards. "Ya know what, this is war," she grumbled.

She shuffled the cards using The Bridge technique. Half of the cards in one hand, half in the other; she held both halves in her hands and shuffled them together. It was a newbie move, but it did the job by mixing them. The two female monsters reminded her of James and his used-to-be friends play poker and smoke cigars. She did miss him terribly, with all his little quirks. His mad scientist laugh, the way he lit a cigar (with the oven; he stuck it into the oven until it was lit), how he made an alcoholic drink (even though he had no clue on how to make a decent dinner) and how warm he was. Brionni sighed.

_Suck it up and move on_, Brionni thought.

_**Don't be so hard on yourself.**_

The thought had entered her brain just like that. Brionni glared at Christi, who had a frown upon her features.

_Get out of my head._

_**You may see him again.**_

_Highly doubt it._

_**You can be very depressing.**_

_After what I've seen, it makes me like that_, Brionni fought back. _Now let me be_.

The female monster curled into herself, hoping for rest. Christi sighed and shifted only slightly in her seat. She did want to help her friend, but it was difficult when she but up emotional barrier after emotional barrier. June looked blankly at Brionni's still cat form.

"What's wrong with her?" the tigress inquired.

The black girl sighed. "I can't tell you," she whispered. "It's private."

June arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No, if it's private, I understand," June stated, waving her hands dismissively.

Brionni could hear them, but was glad to know that Christi kept her promise. After Brionni spilled everything to the black girl, she made her swear that she would never tell a soul. At least she kept a promise.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Brionni glanced up. Mei was fuming and glaring at the feline monster, who was smirking proudly to herself. Brionni chuckled and the Japanese green-skinned monster cast her glare at her.

"What's so funny?" she inquired darkly.

Brionni sat up, becoming her monster form. Her long, monkey-like tail flicked, the gold locks at the end trembled.

"Hey, Gloria, I'll play you," Brionni stated.

Gloria smirked, leaning back into her chair nonchalantly. "Please, you can't," she stated, sounding way over-confident. "I was the best where I came from before I became a monster. You can't beat me."

Brionni stood up, grabbing the cards from the table and from the deck. "Watch me."

She took the cards in her right hand and shuffled them using her fingers. She took the top card and placed it under the other cards. This shuffle was recognized as the Mongea Shuffle. Gloria watched, surprised. Mei watched in awe. Christi chuckled silently as June arched an eyebrow. Brionni took the deck and straightened it. She then preformed the Rifle Shuffle, and the cards were concave and she fixed it. Lastly she did the Weave Shuffle and the cards went down in a straight line. The blonde smiled and looked up at both female monsters, who looked puzzled and awe-struck.

"Let's play."

* * *

"FLUSH!!" Brionni screamed in glee, tossing down her cards down.

Gloria and Mei groaned in unison as they dropped their cards.

"Are you kidding!" the Japanese female hissed, her ears low.

Brionni laughed insanely as she took all the chips from the females. "Well, ladies, I cleaned you out," she stated with a smirk.

Christi laughed loudly. "Wow, Brionni, wow," she stated with a grin.

June scoffed. "Well, Brionni has a useful talent," the tigress stated. "Who taught ya?"

Brionni glanced over from hording her chips. "Um, I did," she stated. "To kill time, of course and get some extra money."

The tigress nodded, her arms crossed over her breast. Her tail twitched slightly. Brionni had her hand open, and just as Mei and Gloria was about to pay her the money, Myra stormed in, pushing open the door.

"Monsters!" she cried. "We got him!"

* * *

They arrived to a place, which was completely desalinate and deserted. Brionni was out first, her skin cooled by the breeze. She glanced around, seeing nothing. She turned to Myra. "Where are we?" the blonde inquired.

Myra came out, glancing around. "A mile or two away is a Jewish Concentration camp," she stated in a stoic tone.

June came out and growled; her ears lowered. "Those damn Nazis," she hissed, her fur standing up on the ends.

Christi came out, standing by the tigress. Gayla and Fido exited next, looking at the night sky and the stars shown above. Gloria joined Myra's side.

"So, he is here?" she inquired, her ears low.

"Yes."

"And will we win this time?"

Myra glared at the younger monster of the group. "You should be able to," she stated. "Good luck."

She retreated to the plane, which quickly closed up. Gayla's mussel crinkled. She then cracked the joints in her fingers and stepped over a few feet. Fido followed submissively, his face confused. He gave a low, unsure whimper. Gayla turned to him.

"Don't worry, buddy, ev'rything will be fine," she said.

He whimpered a little louder and snorted.

"Trust me, boy, Gayla is right," Brionni said.

Fido looked at the blonde and nodded. He barked and snorted loudly. Christi placed her hands into her pockets and glanced around. "Okay, how are we to do this?" she inquired softly. The black female looked right at Brionni. "Brionni, you've been in two wars so far. You, by far, are the main person that has military training. Help us."

The blonde felt like she was burning in the spot-light. She nibbled at her lower lip as she felt every pair of eyes upon her. Then a sudden broad smirk materialized on her lipstick-covered lips. She glanced up, her eyes glowing in the night.

"Here's the plan."

* * *

June snuck silently like a rat in a wall. Gayla and Fido trotted after her. The tigress heard the screams of the Jewish people and the maniacal laughter of the Nazis. She saw gas chambers and horror. She, the brown Norwegian werewolf and her pet were in the belly of the Camp. They were out in the open—they had to be careful. This Camp was very small, not the most important Camp known. The three female monsters had an order that Brionni gave them: "Kill any Nazi in your way, save any Jew you see, and kill Hitler if you see him."

June saw cells. She looked into them and saw dirty, sick and weak Jewish people. They were frail and skinny. They looked up and their faces were in horror as they saw the tigress. They pressed their backs to the wall. The tigress growled. She looked at the jock and slashed her claws to it. She opened it as motioned the Jewish to come. They glanced at each other and followed, looking at the monsters in horrified awe.

"Gayla, get these Jewish people out of here."

The werewolf nodded, motioning for the Jewish people to follow. Surprisingly, these were all the Jewish captives. Twenty in total. This was obviously a way to keep them until they were moved to another camp. Gayla and Fido snuck the captives out of the Camp. The werewolf was about to laugh how horribly guarded this Camp was. About ten minutes away, there was Myra's plane. She smirked at the monster wolf-woman.

"Nice job."

Gayla smirked. "I know," she said. "I'm going back to the Camp."

Myra nodded and spoke to the captives in their native tongue. They followed her into the plane. The back closed as she drove the plane to save the Jews. Gayla and Fido returned to the Camp. Then there was a Nazi guard. He jumped back in fear of the wolf and Gayla jumped and killed him before he could get her. She scoffed and returned inside.

* * *

Brionni had her bone claws out, Christi and Mei followed after, Gloria lagging behind slightly. The feline glanced around nervously. "Oh, man, this is scary," she whispered.

Brionni glanced over, her eyes narrow. "Why now?" she asked.

"'Cause, Nazis are crawling all around here," she stated.

"They were at the other places we were at."

"But this is their base."

"Not really."

Christi quickly shushed them. "Stop it, you two," she whispered.

The group made a right and they froze. They saw two Nazis, who were both momentarily freaked out by them. Then they began to shoot. One hit Gloria. Christi used her powers quickly. Her hands glowed purple as she picked them up and threw them into a wall. She was getting back her control over her powers. It felt nice. Brionni growled and jumped both men, killing them on contact. The black female looked at the feline. She was dead. Brionni glanced over.

"Is she . . ."

"Yes," Christi gravely answered.

Brionni nodded and both bowed their heads. They had to continue.

"Come," Brionni beaconed as she winded her way through the building. Christi followed.


	34. Logic? Please!

**Short, stupid chapter. Just for laughs. And find out Myra's plan. If ya read _Drafted for Duty_, it's pretty damn close.**

**Oh, yeah, more people shall die. 8d**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Oh, yeah, according to my parents, it's my birthday. Huh. So, I'm 16 now. Happy birthday to me. :/ Just another year closer to death. I hope my parents don't surprise me with a party. I don't like celebrating my birthday.**

**God, I'm so negative.**

**Whatever.**

* * *

Logic? Please!

33

Brionni and Christi were now outside. They heard gunfire. Mei appeared from being invisible and joined the blonde's side. Brionni glanced up at the Japanese female monster. "What's going on?" she inquired.

Mei turned to look at her. "Gayla," she breathed. "Where's Gloria?"

Christi frowned and Brionni clamped her mouth. No words were spoken, but Mei understood. She hung her head to grieve silently. Just then, as Nazis fired, a tank rolled by them. It was covered in hot flames. It was a miracle that it had not exploded as of yet. The top opened and a certain overly happy brown werewolf popped out.

"Hey, guys," she cried. "Like my ride?"

The other three females looked at her like she was insane. Which she was. The tank could blow up at any moment. "What the hell!?" Brionni screamed.

"What?"

"Yer in a burning tank!"

"Are you questioning my logic?!"

"Yes!" Christi hollered.

Fido poked out his head from the tank. He had a look of what appeared to be horror on his furry face. Just then, a shot rang out. Mei trembled violently and fell to the ground dead. Brionni gasped and soon growled. Gayla hissed, going back into the burning tank. She started the controls and she turned the nose of the tank towards the Nazi enemies, firing at them. Brionni and Christi moved out of the way as the werewolf fired at the green-uniformed enemies. A Nazi tank came up from behind and aimed at the brown werewolf's tank. Gayla and Fido perished as soon as the tank shot at them. Brionni growled and turned to her surviving friend.

"Where's June?!" she cried.

Just then, all the Nazis that were in front of the two female monsters were shot at and killed. Christi and Brionni glanced up in wonder. A smirking June was shown through the dust, a machine gun in her hands. "Missed me?!" she hollered.

"June!" Christi cried in glee.

The tigress jumped down. "The others are dead . . ." she whispered.

Christi and Brionni gravely nodded. June hissed. "C'mon, I think I just saw Hitler and some of his odd-looking groupies go into a zeppelin," she stated.

"Has the zeppelin left?" Brionni inquired in a frantic tone.

"Not if we don't hurry!"

* * *

As of now, the fate of the monsters could matter the least. She had what she wanted. Myra had their DNA. That was all that mattered to her. This "hunting down Hitler" thing was a farce. She was hoping that the monsters would be killed. Those fools, since she had their DNA, she could make many monsters under her control. She was lucky that Christi never found out; or did she? Myra got the Jews out, now she needed to save her research. As she was collecting the DNA and data, she lifted up her head to feel cold metal on her neck.

"Hello, ma'am," stated a sick voice.

She turned around to see a purple-form. Myra recognized him as Garascar, one of Hitler's alien friends. He smirked at her. "If you don't wish to die, I suggest you give me the research," he stated coldly.

Myra whipped around to kick him. He yelped and fired of his gun twice. One hit some wiring and the second one hit Myra. It killed her. Sparks formed at the wiring and a fire started. Garascar placed the gun into his jacket uniform and tried to collect the information. The flames grew and engulfed the purple alien, who screamed in agony as he was burned alive.


	35. End of her war

**Since the other chapter was so short, I'll post this up. I have no idea when I'll finish the next chapter.**

**This is the end of the WW II chapters. Say goodbye to Brionni for a while. ;.;**

* * *

End of her war

34

Brionni and what was left her friends snuck onto the zeppelin. The machine shook slightly as the zeppelin lifted up into the air. Brionni had her back pressed to the wall as she thought of what to do next. She growled under her breath. Christi glanced up.

"Brionni, I'm gaining better control of my powers," she whispered.

"So?"

"_So_, I can teleport into a room or mind-control a Nazi."

Brionni looked at her friend and broadly smiled. "Okay, then you find someone to control," she ordered.

Christi nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she stated and snuck off.

"And be careful," June whispered.

Christi nodded as she vanished into the darkness.

Brionni looked around in her surroundings. They were in the hull of the ship. There were boxes of much needed items and ammo. The blonde motioned for the tigress to follow her as they crossed the floor to climb up the metal latter that connected to the upper level. Brionni became a small white bird as she fluttered off, June laagering behind slightly. The other female monster darted off in search of Nazis. She reverted to her "normal" form and growled. She crouched low as she glanced around. June caught up with her.

"So, now what?" questioned the tigress monster.

"I'm thinking."

June looked at Brionni with a mad-stunned face. "You don't have a plan," she growled.

Brionni glared. "I'm making crap up as I go," she snapped.

She snuck around, June following slowly after her. Brionni became a small rat and scurried quickly around on the floor. She stopped when she heard footsteps. Brionni saw black boots and he tapped his foot. He murmured something in his native tongue and walked off. Both waited until he was no longer heard. Brionni scurried off and June followed. Christi, suddenly, appeared from a _whisk_ and a _poof_. Brionni nearly screamed and jumped back. She gripped at her furry chest.

"Crap, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she stated lowly.

Christi giggled and June smirked.

"Fail, Brionni," the tigress stated.

The rat-monster glared up at the female tiger. "Shut-up," she hissed, her whiskers twisting with her upper lip. She turned to the black female. "What is it?"

"I looked around, Hitler isn't here," Christi stated.

Both female monsters looked surprised. "What? He en't?" June asked.

"No, I searched everywhere," she stated. "He en't here."

Brionni looked at a very confused June. "Funny, I was sure I saw him," she grumbled low. "My eyes must have been playing tricks on me."

"Yeah, they must 'ave."

June glared daggers at Brionni, who was smirking. June slapped Brionni upside the head. The rat-Brionni squeaked, holding her rat head. "Meanie," grumbled the rat-monster.

"_Monster!_"

The three females turned to see several tall Nazis, all had machine guns. There was a stiff silence as everyone was still. Brionni was the first to act. She jumped at the Nazi group, becoming a snow leopard as she gashed and thrust her sharp teeth out. The man cried, shooting out their guns, hitting the sides of the zeppelin. Christi tried to gain control over the guns, but it was too late. Several bullets hit the wiring of the flying machine. There were sparks and they flew, hitting the carts below. Some of those carts had gasoline. There was an explosion. It shook the zeppelin in a violent manner. Brionni yelped as the Nazi she attacked knocked her off. The fires ate away at the structure of the machine, leaving large holes in the skin of the zeppelin. Brionni fell through one of the holes and fell fast in the air. The zeppelin was more than a thousand feet in the air. The snow leopard monster fell hard in a cold, icy lake below her. She felt the pain of hitting the water's surface. It was a few moments before Brionni awoke in the cold waters. She gagged and struggled in the liquid. She became an alligator and surfaced. She took a breath of air through her long jaws. Brionni glanced around.

"Christi? June?" she called.

She did not see them. Then a sudden fear struck her that they were still on the zeppelin. Brionni gasped in fear. No. They can't be! Brionni swam as fast as she could to the lakeside and pulled herself out. Then there was a booming sound. Alligator-Brionni glanced up in pure horror. The flying machine burst into a fit of flames and started to rip apart. Her long jaws opened in shock. She shook her head.

"No . . ."

She became her human-like form and rushed forward, debris from the zeppelin flying. Her tail was limp on the cold, dew-covered grass. She screamed in agony. Her only friends that were left were now dead. Brionni dropped to her knees and dug her black claws into the dirt. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was closest to Christi and JHune. Christi comforted her when she told her what happened to her. June, despite them fighting almost every day, they had a connection. Brionni could not express it. They were now dead. Brionni cried, allowing herself to mourn. The blonde collapsed to the grass, not caring that she would become wet. It did not matter. She soon found out that the only thing that the zeppelin carried was that machine that made you into a monster . . .

Nothing now mattered.

Brionni blinked her tears away as she reached into her uniform top and down her blouse. In her bra was the picture of Dr. James Brundle. She missed him. Brionni looked at the photo. It was crinkled and bent at the edges. Brionni folded back the photo, trying to straighten out the picture.

She had to move on.

Brionni kissed the photo, said a little prayer to God for her closest friends and her first love. She stood up, her tail low on the ground and walked off. She went nowhere in general. It was not like she had a home. She just . . . walked.


	36. Insane and alone

**Again; a short chapter. Sorry, but there's a surprise. :3**

**And I command you to read _Humanity's Rejects_! It needs love! D:**

* * *

Insane and alone

35

**1951, Area 5X**

Monger signed the paper that was in front of him. He was at Area 5X. It was a government-run, government-secret facility that the Second Lieutenant was watching over. It was a huge building made of metal somewhere in a desert. It extended from the top of the earth to more than three miles under ground. He never believed in monsters or aliens until there was a UFO crash somewhere in the ocean. There was one living creature on board who was brought to the facility. It was female, Monger saw. She was beautiful. Her skin was a light blue with bright green eyes and was mermaid-like. It had a tail and webbed hands and feet. She shortly died from her injuries. Other creature, that was a monster, was a humanoid cat that he brought to Area 5X. She also died from unknown reasons, but this time, Monger was there when she passed.

Over the year, Monger grew cold, his heart still aching from his heartbreak. He found out that his wife was cheating on him and he didn't date since then. He was always stern around people. The Second Lieutenant placed the signed paper on one pile of papers. Monger sighed, rubbing at his temples. He was done for the day—that is, with signing papers. Just then, there was a knock at his office door. Monger glanced up.

"Come in," he gruffly answered.

A man, who he recognized as Walter, came in. His hair was black and his skin was pale, with dark green eyes and a small scar on his neck. "Sir, we have a new monster," Walter said.

Monger looked up. "Really? Where at?"

"In Maine," the man answered. "He's been locked up in a facility for nine years."

Monger looked up, arching his fingers fat fingers. "Really?" he asked. "What type of monster is it?"

"They say he has the head of a cockroach," Walter answered, looking at the papers he had. The man passed the files to Monger.

The Second Lieutenant took the file. In bright red, it said: _Confidential_. He opened the file, a little surprised to see what this man—monster looked like. Monger looked up. "Okay, we're off to Maine."

* * *

James was in Hell. But this was Earth; then this must be a preview of Hell. He had been locked in this tiny cell for nine years. _Nine years_. It seemed so much longer than he thought. The doctor should have never preformed his experiment. If he never did, he would still have his wife, Brionni, his home, his old life. James had lost everything—now he was losing his mind. The scientist, when he first arrived, yelled, begging to be free. Then he slowly lost his mind. He began to let out mad laughs for no reason; he wrote the Periodic Table on one side of the wall and on another wall, he wrote lines on the wall. One line for each day he spent in the cell. It was fully covered from top to bottom. James didn't belong there—he didn't belong here. He was losing his grip on what was left of his sanity. James was sitting in the corner, holding his knees to his chest and rocked himself, slightly whimpering.

Monger looked at this poor, pathetic creature. This man had been locked in this tiny cell for nine years? The Second Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at the scene. "He's been this way for how long?" Monger asked.

He was in a room separated by a thick glass that only he could see through. The bug-man couldn't see him. A woman, who looked horrified of the creature on the other side of the glass, looked at Monger as if she could only look at him. "Man, for, eight years," she answered. "A-are you sure you want to go in there?"

He gave her an emotionless sharp nod. She opened the door for the Second Lieutenant and the man entered the room. "Sir?" the man called, unsure what to call him, for he didn't know his name.

James' antenna twitched and he looked at the human. Monger was unsettled by his hard stare and ran his hand over his short brown hair. The bug-man looked half-insane; his gold eyes gave it away. The Major General cleared his throat. "Th' name is Second Lieutenant W. R. Monger," Monger announced. "I'm—"

"Let me guess: _afraid_," the bug-man growled, his face conflicted with pain.

Monger slammed the metal door behind him and looked at the man. "No, I am not," he said firmly.

The bug-man pressed his body to the metal wall, trying to get himself to stand. He cried out in pain and collapsed. Monger saw this and rushed over to the man-bug, grabbing his hand. The monster's eyes lit up at the touch. It was like he had no human contact in all those nine years. Monger could feel every joint in the scientist's hand. The Second Lieutenant helped the lab coated man to the small cot in the room.

"Are you okay?" Monger asked, his voice still stern.

James dropped onto the cot. He didn't answer—he just looked at the Second Lieutenant. The bug-man shook like a wet dog in a winter's storm. His eyes showed intelligence and emotion, but also some fear and insanity. Monger never dealt with an insane person before. He clicked his heels together and held his hands behind his back. James let out a whimper and hit the wall behind him.

"Please help me," James begged.

How could Monger say "no"?

* * *

**Dr. C has returned! :D**

**But he's insane! _Yatta_!**

**And, yes, Monger had the whole cliché man-goes-to-war-and-wife-cheats thing. A little depressing, kids. Sorry. D: And Monger had to have been a lower level general before he became a general. I know every badge Monger has and what they stand for. My pop's a military man. Each star on Monger's shoulder is a rank of general he was. Four stars make him top-dog for generals—as far as generals, that's the highest. The colourful squares on his left breast are Campaigns you get from Theaters. No, not like movies—like traveling the world. Example: Europe is a European Theater (man, if Brionni had one of those . . . it'd be very bright and colourful). The ones on his right arm meant he was a soldier. Just ask me if ya'll want more info. But, of course, the badges that Monger has were changed for the film, like the Shrek-head badge on his right pocket. xD**


	37. Monger and the doctor talk

Monger and the doctor talk

36

The bug-man could hardly stand on his own. Monger had to support the man as he took him to the plane that would take them to Area 5X. The Second Lieutenant placed the cockroach-man on a metal seat. The monster looked dazed and disoriented. His antennas were low and his face empty. He also smelled. Monger looked at the cockroach-man. "When did you last eat?" he asked.

The monster shrugged and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

Monger narrowed his eyes. They hadn't feed him? He grew mad, but his face was stiff and stoic. "What can you eat?" the Second Lieutenant asked tenderly, but never dropped his stern façade.

The cockroach-man mumbled something.

"What?" Monger softly asked, his voice finally cracking.

"Trash," the monster answered.

"Trash?" Monger echoed in surprise.

The bug-man nodded, looking at his shoes the whole time. Second Lieutenant looked around the plane. He didn't see anything that he could eat. Monger reached into his jacket and found a slip of blank paper. The man handed it to the monster. The cockroach-man looked at it for a second. His gaze then went up to the man in front of him. Monger smiled. "Food," he simply stated.

The cockroach-man looked at the slip of paper and took it. He looked at it and slowly nibbled at it. Monger looked at him, surprised that he could really eat trash. The Second Lieutenant patted the cockroach-man shoulder gently. "Just eat," he stated.

Monger put on his stern face and went back to the facility that the doctor was in for nine years. The Major General glared hard at the man in charge. "You didn't feed him?" he gruffly asked.

"He wouldn't eat," the man defended.

Monger stepped forward in front of the man, breaking all personal boundaries a person had. The Second Lieutenant glared down at the man. "Then you force-feed him," he growled. "He is dying and is clinically insane. When was the last time he bathed?"

The man shrugged. Monger growled. "Listen here, you give me everything that he has, does he have papers?" the Second Lieutenant asked sternly.

The man shook his head. "Well, no, but we recovered a tape he made," the man said. "We took his house and destroyed all his papers. He had no name. We took his home and his wife is gone. Apparently he had a daughter."

"What was her name?"

"We don't know, Sir," the man answered. "She tried to save her father, but the guards knocked her out. There was something odd about her; she had claws that came from her knuckles. We tried to go back for her, but she was gone. She nearly killed two men."

Monger gave a short nod. "Can I have that tape?" he asked.

The man nodded and left the Second Lieutenant in a hallway. He came back and handed a cassette tape to the man. "Here," he stated.

Monger snatched the tape from the man. "Just to tell you, I'm disgusted," the man hissed, gripping the tape. "You were allowing him to starve. That's revolting."

"But have you seen him?" the man asked. "He's a freak."

Monger narrowed his eyes at the man. "Well, he's my freak now," he stated, opening his jacket and placed the tape into his coat. "And if you ever do this to another monster—if you catch one—and treat it the same way you treated him, I'll take away everything you have."

The man, who was an Officer, stiffened. Monger glared and walked away. "U-um, okay, bye!" the man cried.

Monger didn't return it. The Second Lieutenant went back to the plane and saw the doctor, holding his legs to his chest. Monger went over to him and looked down at him. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

The cockroach-man looked up, still shaking. "I-I don't remember," he whispered.

Monger narrowed his eyes. "Well, what were you when you were human?" he asked.

"A-a scientist," he answered, his voice hitched at the end. "I had a PhD."

"Alright, from now on you'll be Dr. Cockroach PhD," Monger stated.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up. There was a shaky smile on his lips. It was like he was happy to have a name again. Monger half-smiled.

* * *

"Welcome home, Doc," Monger stated, helping the doctor stand.

Dr. Cockroach looked around. The common room was large with a table with chairs at the centre of the room. The Second Lieutenant led the doctor to a chair. "I'll get you food," Monger stated.

The doctor looked up and merely nodded. Monger turned on his heels and walked out of the common room. He came back with what he could find in the trash, a newspaper, a ruined rag, and a vanilla envelope. "Here, food," Monger stated.

Dr. Cockroach took the trash and placed it on the table. He nibbled at the newspaper. Then he began to take larger bites of the paper and swallowing mouthfuls. Monger watched, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want a drink?" the Second Lieutenant asked.

The bug-man glanced up and nodded. Monger gave a slight bob and walked out of the common room. He came back with a long glass of water, but added sugar. He remembered that bugs liked sugar. Dr. Cockroach smiled softly at the Second Lieutenant, and took the glass, taking a gulp. Monger smiled. "You are welcome," he stated.

Before the Second Lieutenant could leave, he heard a murmured: "Thank you, sir."

* * *

The doctor sat on the floor, looking mindlessly at the metal wall in front of him. He had been like this for three days. Monger was watching though a monitoring system. A woman, who he knew to be Mrs. Dan, stood next to him. "This is so sad," she whispered.

Monger looked over at her. "Well, he's mentally not stable," he noted. There was a pause. "Has he eaten his food?"

Mrs. Dan glanced up. "Well, not really," she answered.

Monger twisted his lips. "Great," he growled.

The Second Lieutenant turned on his heel and walked out of the office that had all the television sets in it. Mrs. Dan looked over at him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see if I can talk some sense into the good doctor."

Monger went down to the common room. The door was open and the Second Lieutenant just walked in. Dr. Cockroach didn't even glance up. He just blankly stared at the wall. After a few moments, the cockroach-man's gaze flickered up to meet the Second Lieutenant's. He didn't say anything. Monger pulled out a newspaper from his jacket and tossed it on the doctor's lap. "Eat."

Dr. Cockroach looked at the newspaper with an empty gaze.

"I'll force-feed you if you don't."

The doctor looked back up at the Second Lieutenant. "Thank you," he murmured, his antennas twitched.

Dr. Cockroach ripped apart the paper, munching on the torn bits. Monger nodded and turned to walk out of the cell. "Wait," came a weak cry.

Monger turned. The doctor looked at him, his eyes sad and intelligent all at once. "Thank you very much," he murmured.

Monger nodded and walked out of the cell. The next day, Monger made sure to visit the doctor. He was sitting down on the floor, holding his knees to his chest. The Second Lieutenant walked up to him. "Stand," he ordered.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up, his gaze on the Second Lieutenant. Monger's face was stern. He was going to snap the doctor out of this one way or another. "Stand," Monger ordered gruffly.

The bug-man just shivered. He got the feeling that he would not stop. Dr. Cockroach pressed his back to the wall, trying to stand. "Get up," Monger growled. "Get up."

Dr. Cockroach stood up on shakily legs. Monger reached out and grabbed his arm. "Good, you're getting better," the Second Lieutenant stated.

The bug-man looked up, his gaze blank. Then a soft smile formed on his face. "Thank you," he murmured.

Monger nodded, releasing the monster's arm. His stench was unbearable. "You need to bathe," the Second Lieutenant said.

Dr. Cockroach looked up, his gaze empty. "Okay," he agreed.

Monger nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

The bath was just a shower, like a military shower. Monger had new clothes for the doctor. It was a uniform—no, a grey jumpsuit. "You'll wear this," the Second Lieutenant stated. "Give me your old clothes."

Dr. Cockroach's large eyes widened even more. "N-no, I want my old clothes," he begged, gripping his filthy lab coat.

Monger looked at the doctor. Realization dawned on him. It was the only think he could cling to that reminded him of home. The Second Lieutenant sighed. "Okay, I understand," he stated. "But they need to be clean. Just wear this for now."

Dr. Cockroach nodded, and removed his lab coat, throwing it on a chair. He carefully removed the black turtleneck and it joined the white cloth. This was when Monger saw how skinny the doctor really was. He could see every rib in his rib cage. He could see the doctor's spine. His skin was an unhealthy white—he could see every vein in his body. Monger growled to himself. It was revolting. Dr. Cockroach took off his loafers and socks and his tartan pants. The Second Lieutenant took the filthy clothes, laying the jumpsuit on the chair.

"Okay, I'll clean these for you," Monger stated flatly.

Dr. Cockroach nodded and turned on the shower. Monger left, allowing the doctor to have his privacy. The Second Lieutenant went to the lower level of the facility, where there were washing machines. He threw the clothes into the washer, turning it on. He washed the white lab coat separately. He went back to the upper levels and saw the doctor in the grey jumpsuit. He was glancing down at himself in interest. The doctor smelled much, much better. He didn't smell like moldy clothes anymore.

"Okay, how do you feel?" Monger asked, his hands behind his back.

Dr. Cockroach looked up. "F-fine," he shakily answered.

Monger gave a short nod. "Good, come with me," he stated.

The Second Lieutenant took the doctor back to his cell. Dr. Cockroach moved over and sat on his cot. Monger looked at the bug-man. "Now, are you willing to talk to me?" he asked the monster.

"What's there to talk about?" Dr. Cockroach asked, his voice stiff.

"Well, do you remember your past?"

"Hardly."

The doctor was still out of his right mind. He looked at his loafers, and mumbled something incoherent. Monger looked at the bug-man. "Get some sleep."

He left the cell, allowing the doctor to sleep. He went to the lower level, where a woman had thrown the clothes into the dryer. It was Mrs. Dan. She glanced up. "How is he?" she asked.

"Still gone," the Second Lieutenant stated, pointing at his own head.

Mrs. Dan got the rift and nodded sadly. "His clothes should be done soon," she announced.

"Good."

There was a pause.

"You're a good man, Sir."

He didn't reply; he just looked at her, surprised. When the clothing was dry, Monger folded them and went to the monster's cell. Dr. Cockroach was soundly sleeping. The Second Lieutenant placed the dry clothes at the foot of his cot. Maybe, Mrs. Dan was right. Maybe, he was a good man. But, he wasn't the Monger from before.

* * *

**Three months later**

Monger watched carefully as the doctor tried to construct him a jetpack. The Second Lieutenant was proud of himself that he had helped the doctor through a tough time. He checked with him every night, hoping to find out more about the man. Like his daughter. Could he remember anything about her? What was his life like? What about . . . his wife? Monger inhaled and entered the cockroach-man's cell. Dr. Cockroach looked up and smiled.

"Ah, hello, Lieutenant," Dr. Cockroach greeted happily.

Monger nodded his head. "Hello, Doctor," he stated. "How is the jetpack?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at the item he was making. "Well, it's coming along quite nicely," he answered.

Monger nodded. "Great," he stated. There was a pause. "How is that memory of yours?"

Dr. Cockroach glanced up, and pulled his hands up to his midsection and rubbed them together. "Well, I remember my daughter," he stated, the memory of her bringing a smile to his lips.

Monger looked at him, his eyebrow raised. He . . . _had_ a family. "Oh?" he inquired. If one could catch it, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "What was she like? What was her name?"

The doctor chuckled, but it was dry. "I can't remember her name," he muttered. "But she was a beautiful girl. Bright blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin. She wasn't my real daughter. I found her. She was dying when I first met her."

"She was on the streets?" Monger asked.

"Yes, she was such a dirty thing, skinny and frail," Dr. Cockroach recalled, feeling the black oil on his hands. "Beautiful little thing. She was very smart, a little cold at times, but she had a heart of gold."

Monger nodded. "I see," he whispered. "Well, how are you holding up?"

Dr. Cockroach looked up, smiling. "Great."

Monger nodded. "That's what I want to hear." The Second Lieutenant walked out of the cell and left the doctor to work on his project. He would like to hear more of his daughter some time.


	38. Lady of the night

Lady of the night

37

_BANG!_

"Damnit!"

Monger rolled his eyes. He leaded over towards the microphone. "Why don't you try to blow up the entire facility?" he said sarcastically.

Dr. Cockroach stumbled out of his cell, choking on the black fumes of the explosion. The bug-man glanced up at the ceiling, looking for the unseen voice-projectors. "Sorry!" he cried.

The scientist rubbed at his shoulder, and cleared his throat. The smoke was dying down and he looked at his gently smoldering machine. He twisted his lips and walked over to the table. Dr. Cockroach had never been so bored. There was a deck of cards on the table. He reached over, looking at the cards. The bug-man sighed and slammed it on the metal table. His past was returning to him along with his sanity. He remembered his wife—Victoria. Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the thought of her. He remembered the little blonde girl that was with him.

But not her name.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "What was her name?" he murmured to himself.

He groaned and rubbed at his temples. Monger would sometimes check up on him, just to make sure that his sanity was in check. But still, he was lonely. He wanted to be loved. Dr. Cockroach growled, his antennas dropping. He wanted that little teen that comforted him and stayed with him until he was taken away to that God-awful facility. Just then, Monger came in, hands behind his back.

"Hello, Sir," greeted the mad scientist.

Monger looked into Dr. Cockroach's cell. "What is that?" he asked, motioning his head in that direction.

The bug-man smiled nervously. "Nothing."

The Second Lieutenant cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hmm," he hummed. "That better not be a half-baked escape machine."

"No, just something to do," Dr. Cockroach muttered.

Monger pulled up a chair and sat down. "Do you remember your daughter's name?" he asked.

Dr. Cockroach looked up. "Not really, sadly," he whispered.

The Second Lieutenant nodded his head. "It'll come to you," Monger said.

The bug-man sighed. "I surely hope so . . ."

Monger stood up. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked.

Dr. Cockroach's face burned. "Well—sorta, kinda, no," he answered.

The Second Lieutenant rolled his eyes lightly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um, this is a tender subject," the bug-man stated, awkwardly picking at his nails. "Um, well, it—women!"

"Women?" Monger echoed. "Ooooh, _women_."

Dr. Cockroach gripped his tartan pants. "Yes, I haven't had a woman in nine years," he murmured, blushing fiercely.

Monger let out a loud laugh. "You know I can't bring any women in here," the Second Lieutenant pointed out.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Yes, I know," he whispered.

Monger placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll find a way to suppress those needs," he stated, walking away, smirking.

Dr. Cockroach sighed.

* * *

John had heard the whole thing. Over the months Dr. Cockroach and John talked, that was, after he had grown used to seeing the large bug head and after he had gained his sanity back. The man smiled, an idea running in his head. Later that night, Dr. Cockroach had finished his dinner and was working on a drawing for a machine. There was a knock on his wall.

"You can come in, the door is open, as you can see," Dr. Cockroach stated.

There were footsteps, like high heels, on metal flooring. The doctor looked up and saw a beautiful woman. She looked afraid of him. She gasped and took a step back, holding her hand up to her chest. Dr. Cockroach looked surprised. He never saw this woman before. She was not in the white facility uniform everyone else was in. She was wearing a dress and had bright red lipstick on and dark eye shadow. She was stepping back in fear.

"What are you?" she asked, extremely fearful.

Dr. Cockroach stood up. "Please, I won't hurt you," he whispered, holding out his hands.

The woman looked at him, her eyes large and fearful. "W-w-what are you?" she asked.

The bug-man looked at her. "Please, madam, I will never hurt you," he stated.

The woman looked at him. He looked frightening, but something in his eyes told her that was a nice man or whatever he was. Dr. Cockroach looked at her. "Please, sit down," he encouraged calmly.

The woman never looked away from him as she went over to his cot, sitting down. Dr. Cockroach blinked. "Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"I was hired."

He smiled. "Oh, you work here now?" he asked. "I didn't know Monger was hiring people now."

The woman looked at him. "What?" she asked, confused. "No, I'm not a worker here. I'm here . . . for a Dr. Cockroach?"

"Yes, that's me."

"O-oh, I didn't—oh," she breathed. "Well, that makes sense. I thought it was an odd name."

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "Yes, but that is my name," he stated, smiling lightly. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, a man named John hired me to . . . please you."

At first, he just looked at her. Then realization dawned on his face. His eyes widened and his mouth locked and his antennas dropped. "You mean you're a-a-a—"

"Prostitute?" she finished for him. "Yes."

Dr. Cockroach sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "Oh dear Lord," he whispered. "I'll ring that man's neck."

The girl looked at him, her eyes sheepish and large. The doctor sighed and went over to her. "My dear, I'm so sorry you're here," he whispered.

The woman looked at him. "Well, I don't mind," she whispered. "Well, are we . . .?"

He shook his head. "I can't do that to you," Dr. Cockroach whispered to her. "Please, just—I don't know."

The woman shifted on his cot. "We can talk?" she suggested.

The bug-man nodded, taking a seat back in his chair. "Of course," he said.

There was an awkward pause.

"So . . . what do you do?" she asked the bug-headed scientist.

He smiled. "I'm a scientist," Dr. Cockroach stated proudly.

She looked at him. "Really? What do you make?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his drawings. "Do . . . you want to see some drawings?" he asked her.

The woman nodded. He smiled, picking up the pictures and crossing over to her. He gave her the papers and she took them. The redhead woman smiled. "This look interesting," she complemented.

"Thank you, my dear," he returned, sitting next to her.

She didn't shy away from him.

But the woman looked at him. "Do you have a family?" she asked.

His smile faded away. "Once upon a time," he murmured. "You probably don't want to hear it."

The woman smiled. "I'll listen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Well, it started when . . ."

And he told her. He told her everything he could remember, though most of the people in his life he had forgotten due to him being locked up for so long. But he tried his best. At the finale of his story, the woman looked sadly at him. ". . . and that is my life."

Just then, he felt the woman's arms around him. His eyes widened to the touch. "I'm so sorry, Doctor," she whispered.

He dryly chuckled. "My dear, it is alright," Dr. Cockroach whispered.

She shook her head, pulling back to look at him. "No, you lost everything," the woman cried. "I'm so sorry."

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, my dear," he whispered.

"Do you miss them?"

"My daughter; yes."

"Can't you leave?"

"Nope, and you're not supposed to be in here."

The woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm a little tired," she whispered.

He smiled. "Then you get some sleep, my dear."

"What about you?"

Dr. Cockroach smiled at her concern. "I'll be fine," he said.

The woman smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled as she curled up into his cot. Dr. Cockroach went over to his desk and fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

He awoke when he felt a sudden pain to his head. Dr. Cockroach looked up at the glaring face of Monger. "What is that?" he growled, pointing at the sleeping form of the female in his cot.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her and then at him. "Um, well, that is a homo sapien that is female," he answered.

"Don't mock me," Monger growled. "Why is she here?"

"Ask John."

The Second Lieutenant blinked and raised an eyebrow to the doctor. Then he let out a discouraged grunt. "He's fired," he groaned.

The female moved in the cot and the woman sat up, looking over at the doctor and the Second Lieutenant. "Oh, morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, my dear," Dr. Cockroach stated.

The woman swung her legs over the cot and looked at the uniformed man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Th' name is Second Lieutenant W. R. Monger," Monger answered. "I'll send you home, now."

The military man walked out of the cell, but then stopped at the cell door, looking at her as if to follow him. The woman nodded and slipped on her shoes. "Okay," she stated. The woman went over to the bug-man. "I hope you'll be okay, right?"

He nodded, smiling. "Well, of course," Dr. Cockroach stated, smiling.

She reached over and gently pecked his cheek. He smiled and watched her go. Dr. Cockroach never saw her again. The next day, John was fired.

Dr. Cockroach was alone again.


	39. A new monster in town

A new monster in town

38

Dr. Cockroach found this model car kit in the garbage. It looked fairly new. It was interesting that people threw out such good items. Of course, the bug-headed man was bored. He had nothing to do. So he opened it and began to work on the car model. When he was painting the decals on it, Monger walked in, his hands behind his back. The Second Lieutenant looked at the mad scientist, raising a concerned eyebrow to him. Dr. Cockroach glanced up from his model car. There was a long, awkward silence.

"What?" the bug-headed man asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm a little concerned now, Doctor," Monger stated.

The bug-headed man rolled his eyes. "What? I have nothing to do," he pointed out. "I'm bored and have no one to talk to."

"Not anymore."

His antenna perked up in interest. "What?"

Monger turned to the door, and snapped his fingers. Five people were pushing a cart and on top of it was a thick glass box. Inside was what interested the bug-man the most. There was a large, blue blob inside with one red eye. Dr. Cockroach gently placed the model car on the metal table and stood up. "Sir, what is that?" he asked, pointing at the blob.

"Meet B.O.B," Monger announced, walking over to the glass box. "It stands for some scientific phrase. Can't really remember what its name stands for."

Dr. Cockroach looked at the blob. He was fascinated with the creature that lay inside. The red eye darted to the bug-man in interest. "Purely amazing," Dr. Cockroach whispered, placing a hand on the glass. "How was it created?"

Monger tapped his foot. "Um, let me think," he breathed, "a chemically altered ranch-flavored dressing and a genetically altered tomato—that was how it was created."

"Can we let it out?" Dr. Cockroach asked. "I want a better look."

Monger shrugged. "Sure, but I have no idea what it might do."

Dr. Cockroach slipped his fingers under the glass top and pealed it off. The blob became a stretched version of itself, its single eye glancing around. Dr. Cockroach took a cautious step back along with Monger. The blob oozed out of the box and became a fat blue blob form. It was still, looking around the building it was in. The single red eye looked at Dr. Cockroach. It oozed over to him, creating an arm and hand from out of itself and poked the bug-man in the stomach. The bug-man stepped back, interested in the creature in front of him. A smile formed on its face. It had a child-like mentality, Dr. Cockroach could see.

Monger chuckled. "Well, it doesn't seem harmful," the man stated.

The blob looked at the military man next to it, a smile on its face.

"Can it talk, you think?" Monger asked.

"I don't think so," Dr. Cockroach said. "It doesn't have a la—"

"Talk."

Dr. Cockroach's and Monger's eyes widened in surprise—the blob had spoken. B.O.B smiled widely. "Talk," it repeated.

Dr. Cockroach laughed. "Amazing!" he cried.

B.O.B looked at the bug-headed man. "Amazing," it repeated.

"It's like a parrot," Monger noted.

Dr. Cockroach nodded, looking at the blob. B.O.B turned its gaze to the table. It oozed over and picked up the model car Dr. Cockroach was creating. It then ate it. Dr. Cockroach watched as the car suspended inside of it and watched as it dissolved. Monger laughed. "The thing ate my car," Dr. Cockroach cried helplessly.

Monger shook his head. "You're a grown man, Doctor," he said. "You shouldn't be making model cars."

Dr. Cockroach crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. B.O.B oozed over and poked the bug-man in the side. "What?" the bug-headed man asked.

"Talk," B.O.B stated.

Even though the thing didn't have a gender, it had a strong male voice. So, "it" would be called a "he." Dr. Cockroach bent over. "I'm Dr. Cockroach," he said.

B.O.B pointed at himself. "Dr. Cockroach?" it asked.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head. "No, no," he said, bending down. He pointed at himself. "Dr. Cockroach—" Then he pointed at the blue blob. "—B.O.B."

The one-eyed mass pointed at himself. "Bob?" it asked.

Dr. Cockroach smiled and nodded. "Yes." He then pointed at the military man next to him. "This is Monger."

B.O.B looked at the military man. "Monger?" he asked.

The Second Lieutenant smiled. "He catches on fast," he noted.

Dr. Cockroach shrugged. "Well, he mimics," he stated. "I don't know if he can form sentences on his own. After all, he doesn't have a brain."

B.O.B was goofily smiling, just watching the two in front of him. Monger turned to look at the mad scientist next to him. "Alright, now you have time to kill with him," he said. "Here's a mission for you: teach it how to talk."

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow to him. "How? He has no brain."

"Well, he also has no larynx either."

He had a point. The bug-man shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I see," he said. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"'_I am B.O.B_,'" said Dr. Cockroach. "Repeat it."

"I am B.O.B," the blob repeated.

"Good," Dr. Cockroach said, smiling, crossing his legs.

"Good?" the blob repeated. "Yeah!"

Dr. Cockroach laughed. "Yes, good, very good," he said.

B.O.B smiled, oozing around. It had been a month since the animated blue blob first came here. In that time, Dr. Cockroach had taught the blob the alphabet and simple words, like "cat," "dog," "bug," "human," and accidently "bomb." The blob went to the table, and picked up the cards. Dr. Cockroach went up to him, and looked at him.

"Cards," Dr. Cockroach said.

B.O.B looked up and held up the cards. "Cards?" he inquired.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Right."

The blob smiled. "Cards!"

Dr. Cockroach sat down, still smiling. "Good."

The blob smiled, and picked up the card, holding it up. He looked interesting in it. He placed it back on the deck and oozed around merrily. Dr. Cockroach then stood up, yawning. He was tired. He went to his cell, flopping on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Brionni, in the form of a tall man, dodged the enemy fire. She was in Korea, fighting the war. She clutched her gun and sighed. She sat up and fired of her gun, killing several men. Brionni never thought she would be in another war. She kept firing until the general said that they took full control over the tiny village. The villagers were rounded up by soldiers one by one. Brionni felt the wind behind her pick up. Her short blonde hair whipped around. She heard a scream, only audible by her ears. She glanced around and followed it, slinging the gun around her shoulder. There was a buff man, who had a screaming Korean woman slung over his shoulder. This was a sudden case of déjà vu to her. He was going to hurt her; that was for sure. He threw her into a hut and closed the door. Brionni growled and charged at the hut. She opened the door and before the man could protest, she shot him. The girl trembled and gasped. She took in a breath and looked up at Brionni. The man-formed monster glanced down at her. Several soldiers followed the sound a peered into the hut.

"What happened?" called a redhead man.

"I shot his fool," Brionni-man answered, holding up her gun. "I saved her from him." She pointed to the body at her feet. "He tried to rape her."

The solders glanced around. A short, black-haired man walked over to the woman, helping her to her feet. At first, she did not move, but she slowly accepted his outstretched hand and stood up on wobbly legs. Brionni watched as the other solders dragged the dead man's body away. The monster sighed, placing a hand to her chest. She could feel the photo of her first love. She then thought of all her dead friends. The monster sighed and followed her comrades.


	40. The fish ape monster

The fish-ape monster

39

"Hey, Doc, play with me," the blob stated.

In the years Dr. Cockroach knew the blob, he had taught the blob the whole English language. It was amazing that he could talk and form sentences. The bug-headed man glanced at the blob, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Not now, B.O.B, I'm busy," grumbled the doctor, who was writing down anything he could remember into his little notebook.

He wanted to recall everyone he met in his life. It was a real workout. He had not thought of these people in years. He was trying his best to think of his adoptive daughter. It was rigorous. B.O.B frowned sadly, looking at the doctor in sadness.

"Please, Doc," B.O.B whimpered.

Dr. Cockroach looked up at the large animated blob. He sighed, reaching over to grab a ball, and threw it. B.O.B acted much like a dog and followed the direction of the ball. The bug-man went right back to his work. There was a sudden _bang_ and both the blob and the cockroach-man glanced up. A metal door opened and Monger came out. His stride had not changed and his face was as stoic as ever. Behind him were several men pushing a large tank filled with water into the large room. But someone—or something—was floating in the water, unconscious. It had resemblance to an ape, but had green-brown scales, a long tail and a dorsal fin. Dr. Cockroach stood up and walked up to the glass.

"M-Monger, what is this?" the bug-man inquired.

The First Lieutenant (newly First Lieutenant) looked at the newest addition to the monster family. "Well, it appears to be an ape," the First Lieutenant answered.

"But it has fish qualities," the mad scientist reported. "I mean, look at its scales and webbed feet and hands. It appears to be aquatic."

"State the obvious," Monger said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "We found this fella when he was attacking tourists at a beach. Apparently this fish-ape-thing was frozen up north for 20,000 years."

Dr. Cockroach glanced over at the captain. "Frozen?" he echoed.

B.O.B oozed over, looking at the creature in the glass camber. "Whoa, an ape," he stated with a smile. "Why is it in here?"

"It needs water to survive, B.O.B," Monger answered. "This fella . . . what do you think it is?"

"If it is 20,000 years old, then he might just be the missing link between fish, humans and apes," the doctor said, still looking in awe at the beast.

Monger smirked. "Okay, he will be called The Missing Link," he stated, rapping his knuckles on the glass.

The eyes of The Missing Link popped open. He looked right at the three in front of him in shock. He roared and started to pound on the glass, his prison collapsing under each punch. Monger knew it was soon to break and jumped back just in time as the case broke and water burst out. Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B were now drenched in cold sea water. The First Lieutenant grabbed the mad scientist by the back of his lab coat, yanking him away from the new monster. The men behind reacted by pulling out their guns. The fish-ape growled, looking at the humans and two monsters with an intimidating face. He supported himself up by his knuckles. His tail trashed around heatedly. He growled, his eyes shifting around in confusion and wonder. Once he realized that these beings were no threat, he began to observe his surroundings in wonder.

One man was ready to shoot the fish-ape, but the brown-haired First Lieutenant waved him down. The fish-ape looked at the metal wall and touched it with the tips of his fingers. This was all new to him. He pounded the floor with his fist, interested on what type of dirt it was. The fish-ape realized that it was not dirt, but the same sort of stuff that the wall was made of. The beast swung and walked on his knuckles much like an ape or gorilla would. He approached Monger. The First Lieutenant was still as the fish-ape sized him up. The fish-ape concluded that this being was the alpha. He approached Dr. Cockroach, noticing how scrawny and skinny he was. The fish-ape concluded that he was a groupie for the alpha, or the whipping boy. He had no idea what the blob was and the other humans were part of the alpha's pack. The fish-ape approached Monger and lowered his stance to a less-intimidating stance. Monger arched an eyebrow to him, not able to understand animal actions.

"Doctor, what is he doing?" Monger inquired.

"Um, it's a form of animal acceptance," Dr. Cockroach stated calmly. "He thinks that you're the alpha male, which is right. You _are_ the leader here."

Monger smirked broadly. "Well, at least he knows the boss," he stated. He turned to the bug-man. "Dr. Cockroach, I'm pretty sure that he can talk." Monger turned to the fish-ape. "Say 'fish.'"

The Missing Link looked at the First Lieutenant, unsure of what to do.

"Say 'fish."

"_Frish_," The Missing Link stated.

Monger looked at the mad scientist. "See, teach him how to talk," he ordered.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll see," he stated.

Monger nodded, walked off, ordered his boys to clean the mess and left. Dr. Cockroach looked at the fish-ape, who suddenly attacked the bug-man. The men reacted by shooting him with darts. The Missing Link felt the pain in his lower back. He ripped it out and suddenly felt drowsy. He fell to the floor and fell asleep. Dr. Cockroach sighed, his heart beating madly. At least the fish-ape was out. But, Dr. Cockroach decided to stay away from the new monster until further notice.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach watched, quite intimidated by the fish-ape's stare. Monger was there and the fish-ape had not moved. The First Lieutenant would not move from his spot. The Missing Link would not hurt the bug-man as long he was there. It took a while until the bug-headed man stood up, and carefully moved over to the fish-ape. He growled, but glanced at Monger, who glared at the fish-ape. Dr. Cockroach took a fish from the table and tossed it to the feet of the ape-monster. The Missing Link picked up the fish and sniffed it. He bit off the head and ate it. The fish-ape then nudged the mad scientist with his knuckles and snorted. It was a form of acceptance.

"You think you'll be fine?" Monger inquired.

Dr. Cockroach watched as The Missing Link watched the doctor. "Yeah, I think so," he stated.

Monger gave a short nod, but stood a while, glaring at the fish-ape before he left. Dr. Cockroach turned to look at the fish-ape, his hands clasped together. "Okay, um," he whispered.

"_Ojay_, _uh_," Link mimicked.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. This might be fun. It was a challenge for him to teach B.O.B how to talk, but the fish-ape could already mimic. That was a good sign.

* * *

"Daylight," Dr. Cockroach stated, drawing a sun on the chalk.

Link looked at the drawing, recognizing the image. "_Dayright_," he stated. "_Daylight_. Daylight!"

Dr. Cockroach nodded, smiling. He missed daylight. "Good, goo, great," the bug-man stated. He then drew a crescent shape. "Night."

"Night."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. This could be a good day.


	41. Reunited

**A slight blast-from-the-past to start this chapter. And no, Mystery Girl, I will not add your OC to my story. I'm not trying to sound rude, but I don't do requests. I'm sorry. But thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

Reunited

40

**Around mid-1974**

Brionni-man shot rounds of ammo at the enemy. She was in Vietnam now, in a helicopter with several other men. A cigar was gripped between both jaws and fired off. A man looked at the human-cloaked monster with a little fear in his face. He had watched this soldier fire off like a mad-man—he even had a smirk on his face. The other man grabbed the barrel of the gun.

"Hey, stop!" he cried.

Brionni-human glared at him, ceasing her firing. "There, okay?" she growled in a gruff voice.

She puffed on her cigar. Why was she smoking? She grunted and threw the cigar out from the helicopter. She took a seat on the floor of the flying craft, gripping the revolver with her hands. She held on fast. Brionni-man ignored the stares the humans were giving her.

"What?" she-he snapped.

The other humans turned from her. She grunted. Brionni never thought that she would be in another war. It was mind-numbing. The same thing. Kill. Kill. _Kill_. Nothing new. The monster glanced at her gun, arching an eyebrow. She felt the sudden jolt of the helicopter landed. The soldiers existed and she followed with a stoic face. They were in a little village. Some huts scattered the area; some sheep, some cows, chickens. She could smell the scent of blood resting in the air. It was stale and the scent of gun powder filled the surrounding air.

"Okay," a man stated.

He was a general.

He was a short guy—five foot eight at least. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was splendidly decorated. "Good job, men," he stated. "We've secured the area."

Brionni looked at the general with a stiff face.

"Okay, men, time to relax."

* * *

Brionni was waiting outside; the smell of blood was wonderful. It was night, the darkness heavy upon her and the light from the moon and the stars shining brightly. She had made this same mistake again after again and whatnot. That was war. And war was ugly.

She could not take it any longer.

Brionni had said that again and again to herself, but this time was it! She _had_ to leave. _Now_. The man-cloaked monster glanced at the camp. She heard laughter and cheers from the soldiers. Brionni threw her gun to the ground, converting into a bird and flew off.

From that day forth, she chose to never, ever join another war.

* * *

**1980**

**San Francisco Hills**

Brionni snuck around in the San Francisco's hills. The city was beautiful from the hill-tops. She had not changed since World War II. All that changed was that her tail became longer and thinner and the gold hair at the tip were falling off. She, however, still was the same. Her tail had curled around her bare feet. She reached into her blue jacket and pulled out the photo of the British mad scientist. She tried her best to push out the wrinkles.

"I miss you, Doc," she whispered to the photo.

Brionni then started to mourn all the people that died when she served in the Special Force. Especially for June and Christi.

Even though she had survived countless things, she was not immortal. She learned that the hard way. In World War I, she found that mustard gas could scar her. Even though he flesh healed, it did not heal correctly. On her inner thighs, stomach, lower back, and under her hair were the left over scars of the sticky substance called mustard gas. Poison could sicken her, but enough could stop her heart and kill her. Stab her in the heart, she would die. Shoot her enough times in the same place without her being able to heal fast enough, she would die. But Brionni was still here. What did God want with her? Then there was a rustle behind her. Brionni jumped from the tree stump she was sitting on, her bone claws ripped from her knuckles and she gripped the photograph. A low hiss left her lips. Then there was a huge flash from the past.

Christi came from the bushes.

Brionni's eyes widened in pure surprise and shock. Her hands dropped to her sides and her tail became limp. Was she dreaming? Christi was dead. June stepped out from behind her. Both were dirty and filthy looking. June looked just as awestruck. The tigress turned to the smaller black female.

"Hey, you were right," June stated. "She is alive."

Brionni broke into a broad smile. She pulled her claws into her hands and placed the photograph into her jacket. "CHRISTI! JUNE!" she screamed in glee.

She jumped at the two females. June was stunned by the action, alas, Christi was delighted. Brionni became a large, brown bear, wrapping her large arms around them and hugged them tightly.

"My God! Yer alive!" she cried. Brionni put them down, looking at them. "But the zeppelin. It exploded. How did you make it?"

Christi cleared her throat and lifted up her hand. "That would be me," she stated with a small smirk. "I can create force fields. Just before it exploded, I took June and I formed a force field. We tried looking for you."

They were looking for . . . _her_? Brionni looked at them, her mussel clamped shut. Then a sudden smile broke upon her furry lips. She took them into a hug once more. They were looking for her. June pulled away and looked at Brionni. Her ears were low and she had a smirk upon her lips.

"Yeah, well, whatever," June murmured, crossing her arms over her breast.

Christi smiled. "Well, that's what family does: we look after each other," the black female stated.

Brionni looked at the smaller human-like monster with a sudden dumbfounded look. _Family_ . . . Brionni smiled, taking both of the female monsters, her furry bear arms around their shoulders, pulling them in.

"You know, we're like the Three Musketeers," she stated cheerily. She had not been this happy in years. "No, we're the Three and Better Musketeers."

Christi giggled and June twisted her lips at the other female monster.

"Hell no."

Brionni laughed, becoming her "normal" form, falling to the grass. Christi smiled, and held out her hand to her. The blonde took the outstretched hand and stood up. At least, she had some company. The sisterly kind comfort from Christi and June's sarcastic nature. It was better than nothing.

But she still wanted the mad scientist that had stolen her heart.


	42. The Invisible Man and a lover's fight

**Well, I updated _Blazing the Trail _and this. I'm getting around to my other MvA fics.**

* * *

The Invisible Man and a lover's fight

41

Dr. Cockroach sat in a metal chair. He was getting better. He was starting to remember every memory he had. He remembered the woman he had. The bug-man remembered his wife. Victoria. How she left him for his friend, whose name he could not recall. He still could not remember the girl's name. Dr. Cockroach had a perfect image of her in his mind: her long blonde hair, her dark green eyes, and her ivory skin. He wanted to know his adoptive daughter. Dr. Cockroach frowned. The Missing Link sat on his haunches, looking at a book. He could read, but not much. Dr. Cockroach was proud of himself. He had taught the fish-ape beast how to talk. He was still working on it, but Link could talk fairly well. His speech was slightly choppy, but understandable. B.O.B was playing with a red rubber ball, throwing it at a wall and it bounced back at him. Nothing interesting had happened over the years, until today.

Monger came out, people surrounded him. One soldier was restraining something, but nothing was there. But, there had to be. The soldier was quickly knocked to the floor, and Monger snatched out his hand as if he grabbed a human wrist. A smirk spread across his lips as he yanked forward, a loud _thump_ erupted, like a body hit the floor. The army man placed his shoe on a body, which was unseen.

"You're going nowhere, buddy," stated the army man firmly.

"Let me go, you gnat!" screamed a voice.

Link was suddenly more interested in what was happening in the real world than his book. B.O.B lost all interest in his ball. It was evident when it rolled by his form. Dr. Cockroach just watched. Something grabbed Monger, flipping him over. Another man tackled the unseen enemy, forcing it to the ground. Monger stood up, brushing off his military jacket.

"If you just stay still, you won't get hurt," Monger gruffly said.

"Ah, shut up, meathead!" snapped a voice.

Link walked over, interested in what he was seeing—rather, _not_ seeing. An invisible creature roughly pushed by Dr. Cockroach, nearly knocking the bug-man from his feet. "Move, insect-boy!" snarled the voice.

The First Lieutenant rolled his eyes due to the drama. "Boys, meat The Invisible Man," he greeted.

B.O.B became alive, glancing all over the place. "Really? Where is he?" he questioned.

The Invisible Man pulled out a chair, and plopped down on it. Monger waved down his men, and they left the area. The military man turned to the monsters, but to the area where The Invisible Man was located. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned the unseen being, and he soon left the room.

The three male monsters turned to look at the new monster. It grew tense, and the unseen being felt uncomfortable under their stares. "What are ya looking at?" he snapped.

"Nothing, really," mocked the bug-man.

"Oh, _ha-ha-ha_, I forgot how to laugh," The Invisible Man remarked sarcastically. He turned his chair so he would face the table. Then he said: "So, now what?"

* * *

**Los Angles**

**1984**

It had been years, and the monsters tried to get out of Area 5X so many times, that the now Captain Monger soon forgot the amount. Just recently they almost did break out, due to B.O.B's brief ability to read minds. But they were soon rounded up and placed back to where they belonged. And soon the Captain got to return to where _he_ belonged. Home. He was enthralled—the military man would be able to see his wife. Yes, Monger was married to the most wonderful woman in his eyes. They had been married for a year, and he had not been around very much. But now there was a bounce in the Captain's step as he walked up the walkway to his home, and took out his keys, putting them into the keyhole, opening the door.

No one greeted him.

Monger glanced around the home. Everything seemed to be in place. But there was a woman's jacket sprawled out on the floor. He recognized it as his wife's. Monger bent down to pick it up. His wife would never leave clothing on the floor in this manner. Monger looked around his home. Everything looked untouched. Just the way he had left it. The man placed his bag on the floor. He rubbed his shoulders and his now tense neck.

"Honey?" he called again.

Where was his wife? Monger glanced outside. The car was still there. Perhaps she went walking around the block? The man yawned, just happy to be home. Monger couldn't wait to show his wife his new badges. He looked in the kitchen, not seeing her. "Honey?" he asked softly.

Monger heard a bumping sound, like wood hitting the wall. The man listened to the sound. It had come from the bedroom. He went down the hall. "Honey?" he called.

The Captain went to his and his wife's bedroom and what he saw sickened him. His wife was in bed with another man. Monger's breath quickened. His wife glanced up, horrified and the man looked like the same. The man gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room. How could she? The woman grabbed her robe and put it on, following after her husband.

"Pumpkin!" she cried, pulling the robe closer around her body.

The military man growled, looking at her. "How could you?" he asked. "Who the hell is that?"

"Jack," she meekly answered.

Monger was shaking with anger. The man came out of the backroom, fully dressed. He was pushing back his hair with his free hand as his other was in his pant pocket. "Look, sir—"

"Get out," Monger growled.

"But—"

"GET OUT BEFORE I GET MY GUN!"

Jack practically bolted from the home. Monger looked at his wife, his eyes reflected pain. "Honey," he whispered lowly. "How could you?"

"Well, this was going to happen," the wife hissed. "You were always gone!"

"I was at work!" Monger cried. "I want to serve my country!"

"You _always_ want to serve our country!" the wife countered.

Monger dropped his hands, looking at her in surprise. "But him? Another man?" Monger asked softly. "I'm your husband." The man placed his hands on his chest. "You're my wife. We're supposed to stay together through thick and thin."

"You were never there," she hissed.

Monger glared, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Oh, so you're saying that_ I_ was the one that drove you into another man's arms?" he mocked.

"Yes," she growled, gripping her hands. "I could never talk to anyone. No one could comfort me . . ."

Monger looked at her. "But, still, we are _partners_," the Captain stated. "We're supposed to stay together! That's what a marriage is! A _commitment_!"

Monger growled and bent down to grab his clothing bag. He stormed to their room, throwing the bag onto the bed. He opened it and went to the closet, pulling out his clothes. His wife came in and watched him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Monger looked at her, throwing his clothes into the bag. "I'm giving you what you want," he answered.

The wife looked at him, her eyes widened. "N-no!" she cried. "Don't leave me!"

The captain looked at her. He said nothing, then he went over to the dresser drawer. His wife went to him, gripping his arm. "Please, I love you!" she cried.

He yanked his arm out of her hands. "If you love me, why did you go behind my back and have sex with another man?" he asked gruffly.

Monger threw the clothes into the bag, zipping it up. His wife had tears marring her face. "Please," she begged. "I love you."

The military man looked at his wife. Her face was red and wet. For a split second, he felt like hugging her, then kiss her, and then forgive her. But a stronger voice in his head told him that she would do it again. He shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Monger looked at his hand. He took off his wedding band, and handed it to his wife. His wife looked at the band and then looked at him. "Pumpkin . . ." she moaned.

The man shook his head. "I'm done," he whispered. "You betrayed me. I love you and you did this to me."

The wife looked at him. She clamped her mouth shut and watched as he left. But he paused at the door, then he was gone. He left her half of the money in the bank account and left her the house. They were now divorced, and Monger had become stern. He never saw his ex-wife again.


	43. One big damn bug

**Sorry I haven't updated. Busy. And yes, I deleted _My Sweet Revenge _and _The Broken Chain of Memories_. The writer's block was getting to me. I'm also updated _Crack! _and _Blazing the Trail _more, soon.**

**Sorry this is short.**

* * *

One big damn bug

42

"Hey, Doc," Link called, his English perfect, "Monger caught a new monster."

Dr. Cockroach looked up from his lunch and the fish-ape, disinterested. B.O.B beamed innocently. "Really? There's a new monster coming!?" he asked.

"Yeah, the monster is from Japan, I hear," Link stated, his tail twitched. "It's coming tonight, I hear."

Dr. Cockroach picked at his trash, his antenna twitching. The fish-ape looked to the bug-man. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

The bug-man looked up. "Oh, yeah, just lost in my thoughts," he said.

Just then, the Invisible Man came across, jabbing the mad scientist in the side. "C'mon, man, smile," the unseen man said. "You always look so blue—well, most of the time. What's got ya goat?"

"Doc has a goat?" the animated blob inquired.

"It's a saying, B.O.B," Dr. Cockroach muttered.

The large front door opened, and there stood the largest creature any one of them had ever seen. It was covered with fur, had four purple arms, and a thick tail. Link jumped back, arching his head to look at the creature. Dr. Cockroach fell out his chair, backing up from the being, as did the Invisible Man. B.O.B, however, smiled broadly at the creature.

"Whoa, look at that!" he said, pointing at the creature.

Monger zoomed in on his jetpack, his normal deadpan stare on his face. "Well, monsters, meet your new friend, Insectosaurus," he said.

The creature was obviously panicking. It thrashed around, roaring and screeching. Link slowly approached, Monger watching with panic. But when the fish-ape reached out to touch the soft fur of the creature, it began to calm, grunting at him.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Another grunt.

"Yeah, this will be your new home."

A moan.

"Yeah, I know it sucks."

The others watched with disbelief. Link could understand what the creature was saying. Monger snorted, rubbing at his temples. "I have paperwork to file," he grunted as he zoomed away and out of view.

Dr. Cockroach watched the general leave. "Someone's in a good mood," he muttered sarcastically.

The Invisible Man snorted. "You got that right," he said. "And I thought you were in a bad mood." He patted the bug-man's shoulder. "Why are you in a bad mood?"

Dr. Cockroach looked pointedly at where the Invisible Man might have been. "You want to know why?" he snarled.

"Uh . . ."

"Let me tell you why: I lost _everything_. I lost my home, my wife, and my adopted-daughter. They were my world. I had a good home; a good life—everything. I had a daughter who loved me _unconditionally_, even _after_ I was turned into this disgusting beast, even though my wife left me. She stayed, and then I was taken away from her, and I had not seen her since. For all I know, she's probably got a husband and children whom I never got to meet, because of this! Now you know!"

The Invisible Man was silent. Link looked over, his ears low. B.O.B was also uncharacteristically silent. And the new monster grumbled under its breath, its tail swishing from side to side. Dr. Cockroach retreated to his cell, and never left until the next day. But, however, that was when the Invisible Man had a heart attack, and the monsters had to lie to innocent B.O.B about what happened to the Invisible Man.

He was dead.

And so was the last of Dr. Cockroach's memories of his daughter.

He did not know her name.

He could not remember.


	44. The dying girl monster

**Damn, been a while since I've updated. Are you happy to see me? :3 I'll be updating my other MvA fics soon.**

* * *

The dying girl monster

43

**2009**

**Area 5X. Location: unknown**

Monger flipped through his newspaper, nibbling at his lower lip in thought. His fingernail rapped the metal desk below his hands. The now general turned the page, looking at an ad for some sort of a laundry mat. Monger sighed, and fell back into his leather chair. He was very lonely; however, he would never admit it. He had married three times, and all of them had failed. He wanted companionship with someone, but now it was too late. He was too old now. There was no way in hell he would find someone. Sure, women threw themselves at him, but because he was now very popular, just like the monsters. He wanted love. Link sure did enjoy the attention he got from the women. He chuckled at the thought.

Just then, the phone rang.

Monger looked at it through half-open eyes. He really, _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone. The general snarled, reaching for the phone, placing the receiver to his ear.

"What?" he snapped.

"_Uh—sir, sorry to bother you_," said the voice, "_but we've found a new monster_."

Monger shifted in his seat. "Well, what is he?" the general inquired.

"_She. It's a girl; I hear—at least, three women monsters_."

"Three?" Monger said in a startled tone.

"_Yeah, three . . . They might be dangerous_."

"Okay, I'll send out the team," Monger said. He hung up the phone.

Three women . . .? That was unheard of. Monger paused in thought. They had to been living on the streets for most of their lives. He could give them a roof over their heads, food in their bellies, and Susan would love the idea of having three _female_ monsters part of the team. Monger reached for the phone, and dialed a few numbers, and waited.

"Hey, Chuck, get the monsters ready."

* * *

Insectosaurus spread her wings, flapping them heatedly, creating gusts of air and kicking up dust. Link smiled, rubbing her large foot.

"That's a good girl," Link said, stroking her soft fur. "Ready to go to San Francisco again?"

Susan smiled, closing her eyes, feeling the wind on her face. Dr. Cockroach was perched on her shoulder, and B.O.B cupped in her hands. The large butterfly bent over, allowing Susan and Link to crawl up and perch on her head. Monger was below, craning his head up to look at the monsters. He had an intercom up to his mouth, and he boomed:

"All right, monsters! The new monsters are located in the San Francisco hills! Be careful, they may be dangerous. I will follow close behind with my team!"

Susan smiled down at the general, giving him a salute. "Sure thing, general," she said with a large smile.

Dr. Cockroach glanced at her smile. Her smile always gave him goose bumps, but good goose bumps. Monger nodded, and then saluted. Insectosaurus let out a screech, and flapped her wings vigorously, and flew off to the direction of San Francisco. B.O.B was elated, his little gooey hands shaking in glee.

"New monsters! I can't wait to see them!" the animated blob called.

Susan smiled, patting the blob on the head. "Yes," she said. "Well, let's not hope they're too dangerous."

Link snorted. "Puh-leeze," he said with a large smirk. "I can take them on!" He stood up, throwing several punching as to prove his point. "I'll kick, I'll punch, I'll—"

Suddenly, a loud popping noise filled the air, and he collapsed on the furry back, groaning in pain. Dr. Cockroach looked on with a blank expression.

"And throw out your back?" he sneered.

"Shut up," Link snarled, leaning at his side.

Susan gasped, leaning forward. "Link, are you alright?" she inquired, worry clearly etched on her face.

Link stood up, and rotated his upper torso until he heard a large pop, and then groaned in satisfaction. "That's better," he said, sitting down and rubbing at the small of his back.

Susan smiled, though still worried. B.O.B oozed over, and poked Link's back. The fish-ape hissed, swatting the animated blob away. "Go away! That hurt!" he snarled.

B.O.B let out a whimper, and oozed away, looking at the fur on the large butterfly's back. It would be another two hours before they reached the large city by the bay. Insectosaurus moved to the hills, searching for a spot to land. Once she had found one, she settled. The large monster insect lowered herself down, allowing her friends to feel ground. Dr. Cockroach's antennas twitched, and he looked around. Susan moved her feet slowly across the ground, careful not to hurt her friends. Link swung across the grass, sniffing the air. The buzzing sounds of helicopters rang in the air. Monger's airships zoomed by, and landed near the monsters, about a few kilometers away. The back of the planes popped open and men with guns came out. Monger zoomed out in his jeep, stopping just before hitting Susan's large shoes.

"Alright, monsters, you first," he called, waving around his hand in a circle.

The fish-ape moved over, wanting to show himself to the other men. He sniffed the air, and glanced around. Susan glanced over the grassy hills, and then spotted a tiny shack. It was leaning to the side, close to falling.

"I think I found something," she called, walking over to the object of her desire.

The males watched her in interest, and followed. Monger rolled over the hill with his beloved jeep, and looked down, placing his jeep into brake-position, standing up to gaze at the pathetic little shack below on the hill. He motioned for his men to stay, and then motioned for Susan to move. She nodded, and moved as silently as she could, her male monster friends following. Link growled, and Dr. Cockroach was ready for anything. Monger's men aimed their weapons at the shack, ready for something to come out, and something—rather, _someone_ did. A rather thin and sickly black girl came out. Her hair was curled and thick. Her eyes were a dark brown that was circled by a bright red; however, they were dull and drained of life. Her skin was marred with dirt and grime and her clothes tattered and old. She looked half-dead, yet she was still clinging to her life. Dr. Cockroach looked at her with pity. The girl looked directly at him, and a thought entered his mind:

_**Help me; I'm dying . . . My sisters . . .**_

And she collapsed. Dr. Cockroach jumped, skittering over to her. Monger twitched in fear, looking at the girl. "Is she alright?" he boomed the question.

Susan bent down, and she was very worried. Dr. Cockroach held her, looking at her. He pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling a light pulse. "She's dying, sir!" he called. "She's a monster! She spoke to me with her mind!"

Monger looked at her and the good doctor. He turned to one of his men.

"Get a paramedic!"

* * *

The black was hooked up to as many machines one could possibly be. A breathing aid was placed over her mouth, and the machines next to her recorded her heartbeats. Monger sighed, patted her hand and left the room. He retreated to where the monsters were waiting patiently. Susan glanced up, obviously worried for the other female's health.

"Is she alright? Will she be sick for too long? Will she?"

Monger smiled gently. "Ah, the doctors say she'll be just fine," the general said. "She looks really sick, though. It'll take a while for her to heal up. She's got the swine flu." He glanced over at the bug-man, who upon hearing she had the swine flu, started to discard his lab coat, throwing it into his cell. "What did she say . . . rather, _think_ to you?"

Dr. Cockroach blinked his large eyes. "Well, she said something along the lines of . . . 'help me' and 'my sisters'," he retold.

Monger arched an eyebrow. "Sisters? So that means that there are more monsters out there," he said.

B.O.B perked up. "Monsters! Where?" he called, glancing around the enclosed metal building.

Link groaned. "Never mind, B.O.B," he muttered, rubbing at his still sore back. "So, we're going back?"

"Well, that's an obvious answer," Dr. Cockroach answered sarcastically. "Of course we are. We're monsters collecting monsters. Of course."

* * *

They returned to the rickety shack, and Link moved forward stealthily. He could sense two new scents, and they were strong. Dr. Cockroach's antennas twitched. He froze. He smelled a familiar scent . . . All too familiar, but he ignored it. B.O.B hung back with the large monster insect, watching his friends. Link pushed the door open, but it fell with a loud _thud_. Monger and his men watched from not too far away. Link looked into the darkness. He could hear snarling. The fish-ape then was pounced by a flash of orange and black. A large tiger-like monster glared hatefully at the fish-ape, her hands around his fat neck. The other monsters jumped back, and Monger looked at the feline. His men reacted, ready to fire.

"Hold your fire, men! She has Link!"

The tiger-like monster snarled. "What did you do to my sister, you bastard!" she snapped.

Link tried to push her off, but to no prevail.

"W-wait!" Susan called. "We have your sister! She's dying! We're trying to help her!"

The feline looked up, a scowl on her features. "Well, I want her!" she hollered. "She's my sister! I love her, and you took her from me!"

Dr. Cockroach shook his head. "No, we didn't mean to steal her from you," he began.

Just then, a familiar voice rang out:

"June! Wait!"

Everyone turned to the darkened shack, and out popped an unfamiliar figure. She was very gargoyle-like. Blue scales dotted her body, all over—her arms, neck, face, stomach, and her long tail. At the tip, her tail had a heart shaped flat bone creation, and a triangle tip. Her wings were large and protruded from her back. Ram-like horns stuck from her messy long blonde hair. She had goat-like ears, and claws for feet. Spikes stuck from her knees and elbows, and one of her eyes was red while the other was green. Her face was struck in amazement and astonishment. Her breathing was hard, and her tail grew limp in pure shock. Her mouth open, and her cat-eyes wide.

"D-Doc, is that . . . _you_?"


	45. Doc? Is that you?

"Doc? Is that you?"

44

June was confused just as anyone else was. The feline monster glanced up at her sister, her paw-hands still around Link's fat neck.

"Brionni . . .? What . . .?" June began, watching her sister-figure move towards the bug-man.

Monger waved his hand down, not wanting his men to fire at her. The gargoyle monster's face was still amazed. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, his mind reeling with questions. Who was this woman? She seemed familiar. Her voice sounded eerily similar to someone he met before. His antennas twitched. Her name sounded familiar . . .

"Brionni, you know this guy?" June inquired.

B.O.B waved his hand downward. "Of course she knows him; we're famous," he said with a goofy grin.

Susan looked to Dr. Cockroach. She knelt down, looking right at him. "Doc? You know her?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach did not answer. He stepped forward, his hand out to her, but then it dropped. "I don't think I know you," he said.

Brionni's breath hitched in pain. Her tail dropped as did her ears. "Doc . . . C'mon. You remember _me_, right? _Right_?" she asked, her voice pained.

Monger jumped from his jeep, moving closer to the new monsters, his men prepared to fire if necessary. The general had never seen Dr. Cockroach so surprised before.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head. "I—I don't know you," he said. "Are you sure we met, my dear?"

Brionni felt her heart sink. He had to have _some _recall of her! He just _had _to . . . Right? Brionni trembled, her eyes wide in fear. "N-no, we have!" she called, her wings opening. "Don't ya remember? I was homeless, and you took me into your home! You made the first wireless phone, and I tested it out. You're mother died and I went to the funeral. You taught me how to dance—I-I cooked since you couldn't. We went to some party, remember? P-please say ya do! When your wife left you, I stayed. Remember?"

Dr. Cockroach's heart started to thump in his chest. He twitched, and tried to remember. Brionni see that he needed help. She reached down her tattered pant pocket, and pulled out a crumpled photo. She opened it, and showed it to him. The bug-man took the picture, and looked at it. There was a man with his arm around a too familiar girl and both were smiling widely. That was when everything rushed to him. World War II. Party. Brionni. _Victoria_. He took in a breath, and looked at her. His antennas twitched. He remembered. Slowly, it was coming back. She stayed. She _stayed_.

"B-Brionni?" he whispered.

Brionni felt like crying in joy. A smile broadened her features. "Yeah . . ."

Dr. Cockroach yelled in joy, and both embraced. Brionni inhaled his sweet scent. She thought she would never see him again. Dr. Cockroach's strong arms were around her. "My dear, I missed you so," the bug-headed man whispered. He pulled back and looked at her, cupping her cheeks. "I missed you so much. Oh, dear; my God." He pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"Fifty-nine years, it's been that long," Brionni whispered, her tail wrapped around his legs protectively.

Monger raised an eyebrow to the scene. How did he know this gargoyle-like monster? The tigress' mind was reeling with the same questions. She had let Link go, and he scurried away. "How do you know him?" she asked, pointing at the lab coated man.

Brionni looked at her friend. "It is such a long tale," she whispered, pulling back from the doctor's strong arms.

June's ears flicked. Monger stepped forward to the blue-scaled beast. Her dark eyes laid hard on him, her wings wrapped protectively around her body. He was a handsome man, this man in front of her. He was a general—he had four stars on his shoulders, which made him a general. He was once a soldier, judging by his right arm patch. He also went all around the world, judging by the multi-coloured badges on his left breast. He was only slightly taller than her.

"We have time, ma'am," he breathed. "What is your connection to Dr. Cockroach?"

She knew that was James' new name. She hissed at the monster name he was being called now. Brionni turned to her first love, her ears low, and he nodded. "Well, my full story is complicated and long," the blonde stated, his ear flicked. "I was born in 1800, and when I was eight, my father was killed and I killed his killer. That night I realized I wasn't human and my mother hated me. I ran away. Then I stopped aging when I was fifteen and joined the Civil War. Well, because I can become whatever I want. Men, women, children, animals, fantasy animals—whatever the hell I want. After that, I joined the first War—I ran away. I then wound up somewhere in Maine where Doc took care of me.

"After a while, Doc met a woman, they married. After that, Doc had his mad science ideas on giving humans cockroach abilities and you see how that happened. Then, um . . . well—" She looked at her first love. He nodded. "Well, um, Victoria left him, but I stayed. Then the government took Doc away. That was when I met June and Christi. Then I joined a secret service and our goal was to kill Nazis and Hitler. A met many other monsters, who all died. Then when we were close to Hitler, but he got away to South America, and I thought June and Christi died. And I was left alone again. I joined the Korea War and the Vietnam War. Then after many years, I was reunited with my dear friends—rather my sisters.

"Then we stayed low and we hid for many years. Then I saw ya'll on TV and newspapers. Now I'm here, reunited with my best friend and care-taker and shooting the breeze. That is my story."

Everyone was silent. All surprised. Brionni gave a full-hearted laugh. "My, my life in a nutshell!" she laughed. The gargoyle turned to her first love. "My Lord, fifty-nine years, Doc," she whispered, moving over to him and held him tightly. "I missed you so."

Dr. Cockroach smiled and held her tightly. "Yes, my dear," he whispered.

Link looked at Brionni with wide-eyes. "Whoa, how old are you?" he asked.

"Two-hundred and nine years old!" Brionni happily exclaimed.

Everyone looked hard at her, even June. The tigress could feel her lips twitch. "Damn," she groaned.

Brionni heartedly chuckled. The blue scaled gargoyle-like monster pulled back, placing her clawed hands on the doctor's shoulders. "Now, who's the bastard that locked you up for fifty-nine years?" she asked.

Link pointed wordlessly at the general. Monger glared hatefully at the fish-ape. Brionni looked at the general. First her face was still, and then it flashed to a hateful glare and she truned radically voilent. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she bellowed, her bone claws ripping out of her fists.

Monger was surprised and what was completely out of character for him was that he jumped back in fear. His men were ready to fire, but Monger waved them down. He held up his hands to her, his eyebrows furrowed in nervousness. June jumped Brionni, wrapping her strong arms around her midsection. The blonde's tail whipped around hatefully, wanting to ring the general's thick neck. The tigress held her friend tight. "Okay, listen here," June growled. "Think before you act! Sometimes you act like an—"

She stopped, realizing what she was going to say. Brionni smirked. "Like what?" she mocked. "An animal? I know I am! And so are you!"

June growled, dropping her friend. Brionni yelped and quickly stood up, brushing off the dirt off her already dirty clothing. "Crazy cat," she hissed.

June snarled savagely, pushing by the gargoyle-monster. She glared quite literally down at Monger. "Now, where is Christi?" she asked.

"You mean your sister?" the general asked, looking hard at the hateful blonde in front of him. "She is very sick, but fine." He smoothed out the front of his uniform out of habbit.

June and Brionni looked relieved. The blonde patted the tigress' arm. "See, she's okay," Brionni stated.

June gave a half-smile to her sister-like figure. "Great," she whispered. Her sweet, caring face faded away and became stern. "We want to see her."

Brionni glared at the general. "Yeah, we want our sister."

The general looked—rather glared—at the blue scaled monster in front of him. "Fine, _Gargoyle_," he mocked.

"My real name is Brionnilavic Danforski, but you _will_ call me either Morph or Brionni," hissed the blonde.

"Fine, _Morph_," the general growled. He turned to the tigress. "And you?"

"June Carmichael or Huntress," hissed the tigress. "Now, take us to our little sister."

Monger turned on his heel and walked over to the plane, snapping at his men to do the same thing. Brionni's hateful face melted into one of bliss. She went over to the doctor and locked arms with him. "Come, Doc, we have so much to talk about," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Yes, my dear, we do," he stated. "So, you were a monster . . .?"

They walked together and Monger turned to look at them. She had to admit, the gargoyle one was pretty. But she was crazy. He had to keep his distance from her. Just for now until she calmed down.


	46. Monger and the gargoyle

**Hey, Satine89, thanks for spotting my mistakes (like I told you before). I really don't notice things, even when I proof-read. That's how much of a fail I am. Well, I fixed every single one you pointed out to me. I hope you like. :D I'm glad you liked June, too. But she belongs to SolarTrigger. You should read her stories if you like her so much. ;D**

* * *

Monger and the gargoyle

45

Christi was on the hospital bed, her breathing shallow and her eyelids heavy-lidded. Christi was perfectly fine, however, but she was very tired. June would watch over her, and scream at the nurses when they wouldn't move fast enough. Brionni would check up on her as well. The reason why June and Brionni had left her in the shack was that they were searching for medicine for her. Christi smiled up at her sisters. All had finally bathed and were in new clothes. Brionni wore jeans and a tank top, June a dress, and Christi a simple Area 5X uniform—for now. The general showed the new monsters their new "rooms" not long before, and now both female monsters were with their sister in the hospital ward. Christi reached for her sisters' hands.

"How are you?"

June smiled. "We should be askin' the same about you," she stated.

Christi chuckled. "I'm okay, really," she breathed. "It's just the flu. They're taking good care of me."

"Good, I would hate if they wouldn't," Brionni snarled. "I'll make sure that they would pay if they didn't."

Christi looked at the gargoyle. "Now, now . . . there's no need for that," she mumbled. Then the black yawned. "I'm tired."

June nodded, hitting Brionni upside the head. "Sure, get some sleep," she said.

"Why'd you hit me?" she snarled, only receiving a glare. Brionni snorted, but smiled at her other sister-figure. "Yeah, get better. I'll make sure that ya'll get soup and hot tea."

Christi smiled faintly. "Thanks, Brionni," she said, turning comfortingly into her bed. "You two are amazing."

She nuzzled into the fresh blankets, and June grabbed Brionni's shoulder, yanking her along. Both left the room. June snorted, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "At least she is alright," June grumbled.

"Yeah, she's a tough one," Brionni said, smiling toothily. "She'll be okay."

June nodded, her ears flickering. "Why didn't you tell us about the bug?" the feline inquired.

"He has a name," she snarled to the tiger monster.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," June snapped. "Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"Christi knew," Brionni whispered distantly.

"Why am I not surprised . . .?"

"So, you want to hear?"

"I'm here."

And Brionni spoke. She spoke until there was nothing left for her to talk about. June stood there, her face blank of expression, but her eyes were obviously filled with deep pity. Her tail flicked as did Brionni's gargoyle one.

"There, that is all," Brionni concluded. She then snarled. "And that damn Monger. He took Doc from me!"

June was silent.

Brionni twirled around, her ears low and her breathing hot. June looked over, watching the gargoyle thump down the corridor. "Where are you going off to?" June called.

"To find that damn general!"

* * *

Brionni found him near his office (she had managed to leave the main hall without anyone bothering her, which was a major surprise). She had followed his scent there. He spoke briefly to a young female soldier, who saluted, and scurried off. The general then looked behind him, just staring at her. Brionni's seething anger vanished to curiosity of the man before her. She had to admit, he was good looking. And he felt the same way. She was beautiful in her own way. Her tail flicked. Brionni then glared at the general in front of her. He looked at her, his hands clasped behind his back. Her tail was trashing hotly around. "What are you looking at?" she growled.

He smirked. "I don't know, what _am_ I looking at?"

Brionni growled, and marched right up to him, her face in his and her forehead touching his. "Listen here, you bastard," she growled. "You took my best friend from me."

"I never met him until 1951," Monger growled. "I practically saved him."

Brionni smirked, cocking her head to him, her eyes narrowed. "Really, you _saved _him?" she mocked.

Monger was calm. He moved to the other side of his tiny office, going over to a water cooler. He plucked a recyclable cup from the dispenser, and got himself a drink from the water cooler. Brionni glared hatefully at him.

"Hey, answer me."

The general then turned around, eyeing her, and drink from the cup. "I did," he said in a gruff voice. "I saved him. Ya should be thankin' me."

"_Thanking_ you?" Brionni snarled, her ears low and her wings twitching. "_Thanking_ _you?_ Scum? Hell no. There will not be a chance in hell!"

Monger poured himself another drink. "Ya don't know the whole story," the general stated.

"I don't need to! All I know is that he was taken from me! Do you know how worried I was about him?"

"If ya were _so _worried, why did you not _search _for _him_?"

Brionni's heart jumped from her breast. Her face was appalled and pale as a piece of printing paper. The smirk on Monger's lip sickened her. He crumpled up the cup, and tossed it into the trash.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Brionni demanded.

The general arched an eyebrow to her, that smirk of his never leaving his face. Brionni walked over to him, pointing a long-nailed finger to him.

"Who in hell do you think you are?" she snarled.

"General Warren R. Monger."

"Don't get smart with me, you jackass."

"Stop bein' thick-headed about this whole situation—you need to listen to me."

Brionni tapped her claw-foot on the floor impatiently, her arms crossed over her breast tightly. "Okay, wise ass, I'm all ears," she snarled like a feral animal.

"I know you are looking for a bad guy here, but I'm not the one," Monger said in a calm voice.

"Really?" Brionni hissed. "Really? Let me step back—" She took a step back as if to emphasize her point. "—and allow me to look at the situation. You want to know what I see: I see a man that ruined my life by taking Doc from me! And his by locking him here!"

"I did not take him from ya," Monger said.

Brionni could feel her heart pound in her chest. Her tail thumped heatedly on the floor, and the general's eyes were burning into hers. "You did," she snarled. "You took him and locked him in here. Ya ruined my life and his by lockin' him in here!"

"I did not take him from you!" the general bellowed, his stoic façade dropping off as soon as it was put on. "When I first met him, he was in a tiny room, and he had lost his mind! He was murmuring to himself and—God! It was horrible where he was! They were probin' him like some damn lab rat! He was underfed, weak and frail. I'm not the person ya should hate!"

"And you didn't?" Brionni spat.

"At least I cared for him!" Monger hollered. "They did not feed him; they did not allow him to bathe. He was sick, pale—half-dead! He only weighed eighty pounds when I saw him! I took care of him and helped him gain his sanity back!" The general's breathing was erratic and it matched his anger. Monger sighed, reaching up to brush his large hand across his short hair.

Brionni eyed the general.

"I don't believe you."

The military man could feel the anger fill his body again. "You are being very mule-headed about this," he spat. "Go on, ask Dr. Cockroach—"

"That is _not _his name!" Brionni screeched. "Quit callin' him that!"

"I don't know his real name, _Morph_. What is it?"

"James G. Brundle," Brionni said with a tiny smile.

"Fine," Monger grumbled. "Go and ask Dr. James G. Brundle if you do not believe me. He remembers what happened. Go on. And when ya return to this office, I hope you feel like crap for bein' such a bitch and when ya come crawling back to my office, ya can kiss my ass!"

Brionni's hand came across, and slapped him across the face. The slap echoed throughout the entire office, along with the harsh breathing that came from Brionni. Monger snapped out of his anger fit, and he was silent. Guilt filled his heart, and he turned to look at her. The gargoyle-monster glared hatefully at the general.

"You bastard," Brionni said in a low, dangerous tone. "You better hope you're right. If you're not, I don't care if you're a hero, I _will_ beat you senseless."

The general was silent, his face throbbing, his eyes reflecting his pain.

Brionni's wings draped over her shoulder, and she left the office. Monger was still for a moment. He had never snapped like that to a woman. He reached up to where she had slapped him. The skin throbbed, and he rubbed at the tender spot.

"I kinda deserved that . . ."

* * *

Brionni glanced over the main room that belonged to the monsters. It was very elegant, and it looked newly renovated. June glanced around, her foot tapping at the metal in interest. The tigress looked to her sister-figure, curious as to why her face was cherry-red.

"You okay?"

Brionni looked to the tigress, her gaze sharp. She then took in a calming breath, and relaxed her stiff body. "It's nothing," the gargoyle said.

"Y-you look—your face is red," June noted. "What did you do? Run half of the facility?" She smirked.

"Shut it," she muttered, crouching down to calm herself. Brionni took in several breaths, her breathing calm and steady.

June could see that her sister was in pain. She approached the gargoyle, and sat down next to her. "Are you really okay?" she asked. "Really? You can tell me, sis."

Brionni looked at June. She normally talked to Christi about these things, but June was ready to listen. The monster-female snorted, her eyes watering. June froze, looking at the blonde. Brionni bit back the tears, and shook her head.

"Tell me, sis."

"Well, I just spoke with Monger . . ."

June nodded. "I think I can figure it out: you snapped and you two had a fight," she said.

Brionni frowned, her gaze boring into June's face. "_Ja_," she grumbled.

"Do I know you or what?"

Brionni smirked. "I guess," she said distantly. She looked out to where Link and B.O.B was, and then leaned towards her sister. "He called me a bitch and I slapped him."

June arched an eyebrow. "He doesn't look like the type that would call you that," she mused.

"Well, he did."

"Huh. Go figure. How bad did you slap him?"

"There's a mark on his face."

"Go you."

"I know, right?"

That was when Dr. Cockroach entered the room. He glanced over to Brionni, and smiled.

"Brionni, dear!" he called.

The gargoyle looked over to him, and beamed like the sun. She rushed over to him, engulfing him in a hug, allowing her wings to drape over his body. The bug-man smiled, hugging her tightly. "My dear, you said you wanted to talk?" he asked. "There's so much I forgot, and there's so much I want to hear. Tell me all."

Brionni winked. "Sure thing, James G. Brundle!" she cried happily.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What?" he inquired.

Brionni froze, looking at her love. "James G. Brundle, that's your name," she remarked. "You remember . . . right?"

When she looked at the puzzled expression on his face, she got her answer loud and clear. Brionni sighed in pity, and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me, we have much to discuss."

And the two monsters left for the good doctor's cell. Insectosaurus watched with tired eyes, and then yawned before going into a slumber. Link walked over to the attractive feline that graced his line of vision.

"Hey, June, right? That's what Brionni called you? Or Huntress?"

The tigress looked at the fish-ape, pursing her lips. "What, sushi?" she snarled.

If Christi was here, she would have glared gently at her sister, but there was no one here to stop her. June smirked at Link's face.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here."

June yawned, leaning against the fresh couch. "Okay, whatever," she stated. "I'm tired. You can go now. Shoo. Shoo."

Link glared at her, but when she gave the fish-ape a swift kick to the gut, and scurried away.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach and Brionni just relished in the fact that they finally found each other again. Brionni spoke about everything that happened to her. How she joined the wars, found her sisters, and everything else. The bug-man was silent, listening to every detail. At the end, Brionni was curled as a cat on his lap.

"And you never told me this, why?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Well, I thought it was . . . I thought you would abandon me," she whispered.

The bug-man looked at her with pity-filled eyes. She picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "I would never," he breathed. "I love you. You're my daughter."

Brionni twitched subtly at the word "daughter." She forced a cat-like smile on her furry lips. "Thanks," she breathed.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You can trust me," he said. "I love you, my daughter."

Brionni looked at the floor, completely silent. "Hey, Doc," she mewled.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Um, what did Monger do to you?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at her with a confused face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Brionni looked up, her tail twitched. "He took you away from me," she breathed. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! He saved me! He was my angel that saved me from hell. Monger took care of me when I was tasting death. He took me from the people that were trying to kill me."

Brionni's heart dropped to her stomach. Monger was right. She looked at the metal floor, her breathing picking up speed. She looked at her love interest.

"Tell me everything that you remember."

* * *

Monger rubbed at his still sore cheek. He looked over the paperwork that was before him, a cup of coffee to his right, which was still steaming. It was nighttime now, and he could hear the gentle winds outside. A radio to the left of him played a soft, calming tune. Just then, there was a knocking sound at his door.

"Come in," Monger called.

Brionni opened the door, her tail low and her wings gripping her shoulders. The general looked up, a humorless smile spreading across his lips.

"Look who it is," he grumbled. "So nice of ya to join me."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

The general smirked widely. "What?" he asked, pretending not to hear her. "I didn't hear ya. Could you repeat that?"

"I said that I was sorry, _jackass_," Brionni growled. She sighed, fondling the ice pack in her hands. "How's your face?"

Monger was silent. "Fine," he muttered.

Brionni looked at the general. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. The gargoyle walked over to him, noticing the handprint on his face. With her free hand, she lifted his strong chin to look at her, and she pressed the ice pack to his reddened cheek. Monger was stiff, allowing Brionni to tend to him.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I am," Monger grumbled, his face numbing. "I should not have called you that name. I—I'm so sorry."

Brionni looked at him, still numbing the skin.

"I can tell you love him. Am I right?"

Brionni looked at the general. "What do you think?" she asked, her voice cracking. "He was the only man that loved me. He took care of me. How could I not?"

Monger raised an eyebrow to her. Brionni looked away, looking at her claw-feet. "So, um, you took care of him?" she asked him softly.

"I helped him gain his sanity back and made sure he didn't kill himself with his experiments."

Brionni laughed, recalling those fond memories. "That was _my_ job," she laughed. Brionni looked at the general.

Monger looked at her, the gargoyle pulled back to look at his face. She then silently nursed him.

"I'm sorry. I just love him and wanted to see him. I'm sorry for wanting to kill you."

Monger flashed a half-smile. "Alright, I understand."

Brionni nodded, still looking at him with interest. She then frowned. No. She only loved Dr. James. Her first love. Why was she showing interest in another man? Monger looked up and down her slender frame. She was thin, and very curvy. To the normal person, she would be horrifying to look at. But he noticed the human in her. Despite the scales that cluttered her body, those large wings that draped around her shoulders, her horns, claws, and tail . . . Her face was narrow and beautiful, and her body was slender and gorgeous. Brionni ripped her gaze away, and cleared her throat. Monger looked away, biting his tongue and rubbing his tense neck.

"Thank you, Morph."

"Of course, Boss," Brionni said. "Here, take this." She placed the ice pack that she had received from the nurses. "Ice your face, okay?"

Monger nodded. "Of course, thank you, Morph," he breathed. He watched as she walked away, her long tail twitching. "And, Morph?"

Brionni turned around, her ears alert. "Yeah, Boss?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

She lightly smiled. "And I'm sorry for slapping you," she muttered. "T-thank you for taking care of Doc for me. You can't even begin to understand how much that means to me."

The general felt his lips twitch up in a smile. "I can speculate," he said. "Goodnight, Morph."

"G'night, Boss."

And with that, she closed the door. Monger looked at the ice pack that had a thin veil of sweat on it. He picked it up, and started to ice his cheek. He smiled despite himself.


	47. A civilized conversation

A civilized conversation

46

Monger looked over the many machines that Christi was connected to. The black woman stirred in her sleep—Monger paused, his hand hovering over her arm, which had a tube strapped to it. Christi then settled back into sleep, and Monger continued to check the machines. He felt that it was safe to leave her alone now. He knew that it was the nurses' job to do this, but once in a while (just for his own lust to know), he would check up on her. She was surprisingly calm; it stood out from Brionni and June's restless and reckless attitudes (the two female monsters had only been there for two days, and they had ten pointless fights already). The mark from Monger's face had long since vanished, but his conscious was still hurt. He had never called a woman a bitch (men was a different story), but never a _woman_. Even though he had apologized, he still felt horrible.

Maybe he could talk to her.

Just to see how she thought and, perhaps just to get to know _her_.

* * *

Brionni was curled on the cold floor, cooling her burning skin. Her wings were spread out on the metal, and her tail stretched out on the floor. The gargoyle watched the bug-headed man play with a few electronic machines. This was a dream come true to her. She finally was able to be with the man she loved. Thoughts entered her head: perhaps she could get him to romantically fall in love with her. If so, how would she do it? Brionni perked her head up; looking at the device he was working with.

"Whatcha doin'?" she inquired.

Dr. Cockroach smiled at her. "Well, my dear, just fixing this old universal remote," he said, tapping at the item with his finger. "If I can find a television, I can probably fix that too."

Brionni snorted. "What? Doesn't the Boss allow us to watch TV?" she asked with a sneer.

"Oh, he does."

"Then what happened?"

"B.O.B ate the old one—rather, new. Monger bought it for us brand new, and B.O.B ate it. He wasn't too happy about it."

Brionni chuckled, her tail thumping on the flooring beneath her. Her knuckles were pressed to the metal, lifting her body up like an ape would have done. Then that certain white-haired giantess came over. She beamed down at the two below her. Susan sat down, her hands on her knees.

"Hey, you two," she greeted.

Brionni smiled, standing up so she was on all fours. "Hey, big girl," she called; opening up her wings and flew up to the shoulder of the large woman. "What's up?"

Susan just shrugged. "Nothing," she said. "I just wanted to see what you two were up to."

"Well, Doc's jus' playin' with his toys, and I'm watching," Brionni chuckled, her tail flickering from side to side.

Susan then suddenly became interested in what the mad scientist was doing. "Really? What are you making this time, Doc?" she asked, her voice seemingly interested.

Brionni jumped down from the giantess' shoulder, and went over to the bug-man. Dr. Cockroach smiled up at her. Something about that smile, to Brionni, looked like a lover's smile. There was something encoded in that smile that lover's would share (or someone in love would use). The gargoyle looked at the mad scientist, her face completely stunned.

"Well, since idiot B.O.B ate our other television, I decided to fix this universal remote, and perhaps fix an old television, so if B.O.B does eat it, it won't be too bad," Dr. Cockroach stated, a smile on his lips.

Susan smiled. "I remember that day," she chuckled. "Monger was really mad."

"It was a six-hundred dollar television, my dear, anyone would be," the bug-man laughed.

Brionni felt like the third-wheel in the conversation. She dunked her head, resting her chin to the cold metal under her body. The two conversed, and Brionni watched. The gargoyle watched for certain body languages that were being portrayed. Dr. Cockroach had his body turned completely turned towards her, his eyes lit up in interest. And Susan . . . she was bathing in his interest. She spoke on animatedly, a smile on her lips, her eyes bright and youthful. Brionni watched, her tail trembling.

This was Victoria all over again.

The animalistic-like monster felt her stomach twist in her body, and her heart pumped faster. Brionni stood up, and that was when Susan looked at her.

"Oh, Brionni, you can stay," Susan called, her hand reaching over to the gargoyle. She scooped up the gargoyle.

Brionni gasped, feeling odd that she was in the hands of a large woman. She sat like a dog in the hands, her wings low. She looked up, forcing a smile on her lips. "Oh, I don't want to bother you two," Brionni said, waving down her hand. "You two seemed you want to talk. That's okay. I'll just bug the crap out of June."

Susan frowned, looking at the gargoyle. "No, you haven't seen Doc in a while," she said, resting the gargoyle on the floor. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I just wanted to see what Doc was up to, that's all."

Brionni looked at Doc, and he smiled. The blonde turned to the bug-man, smiling a soft smile.

"Brionni, how did you meet Doc? I would like to know how that happened," the giantess stated.

"Well, I was homeless," the gargoyle stated, Dr. Cockroach walking over, running his hand through her soft golden hair. "He took me in."

Susan let out a contented sigh, placing her hand over her heart. "Oh, Doc, that's so sweet," she said in a dreamy tone.

Dr. Cockroach laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yes, well, I was scared for her," the bug-man said, his antenna twitching. "She was very sick when I saw her. I knew she needed help."

"Oh, you are so sweet, Doc," Susan said, reaching down to pat the bug-man's head.

The bug-man blushed heavily as Susan patted his head. Brionni was stiff. This was inevitable. Dr. Cockroach was not in love with her. He would _never_ be in love with her. She would _always_ be his _daughter_. Her heart was broken, and there were scattered pieces that fell all over the floor at her claws—now she had to pick them up and put the pieces back together. Susan cared for him, and he cared for her, obviously. It was undiscovered love, but it was love. There was a whistling behind her, and Brionni looked over. June was relaxing in a metal chair, her feet prompted up on a table. She wiggled her finger at the gargoyle, wanting her to come over to her.

"Excuse me," Brionni whispered, going over to her sister.

Dr. Cockroach did not even notice, but Susan nodded her head. The gargoyle went to the tigress, arching an eyebrow to her.

"What?"

"Christi told me that everything about him last night."

Brionni looked the tigress.

"Give it up. You are no romantic interest for him. Give it up."

Brionni shook her head, her breathing picking up.

"No," Brionni whispered. "I—I will get him to love me."

"He _does_ love you, Brionni," June whispered. "It's not the love you want, however. But he does love you. You are in denial. I'm sorry."

Brionni looked at the feline. She climbed up on the table that was next to her, and rested on it. Her tail draped off the metal table, her arms supporting her face. June sighed deeply, pulling her feet from the table, placing a hand-paw on her back.

"Give it up," June said. "Stop being so pig-headed and selfish; give it up. There's more fish in the sea."

"No one like him," Brionni whispered.

The feline rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her hand-paw slapped the back of the gargoyle's head. Brionni yelped, her claws going to where her sister-figure had hit her.

"Ow, God, what the hell?" Brionni snarled.

"Snap out of it," June hissed, her tail erect. "It has been two days since you finally found Dr. Cockroach, but he has obviously made it clear that he loves you as his daughter. He hugs you, but it is not romantic. He kisses you, but he kisses you like his daughter. He loves you, like a father loves his daughter. He will never find you sexy in any way. If you don't believe me, that's fine. You'll find out on your own."

Brionni was silent, her hands to her head. She paused, furrowing her brows. She paused in thought, and then rested her head on the table, still thinking. Her drooping tail twitched subtly. What was she supposed to do? Perhaps June was right . . . No. _No_! She was wrong. Brionni could make it work. She knew it could. Link glanced over at the tigress, standing up with confidence, and strode over to the two females.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted, a coy smile on his lips.

"Hey, sushi-bite," June said, a smirk on her lips.

Brionni stifled a laugh, looking up at the fish-ape. The amphibian monster frowned, his ears falling slightly.

"Go on, fish-boy, go and lift your weights," June said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, June, be nice to the guy," Brionni said. "He's just trying to hit on you."

Link's body convoluted with light laughter as June glared at her sister-figure. The tiger kicked the gargoyle, who was sniggering now.

"Oh, c'mon, girl, you look like you need a guy."

"No. Not really."

"So, you're a lesbian?"

June glared at the fish-ape, and her foot went across, kicking him hard in the face. He yelled, his hands going to his face, and he collapsed on the floor. Susan gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, and Dr. Cockroach looked at the fish-ape in surprise. B.O.B oozed over to the fish-ape, stared at him for a moment, then moved down, placing his upper body to the floor, pounding his hand on the floor.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten—Link is out of the fight!" B.O.B called. "June is the winner!"

June lifted her hand up, beaming in her pride. "Go me," she said simply.

Brionni laughed, rolling onto her back, pounding her fist on the table she was laying on. Her head hung over the side of the table, laughing loudly. Just then, the general entered the room. Brionni looked at the military man with surprise. Her laughter died in her throat, and the smile on her face faded from existence. The general wore his jetpack, and he looked down at her. Her collarbone and her long neck were exposed to his line of vision. Brionni turned to her belly, placing her knuckles to the metal table, her ears alert and her wings open.

"What happened here?" the general hissed.

June pointed her finger at the staggering fish-ape, who had his hands to his face. "He insulted me," June said.

Link glared at the tigress, blood rolling down his face. He pointed his other open hand to her. "She kicked my face," he snarled.

"You started it."

"Cruel feline."

"Stupid fish."

"Dumb cat!"

Monger arched a thick eyebrow. "Why are we acting like a buncha three-year-olds?" he growled the question.

Brionni cleared her throat, lifting her hand up. "In June's defense," Brionni said, "Link insulted her."

The fish-ape glared at the gargoyle.

Monger sighed. "No more fightin'," he growled. "I don't want to sedate you two."

Link and June glared at each other, but then looked away. Monger turned to the gargoyle monster, arching an eyebrow.

"Morph, get off the table and come with me."

Brionni's right ear rose up, her other one lower. The general motioned for her to follow, and he went into the darkness of the other room. Brionni looked to June, shrugged her shoulders, and then followed the military man. She walked on all fours, until she stood up on her legs, and went into the other room.

"People know I'm here," Brionni called to the general.

The general looked at her. He waved his hand, as if wanting her to join him in the air. Brionni opened her wings up, and darted up to where he was.

"Is this about two days ago?" the gargoyle inquired. "Look, I told you, I forgive you."

Monger nodded. "I understand, but you knew Dr. Cockroach. I need more information about him," the general said. "Follow me." There was a pause. "But I am sorry."

* * *

Brionni found herself in his office. The curtains that were around his window were open, showing an endless desert before her eyes. Monger placed his jetpack in a closet in his office, and he closed the door. He looked at the gargoyle. She was softly smiled, her clawed-hand on the cloth curtain. Monger cleared her throat, and she turned to him. The general patted a chair that was in front of desk.

"Sit."

Brionni did what he wanted. She sat on the chair—rather crouching on the chair, her hands between her legs. Her tail twitched, and she looked at him. Monger sat in his chair, his hands on his desk. There was a folder next to his coffee mug.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Naw. I'm fine. But thank you, Boss."

Monger smiled, looking at her exposed collarbone.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Monger said. "Tell me all about Dr. Cockroach. Tell me about your relationship with him, tell me what you remember. I need this for the files."

Brionni looked at him.

"Everything?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, I met him when he was human," Brionni stated. "He was a normal human . . . He had a normal life . . . A normal name—James G. Brundle. Everything was amazing. He took me in when I was at my lowest. He picked me up, dusted me off, and helped me. He gave me food; shelter . . . A place to call my home." She lowered her head to chuckle—it was dry, Monger noticed. "He was the first person to give me such things like that. I never had a real home, I never been in love before, and he showed me what that was like.

"I was his assistant in his scientific experiments. I would make sure that he did not blow up the house from its foundation! Those were good times . . . He also had a wife. I remember her damn name—Victoria." The way she said it was like the name was covered in vinegar. "Forget the bitch. She ended up leaving him after he turned monster—for his best friend. That tramp! But, anyways, he was trying to see if he could make a way to allow humans to live longer. Of course, it required cockroach DNA.

"So, when he turned into a monster, I stayed with him, until he was taken away from me. Then I just went around, I ended up fighting in World War II with some unit called the Secret Unit by Myra Hawkins—"

"Hold on," Monger called, waving his hand down. "_Myra Hawkins_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The government back in World War II era was looking for her," Monger said. "She took monsters and collected their DNA, then she would brain wash them or kill them! We've been looking for her for a long time, her and her monster DNA samples. She was taking monsters _without_ government authorization. You were part of that?"

Brionni froze. "Whoa, never heard that one before," she whispered.

Monger leaned forward. "Well, Morph, you have my full attention now," he said with a broadened smirk.

Brionni mirrored his face. "I bet that," she coyly said.

"Tell me all that ya know."

* * *

And she did. She told him every single monster that was in her unit. About the werewolf, the dragon-like creature, the fox-human . . . Everything. She told him how Myra got them into her unit. Monger listened with full interest.

"Amazing."

Brionni chuckled. "I guess—tiz the story of my life," she said, throwing up her hand in an overly-dramatic way.

Monger laughed, placing his hand to his mug, touching the handle lightly. "I must tell you, you are an amazing woman," he said.

Brionni blinked, and she could feel the faintest of blushes form on her face. She tried to fight it back. "Um, thank you," she chuckled, reaching up to rub at her neck. "I'm pretty sure that there's better people then me out there an' that ya met."

Monger shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, a smile on his lips.

Brionni could feel her ears twitch in her . . . Bashfulness? Was that the emotion she was feeling, and the look in Monger's green eyes did not help her either.

"So, you and Dr. Cockroach are close."

"His name is James G. Brundle."

"Yes, yes, but . . . I'm used to calling him that," the general stated, though it was under his breath.

"Well, I don't care," Brionni hissed. She then sighed, tucking a long strand of hair behind her goat-like ear. "Just, for me . . . call him James."

The general looked at her, his face stoic. Her face was gentle, yet pleading all at once. He nodded. "Okay, for _you_," he said with a smile.

Brionni grinned pointedly. "Thank you, Boss," she said, looking at her claws. "And yes, we are close. I do love him, after all . . ." She snorted. "Forget it."

Monger shook his head, his hand out. "No, please, tell me," he whispered. He never whispered. This was so unlike him.

"You want to hear my personal problems. Oh, what _every _woman wants."

"I'm being serious."

"'_Be still my beating heart_,'" Brionni said in a low tone, which dripped in sarcasm. Her clawed hands went to her heart, moving them as if she was pumping something.

Monger narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm trying to be nice 'bout this," he mumbled. "Please, tell me."

Brionni felt cornered. She had no idea what to do. She shifted in her chair, her tail twitching. "You want to hear my stupid love story?" she asked with a dark chuckle. "Fine, here it goes: as I told you, I loved Dr. Cock—James—with all my heart. He showed me what love was, of course, he only loved me as his daughter, sadly.

"All I wanted was to be loved by him. I knew, I guess that somewhere in my heart, it would never happen. But there's this tiny part of me that says: 'Oh, maybe it will work.' But, I dunno. Over the years, I had pointless love-affairs with men I would never see again. Pointless sex just to satisfy myself—what my body wanted. I sacrificed love and friendship for that.

"You know what I mean, right? You keep looking for someone that you want to love for the rest of your life, but you keep searchin' and searchin' and nothin' turns up. Right? You know what I mean, right? You want to love someone, but there is no one there for you. No one to hold you . . . or love you—pick you up when you're down. But Doc gave that to me. He gave me what I needed. What I lusted after more than sex . . . A _relationship _with _someone _. . .

"But . . . I never understood that, until I found him. No longer did I want just sex to satisfy my body's needs. I needed something else. I wanted love. Heheh, pathetic, am I not correct? But I do have to admit, Christi and June helped me with a lot of baggage, but . . . still. The man I loved was taken from me, and there was nothing I could do. I was . . . kinda lost. But I got back on track, like I always do.

"You know what it is like, right? Being in love. Right? I think you've been in love. Even the toughest guy falls like a rock when he's sweet on a girl! Hah! But you know what it is like, right? You find that special someone and you don't want to let 'em go. The feeling you feel is better than just sex. It's so pure . . . You know . . . Don'tcha?"

Monger was silent, just looking at her. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I know," he muttered. "You want to be with that person every second of the day. Ya love 'em so much . . . Ya want to be with them forever."

Brionni nodded her head in her agreement. "That's what it's like with Doc," she muttered. "Something tells me that I will never have that . . ." She trailed off, looking at the floor.

The general looked at the gargoyle. He felt pride fill his chest. Monger liked her. She was very intelligent, strong, and defiant. He liked that in a woman. She was unlike any women he had been with. Brionni was right. When his wives left him, he had pointless sexual affairs with women. He had lost that feeling of love, but he wanted it back. Even in his old age, he was good-looking, and women rushed to him. Many young women, before he was even declared a hero. He did not want some dumb bimbo to hang on his arm; he wanted someone strong, smart, and witty. And Brionni matched that. He wanted her . . . He rather liked her. And plus, she was right about the doctor. She loved him dearly, but to him, she was only his daughter . . .

The general cleared his throat. "I know this sounds sudden," he muttered huskily. "But . . . what are you doing Friday night?"

Brionni froze. She could have sworn that her heart stopped for just a moment. Her face was stiff with her surprise, her ears alert. She crawled off the chair, reaching the floor, her claws hung at her midsection. This was so sudden.

"This is a surprise . . ." Brionni hissed under her breath.

"I know, but . . ."

"We barely know each other . . ."

"Well, I want to get to know ya a little better."

"No—I mean. I'm not sure. This was so sudden. I—I'm—I've got to go. I'm sorry."

Brionni walked out of the office rather briskly. Monger twisted his lips in his anger. He knew that was a bad move. He sprung the question too fast, and she said that she was still in love with Dr. Cockroach. He reached for his mug, and drank from the now cold and acid-tasting coffee.

"Shit."


	48. The secret heart of untamed love

**My icon is Brionni if ya'll care. And yes, I drew it. :)**

**I'm updating hella fast!**

* * *

The secret heart of untamed love

47

Had he been serious? Or had someone spiked his coffee with something? This was crazy! The general and she barely knew each other. They've known each other for _two days_. This was mad! Brionni paced in the hall that was right outside of Christi's room. Her tail was alive—waving around frantically in thought. Her clawed-hand went to her chin, gripping it.

"What should I do," she said aloud. "I barely know the guy! I love Doc! This is maddenin'! What should I do?"

A soldier walked past her, looking at her, giving her a weird face. Brionni glared at the young man.

"What are ya lookin' at?" she snapped.

"At a monster that talks to herself," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"What was that?" she spat, her ear twitching. "I can kill you without makin' a sound!"

And with that he ran. Brionni sighed, her hand going to her forehead. "Christi will know; she would know what to do. Yes, yes," she reasoned to herself.

A nurse exited from the room Christi was in. She was very surprised to see the gargoyle-like monster there. Brionni looked at the human woman, who was holding a clipboard to her chest.

"Hey, is she okay?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes," the human answered. "She's recovering well. I'm sure that she can join the rest of the monsters soon. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

The woman nodded, and opened the door from Brionni to enter. The female monster entered the room, where she saw Christi. She was eating some smashed peas, mashed potatoes, and some form of meat. The black woman looked up, smiling when she saw her sister-figure.

"Hey, you," Christi greeted. She held up the plate. "Rack of lamb. Want some?"

Brionni looked at the food, and she could feel her mouth water. The meat smelled so good, and its aroma filled her nostrils. The gargoyle shook her head, licking her lips. "Naw, that's fine," she said, going to the end of the bed.

Christi blinked, and then shrugged her shoulders. She carved into the slab of meat with her fork, and took tiny bites.

"I want to ask you somethin'."

"About Dr. Cockroach, right?" She paused and looked into Brionni's eyes. "Oh, Monger asked you out too? How sweet."

Brionni narrowed her eyes at the black woman, her ears low. "Can I talk for once without you readin' my mind?" she asked with a snarl.

"Sorry," Christi meekly replied. "So . . . what's wrong?"

Brionni sighed. "Well, like you said, Monger asked me out," she began.

"And you don't want to do it because you still love the good doctor."

The gargoyle shifted in her spot on the bed, and glared at the humanoid-monster. Christi hung her head.

"Sorry."

"Like _I_ was _saying_, I still love Doc. I'm at a cross-road here. I don't want to hurt Monger, 'cause he's been through a lot of stuff—I can feel it in my bones—but I want to be with Doc. Help me out here, girl. But, then again, I've only known Monger for three days or so, and when we first met, I made a horrible impression."

"Usually screaming: 'I'm going to kill you' does not make a good impression on people," Christi said in a low tone, suddenly becoming interested in her mashed potatoes. Brionni growled. June cannot keep her mouth shut when it came to bad-mouthing Brionni.

"Work with me here, damn it. Throw me a bone!" Brionni snapped, her tail flicking from side to side. "Yeah, and then slapping him in the face—"

"You slapped him?" Christi asked, her voice sounding completely astonished. "Why on earth would—"

"Hey, he had it coming. He called me a bitch."

Christi blinked, her face creased with her confusion. Brionni sighed deeply, waving her hand dismissively.

"I don't want to explain it," she mumbled. "Read my mind."

The black woman-monster arched her eyebrow. Brionni stayed still, looking at the wall parallel to her as Christi shifted through her memories.

"Ouch," Christi said at long last. "Maybe you shouldn't have fought."

"Christi, that's beside the point," Brionni spat. "I've only known Monger for two to three days—I'm not going out with someone I don't know!"

"But that's what dating is supposed to be. You go out with that one person to understand them."

"How would _you_ know? You _never _dated."

"Don't get snippy with me."

Brionni twisted her lips in her irritation. Christ drove her fork into her mashed potatoes, taking a large bite from the soft food.

"You want my help, right?" she asked, her mouth semi-full.

"Well, yeah," Brionni said.

"You need to forget about Dr. Cockroach and—"

Brionni quickly stood up. "No," she snapped. "No! I love him!"

"Brionni, be rational," Christi said with a low voice. "I know he will love you like his daughter forever, but you will never enter his mind as a love interest. I'm sorry."

Brionni shook her head. This was not what she wanted to hear. In her defiance, she shook her head, still, her long hair getting in the way of her eyes. She reached up, pulling the long locks from her face.

"_No_. I _won't _accept it!"

Christi sighed, looking at her plate. "Okay, fine, go on living in the ignorance that plagues you," she said sharply.

Brionni blinked in surprise. Christ had never sounded like that before.

"Go on. You just go. I hate to hear you say that I am right when that time comes."

Brionni snorted like a horse, her claw-foot tapping at the ground. She turned to the door, and flung it open.

"Where are you going?"

"Read my mind."

And with that, Brionni stormed down the hall. The scowl on Christi's face faded into one of pity, and she let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

"This there any place here where I can get my hair cut?"

A soldier, who was a female, looked up at the newest monster. She was a brunette with shining green eyes.

"Um, yes, why?"

"Um, maybe I want to get my hair cut, dear," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

The woman soldier glared at her. Brionni looked at her face, and groaned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've just haven't been having a good day so far."

The brown-haired woman nodded her head in her understanding. "I see, we all have those days," she said, a tiny smile on her lips.

"I've have too many of them throughout my life." Brionni's gaze switched to her claw-feet, and then up to the woman. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear my sob story," she said with a large and over-done smile. "So, where can I find this place?"

The soldier patted the monster on the shoulder. "This way, I'll take you," she said, still smiling. "Come with me."

* * *

Brionni remembered this place. This was where June and her went to get cleaned. Why hadn't she thought of cutting her hair when she was there? The female soldier nodded her head, and left the gargoyle-monster in the room. To the right, she saw that same homosexual man that had given her the clothes she was wearing. He was young; around twenty or so, Brionni had guessed—maybe twenty-five. He was wearing tight leather pants with a tight leather shirt that was open at the top. He had a good sense of style. His name was Thor, if Brionni remembered correctly.

Thor glanced up, looking at the gargoyle-monster. He beamed, placing his hands together tightly, much like a woman would.

"Oh, girl, it's you," he said, his tone very high-pitch for a man. He reached for her clawed hands. "What can I do for you, girl?"

"Well, I want my hair cut," Brionni said, smiling at him, her tail wagging.

Sometimes Brionni wondered how he got a job here. After all, there was that rule in the military: don't ask, don't tell rule. Maybe Monger wasn't prejudice, which was nice, if so. Thor gasped in an overly-dramatic way, placing his hand to his chest.

"Oh, girl, you want to cut this beautiful long hair?" he asked, a pout of his face as his fingers touched her hair. "It's like gold—it's even shines like gold."

Brionni chuckled lightly. Her own hand went to her hair. "Yeah, but it gets in the way," she said. "I mean, look how long it is."

She turned around, showing the man how long it really was. The tips of her hair touched the base of her tail. Thor nodded, his hand under his chin. He then grabbed a long lock, looking at the ends.

"Oh, girl, you've even got split-ends," he said with a sigh. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What to do with you?"

Brionni looked at her hair, blinking.

"Just like that tiger-girl," Thor said. "Don't worry, darlin', I'll take care of you. It's a shame that all this hair will go to waste."

"Well . . . Can I donate it?"

Thor gasped again, his hands gripping hers tightly, a smile on his face. "Oh, girl, you're so sweet," he said in a joyful tone. "How would you like it cut, girl?"

Brionni stood still, glancing around the room. Her eyes landed on a short-haired woman in the corner. She was cleaning the floor with a mop, scrubbing hard at the floor. The gargoyle moved her head towards the woman, and Thor looked at the woman.

"That short?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, girl, let's get started!"

* * *

Brionni looked in the mirror when it was all over. Her hair was cut short, and it was tapered around her neck perfectly. Large mounds of her golden hair were laying limply on a desk that held all the items required to cut and fix hair or thick fur. Thor smiled, placing his hands to his hips, nodding his head as well.

"Oh, girlfriend, this looks good! It fits your face perfectly!" Thor said in a jubilated voice.

Brionni ruffled her damp hair, her long nails sticking out of the golden waves of her hair. "I like it," she said. "Looks great, Thor."

He smiled, bathing in her praise.

Brionni nodded, still looking in the mirror. She grew silent, looking at her body and the scales that scattered her skin. Thor looked at her, a little confused.

"You okay?"

Brionni blinked, turning up to look at him, flashing him a fake smile. "Nothing," she said, going over to give the man with a light hug. "Thanks, Thor."

Thor smiled, embracing her in return.

"Of course, girl."

* * *

"Watch this, Princess! I can mop the floor with you."

June watched the fish-ape with feigning interest. The Missing Link bounced around, staring at her with a smirk. The feline monster sighed, rolling her eyes, and rubbed at her temples.

"You're giving me a headache," she grumbled. "I've been in a war. I can kick your butt. Watch."

She grabbed his large hand, and threw him over her head, and slamming him on the metal flooring. B.O.B giggled, jabbing his fat finger at the twitching fish-ape.

"Link's down."

June chuckled, a smirk on her face. Dr. Cockroach shook his head, and Susan sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"Try not to kill him, June," Susan muttered.

June fell back, hitting a soft plush couch, and she crossed one foot over the other, and her arms behind her head—a smirk on her lips. Link growled, rubbing at his hand. There was a band-aid over his over his nose (from yesterday, of course), and it was blotchy in colour.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "My dear, they obviously don't get along," he said.

Susan sighed. "Maybe they will," she said with a light-hearted tone. "_Maybe_ . . ."

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, turning to his machine. "Emphases on 'maybe,'" he whispered, a coy smile on his lips.

Susan laughed loudly, and playfully. That was when Brionni entered the room. June glanced over, surprised to see the gargoyle. B.O.B gasped, oozing over to her.

"Brionni, what happened to your hair?" he asked, pointing at her head.

Brionni smiled, her hand going through her short hair. "Yep, it's gone," the gargoyle stated.

B.O.B then gasped, his hands going to his mouth. "You lost it!" he cried.

June rolled her eyes, getting off of the couch she was resting on. "No, B.O.B, she got her hair cut," she muttered, walking over to her sister-figure. "Looks good on you."

Brionni smirked, basking in her own pretty. "Why, thank you," she said, her ears perking up. "It's nice to have a complement from you."

"Don't expect it often."

Brionni snorted, a smirk still on her features. Susan went over to the gargoyle, smiling widely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, it looks nice on you," Susan stated.

"Yes, my dear, it fits your face," Dr. Cockroach said.

Brionni smiled at the doctor, her face red. "Thanks, Doc," she said.

Link nodded, still rubbing at his wrist. "Looks good," he said. "Hey, Brionni, could you help me out here?"

"Sure."

"Tell your mad sister to leave me alone," he snarled, his ears low.

June glared at the fish-ape, her upper lip twitched, her ears low. "Why don'tcha leave me alone, huh, sushi-boy?" she snapped.

Brionni waved down her hands. "Now, now, now," she whispered. "Let's not fight here."

Susan nodded. "Yeah, no fighting, please," she begged, her eyes pleading.

"The only one that can piss June off is me."

June snarled, her tail erect, and her fur bristling on their ends. "Watch it, Brionni," she spat.

The gargoyle chuckled softly, her tail thumping on the metal floor. "Jus' yankin' ya chain there, sissy-cat," she said, a toothy smile on her face.

June shook her head, pulling back her long hair, and she retreated to her couch. Link turned around, snorting, going over to where Insectosaurus was laying, batting her wings, creating an indoor wind. Link smiled, going over to stroke the creature's face. Brionni smiled, shifting her wings, settling over her shoulders. She then went over to June, sitting next to her.

"How's Christi?"

"Better," Brionni answered with a smile. "She looks _so_ much better. The nurse says that she'll be let out soon."

June smiled affectionately. "That's great," she said, reclining on the couch.

Brionni looked over to where Dr. Cockroach was, and the smile fell off her face when he saw him with Susan. They were talking—laughing every once in a while—and Susan was fingering the bug-man's antennas. It was affection. The gargoyle's ears drooped, and she looked to the floor. Something inside her was telling her that it was a lost cause. He fell in love with Victoria, but she had left him. But now there was this Susan character, and she did not mind about his physical features.

Christi and June were right. It was a lost cause.

_I have to let him go, again,_ Brionni thought as she pushed herself into the couch. _What am I saying? No! I can still do it!_

"Morph! Huntress!"

June and Brionni looked up and over to a door that was opening. Christi appeared, and Brionni became alert. She turned into a collie, running over to her sister-figure. The black woman laughed, holding the monster-dog, and Brionni licked her face. June was soon to approach, smiling at the two. The feline went down, holding Christi as soon as Brionni pulled away. Monger then came from the other room, looking at the sisters. Brionni-collie glanced up at the general, and she transformed into her monstrous form. Monger was surprised that her hair had been cut. Brionni glanced down, smiling at her sister.

"How do you feel?" June inquired.

"A little better, I'm just coming down from the anti-bacteria drugs," she giggled. "Monger made sure that I would be okay."

Brionni looked over to the slightly smaller general, her ears low. He looked at her, a smile tugging at his thin lips. "You cut your hair," he noted.

"Yeah," Brionni said.

"You look good with it."

Brionni nodded her head, the faintest of smiles forming on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Monger continued to look at the gargoyle, his face reading: "Have you thought of it?" Brionni bit her lower lip, and then she walked away from the general. Monger sighed, looking at her. Christi caught the sadness in his eyes, and frowned at him, her eyes saying: "I'm sorry." The older general sighed, and walked out of the common room. Christi cast a glare at her sister, and Brionni did not meet her gaze.

_**You could have at least spoken to him.**_

Brionni narrowed her eyes at the black woman, but then joined Dr. Cockroach, sitting next to him, and commenting on his work.


	49. The doctor's feelings for Susan

**I'm still surprised that I've gotten so many reviews for this! I thank you! This is my most reviewed story! Thank you, yet again!**

* * *

The doctor's feelings for Susan

48

"Hit me."

Brionni placed a card near June. The gargoyle's gaze flickered over to Christi. The black woman had kept her mind-powers to herself. She wanted to play normally. Using her powers to figure out the next card felt unsportsmanlike to her.

"Hit me," Christi said, her hand under her jaw.

Brionni placed the card over to the black woman. Brionni then paused. "Now, let's see who won," she said. "June, flip it."

The feline's ear twitched, but she did what the blonde gargoyle wanted. She flipped her cards. June hissed, looking at what she had. Thirty. She was way over. Brionni looked to her other sister-figure, tapping at the cards.

"What ya got?"

Christi flipped the cards, and sighed. Twenty. She was one away. And that was when Brionni flipped her cards over. She had ten. Brionni hissed, pounding her fist on the metal table.

"Damn," she snarled.

June laughed, her ears alert. "We fail at this," she chuckled, her tail flicking from side to side.

Link glanced over at the monster women, who were trying their best to play poker. To Christi, it had been a while since they have played. The fish-ape snorted, and he turned his attention to a television that Monger had bought. The general decided that they could have a new television, but the contraption had to be strapped safely to the wall, so B.O.B could not get his grubby hands on it. Link clicked his way through the channels, and only paused when he saw a woman in a bikini. It was a commercial for a trip to Hawaii. He watched as the woman posed for the camera, running her hands across her body. Link was very interested now.

"You men are all the same," June snarled, her ears low.

Brionni snickered, and Christi sighed, and looked at her fingernails. "Let's play," she said. "Forget the fish-ape."

Brionni reclined in the chair, a smirk on her face. "She's hot, Link," she chuckled.

June joined in with it, nudging her sister in a playful manner. Brionni returned it, but the slug was slightly more forceful. The tigress growled, her ears low, and she kicked the gargoyle. Brionni glared, and slugged her sister-figure. Soon the two were wrestling on the cold metal floor, punching, slugging, biting, and kicking. Link laughed, leaning against the couch, her tail moving as his eyes followed the two monsters that fought on the floor.

"Girl fight!"

Christi yelped, jumping onto the table, pulling her legs up and away from the two. "Would you two stop?" she called in her distress.

Susan gasped, her hands going to her mouth. "Oh, my," she breathed, one of her hands going to her mouth. Her free hand went over to the two fighting monsters, only to be yelled at.

"Don't!" Christi cried. "Unless you want to lose a finger!"

Susan yanked her hand back, watching the two wrestle on the floor. Brionni sunk her newly formed tiger jaws into the leg of the feline, and June kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't worry, believe it or not, this is how they express love for each other," Christi mumbled, her brows furrowed.

Link watched the two female monsters wrestle around on the floor, and Dr. Cockroach watched with slight worry.

"They'll be okay, right, my dear?" he asked the black humanoid monster, stepping around the fighting duo.

"Yeah," she answered brightly. "Only their ego will be bruised."

It was not long before June was declared winner, and she left Brionni on the floor, allowing her to nurse her bruised ego. Link stifled a laugh, looking at the blonde gargoyle that lay brokenly on the floor.

"Ah, don't be like that," the fish-ape said, crawling over the couch and next to her. "It just wasn't your day to win a fight."

Brionni glared at the fish-ape, letting out a catlike hiss. Link took that as his cue to leave her alone. June smirked, a devious chuckle passing her lips. She only stopped when she received a firm look from Christi. June snorted, shuffling through the cards that lay skew on the metal table. Her hand-paws came across, sweeping up the cards, and began to shuffle them.

"Hey, sore loser," June sniggered, only to receive an icy glare from her sister. "Wanna play?"

Brionni shook her head, nestling comfortingly into the metal flooring. Susan sighed, her fingers gently probing the tiny female monster.

"Oh, c'mon," she egged gently, a soft smile on her lips.

The gargoyle looked up at the giantess with half-lidded eyes, her sunglasses hanging at the tip of her nose. She shook her head, and yawned, curling tightly into a ball. The Italian-black let out a sigh of exasperation, and drew some cards. B.O.B oozed over, a smile on his blue gooey face.

"Oh! Go fish! Can I play?"

"We weren't going to play that game," June mumbled.

Christi tapped at June's hand, and sent her "that" look. There was no need for her to send June a mental message, she knew what Christi wanted.

"Fine, we'll play go fish, okay?"

B.O.B lit up, his single red eye mirroring his innocence. Christi smiled, rubbing at the cheek that had the blue swirled imprints that had been on her skin for as long as she could remember. As the monsters played their game, Dr. Cockroach read the newspaper, eating on the parts he had already read. Susan stretched out her tired arms, and yawned. Dr. Cockroach paused, looking at one article in the paper. His antennas then dropped; a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, no," he stated, his eyes filled with sadness.

Susan looked at the bug-man, raising a thin eyebrow to him. She looked at his distressed face, and soon became worried. "What is it?" she inquired, her voice filling every corner of the room.

The other monsters looked over, curious as to what was wrong. Dr. Cockroach sighed, and read aloud:

"'_The body of Jeana Sue Parker has been found under a bridge in Oakland. Her body was found horribly mutilated, her stomach cut open, and her unborn child lay limp beside her. No one knows why someone would kill a mother-to-be, but the police will continue to search for the killer, even with the lack of evidence_.'"

Susan gasped, her eyes wet with tears beginning to form. Brionni was sickened. She looked down at the floor. Humans . . . Such killers. She was a young mother-in-waiting, and she had received such a horrible death. The rest of the monsters were silent, even Christi, who already beforehand knew what he was going to read.

"Dreadful," Christi whispered.

B.O.B whimpered, dropping his cards on the table. "W-why was the lady hurt?" the blob asked to tigress, a pout on his face.

June looked at the animated blob, a look of pity on her features. She placed a paw-hand to the blob, a frown on her lips. "Some people are just . . . _bad_," she whispered.

B.O.B whimpered, losing interest in the card game. The rest of the monsters were silent in their sadness for the would-have-been-mother. This was not the first missing person and then they are found to be dead. No. She was the ten in this month alone. There was a serial killer around, killing children, woman, and pregnant women. It was heartbreaking. Brionni then broke the silence:

"Hey, let's forget this. If there is a Heaven, she and her child are there. Let's say a pray, and go out and have some fun."

* * *

June was surprised. Fans were everywhere. They were like bees at a hive. Brionni had never dealt with this before. All she wanted to do was go out to find some peace and quiet, but, no. Since she and her sisters were the new monsters the humans have been hearing about, the fans swarmed. Link, B.O.B and Insectosaurus did not mind the attention. The fish-ape did not mind showing off to the women. Insectosaurus enjoyed the many strokes that it was receiving from the human children (and the large butterfly was careful not to swat them with its tail). Christi was bashful about the whole thing. She had never dealt with this much attention before. June was not sure what to think, however. She had to deal with eager young women who wanted to talk to her about the most random things about the monsters. Brionni never liked humans or their attention.

"Can you fly?" asked a man, who was eyeing her, a coy smile on his face.

She stepped back, her tail flickering. "Yeah," she answered, her ears low. "Why? The wings not a big enough clue?"

He laughed, moving closer to her. "Sassy," he breathed. "I like that in a woman."

Brionni shivered, slowly moving away. "Not interested," she grumbled, getting far away from him.

The gargoyle scurried over to her larger, and creepier sister. "Gosh, these fans freak me out," she muttered. "Where's Doc?"

"Why? Gunna try to win his love?" she mocked.

"Shut the hell up," Brionni snapped. "I _will_ win him over."

June just sighed, and turned her attention to a fan. That was when Dr. Cockroach appeared near her side. He looked over the crowd, smiling every once in a while.

"My dear, I need to talk to you," he whispered, one of his antennas twitching.

Brionni beamed, her ears becoming alert. She turned to June, smirking widely at the feline, who rolled her eyes. Dr. Cockroach and her broke from the crowd, Brionni happy to be getting away from them. The fans allowed them to be alone (and the spoke softly to each other about them), and the two monsters found a safe haven—an alleyway. Brionni laughed, still clinging to the good doctor's hand. Dr. Cockroach laughed, waving his free hand down at her. Brionni took in a breath, and looked at him.

"So, whatcha want to talk about?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, one of his antennas twitching. "Well, you know Susan, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know her. Duh, silly. Why ya askin'?"

Dr. Cockroach fumbled with his hands. "W-well, as you may have noticed, Susan and I . . . I really like her," he stumbled on his words.

Brionni's smile faded from her face, and it turned blank. Her ears twitched, and her jaw was slack a little. "O-oh," she breathed.

"And I wanted to tell her that I . . . I want to be her boyfriend," Dr. Cockroach said, his hands in a groping position. "Do you think I have a chance with her?"

Brionni was silent, her thoughts running amok in her head. He really was in love with Susan. Her chances with ever being with him was now gone. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted him all her life. But . . . Now, she had to do the right thing. Brionni placed on her happy face, and nodded.

"Totally!" she cried, holding his hands in hers. "Go for it!"

Dr. Cockroach blinked his large eyes, and looked at her. "Really? You think I should?" he asked. "W-what if she doesn't—what if I ruin a good friendship?"

Brionni shook her head, trying to keep that happy acting face on. "Of course not," she said. "I can sense that she likes you. Go for it."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, reaching over for her, embracing her tightly. Brionni held him in return, her tail limp, and her wings wrapping around him. The mad scientist hummed gently in contentment, and rocked her a little.

"Thank you for this," he said, pulling away to look at her face. His hands went to her arms and gripped her gently. "Thank you."

Brionni smiled, nodding her head, her hands near her midsection. "Of course," she said.

"I—I don't know when to tell her, but I will soon. Thank you for believing in me."

"Duh," Brionni said with a smile. She patted his cheek where the human skin met cockroach exoskeleton. "Go on. You deserve a good woman."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, kissing her soft hair. "Thank you," he said. "I owe you!" And he scurried off, leaving Brionni alone in the alleyway.

"More or less, I owe ya," Brionni whispered, her ears low.

She looked at the dirty alleyway. A fat brown and black rat scurried around her clawed feet, and to the nearest trashcan. Brionni had let the mad scientist go . . . again. She chuckled darkly. She guessed that she really did love him. Brionni walked out of the alleyway, glancing around. She walked to her sisters, stepping between them.

"You two were right," she grumbled.

"Aren't I always," Christi whispered gently. "I tried—we tried to tell you."

"But you were too thick-headed to listen," June sneered.

She received a hit from Christi. Brionni did nothing—her face was solemn. "You were right," she whispered. "Okay."

And she walked away. Christi looked at her sister-figure with sorrow. She knew that the gargoyle only needed time to comprehend what had happened, and she slapped June upside the head. Brionni entered a bar, some people looking on with interest and excitement. The female monster went into the very spectacular building. Light jazz played in the background, and it was lit up with white lights. Women with flashy dresses and men that looked about half-way descent chattered on with them. And there at the front was General Monger. He was at the counter, hunching over a drink. She watched him with interest. She had to admit, he was very good-looking for his age (but then again, she was far older than he was). For a human, he was good-looking for his age. A man walked up to her, giving her a coy smile.

"You're one of the new monsters," he said, his thumb brushing over his short stubble on his chin.

And this man before her was handsome. He had a strong and built body, and he walked with a swagger in his step. His other hand was in his pocket, and he stood before her, practically looming over her. His scent was musky, and unattractive to her (Monger's smell was nicer than this man's).

"Yeah," Brionni answered, a smirk on her face. "The horns a giveaway?"

The man laughed, running his tongue over his teeth, which were bleached white. "So, doing anything?" he asked. "Little bored?"

Brionni glanced over his shoulder to see Monger, who brushed off a very young woman, but he seemed to be polite about it. The gargoyle smiled sweetly at the human in front of her.

"Excuse me, but my Boss looks a little bummed."

And she moved by him, going to the counter where the general was. His thumb went down the side of the glass that held his liquor, and he watched the television that hung from the ceiling of the room. He brought the glass to his lips, and he watched. Brionni approached him, sitting in the empty seat next to him, and looked up at what he was watching.

"You like football?" she inquired.

Monger looked at her with surprise. "Morph?" he called. "Hello."

"Hey," she whispered, a weak smile on her face. "How've ya been, Boss?"

"Fine," he answered, turning back to look up at the television.

The bartender went to the gargoyle, smiling. He was beaming like the sun, and he opened his arms to her, not in a hug, just a greeting.

"Hello, Morph," he greeted. "What would you like?"

"Um, something that can knock me out in five drinks."

Monger looked at her with light surprise.

"How 'bout bourbon?" the man asked.

"Do you have JD on the Rocks?"

"Jack Daniels? Sure thing! Coming right up!"

The man patted the counter, and went off to prepare her drink. Monger looked at her, a half-smile spread across his lips.

"Like the hard stuff?" he asked, his thumb rubbing against his glass.

"Can't think without 'em," Brionni laughed, her ears erect.

Monger laughed, taking a swig from his drink. The white light on her blue scales gave off a particular glow to her body. Her tail swished from side to side, and the bartender came over to her, giving her the drink she ordered.

"Order up," the bartender said.

Brionni took the glass, and swished it around. The ice was melting in her drink, and she took a swig from it. Her body shivered with pleased delight. Monger looked at her, his eyes going to her exposed back where her wings protruded from. The gargoyle looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She had been an ass to him, she had to admit. He was obviously interested in her . . . But it was too soon. Then again, she needed to get over him. Brionni cleared her throat, and then took an inhale of his musky, manly scent that she seemed to enjoy.

"Did ya hear 'bout that poor woman?"

Brionni looked at the general, an eyebrow arched. She then sighed. "Yeah, I heard," she whispered.

Monger narrowed his eyes at the thought. "Disgustin', am I not correct?" he growled the question. "Who would do that to a woman that's pregnant for God's sakes? That sickens me!"

Brionni nodded her head. "I've seen a lot in my long life," she whispered. "But I have never seen that . . . I mean, I've seen men nearly rape women, I've seen death . . . But that was disgusting."

Monger bobbed his head, receiving a fresh drink. They were silent, listening to the soft jazz music that played in the background.

"I was thinking about givin' ya monsters dog tags and a uniform, what do ya think?"

Brionni smiled gently, looking at the general. "Sounds great," she said. "What will we use 'em for? Missions and crap?"

"Yes, but the dog tags you will keep on yer person at all times," Monger answered, taking a drink from his glass.

"Sounds cool. Like we're in the army—again for me and my sisters."

"Oh, yes, ya joined all the wars, correct?"

"Yes, Boss."

"My first war was WWII," Monger recalled. "I was part of the island hoppin' expedition."

"Really? Amazin'," she asked, a smirk on her lips.

Monger chuckled. "Yeah, I made sure to kill as many Japs as I could," he boomed, his hand patting her roughly on the shoulder.

"I killed Nazis, you killed Japs," Brionni mused, cringing under his large hand that was still on her bare shoulder. "Neat."

His thumb then began to caress her scales that were located on her shoulders. Brionni trembled lightly under his rough-but-gentle touch. Brionni tried to ignore it, and drink her beverage, but it was too much. Him, his smell, and his touch . . .

"I'm free Sunday night."

She had to get over Dr. Cockroach, and maybe he could help in some way.

Monger smiled.


	50. A very important date

**This chapter is pretty gruesome at the end. I warned ya.**

* * *

A very important date

49

"Well, it's about time."

Brionni glared at June, her ears low. "Shut it, June," she snarled, brushing out her hair.

Christi sat on Brionni's cot, holding the pillow close to her chest, and she let out a dreamy sigh. "This is so sweet," she said, her tone deep in her dreaminess. "You and he will be so cute."

"_Cute_?" Brionni asked, her nose twitching. "What are we? Teenagers?"

Christi blinked, and looked at the pillow she was gripping. "Well, what are you going to do?" she asked, a smile blooming on her face.

"I dunno."

June yawned, stretching out her arms. "C'mon, Christi, what is with ya?" she asked. "Brionni's non-existent love-life is none of our business."

Brionni threw the brush towards the feline, who ducked. The plastic brush hit the opposite wall, and fell to the floor.

"At least it's better than yours," Brionni snarled. "At least I'm getting one with a hotie!"

June snarled, her fur bristling. "Shut yer mouth, before I break it," she spat, her ears low, and she waved a closed fist.

Brionni transformed into a spotted cat, jumping from her chair, and walked over to her cot, jumping on the bed with Christi. The black woman smiled, her hand running down Brionni's back. The now cat-monster arched into Christi's hand, purring loudly. June looked on.

"I _still_ don't understand what he likes about ya," she said, a smirk on her features.

Brionni hissed, but Christi's hand kept her close to the bed. "Watch yerself," she snarled, her tail flicking from side to side. She then settled down, resting on the cot, her ears low. "I'm still hurt that Doc doesn't love me . . ."

June rolled her eyes rudely, and Christi sighed, still stroking her sister's newly-formed fur. "Now, now, what you did was an act of love," she said smoothly, trying to look into Brionni's eyes. "You did something good, and I'm proud of you. And you're moving on! Wonderful! Maybe this Monger fella will treat you nice. I can sense he's a good guy."

Brionni nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess—you're always right," she then said, looking up at the Italian-black. Brionni let out a long and deep sigh. "I just have to move on."

"Yes, state the obvious," June mocked.

Brionni snarled, and Christi placed her hand fully on the back of the feline-monster, preventing her to move. She did not use her powers this time around to subdue one of her sisters, just her strength. Brionni managed to wriggle her way out of Christi's suffocating grasp and onto the floor.

"Monger's gunna give us dog tags and a uniform," Brionni stated, licking her paw.

Christi let out a groan, and flopped on the bed. "I hate uniforms," she grumbled into the blankets.

June released a ghost of a laugh from parted lips. "They're okay," she said. "What? Did ya new lover-boy tell you that last night?"

Brionni narrowed her eyes at the feline monster. "Yes, and he's _not_ my lover-boy," she hissed.

"But I was thinking," Christi said, sitting up on the cot. "You love Doc, but you accepted his request days after he asked. If you ask me—and I'm always right—you're using Monger."

"I beg your pardon?" Brionni spat, surprised that she used such formal language.

June laughed, placing a paw-hand to her face, a pointed open-mouth smile forming on her face. "The queen of vernacular language uses formalities," she hooted.

"Shut it, June! And I'm not usin' Boss."

"Well, think about it," Christi said, rolling onto her back, reaching for the pillow to her right. "Doc broke your heart, and there's a man that's taking interest in you. If you ask me, you're using him to make yourself feel better."

"First you're happy for me, now you're insultin' me?" Brionni snarled. "Make up yer mind!"

"Just be happy," Christi said. "Forget about Doc, and let this guy treat you right, okay? Just don't use him."

Brionni grew silent, looking at her tiny paws in her shame.

"Monsters!" boomed a Southern-accented voice.

The female monsters glanced up to Brionni's open cell door. The tigress-monster stood up, and went into the main room, her sisters following and Brionni reverting to her "normal" self. And there was Monger, holding two briefcases in his large hands. For once, he was not wearing his jetpack, which surprised Brionni. The general looked right at the gargoyle, a smile tugging at his lips. Brionni returned it shyly.

"What's this, Monger?" Link asked, fingering at the briefcases.

"You're uniforms and dog tags," Monger answered, placing the black leather bags on the metal table. "I decided it was time. You've been working finding out classified things and such. I thought it was time that ya'll get uniforms and dog tags." He opened the briefcase, and showing them to the monsters.

The uniform was tanned with red markings around the corners, and it was accompanied with a red beret. Brionni gasped, going over to the briefcase. She grabbed the cloth, looking at it, her tail wagging like a dog's.

"Oh, Boss, this is beautiful," she said.

Monger laughed deeply, a laugh that bubbled from his chest and out of his throat. "Well, I thought it was time," he said, placing his hands behind his back.

June pulled out the uniform that looked like her size, searching it with interest. She pulled out the red cap, trying it on her head. "How do I look?" she asked.

Brionni stifled her chuckles, a clawed-hand over her mouth. The beret was very awkward on her head, and it did not work well with her.

"Like a dumbass," Brionni answered.

June shot a glare at her sister before pouncing her. To Monger, this was new. He had never seen the two sisters go to hand-to-hand combat. The general watched, and then let out a groan. "Break it up!" he yelled, trying to step closer, but he then hit an invisible wall. He recoiled, looking in front of him with interest before tapping at the wall that could not be seen.

Brionni glowed a rich purple as did June. The two were frozen in place, and then they were thrown apart. Link chuckled, his tail twitching. Christi's hands were once purple from using her powers returned to her normal mocha colour. The female sighed, one of her hand rubbing her tender temples.

"You two should stop fighting, just for one day," Christi mumbled.

"I bet these two can't survive one day without fighting," Link laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Christi looked at the fish-ape, arching an eyebrow. A wide smile spread over her face, and she nodded. "Perfect! Let's make this into a game," she said.

B.O.B turned around, looking at the black with an innocent smile. "I love games!" he randomly cried.

Christi bobbed her head at the blob. "Well, let's see who will break first," she giggled. "Brionni or June." Christi received hardened stares from the feline and the gargoyle monsters. "Who wants to place their bets?"

"June!" Link yelled. "Twenty on June!"

The feline hissed, her tail erect. "Watch yourself, sushi," she spat, storming right up to him.

Link smirked, standing up tall and proud. Monger looked up at the giantess. "And, Ginormica, your uniform and dog tags are coming right up," he said.

That was when the front door opened, and there came several tanks; three close together holding abnormally large clothing and one holding a pair of dog tags. Susan gasped, reaching over for the folding clothing.

"Oh, Monger, this is wonderful," she said. "Who makes these? Seriously. I need to thank them."

Monger smiled at her, and watched as she reached for the large metal dog tags. The general then walked over to Brionni, her tail twitching. The gargoyle slipped the dog tags around her neck, and smiled, looking at the general.

"I found a nice Italian restaurant in San Francisco," the general said, looking at her. "You like Italian food?"

"Boss, I like food," she said, a smirk on her lips.

"Good," Monger said. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll meet you out here—" He tapped his foot on the metal floor. "—at eight. Is that good?"

Brionni nodded, her ears twitching. "What should I wear?" she inquired. "I en't got a dress or nothin' formal."

Monger tapped at the uniform in her hands. The gargoyle looked at it, and a tiny smile on her lips. "Okay," she breathed.

Monger nodded, giving her a gentle on her cheek, and walked off. Brionni sighed, her ears drooping. That was when Dr. Cockroach approached, giving her a fatherly back-hug. "So, a little birdie told me that you're going out with Monger," he said with a smile.

Brionni smiled, her tail hitting his ankles. "Yep, that's right," she whispered, a frown forming on her face slowly.

"Now, promise me something."

"What?"

"He's old; don't give him a heart attack when things get wild."

Brionni whipped around and playfully hit him on his large, cockroach head. He only laughed.

* * *

Brionni smoothed out her new uniform. She stretched out her wings, flapping them. Dr. Cockroach tinkered away at a machine before he looked up at her. The uniform clung to her body, and the beret clung to her head, touching her brown horns. The bug-man smiled, clapping his hands.

"You sure do look nice in that uniform," he called, smiling at her.

Brionni smiled, her tail erect in the air. "Eh, thanks," she mumbled, rubbing at the back of her head.

Dr. Cockroach stood from his seat, going over to her, grabbing her hand, and twirled her. "You look so beautiful," he said.

Brionni smiled, looking at the man she had given up twice. "Thanks," she said again. The gargoyle glanced over his shoulder, looking at the device on the table. "What's that?"

The bug-man turned around, looking at his machine. "Oh, this is for Susan," he said with a large smile.

"O-oh. For what?"

"Well, Susan is, as you know, is a giantess," he said. "I wanted to surprise her. I wanted her to make her small maybe for a few hours or so."

"That's nice," Brionni said, her tail drooping.

"Yes, I thought so too."

Brionni smiled, her happy façade melting away. She looked at the metal floor, seeing her reflection. Dr. Cockroach sat down, looking over at her. He cocked his head at her, his antenna twitching.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

Brionni snapped her head up, her ears alert. "O—oh, I'm okay," she said, putting on a smile. "I'm just thinkin'."

Dr. Cockroach looked at her for just a few moments, it was like he was wishing he had Christi's powers for just a moment, so he could figure out what was wrong with her—what she was thinking. But he smiled, and continued to work on his little toy. Brionni went over to him, and watched. She was silent as he worked.

"Morph."

Brionni and Dr. Cockroach turned to see Monger. She was surprised that the general was wearing his formal dress uniform. He had all the badges on his front, which all seemed to be hand-cleaned. He wore a cap on his head, and a light blue rope-like item started from his right shoulder and worked under the arm. The general smoothed out the front, and looked up at her.

"Ya look good," he said, eyeing her and the tight clothing on her body.

"Ya too," Brionni said, noticing that his scent was smothered in a thick cologne. It was nice, but she liked his normal scent so much better.

Monger continued to smile, and that was when he offered his arm to her. Brionni took it, and walked with him to the open door. Dr. Cockroach waved, saying:

"Have fun, kids! And Brionni, remember what I told you from before, my dear."

And with that he gave her a wink the moment she flushed pink.

"Shut it, Doc," she hissed, though unable to stop smiling.

The general looked at her, his face confused.

"What? What's he talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothin'. Forget it."

* * *

The fans watched, buzzing like little flies, watching the general and his new girlfriend enter an extravagant restaurant. Brionni glanced around, feeling awkward wearing her uniform when she stared at the other women. They were all pretty, wearing bright dresses, and they looked like little dolls. Her tail twitched, and her wings gripped to her shoulders, being careful not to hurt any people or hit them with her extra appendages. They looked at her, smiling and whispering to each other.

The splendor of the restaurant was grand. Little angels were in the corners of the ceiling. They were carved to look like they were holding up the ceiling itself. The room was brightly lit, and Brionni's scales looked extra shiny in the light. Monger's hand was at the small of her back, and it was comforting in a weird way. The gargoyle's claw-feet slid across the marble floor carefully. She did not want to scuff up the perfect floor.

"I called ahead," Monger said to her, smiling softly. "We're next."

Brionni nodded her head. "Okay," she answered, a smile on her face.

And they were. Monger had picked a nice table near the window, and Brionni could see the bay from where she would be sitting. The gargoyle smiled, her tail twitching in glee. The general smiled, going to her side, pulling of her chair.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she remarked, smiling.

Monger nodded his head, smiling still. He then moved over to the other side of the table, placing his hands down on the top, looking at her. "Ya like?" he asked.

Brionni bobbed her head, taking another quick glance around the restaurant. "Yes, it looks nice," she said, smoothing out the front of her uniform in her newly formed habit.

"I made sure to get the best," Monger stated.

Brionni felt herself blush, even though she tried to fight it back. This was mad—wrong. Even though her heart still longed for Dr. Cockroach, her mind was telling her to get over it. A waitress came over, placing down two menus in front of the couple. She was a pretty little thing—she was around twenty or so. Monger did not even notice; he only thanked her for the menus. She looked at the two, eager, and slightly bouncing.

"This is so cool," she said. "One of the heroes of the world and a new monster! I love the uniform, Morph."

Word did sure get around. Brionni's ear twitched, and she beamed at the human. "Thanks," she said. "I like it too." And she looked right at the general when she said it.

The general gave her a crooked grin. The woman did not even notice, and she still bounced in her place. She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket, thrusting it at them.

"Can I have your signatures?" she asked with a bubbling tone.

Monger chuckled, taking the slip of paper, and took the pen that the woman offered. He signed his name, and then passed it to his date, and she signed it. Brionni took the slip, and then offered it to the woman. She squealed with joy, gripping the slip like it was gold.

"So cool!" she cried. "Oh—um, what would you like to drink?"

"Water," Monger answered. "And, Brionni?"

"Um, JD on the rocks," she stated, looking at the menu.

The girl nodded, and scurried away. Monger chuckled at the sight, and turned back to his date. Brionni looked at the menu, her ears low. She was looking at each price for the dinner plates. Fifty-seven for one plate . . . Seventy-one for another. Brionni dropped the menu, just staring at the item on the table.

"Boss, these prices are crazy high," she said, her ears alert, and her hands gesturing at the menu.

Monger tipped his menu down, looking over the top of his menu. He raised an eyebrow to her, and then smirked gently. He grabbed the handkerchief from under his utensils, placing the cloth over the prices. Brionni was surprised by the gesture. She looked right up at the general, her face confused. He merely shrugged, and looked at the menu before him. Brionni could not help but to smile. He did not even care what she bought for dinner. Then the waitress came back, placing their beverages on the table. The woman leaned in, looking at the gargoyle.

"Um, ma'am, I hate to tell you this," she began, "but there are some men at the bar that want to buy you a drink."

Monger twitched with surprise, and looked where the bar was, as did Brionni. There were two men at the bar. One was slightly over-weight, but still nice-looking. The other man was built and very masculine-looking. The first man lifted a glass to her, smirking widely. The general narrowed his eyes at them.

"Tell them to screw off," the general snapped.

But when the woman was about to leave, Brionni called her back:

"Wait."

The woman looked at the gargoyle.

"Tell these men every word I say: I can't believe you two. You're hittin' on me in front of my date? Ya should be ashamed of yerself. Made sure to put emphasis on '_date_.'"

Monger smirked sharply at her, running his tongue at the back of his mouth and over his teeth. This was the first time she actually acknowledged that this was a date. The waitress nodded, and went to the men. The duo watched as the waitress told the men what Brionni had said. Then men glanced at her, and then bashfully looked away. The duo chuckled, Brionni reaching for her drink.

"That was fun."

Monger chuckled, bringing his drink to his lips. Brionni watched him, and then cleared her throat. "How we met wasn't the best way to firs meet, right?" she inquired, suddenly finding her fork interesting.

The general looked at her, placing his drink down.

"Want to start over?" she then asked.

The human smiled at the gargoyle-monster. He cleared his throat, offering his hand to her. "I'm General Warren R. Monger," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Brionni beamed, taking his large hand into hers. "I'm Brionni . . ."

* * *

"Hah! Yeah, and Doc would disappear for the entire night, and return home with a hangover," Brionni laughed, clinging to the general's thick arm. "Of course he would _always_ get into the pants of the ladies. Crafty man!"

Monger hooted with laughter, leaning against her gently. Her right wing was on his shoulder, the fleshy part of the wing draping over his thick body. Their dinner had been wonderful, ironically enough. Brionni did not know that a date with the general could be fun. All they did was talked. They talked about each others' pasts over veal, pasta, and smooth-tasting raw spirits. The cool night was upon them, and the lamps from the sidewalks lit the way. Fans watched with utter awe, and they spoke softly to each other.

"I remember when I used to be like that," Monger answered softly.

"Me too," Brionni also stated. She surprised herself by leaning against his broad shoulder. "I grew bored after a long while . . ."

"Me as well," Monger said. He glanced over, seeing the park across the street. The general tugged her along, both crossing the street. "I remember this park," the general added. "Before WWII, I came to this very park."

Brionni let his arm go, looking at him like he was some alien or something. "Why?" she asked.

"One of my friend's family lived here," Monger recalled. "I played with his daughter here at this park. She was such a cutie."

The gargoyle picked out a swing, and sat on it, her tail limp on the ground. "What happened to him?" she asked, looking at him.

Monger frowned, looking at the park. "He was killed," he whispered.

Brionni nodded her head, gripping the chain. "I'm sorry," she said, her tail twitching on the ground.

The general nodded, his hand going up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, well, that's life," Monger grumbled. "I haven't heard from 'em in a long time. I should give 'em a call. They live in Maine now."

Brionni was silent, thinking. Her feet scraped across, digging into the ground. Monger then walked behind her, his large paws at her back, and he pushed her in the swing. The gargoyle was surprised, and she jumped off the swing, turning into a beautiful golden lynx. She landed on the turf, looking at the general. She went over to him, jumping on the swing, and he scooped her animal body into his strong arms. A deep, not-like-a-little-cat purr bubbled from her throat, rubbing under his jaw with her head. He nuzzled against her, holding her close. Her beautiful fur glimmered in the light from the lamps and the moonlight. Monger could see several colours of gold in her fur. Yellow, yellow-orange, gold, light tan, hazel, mahogany . . . Beautiful tawny colours . . .

Brionni looked at him, her whiskers twitching. She did enjoy the company of the general, and this date was amazing. Her heart still longed for the bug-man, but it was now slightly deluded now. The love was so strong, but . . . It was odd. The strong attraction was there, and they enjoyed each other. His hand tussled her soft fur, and she reached her head up, her sand-paper tongue licked his strong jaw gently, tasting his salty skin. He moved his head to her shoulder, nuzzling her fur. Brionni was well and relaxed in his warm embrace. It was wonderful. He smelled nice (and the cologne was starting to fade away, freeing his normal scent), and he was kind. Perhaps, she could really give into this man. Just maybe . . . She could learn to love him.

_Wishful thinking_, Brionni thought with a cruel inner chuckle.

And it was. She would, inevitably, outlive him. She would outlive her friends and sisters. Sometimes, she wished that she would have never met any of them, because she would watch them age, and she would never age. Brionni would end ten years every one-hundred years, Christi had calculated once not too long ago. Inwardly, Brionni was barely in her twenties. And she would keep going like that, watching the events before her become history and written in textbooks for schools.

Brionni rested her head on the broad shoulder of the general, listening to his breathing. Monger's large hand ran down her back in comfort, her short tail twitching in pleasure. The general smiled in her fur, listening to her rumbling purrs.

Just then there was a scream.

Brionni pulled back, her ears alert in surprise. Monger pulled back, looking at the direction of the scream. The now lynx-monster shifted in the general's arm, her jaw slightly open. She jumped from his arms, looking where the screaming was.

"Help! Please! God! Oh, God!"

Monger watched as Brionni ran to the direction, her paws clapping against the ground. The general followed. The monster jumped up as she ran, and she morphed into a large stone-grey wolf, salvia rolling from her mouth. The screaming followed by crying, and the female monster ran even faster, leaving her date in her dust. Her internal instinct kicked in.

Protect.

_Protect_.

Brionni found herself in a backside of the town. It was a little run-down, but it was a middle-middle class neighborhood. The general reached her side, panting, and his adrenaline running high. Monger twitched.

"What's going on?" Monger growled.

Brionni snarled, wanting him silent. Her ear rotated, listening in for sounds. There were then whimpers and screaming, and she followed, Monger trailing behind. Just then, they entered an alleyway, there were several people in front of them, along with a police man who had just joined the scene. Brionni moved, maneuvering through the crowd, and what saw horrified her and made Monger's stomach, in his disgust, flip.

There on the ground was a little girl. She was pooled in her own blood, and her body looked as if a wolf had attacked her or some beast had massacred her. Her organs lay skew on the ground, and blood was splattered all over. Her eyes were open, and her mouth was gaping, like she was going to scream for help. And the worse part of it, she looked like she was seven. The people looked at the wolf, and then did not question when they saw Monger by her side. The area was tapped off, and the single policeman was comforting the mother, who was balling and crying loudly, and calling for backup.

Brionni felt her stomach curl, and she shed her old skin off, becoming her gargoyle form. She looked at the broken little body before her. Even Monger was horrified.

"Oh, God."

* * *

**The "queen of vernacular language" remark that June made was a remark Satine89 made about Brionni. It made me giggle. I had to use it.**


	51. The child in the alleyway

The child in the alleyway

50

"Is there any evidence?" Monger demanded sharply.

The policeman, even though he was taller than the general, felt intimidated. "Well, sir, we don't know yet," he answered. "So far, there were no witnesses. No one heard anything . . . Nothing. We're working hard on this, sir. We need to take the body to be searched. She may have been sexually assaulted. If so, we will have DNA . . ."

Monger snorted, tapping his foot on the cement. Brionni, however, was tending to the horrified mother. The gargoyle was holding her tightly, the woman sobbing into her uniformed shoulder. The blonde stroked the mother's hair soothingly.

"I—I-I—my baby!" she wailed. "M-my little girl!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Brionni whispered, the woman shaking in her grip. "I'm so sorry."

The woman continued to sob, and she sunk from Brionni's grip. But the gargoyle followed her to the ground, still holding her. Brionni stroked her hair, still, and just held her close. Another person came over to the gargoyle, patting her shoulder, motioning for her to leave the woman to grieve. Brionni pulled away, looking at the crime scene. Monger approached her, his hand touching hers.

"Disgustin'," he snarled, not wanting to look at the dissembled little girl.

Brionni sniffed the air. Among the stench of blood, other scents from humans, there was something else . . . There was another smell. It smelled like a chemical. The gargoyle continued to sniff the air, her tail twitching. Monger looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's something odd . . . I smell a chemical. It's thick . . ."

Monger sniffed the air, his eyes glancing around in confusion. "I don't smell anything," he muttered.

"Of course you don't," snapped the gargoyle. "You're human."

The way she said it was like the word was coated in acid, and the general stiffened. Brionni sniffed the air, going right under the bright yellow tape, only stopping when a cop stood in front of her.

"I know you're famous and all, but you can't be in here," the policeman snapped, his eyes narrowed until they were slits.

Brionni nodded. "I know, but I can smell something your human senses cannot," she hissed. "It's a chemical."

The cop perked up, looking at her with interest. "What is it?" he asked.

Brionni crouched down, sniffing the air still. "Like a cleaning chemical . . . I dunno," she muttered.

Monger watched her with interest. A chemical? What could it be? The attack, according to the police, was fast and silent. Why would there be cleaning chemicals on her body?

"Officer Malstia? Oh, thank God. We surely need your help."

Monger turned around, seeing a tall man wearing an overcoat. He was burly, dark-skinned (light mocha to be exact), and had three dark spots on the sides of his eye, and along with that, he had a full beard and moustache.

He smiled at the general. "Ah, General Monger," he said.

"Hello, Officer," the general greeted, tipping his hat to the man.

Malstia moved to the scene, looking at the little girl, and he sighed. "Oh, what a shame," he whispered. "Such a small little thing. Excuse me."

He ducked under the tape, and walked over to another cop. Brionni glanced up, looking at him with sharp eyes. He nodded his head at her.

"Hello, Morph," he greeted.

Brionni looked at him, her eyes searching him, and her nose smelling his scent. It was coated with an ungodly amount of cologne and she sneezed. It was like he was trying to mess up her senses or something.

"Hello," she greeted, rubbing at her nose as she stood up. Brionni started to gag at the scent. "Excuse me."

Brionni scurried over to her date, who was getting information about the case and about Malstia.

"Officer Malstia is the best around," gloated the cop. "He can figure out any case that there is. If he's on the scene, we'll crack this case."

Monger nodded, his hands behind his back. He half-glanced over at his date, who was rubbing at her nose, hoping that she could free her nostrils from that thick cologne. The general placed a hand to her shoulder.

"You okay?" he inquired softly.

Brionni moved from side to side like an awkward rabbit on her hind legs. Her tail twitched in her worry and confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine," the gargoyle muttered. "Have ya noticed the body of that girl? She's mangled the same way the other woman was. Have ya noticed?"

Monger painfully looked at the body, seeing that her stomach was ripped out and rested next to her hands.

"Yes, and?" he muttered, glancing back at her quickly.

Brionni looked at the general. To her, it was like he was squeamish . . . It was like he did not want to see the mangled body. He most likely had not seen a dead little girl laying gutted in the street. The gargoyle yanked him away, getting him alone and away from the other people.

"Well, think 'bout it," she whispered. "I've seen something like this once. It was a cult. They went around, guttin' women back in the fifties."

Monger nodded, snapping his fingers in recognized. "Yes, I remember that," he said. "Thirty females were killed in a span of five years."

"They were killed just like this little girl," Brionni muttered. "This killer might be followin' after what he did to those women. Weren't half little girls and pregnant women?"

"Yes, I remember that," Monger recalled. He paused, and looked down at the ground. "Poor girls . . ." The general glared at the memory.

"He may be followin' after that man," the gargoyle whispered. "Even though there were not as many murders in the years to follow, the main targets of to whoever was the killer killed pregnant women and little girls."

"None of 'em were sexually assaulted, were they?"

"No, not a damn one."

"Why kill a woman and not rape her? DNA testin' didn't exist then."

"Maybe he _wasn't _after sex. What if the killer's still out there?"

"What? Are ya sure?"

"Or he's mimickin'." Brionni nodded, her tail twitching. "Well, whatever," she hissed. "If this Malstia character can do somethin' 'bout this, then we can trust him."

The general was silent. He took one last look at the already decaying body of the little girl. Blood hung in the atmosphere, making Brionni hungry and sick all at once. The stench of death lingered in the air . . .

Monger glanced away, reaching for Brionni's hand as a form of comfort. She tenderly gripped the large hand in her nimble one.

* * *

"You're a hateful feline, I can see why Brionni and you fight like cats and dogs," Link snarled, rubbing at his shoulder where June had slugged him.

The feline laughed, relaxing on the couch, flipping through the many channels. "Well, just to tell you, I _am_ going to win this little game you people are playing," she snapped.

"Doubt it," Link hissed under his breath.

"What was that?" June growled, lifting up her already balled fist.

"Nothing!"

"I thought as much."

Christi shook her head in her dismay. She reached up, pulling back a lock of her thick, nappy hair. Susan pulled her legs into a crossed position. The giantess leaned down to the mad scientist and her newest monster friend.

"Well they ever get along?" she whispered as silently as she could.

"Not unless Hell freezes over," Dr. Cockroach whispered, a smile on his lips.

Christi laughed, her hand going to her stomach.

"En't that the truth!"

Just the, she stopped laughing. Something ahd entered her head from out of the blue. She looked around. Something was wrong.

* * *

Monger searched his computer files, Brionni curled up on the desk in the form of a hazel-coloured rabbit. Her ears twitched as the general's fat, and yet surprisingly fast, fingers danced along the keyboard. His eyes were glued to the screen, and his face stoic. He had discarded his hat near where Brionni was resting. He then laughed, reclining in his black leather chair.

"Found them!"

Brionni's almond-shaped head poked up, her ears alert. "You found 'em?" she questioned, moving over to the general.

He picked her small, rabbit form up, placing her in front of the computer. The screen read:

_Mary-Sue May Hatter (1-1-50)_

_Age: 25_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Was found gutted, her unborn baby lay beside her._

Brionni read on:

_Susanna Dasy Reed (2-23-50)_

_Age: 29_

_Race: African-American_

_Was found gutted, her unborn child lay beside her._

_Martha Beth Young (5-21-52)_

_Age: 7_

_Race: American-Chinese_

_Was found gutted._

The rabbit-Brionni nodded. "Yep, this here is it," she said.

To Brionni, it was amazing that he could pull up these old files (then again, he was part of the government). He clicked through the pictures, wincing slightly, and Brionni shivered. The brutality to their murders was horrifying.

"Gut-wrentchin'."

The general nodded numbly, his free hand coming to rest between her large ears. Brionni felt his thumb graze on the inside of her ear, and she rather enjoyed it.

"See, look at 'em. I was right. All were gutted like fish."

"Why—what was the reason to do this?" the general inquired. "What would be the gain?"

"Power issue?"

"Maybe."

Brionni pivoted on her little paws, looking at Monger. "Boss, these killings were never figured out, were they?" she asked, her ear twitching.

"No. These here are cold cases. Lack of evidence."

"Thought as much."

"But if ya are right, and someone is mirrorin' what this here guy did, then we have to deal with this."

"Ya think this might be too much fer the police to handle?"

"Maybe. I should call up the San Francisco police," Monger insisted. "Maybe I can get that Malstia man on the job."

"Ya think so, Boss?"

"Yes," Monger simply answered, rubbing his back into the chair. "If there is some twisted cult out there, we need to stop it and help these families find peace."

Brionni nodded her head, her ears twitching. "Yeah, sounds like a plan," she stated, pounding her paw on the oak desk.

Monger gave her a single nod, and watched as she jumped from his desk, morphed into her plain old regular self, and gave him a salute. Then her hands went to her stomach, and she lightly smiled.

"Anyways, thanks for tonight," she said.

He grinned, and stood up, going over to her until he was looking into her red and green eyes with their yellow backings. "Of course," he said.

He reached up, gently grabbing the sides of her face, and tried to lean in for a kiss. Brionni's heart jumped to her throat, and she pulled away. Her hands were up, and she shook her head.

"Not yet, Boss," she whispered under her breath.

He blinked at her, still lightly gripping her face. Monger's hands went behind his back, and he gave a nod. "Of course, I understand," he said. "Sleep well. And . . . I'm glad ya had fun, while it lasted."

Brionni nodded, saluted again, and walked from his office. Monger stood there for a moment, thinking about what he was going to do. His foot tapped on the floor, and then he went back to his desk, picking up the receiver. He pulled out a little booklet (where he put the number of the San Francisco police when he asked a policewoman for it), and he dialed it.

"_San Francisco Police Department_."

"Yes," Monger breathed. "I'm General Monger. I have to talk to Officer Malstia."

"_For what?_"

"I have some extra information about some murders he may be interested in."

* * *

Brionni entered the common room, silent and had a disturbed look on her face. June eyed her sister, one of her ears twitching. Even Link, who was laying limply on the floor, noticed her. "What's wrong?" the fish-ape inquired.

Christi watched as her sister go to a couch, sitting on it like a sprawled out dog would, her tail hanging over the armrest. The humanlike monster shivered.

"There was another death," she said knowingly.

Everyone froze.

Brionni numbly nodded her head. "It was horrible," she whispered. "I've never seen such brutality before."

Dr. Cockroach looked up from his contraption, and then Christi let out a mewling sound. She had searched Brionni's thoughts, and saw whatever she was referring to. Susan looked at the stunned and sickened gargoyle, and with her pointer finger, she gently turned the couch to look at her.

"What did you see?" Susan asked softly, but her voice carried out through the entire room.

Insectosaurus screeched, looking at the tiny monster through the plate-glass in front of the beast. Christi was still, having that haunting image in her head forever. Now she was wishing she had not read Brionni's mind.

"It was a little girl," Brionni whispered. She was about to go into detail, but then she saw innocent B.O.B. He was looking at her with worry, his single red eye searching her. Brionni sunk into the couch even more now.

"What's wrong?" the animated blob asked.

"I don't want you to hear," Brionni whispered.

B.O.B looked at her, confused and a little hurt. June sighed, and stood up, going over to the blob. "Hey, B.O.B, c'mon," she beckoned. "If you be good, I'll let you pet my ears."

B.O.B lit up like a light bulb, and oozed right behind the feline. "Okay, kitty," he said.

Brionni watched as June took the blob to his cell, and then turned to the others. "It was a murdered little girl—Boss and I saw her," Brionni said. "She was gutted like a fish. Her stomach was laying on the cement and she was pooled in her own blood."

Susan gasped deeply, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh, God," she whispered, her eyes becoming wet with tears.

Christi bowed her head, Link was silent, looking at the floor, Insectosaurus let out a painful and mournful growl, and Dr. Cockroach's jaw was slack. June then joined the rest of the group, looking at the monsters.

"What happened?"

And Brionni repeated what she had said. June could feel her anger boil inside and ready to overflow.

"I can't believe this!" she spat, throwing up her arms. "How could anyone do that to a child, for Christ's sakes?"

"I agree with June," Link stated, pounding his fist on the metal floor. "What was the reason?"

"W-was the little girl . . . _raped_?" Dr. Cockroach asked, trying to be calm, but his eyes were hurt.

"No. It was a random murder," Christi had answered for Brionni.

"Right," the gargoyle agreed.

Susan sat on the floor, her hand going to her wet eyes. "What would be the reason? How old was she?" she asked, her body shaking.

Brionni bowed her head. "Seven . . .?" she guessed. "Six . . .? Around there."

"Oh, God," whimpered the giantess.

Dr. Cockroach looked up at her, his hands hanging at his midsection. He scuttled over to her, crawling up her side, and joined her on her shoulder. The bug-man placed a hand to her wet face, trying to calm her. Brionni watched them, her eyes wanting the same comfort from him.

"So, a serial killer's out?" Link asked.

"No, I think worse," Brionni answered. "A cult."

"A cult?" mimicked the fish-ape.

"Yeah, Christi, remember in the fifties and those killings? June?"

"Yeah, I remember those," the feline sneered.

Susan sniffled, drying her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Back in the fifties, there was a series of murders," June answered. "Most were pregnant woman and little girls."

"Oh, yes," Christi whispered. "That was sad."

"Boss thinks that it's a new guy following what this old guy did," Brionni reported.

"No," Christi said bluntly. "No. It is not an old guy. I can feel it."

The monsters turned to her, confused. June snorted, and shook her head. "No way, it's the same guy?" the feline demanded.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

June closed her mouth, her ears low. She had a point. "But he's got to be at least seventy to eighty years old now," she reasoned. "Why would an old man do that?"

"Who says he's _human_?"

Brionni's ears perked up to that. Susan looked down at the black monster. "You think it's a monster doing this?" the giantess asked.

Christi nodded. "I think so," she said. "And if I am correct, we have one hateful and dangerous monster on our hands . . ."


	52. The pregnant woman

The pregnant woman

51

Brionni was curled up on the metal flooring, eyeing June who was dancing to her music in her cell. In a short moment, she became a midnight-black panther. She moved slowly across the floor, pushing herself close to the ground, her tail dragging. June was dancing to some pop-star, her hips swaying and her tail erect in the air. Link stood at her cell door with a dumbfounded look on his face. He only snapped out of it when Brionni-panther snuck by him. He was about to say something, but Brionni waved down her paw, and what appeared to be a smirk formed on her lips. Link bit his tongue, and watched with anxiousness. Brionni-panther moved silently, like death, and then—she pounced. June let out a scream of surprise, and both fell to the ground. Link roared with laughter, placing on hand to his stomach and the other to the door. June glared icy daggers at the panther, and slapped her off. Brionni laughed uproariously, rolling on the cold floor. The feline was just about to pounce when a thought randomly entered her head:

_**Restraint! Stress it, June! Brionni wants you to lose this bet! Restraint!**_

June hissed, stood up, and walked by the mirthful Brionni. When she passed the fish-ape, however, she made sure to punch his arm. Link winced, and rubbed at his tender arm. "Ow," he grumbled, his fat tail flopped on the metal flooring.

"Stupid annoying sister," June called.

"I love you too!"

Christi sat like a lady at the metal table, reading a book, drinking her tea and eating her French toast. It was midmorning, after all. "Behave yourselves," she stated, sounding very much like a mother.

June hissed at Brionni, who was walking much like Link, and watched as she jumped on the chair, gripping it like a monkey would hold on to a branch. Her knuckles pushed herself up, looking at the table, hoping that her food would just appear.

"Where's my tea?" she demanded. "I want my tea or I'll lose my mind!"

"You crossed that line a long time ago," June remarked with a sneer.

Brionni snarled, her ears low.

_**Restraint, Brionni. June wants you to lose! Restraint!**_

The gargoyle glared at the black-girl, who was now smirking over her cup.

"You're enjoyin' this, aren't you?"

"Sort of. I should have done this _years_ ago," Christi laughed, drinking from her cup. "Extortion! Ha!"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, patting Brionni on the back comfortingly. The gargoyle smiled, her tail thumping on the floor. As the monsters were being fed (thanks to that very long funnel), they just ate, sometimes talking to each other. Susan smiled, leaning in towards Brionni.

"How was the date?" she asked.

Brionni looked up at the giantess, her ears alert. She let out a nervous chuckle, and scuttled over to the giantess' open hand. Dr. Cockroach smiled at his daughter-figure, and watched as Susan pulled her away to have some privacy.

"It was surprisingly nice," Brionni said, a smile on her lips. "I was astonished!"

Susan chuckled. "Yeah, he can be a nice guy," she said. "And he really does seem to like you."

Brionni blushed, her long-fingernails going up to brush against the new dog tags that were around her neck. "Yeah, he seemed like such a hard-ass," she said.

"He can be that too," she giggled.

Brionni curled into the warm hand. Susan was so kind and motherly towards the gargoyle. They spoke, and just enjoyed the other's company. And to think that she was going to try to steal Dr. Cockroach from this wonderful woman! Well, it was a nice thought. But she could not do that, for he loved her. It was now becoming obvious. They flirted sometimes, Susan would fondle his antennas . . . It was so painfully obvious (well, not obvious to B.O.B, of course) that they cared for each other.

"Well, thanks for the chat," Brionni said, spreading her wings and darted from the giantess' large palm.

Susan blinked. "W-what? That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brionni said, fluttering at her eyes' level, in Susan's arm's length. "I need to torment my sister."

Susan could not help but to chuckle as Brionni dove down, slapping the back of June's head. The tigress snarled, shooting up from her chair, yelling profanities, and holding herself back from attacking her sister-figure. June stomped her foot on the floor, and sat back down on the chair, ripping into a bloody lamb leg, Link gagging at the scene. Brionni smiled, watching the other monsters. She dove downward, joining her humanoid sister. The gargoyle held Christi, and the black woman returned it lovingly. Dr. Cockroach scurried away from the table, and went over to Susan. He perched himself on her shoulder, and they spoke. Brionni watched, her ears down. They animatedly spoke, and that was when her heart dropped into her stomach. He stole a kiss from her, and she profusely blushed. Christi looked at her sister, Brionni frowning sadly.

"I thought you were getting over it," Christi whispered.

"I'm trying."

"M-monsters!"

That was when Monger zipped out of a tunnel, the two doors opened and after the general left the tunnel. He had a horrified look on his face. Brionni had never seen the general like this. He was even shaking. Christi looked at him, not wanting to read this man's mind. The other monsters looked up, and Insectosaurus screeched in confusion.

"Boss?" Brionni called.

The general looked at her, biting his tongue. "There was another death . . ." he said.

Susan gasped, her eyes going into a saucer-form. Dr. Cockroach looked at the general, his antenna twitching. Link growled, pounding his fist onto the table. "Are you kidding?" he snapped. "Another one?"

Christi refused to read his mind still, but then again, she had to. The thought popped into her head. Even after so many years, she could not completely control the information that would stream into her head. And what she saw, she suddenly burst into tears. Monger looked at the black with sympathy. The horrors of reading the human mind. June went to her sister, giving her a hug. Link watched, surprised to see the feline be so kind. June whispered to her sister, rubbing at her back. Judging by how Christi was acting, this murder was horrible. Susan went to her, placing her large hand behind to two. Even B.O.B went over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked innocently.

Christi looked at the blob, drying her eyes. "You're a-all lucky not to have what I-I have," she whimpered.

Brionni looked at her sister. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, his antennas drooping. The gargoyle spread her wings, and darted up to the silent general. "How horrible?" she whispered, placing her clawed-hand to his that was gripping the jet pack handles tightly.

"It's bad," Monger answered. "I nearly—I was sickened."

Brionni shivered, her tail twitching. "I need to see it," she whispered.

"We're goin' to have to," Monger said, zipping around her. "Monsters! Get your uniforms on. The police cannot handle this anymore, and that is why I've put us on the team to figure this out."

"What?" Dr. Cockroach demanded.

"Listen. Morph and I were talkin'," Monger reasoned. "This is too much for the police to handle, and we've been asked to join the case. We'll be workin' with Officer Malstia. C'mon."

* * *

Brionni looked sickly at the deceased woman. She was also pregnant—with twins. Just like the other victims, her stomach was ripped open; her fetuses lay limp on the ground. The cops took pictures, and searched for DNA. June was slack-jawed, too stunned to say anything. Link was frozen in place, and he rubbed at his sleeved arm. Her blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the ground, the trashcans—_everywhere_. The other monsters could not handle the scene, and they were asking questions about the case. The gargoyle trembled with anger, and her fang pierced her tongue, blood filling her mouth before her tongue healed up.

"Who would do this?" June snarled, her tail shaking.

"One sick bastard," Brionni answered.

June swallowed thickly, and sharply turned away. Link looked at the tigress, and went over to her. The feline-monster shook; her ears low. The fish-ape placed a hand to her shaking shoulder. "You okay?" he asked softly.

June tore her shoulder from his gentle grip. "Who would do that," she growled, her hands going to her arms tightly.

Link was silent, and his hands dropped to his side. Brionni looked at the duo, her mouth open slightly, but then it closed. She took another look at the mother. Her eyes and mouth were open, like she was screaming.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the corpse.

The gargoyle turned away, leaving the deceased body. Dr. Cockroach spoke with a cop, Susan crouching near him. Her face was sad, and she sniffled. Brionni searched around, trying to find Monger, but to no prevail. Instead, she went to her first love. He glanced at her, his antenna twitching. The cop nodded, and he went back to the crime scene.

"Brionni?" Dr. Cockroach called.

The gargoyle went to his side, placing her hands over his. "Doc, what's goin' on?" she inquired.

Susan dried her eyes, and looked at the gargoyle. "Well, the police say that they have no real evidence that they know of," the giantess asked. "They said that it as savage as the little girl's. Poor thing."

"And she was married," Dr. Cockroach whispered.

Brionni took another look around the crowd, her hands reaching up to fix the beret on her head. "Where is he?" she inquired.

Susan shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "The police say he's coming."

Brionni nodded, her tail twitching from side to side. "This is sickening," the gargoyle snapped. "That poor woman . . . Excuse me."

Dr. Cockroach was about to say something, but he closed his mouth, and that was when he gave her a tight hug. Brionni was silent, feeling warm in his embrace. She nuzzled into his shoulder, her wings twitching. A single tear rolled down her face, and it was dried on the white lab coat. Susan frowned, looking at the two.

"Brionni," she called.

The gargoyle looked up, her head still in his shoulder. The giantess held out her hand, wanting the gargoyle to climb up. Dr. Cockroach let his daughter-figure go, and Brionni went over to the giantess' large hand. Susan cupped her, bringing her to her face. With her other hand, she used her pinky finger to lift Brionni's head up.

"We'll figure this out," Susan said, offering her a comforting smile.

Brionni nodded, her hand reaching up to dry her face. "I know, but this is sick," she grumbled. "I need the Boss. Thank you, Susan."

This silver-haired beauty had the heart of gold. Dr. Cockroach was so lucky. Brionni nodded, and she spread out her wings, taking to the sky. She searched the ground, her tail wagging. Then she saw the general. He was talking to that one man named Officer Malstia. The gargoyle dove down, and she landed right next to him. Monger looked at her, his face stiff.

"Morph," he called.

"What's going on, Officer," Brionni called, her wings wrapping around her shoulders.

Malstia looked at her, and he moistened his chapped lips. "Well, it is the same as the other killings," the Officer stated, rubbing his tense hands together.

He still stunk of that thick cologne, and Brionni sneezed. Monger looked at her, patting her back. "God bless ya," he stated.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing at her nose, her eyes starting to get red.

Malstia twitched, looking at her. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, you wear thick cologne," Brionni stated, rubbing still at her nose. "No offense."

Malstia looked at his coat, and took the collar, and sniffed it. "Oh, sorry," the Officer said.

Brionni sneezed loudly. "Okay," she groaned.

Monger reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a white handkerchief. He handed it over to her, and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. "Take this before ya have a sneezin' fit," he said, trying to get her to laugh or at least smile.

And it worked. She nuzzled against his thick chin, and took the small white cloth. "Thanks," she said, placing the cloth to her mouth, and sneezed again. "Excuse me, but your cologne is way too thick—I can't take it anymore. Gotta run."

Monger nodded, letting her go, and she scurried away, sneezing loudly. The general smiled at her, and then chuckled. "'Cuse my girl," the general said to the officer. "She's hyper-sensitive to smells I've found out." He chuckled again. His face then reverted back to being serious. "So, the cause of death?"

"Well, it's the same as the girl's prior to before," Malstia answered. "We had an autopsy done on her body, and it is revealed that some sort of animal got her."

"An animal?"

"Yes, by the way her flesh was ripped, sharp teeth tore into her skin," the officer stated. "It is similar to a wolf's."

"So, a wolf might be runnin' around?" Monger asked, his face twisting in disbelief. "Highly unlikely. It has to be somethin' else . . ."

"Like a monster?" Malstia offered, arching an eyebrow.

"Ya think, Officer?"

"I believe so," the other man offered, his hand running down the front of his chest, smoothing out the fabric he was wearing. "What else would it be? Humans cannot do that."

"That's true," Monger reasoned, nodding slightly in thought. "So, it was what Morph and I thought: a monster."

"And Morph would be that gargoyle beauty?" the officer asked, slyly looking past the general to see Brionni rub at her tender red eyes.

Monger glared at the man, and stepped in front of him, preventing him from seeing the gargoyle. "Yes," he answered sternly.

Malstia's eyes went back to the general, a coy smile appearing on his lips. "Alright," he said, running his hand through his thick hair.

"Where's the husband?" Monger asked in a gruff tone.

"On his way," Malstia answered. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I don't think he'll like what he's going to see . . . He lost his wife and kids."

Monger nodded, tapping his foot on the cement. "Okay, I'll allow ya to continue your work," he said. "Carry on."

Officer Malstia gave a simple short nod of his head, and walked back to the crime scene. The general watched him go, his eyes narrowed. Brionni then staggered back, the handkerchief still to her face. "Hey, Pepé le Pew gone?" she asked, taking some cautionary sniffs in the air.

"Yeah, he's gone," Monger said, one of his hands reaching over to touch hers.

Brionni yanked her hand back, surprised by his touch. She was still not used of the idea being with the general . . . But that did not mean that she did not like to be with him. The gargoyle's hand went back over to his, her thumb brushing against his hand. He grabbed it, yanking her to his large, broad chest. Brionni smiled lightly, holding him close.

"The husband's going to be horrified," she whispered into his neck.

Monger inhaled through his nose, and gave a short nod. "I know," he said. "This is disgusting . . . Malstia confirmed that it's a monster doing this."

"We were right."

"Yes."

Brionni pulled back, running her tongue over her fangs. "Revoltin'," she grumbled. "This is one twisted monster we're after."

"Can't ya sniff out the scent?" Monger asked. "I mean, you _are_ an animal-like monster."

"But I can't smell anything but that odd chemical," Brionni hissed. "It's on this woman as well." She sighed, her hands dropping to her side. "I'm clueless as to where to start. I mean, this monster's smart. He's got ev'rything planned out."

Monger looked at her.

"Think 'bout it: there's that weird-ass chemical on ev'ry single victim. He's coverin' up his tracks. It's like givin' a dog a freshly-cleaned shirt to sniff at to find the owner. It's pointless! This asshole's smart."

"He's screwin' with us."

"Like, he knows we can't get him or somethin'," Brionni sneered. "He's the puzzle, and we have to figure him out."

"I'm glad you're determined."

"Wouldn't ya be?"

"I am. Why do ya think I joined this case? I know the police need help."

The gargoyle nodded, her tail wrapping around her clawed-feet. "What if this continues?" she asked fearfully. "What if we can't stop it?"

Monger looked right at her. "No, we _will _solve this," he stated firmly.

Brionni looked at the general, her ears alert. Her hand went to her forehead, and she nodded. "What am I thinkin'?" she growled the question. "We can figure this out."

The general smiled, his fist gently tapping her under the chin. "That's a gal," he said. "We'll make sure to give those families peace."

The gargoyle pounded her foot on the ground, puffing out her chest. "Damn straight," she said.

Monger chuckled. He paused, running his thumb across her chin, and down her throat. Brionni shivered, her hand going to his arm. He then leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The gargoyle shook in surprise. The kiss was unexpected, and she pulled back to look at him. Monger looked at her, a tiny smile spreading on his lips. Brionni could not help but to smile back.

"My wife! My children! _No_!"

The two whipped around, seeing the husband. He was on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. He wailed extremely loudly, and the cops tried to comfort him.

"Issabelle! Issabelle! My love!"

Brionni felt her heart sink, and she looked at him. She saw how much he loved his wife and unborn children. His screams of sadness and pain. He sunk closer to the ground, his body shaking. Christi went over to the man, sinking down to his level, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was whispering to him, trying to console him. Monger placed a hand to her shoulder, rubbing at her soft flesh. Brionni sighed, her hand going up to touch his. Malstia watched the husband, his face stoic as he smoked a cigar. Christi looked up at him. The officer and she shared a stare before he turned to walk away. She continued to eye him, hoping to read his mind. But she couldn't. She could not read his mind.

She could always read anyone's mind.

What was going on?

Christi watched him, and noticed an elderly woman in the background. She looked directly at the black woman, turned and walked away before Christi could read her mind.

* * *

Monger shifted through several papers, his eyes stinging from staring at papers for so long. The general groaned, rubbing at his temples. He had researched every single murder dating all the way back to the fifties that had the similarities to the recent murders. So far, he had found one-hundred in California alone. He had also come across people who had gone missing over the years and were never found. He did not know what to think about that. The general had no evidence that they were connected, but he had a sneaky suspicion that they were.

He went through every file he had found that had to deal with those brutal murders, and he found nothing. No suspect. Nothing. Monger growled, leaning back into his leather chair, rubbing at his temples. He picked up a folder, looking at it with tired eyes. The general then sighed, and he slammed it on the desk.

"Damn," he hissed, reaching over to a glass filled with scotch.

He brought it to his lips, and drank from it. Monger shivered, and let out a sigh, placing the glass to his warm forehead.

"Well, that feels nice," he whispered to himself.

He rocked in the chair, just thinking. What would be the motive to kill these women and children? What would it be? The general rubbed at his jaw, thinking to himself. That was when the phone rang. He looked at the telephone, staring at it for a few moments before grabbing the receiver and placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_You want to know more about the murders?_"

Monger froze in his seat, blinking.

"What?"

"_I wanted to talk to you_," said the voice. "_So what do you want to know?_"

Monger leaned in, holding the receiver closer to his ear. "Yes, I want to know, ma'am," he said. "Why didn't you want to talk Officer Malstia about this?"

"_I don't trust him_," said the woman over the other line. "_I have a bad feeling about him_."

"What?"

"_Trust me, dear. Visit me at the front of the Golden Gate Bridge tomorrow at three o'clock. See you tomorrow, sweetheart. Go alone_."

_Click._

Monger looked at the receiver, confused and he had a perplexed look on his face. He placed the telephone back, and reclined in his chair. For a few moments, he thought that this was a prank of sorts. But then again, he wanted to see the woman. But he could not bring anyone for protection in case things got out of control. Then again, he was a big boy. He could handle himself. The general reached over, putting back the folders, had another shot of liquor, and left his office. He was going to meet this woman, whoever she was.


	53. A species issue

A species issue

52

The hissing of machines on the red metal of the bridge blared in the general's ears. Even after months, the Golden Gate Bridge was still being repaired, but people could cross it now. Monger waited where the caller had told him to go. He glanced around, tapping his foot on the cool cement under him. He moistened his chapped lips for what appeared to be the twentieth time in the thirty minutes he had been waiting for this woman. Just then, he saw a red car turn into a parking lot that was near the bridge. The general watched it with anxiousness and anticipation. Was that her? The car stopped, and the door opened. A woman stepped out, and looked directly at him. She fingered at him to come over to where she was. The general perked up, and jogged to where she was. And when Monger reached her, she went back into the car, opening the shotgun's door.

"Get in," she mumbled.

She was half his age at least with greying red hair and small wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Monger nodded, fumbling in his pocket for a sleek voice recorder. He got into the seat, and closed the door. The woman was shivering, and she looked at the recorder.

"What's that?" she demanded.

"A recorder," the general answered. "Please, tell me ev'rythin' ya know. You'll help us a lot."

The woman held her arms to her chest, gripping her shirt. She was afraid, it was obvious. Monger looked at her, his face stoic. He flicked a button on the recorder, turning it on.

"Please calm down, just tell me ev'rythin'."

The woman sighed.

"My name is Sarah Kingsgale," she said. "My mother was around the nearest murder. My mother was alive during the murders of the fifties. They called him the Monster."

Monger nodded, still gripping the recorder. "Yes, I heard 'bout that, but that's what people called him?" he asked.

"Yes, because he killed like an animal," Sarah stated numbly. "I was near the other murder—the murder of the little girl. I saw what killed her."

Monger looked at her, his jaw slack now. "Keep goin'," he egged. "What did you see?"

"It _was_ a monster," she said, her eyes showing fear. "It had fur, and f-fangs, and it looked like some sort of an animal. It tore up that little girl like she was a slab of meat."

The general swallowed thickly.

"Did you know that a personal item was taken from each of the victims?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, that's what I heard from my uncle—he's a cop. He told me that the woman had their IDs removed from their wallets and the children had a necklace or whatever was convenient. I also believe that the murders from the fifties are connected to these recent ones."

"Like someone's copyin'?"

"No, it _is_ the same monster."

"W-what?"

"I believe that it is the same monster from the fifties," Sarah said. "The murders are constructed the same way. I believe that it is the same monster from before, but on a comeback."

"Like a cult?"

"No, an organization."

"What?"

"People are dying and being kidnapped all over the world," she said, her face stern. "I looked everything over. All the murders are almost all the same. People are going missing all over the place. It's too perfect. And have you noticed that all the people dying are pregnant woman and little girls. What do we need to continue a species? Females . . . Are you getting me?"

Monger looked at her, his heart stopping a beat. "What you mean is that . . . These people—monsters—are killing females to make sure that we can't have another generation," the general sneered.

"Exactly. And that monster knows what I know. I'm going to die! I know too much!" Sarah shivered, pressing herself against the seat of her car. "I'm going to die!"

Monger shook his head, placing a hand to her shoulder. "No, I'll make sure that you don't," he growled.

Sarah looked at the general's stern face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The general smiled, trying to calm her down. "Now, please keep talkin'," he whispered.

"Well, like I said before: whoever this is, he wants to make sure that mankind will not have children. If there are only men left, the human population will die out. Believe it or not, there are more dead women and girls dying than you think," she muttered. "I've researched all of my uncle's files, and there has been a hundred females killed over the past three months in several countries, and a hundred more people had vanished off the face of the Earth. This is more serious than you think, General Monger. This is much more serious than anyone thinks."

Monger could feel the blood pound in his ears.

"I know too much. If I die, it will be for a just cause. What else do you want to know?"

"What else is there?"

"Not really," Sarah whispered, her head hung. "That's it. The human race is going to get eliminated. Even new-born and sick females in hospitals in other countries are being murdered, I heard. This is getting out of control. We have to stop this."

The general nodded, biting the tip of his tongue. "Thank you for everything," he said. He reached back over to her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll send my men to protect you. Where do you live?"

And she told him. The general made sure to write it down on a notepad. He turned off the recorder, and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Okay, Sarah," the general stated. "God bless ya. You are helpin' so many people."

Sarah meekly smiled, a shy blush on her cheeks. "You can leave now, sir," she whispered. She reached over to the passenger door, opening it up for him. "Good day."

"Goodbye, Sir."

* * *

Susan watched Dr. Cockroach with interest. He wore a pair of special goggles that protected his large eyes. He zapped two wires together, and a large spark was created. The machine that was next to him cooed with a metallic screech. The giantess was very interested in what he was doing, and she reached over to toy gently with one of his antennas. He smirked, stopping in his work to enjoy the touches.

"My dear, I'm trying to work," he said with a blooming smile, yanking his head back.

Susan giggled lightly, looking at him, her hand under her chin. "So, what are you making this time?" she asked.

He placed a finger to his lips, giving her a coy smile. "You'll see," he said.

Susan let out a laugh, and Brionni watched. The more and more she watched the two, the sadder she became. And yet, there was a war inside of her. Her mind was screaming at her to get over it and go towards the general. And then her heart was whimpering to steal the bug-man away from Susan and forget the general. She seriously needed to get over him. Brionni's tail coiled around her body, and she sighed. And just then, she wanted to see Monger. The gargoyle lifted her head up; her long neck reared upward, her ears alert. She rotated her head towards Christi, who was reading a book.

"Hey, Christi, where's Boss?" she called.

Christi dipped the book, looking at her sister-figure. She paused, her mind searching the air to figure it out. "A woman called him," she said knowingly.

Brionni stiffened. A woman called him? A sudden sweep of jealousy flushed her body and heart, and she growled. "What?" she snapped.

"Wait, wait," Christi said. "It's not what you think. It's about the cases."

June looked at the black woman, licking her lips. Link was under her grip, and he was struggling. He took a breath of fresh air when she got off him, and looked at Christi. The fish-ape stood up, cracking his back, and groaned.

"What are you talking about?" the fish-ape asked.

Christi placed her book on her lap, and thought. "It's about the case," she repeated. "That's all I'm getting."

Susan looked at the woman. "My, he's hell-bent on this," she whispered. "But look what's been happening. Who wouldn't?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, frowning. "Those poor women and that poor little girl," he whispered as well, placing his hand on the metal table. "What a true monster."

June felt her ear twitch, and she let out a sigh. "And we were always called monsters . . . And we never did anything."

Susan frowned, brushing back a lock of her silver hair. That was when the booming voice of Monger filled the common room. Brionni jumped, looking at the door that was opening that had a painting of the president on it. Monger was wearing his jet pack, smiling widely, and he was holding Officer Malstia tightly as if not to drop him. The officer obviously did not looked pleased, and his face sported it. Brionni looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Why yer smirkin'?" she asked. "You get lucky with somethin'?"

"Oh, _yes_," the general answered, zipping over to Susan's giant table, placing the officer down on the table, and landed himself, turning off his machine. "Behold, the Holy Grail of this case!" He reached into his pocket, holding out the recorder.

The other monsters joined the two human males on the table, either getting up themselves or with Susan's help. Link blankly looked at the tiny device.

"It's a recorder," the fish-ape blandly said.

"General, I have work," Officer Malstia grumbled. "The murders! I need to figure them out, before I lose it!"

"Just listen," he snapped, turning on the recorder.

He turned up the volume as loud as it could go, and they all were silently listening. Christi knew what was already on the recording, but she was still stunned with horror. The other monsters listened, sickened with what they were hearing. When it was over, there was a stale silence in the air. Even Malstia was surprised. The officer snatched the recording from the general, looking at it.

"This is amazing work, General Monger!" he boomed, playfully slapping the general on the shoulder. "This will help us a lot. Now, where does this girl live?"

"Um, don't worry," the general started to say. "I made sure to have to guards where she lives. She's perfectly safe."

"But it won't hurt to have some cops too. And I would like to talk to her. Where does she live?"

"I see ya point. Okay, here is where she lives."

Monger reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper. He took the folded piece of paper from the general, and handed it the officer, who was smiling all too widely.

"This is great," Malstia said. "I'll make sure to get some cops where she lives. I'll go and talk to her about this too. I wish she would have come forward sooner, but this is great."

Christi looked at the officer, trying to read his mind. But it was like running into a wall. She was getting nothing from him. She bit her lower lip, still glaring at him. Malstia looked at the rest of the monsters, eyeing over them.

"General, care to introduce me to the monsters?" he asked.

"Oh," he breathed. The general then introduced the officer to the monsters, and Malstia shook hands with all of them (only shaking Susan's pinky) and he came to the fish-ape, shaking hands with him. Just then, Link yelped, and Malstia drew his hand back with surprise.

"You okay?" the officer asked.

Link looked at his palm, seeing a tiny stream of blood come from the palm. "You made me bleed," he muttered.

Malstia looked at his hands, confused. "How?" he asked.

June rolled her eyes, slapping the back of the fish-ape's head. "Wimp," she snapped.

Link snarled at her, and he rubbed at the blood on his hand. Malstia chuckled, pocketing the slip of paper. "This is great, general," he said. "I'll make sure to talk to her. I need to get back to the office." He thumbed over his shoulder.

The general nodded, turned back on his jet pack, and took Malstia away. Brionni watched, her tail flicking, a smile spread across her face.

"This is wonderful!" Susan cried. "We can maybe stop this!"

Christi was silent, but she glanced up at the giantess. "Um, yeah, maybe," she whispered distantly.

June looked at her sister-figure, cocking her head. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

The black woman sighed, swallowing thickly. "Well, I get an odd vibe from him," she said.

Brionni looked to Christi, sinking to the floor, crouching. "What do you mean?" the gargoyle asked. "You read his mind?"

"That's just it, I _can't_."

B.O.B oozed over, looking at the black woman. The other monsters exchanged looks amongst each other, and Brionni let out a laugh. "Be serious here," she hooted. "You _always_ can read people's minds!"

The black woman gave her sister-figure a serious look that made her laughter cease. "Not this one's," Christi whispered. "It's like I'm hitting a wall here. I can't go anywhere with it."

Brionni frowned. "Well, look to the brighter side," she said. "Boss has a lead. We can crack the case now, just like what Susan said. I think everthin' is gunna go well now."

* * *

Monger wanted to talk to Officer Malstia again. It had been four days since he had spoken to Sarah Kingsgale. He was getting worried. The general had acquired her cell phone number from Officer Malstia, and tried to call her. Not a single answer from her. He looked at the receiver in confusion as a voice on the other line chanted:

"_Hello, this is the voice-mail of Sarah Kingsgale. I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Goodbye!_"

Monger sighed, hanging up the telephone. He paused in thought, and he rubbed at his temples. He might as well call up Malstia. Perhaps then he will get an answer. The general picked up the phone, placing the receiving end to his ear, which was supported by his shoulder, and he dialed the number. He waited until a voice answered:

"_San Francisco Police Department_."

"Yes, hello, I'm lookin' for Officer Malstia," Monger said into the phone. "I'm General Monger."

"_Well, he is in a conference right now_," the man said on the other line. "_But he has been meaning to talk to you today. I'll tell him you called_."

Monger rubbed at his jaw. "Ya know what, I'll come over," Monger stated. "When he gets out, tell him that."

"_O' course, Sir_," the man's voice said. "_I'll tell him that_."

"Good."

And with that, Monger hung up the phone. The aged general brushed his hand across his face, and yawned rather loudly. He licked his lips, and looked at his half-empty mug. The general reached for it, grabbing the handle, and taking a long drink of the liquid. He sighed, reclining into his chair. Monger had to go to San Francisco, yet again, but this time, maybe he would bring Brionni with him. It would be nice to have some company.

* * *

June was silent. She was extremely silent, and it was bugging Link. He looked at her, slight worry etched on his large face. She was huddled in a corner, curled up tightly, glaring at the wall before her. The fish-ape was about to say something, a thought entered his head:

_**Let her be.**_

He turned around, looking right at Christi. She was reading a book, but she tore her gaze away from the paper pages, looking at him.

_**She's melancholy over the recent murders. She needs to be let alone.**_

Link bobbed his head, took a final look at the tigress, and swung away from her on his knuckles. "Boy, I never thought that it would get to her," he whispered.

Christi nodded her head sadly. "Yes, well, she's not as tough as she pretends to be," she whispered. "She's just sad about what's been happening."

Link shifted slightly, staring at her again, his tail twitching. Christi exhaled through her nostrils, and patted his shoulder. Dr. Cockroach watched the trio for a moment before going back to the machine he was creating for Susan. Insectosaurus was laying on the floor, its wings low. Susan rested against the furry insect monster. She was solemn, sharing the same thoughts with June, unbeknownst to both of them. She was thinking about the recent murders. Dr. Cockroach glanced up at her, one of his antennas flicking slightly.

"My dear?" he called.

She glanced over at him, surprised, and then forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, Doc, I'm fine," she said.

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow in his disbelief. "So how, I don't believe you," he muttered, skittering over to her. "What's wrong?"

Susan let out a deep sigh. "I was thinking about the killings lately," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach's antennas drooped.

"I mean, it's unbelievable . . ."

"What's _unbelievable_ is that I'm losing to an animated pile of goo!" Brionni screeched, slamming her cards on the metal table in her anger.

B.O.B let out a laugh, collecting the chips on her side of the table. June, from her spot, glanced up, a look of boredom and light enjoyment spread across her face. "Really? You're losin' to B.O.B," she sneered.

"Shut it, June," spat Brionni.

Brionni ended up losing the bet that was made on her and June. It was a major surprise for everyone, since only Dr. Cockroach betted on her that she would lose. He ended up getting forty dollars for those who better June would lose. Dr. Cockroach shot the gargoyle a stern gaze, and she such down from his view. Susan sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I still don't understand why someone would do that," she whispered, her hands falling limp in her lap.

Dr. Cockroach sighed, climbing up her leg, and he settled on her knee. "My dear, we'll figure things out," he told her with a smile. "Now since Monger has that new lead, I think we can wrap up these random killings!"

Christi just then had a bad thought about Sarah Kingsgale, but reluctantly let it out. Brionni kicked her claw-feet up on the table, her clawed hands in her lap. "Doc's got a point, Susan," she called to the giantess. "We're going to be just fine."

That was when Monger entered the room through the door-painting that hung on the wall. "Monsters," he called, zipping over to the large table with his jet pack. "I'm off to San Francisco. Apparently Miss Kingsgale doesn't like to pick up her phone. I'm gettin' worried."

June sat up, looking at the general with little interest. Link shifted his weight slightly. "You mean, she's not answering her phone?" the fish-ape inquired.

"Correct, and I need more answers from her."

Brionni's ears twitched. "It's been a while since you've spoken to her, right?" she asked. "Did ya call up Malstia 'bout this?"

"Yes, Morph, I did. He says that his cops are patrollin' the area, but haven't seen any sign of her for a day," the general answered.

"What about your guards, General?" Susan asked in a worried tone.

"Here's the worse part that I found out today—they en't there."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Cockroach asked. "Someone can't up and vanish!"

"No, they went damn AWOL," Monger sneered. "The cops that Malstia sent told them that they could leave and come back here."

"What?" June snapped.

"Yes, that's the most troublin' of all," the general grumbled. "So I'm goin' to San Fransico to figure this out."

Brionni stood up, her tail erect. "I'll come," she called, lifting up her hand.

Monger looked at her with a smile. "Good, I need your animalistic abilities," he said, zipping back over to the door.

Brionni smiled, spreading out her wings to fly towards the door.

_**Brionni . . .**_

The gargoyle stopped at the opening of the long dark hallway, and she peered down at Christi, who had surprisingly stayed quiet the entire conversation.

_What?_

_**Something's up. I can feel it**_, she mentally told her sister-figure. _**And it's not good. Be careful.**_

The gargoyle bobbed her head, and retreated into the long hallway.

* * *

The moment Brionni entered the San Francisco Police Department, Malstia's thick odor hit her like a brick wall, and she sneezed loudly. Monger looked at her, pulling out his handkerchief.

"God bless ya," he said, offering the piece of square cloth to her.

Brionni smiled, taking the piece of cloth from his fortifying hand. "Thank you," she mumbled. "Malstia's around here. Why we here anyways? I thought that you wanted to talk to Sarah?"

"I _do_," Monger answered. "But first I want to ask why he sent my men away."

"Oh," she mumbled incoherently, covering her nose with the cloth. "That works." Brionni sneezed loudly, her tail twitching.

"God bless ya."

"Thank ya."

Monger moved over to a desk, placing his hands on the desk. The male officer glanced up from his paperwork, a mug in his hand, and a plate with a single doughnut to the left of him. The cop glanced up, looking at the general.

"Can I help you, sir?" he inquired.

"I'm General Monger and this is Morph," Monger stated. "I want to talk to Malstia."

The man blinked, and then nodded, pointing down a hall to where there was a large room. Monger tugged at the gargoyle's hand, and Brionni followed, linking arms with the general. The human could not help but to smile at the touch. That was when Malstia came out of a conference room, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"General Monger and Morph?" he called, gripping several folders. "Hello."

Monger regretfully pulled his arm from Brionni's soft grip, placing his hands to his hips. "I found out that ya sent my men away from Sarah's home," he grumbled. "Why's that?"

Malstia blinked, and then furrowed his brows. "I thought my men could handle the job," he muttered.

"Well, you should have told me," Monger snapped.

"Yeah, who said ya could do that?" Brionni grumbled, her tail swishing from side to side.

"But I don't think it rather matters now," Malstia murmured. He opened the file, and took a photo, showing it to the general and the monster female.

Monger blinked, and took it into his hand. There, sprawled on the floor, was Sarah Kingsgale—dead. Her murder was more violently than that of the others, but her stomach and other interior organs were awkwardly spread on her kitchen floor. She was half-leaning on the counter, and her kitchen was stained crimson. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were large—and her head was about three feet away from her body. The general was stiff, and Brionni let out a whimper.

"My men couldn't stop the beast," Malstia grumbled. "One is dead and one is in the hospital. I screwed up on my part."

Brionni looked at him, her ears low and her eyes narrowed. "Ya stupid bastard," she snapped. "Thanks to ya, she's dead!"

Malstia's face was pained, and he bowed his head in shame.

Monger placed a hand to her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Brionni, no," he whispered. "He . . . He was doin' what he thought—" He then stopped, yelling: "What the hell were ya thinkin'? I had her protected and ya ruined it!" The general shook with anger, and then walked off, wanting a private place to vent his anger. He had dropped the photograph on the floor. Malstia bent down, looking at the picture. He looked to Brionni, who was glaring at him.

"Ya dumbass," she sneered.

Malstia frowned, hanging his head, and Brionni stormed off, searching for the general. She found him outside, pacing back and forth, taking large breaths. People glanced at him, confused, but then continued to walk. The monster female sighed, and walked over to him.

"Boss," she called.

Monger looked right at her, his face thunderous. "What was he thinkin'?" he demanded.

"I dunno!"

The general looked down at the ground. Brionni could see the pain in his forest green eyes. She frowned, and reached up, taking his face into her nimble hands. He looked right into her eyes, his mouth relaxing. The gargoyle leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. That surprised both of them. Monger looked at her still, and Brionni pulled back, both staring at each other. The monster pulled her hands back, embarrassed by the chick-lit moment they were having.

"I'm sorry—"

That was when his lips smashed onto hers. Brionni tensed up, her tail erect and her wings open in her obvious surprise. His hands came up, and he gently held her face in his hands. She began to relax in his grip, and her hands settled on his chest. It was an innocent kiss. Nothing more, but it did show that he at least cared for her. Monger pulled back, swallowing, staring at her, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. And she returned it shyly.

"Now what?"

Monger looked at her, his hands sliding to her bare shoulders.

"Our lead is dead."

Monger bobbed his head, his hands then going to hers. "I don't know," he mumbled. "We're lost now."

Brionni sighed, walking closer to him, resting her forehead on his broad shoulder. "We've hit a brick wall," she hissed. "Now she's dead . . ."

The general reached up, stroking her soft blonde hair. His other arm went around her waist, and he held her close. "We'll figure it out," Monger told her.

Brionni pulled back, her clawed-hands on his chest. She looked at the ground between them, and felt his large hands still on hers, gripping them gently. His odor was filling her senses, and it was driving her crazy. She inhaled his wonderful smell, moving her head to his shoulder. Monger smiled lightly. She tried to be tough, but like any normal person, she was saddened by the murders, and anger was building inside her—ready to break loose. She pulled back, her face hard as a rock.

"I want to go to the crime scene," she said.

"Why? The body is gone . . ."

"But the police have to preserve the crime scene until they get all the evidence needed," Brionni pointed out.

"That's true."

"So, take me to where she used to live. Please, Boss."

* * *

There were a few people and investigators where Sarah used to live. Some people were taking photographs of blood splatters on the floor and walls, and others were using a special blue light to spot other evidence in unknown areas. Monger spoke briefly with the man in charge, and Brionni looked around. Sarah lived rather modestly. Barely anything hung on the walls, and everything was neat and tidy. The gargoyle sniffed the air, her ears twitching. There was something familiar and alien in the air. She sniffed the air, craning her neck, glancing around. The general approached her.

"Are you alright?"

She grabbed his shoulder, and her body morphed into a mink. "I smell somethin'," she muttered into his ear. "Take me to the kitchen, where Sarah was found."

Monger nodded, carefully stepping through the room. Brionni saw a framed photograph of a woman. She was smiling at the camera, and she was very bright and youthful. The general reached the kitchen. There was still blood, and several cops were looking over the stains. The blood was now dry and darkened. The mink Brionni sniffed the air, and stretched her body, gripping the cloth of the general's clothing.

"I smell that chemical," Brionni muttered into his ear. "I can smell it. And a musky animal smell."

"That chemical from the other murders?" Monger whispered.

"Yes."

"What's the significance?"

"I'm not sure. C'mon, we're done here."

* * *

June rubbed at the soft fur of the large butterfly, and Insectosaurus let out a long, pleased grumble. "Hey, fuzzy," she said, a smile on her lips.

Link shifted from doing crunches and sat on his haunches. "Fuzzy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, fuzzy," she repeated sourly at the fish-ape. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he answered, holding up his hands to her.

June snorted, and continued to stroke the large insect monster. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and then he continued to work on his little machine. Susan was silent, neck-deep in thought. The bug-man stopped asking how she was—she needed to be in her thoughts. However, he could not wait to show her what he was making her. It would lift her spirits. He wired two wires together, and the machine sparked. Susan glanced down at him, a little startled, but then she calmed.

"You okay?" she inquired, her hand to her cheek.

"Oh, yes," Dr. Cockroach said, smiling softly.

That was when the doors opened, and a disgruntled Brionni came through. "She's dead!" the gargoyle snapped.

Susan glanced up, her face surprised. "Who?" she asked softly.

"Sarah Kingsgale," Christi said knowingly, and her face appalled.

The monsters grew silent in their horror. Brionni crouched on the metal floor, her face stiff. "She was murdered!" she snapped, Monger going through the secret opening, his jet pack ablaze. "Whoever's the killer just found her out! Now she's dead!"

Link pounded his fists on the floor. "Damn! That monster was stalkin' her, wasn't he?" he snapped.

"I believe so," Monger grumbled, his brows knitted together and he landed on the large table to his right. "This son of a bitch is onto us. He's followin' us."

"She knew too much," Dr. Cockroach whispered. "Now he killed her . . ."

Christi frowned, looking at her hands. "Remember what she said?" she asked. "About eliminating the human race?"

The other monsters looked at the black woman.

"There is always a motive for everything," she whispered. "Think about it. This monster's killing humans because of something. Something happened, and he's getting revenge."

"S-so, what we're dealing with is an enraged monster?" Susan inquired.

"I believe so," Christi whispered. "Why else would someone kill? There is always a motive for murder. _Always_."

Monger looked at her, his upper lip twitching. "The Mentalist has a point," he said. "And Brionni keeps smellin' a chemical on all the bodies. The Mentalist, what do ya believe it is?"

Christi looked at the general, standing up, her hands at her midsection. "Well, Brionni, what do you smell?" she inquired. "Is it like a cleaning chemical?"

"I think it might—like rubbin' alcohol or somethin' to that degree," the gargoyle answered. "But . . . I'm not sure. I'm not used to smellin' chemicals and stuff like that, so I can't place that."

"I thought as much," Christi murmured.

B.O.B whimpered, his gooey body shaking. "She's dead?" he whispered.

June looked at him, a saddened look on her face. "Oh, B.O.B," she whispered, her hands reaching out to touch him.

He jiggled, and sighed. Christi glanced over the crowd; the wave of human emotion filled her mind, along with their thoughts. Brionni swallowed thickly, and looked to the general. Monger looked at her, biting his tongue.

"We're dealin' with a real monster here, monsters."


	54. Nightmares and dragons

**Man, these chapters are getting longer and longer. xD**

**There's tiny bits of humor in this chapter . . . until you reach the end. D:**

* * *

Nightmares and dragons

53

_Cackling laughter filled Christi's ears, and it echoed in her head. She froze in place, taking in what was around her. She was in a dead wasteland, and wind whipped around. The sky was dark and looming over her. The humanoid monster glanced around in her confusion. The laughter continued, and it grew stronger the further she walked. She then froze, glancing around in her horror. She then saw corpses. They stuck from the ground, their mouths open—screaming for help and sanctuary. Just then, they became animated. The corpses reached for her, their voices crying for her. Christi yelped, jumping back, using her powers to cast them away in her horror. She fell down, digging her fingers into the earth, pulling herself away. A decaying hand reached for her wrist, and Christi yelped, yanking her hand away._

"_Help us," whispered the skeleton. "Christo . . ."_

_Christi froze, looking at the decaying human. Her face grew calm, knowing that this person needed help. "Who did this?" she inquired, and then she glanced over the large mass of decaying bodies and skeletons. "Who did this to all of you?"_

"_The Monster," they whispered. "The murderous Monster! Malum Bestia!"_

_The cackling laughter returned, and they shuttered. A body burst from the decaying mass. Christi looked right at it. It had sharp fangs, long coarse fur, and had qualities of a wolf and lion. An almost evil smile spread across the jaws of the beast. Christi stood up, her face stiff, and her eyes narrowed. The creature walked towards her, a confident swagger in its step. It slapped away the bodies of the dead. Soon it loomed over her, smirking and smiling in a sadistic nature. The wind picked up, and Christi bent down, fighting the strong winds._

"_You!" she demanded._

"_Yes, The Mentalist, for I am the Monster!" it snapped, raking its fat fingers through the mass of dead bodies. "You shall never find me! For I am illusive! Ha!"_

_Christi ducked, a scowl forming on her face. "You bastard!" she spat._

_The beast laughed, its body trembling. It stood up, grabbing a handful of bodies—they screamed—and it threw them down. Christi screeched in her horror, finally noticing that the bodies were once the murdered one from the fifties and the recent ones. Their faces were horrified, and their unborn children wailed._

"_You shall never find us! Never!"_

_It laughed loudly, and the voice echoed in her head. Christi growled in her anger, and soon the area around her grew dull and faded. She gasped, rushing towards the monster, but the further she ran, the beast and the dead faded . . . _

_. . . Until they were gone._

* * *

Christi jumped up from her cot, gripping her sheets. Her face was stiffened in her fear, and her eyes were large. Her breathing was erratic, and a thin layer of hot sweat was flushed over her body. She swallowing the growing mass in her throat, and looked around. That was not a normal dream; it was telling her something important. She fell to the bed below her, and she looked to the high ceiling, deep in her thought.

And when morning came, she could not stay awake. She had spent all of the night deep in her thoughts and wonder. Christi's eyes were half-closed, and she was nearly falling into her breakfast. Brionni looked at her with worry, twisting the fork around in her clawed-hand. The black woman let out a long yawn, and then smacked her lips.

"Ya okay, Sis?" Brionni asked, looking right at the darkened rings under her eyes. "You look like hell."

June shared the same look of worry, her tail twitching. "Yeah, you do," she whispered. "No offense."

Christi shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I just had a freaky dream," she muttered.

Link swallowed a salmon whole, and belched, receiving a glare from a certain tigress. "What about?" he asked, gently pounding on his chest.

"I don't want to talk it over at breakfast," she muttered, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"That weird, huh?" Susan asked gently, her large spoon prodding at the not-supposed-to-be-flexible food in her large bowl. "I need to talk to Monger about my food."

Brionni perked up. "I can do it," she said cheerfully. "He listens to me."

"Yeah, 'cause you're his girlfriend," June mocked.

"Shut it, cat," Brionni grumbled.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, picking through his pile of trash. "Well, isn't it true?" he asked, plucking out a shoe from the pile.

Brionni turned to her bloody and raw food, nibbling at it. "I guess," she muttered. She paused in her thoughts. "I guess I really am." The gargoyle smiled at the thought. "I really am."

Christi smiled softly, but then frowned, having images of the nightmare plague her. Their cries for help . . . She shivered. The black woman dug into her meal, sighing deeply. And soon breakfast was over, and then Susan could ask safely:

"What was the dream?"

Christi felt her stomach turn, and then she sighed. "Well, I was in a dark place . . ." She began. The woman explained it, and everyone listened in horror. When it was over . . .

"Damn," Link grumbled. "That _was_ freaky."

B.O.B oozed in his spot, his face scared and frightened like a little boy's. Dr. Cockroach nodded, his hand to his chin. "Well, it was telling you something, my dear," he said.

"But what?" Susan asked. "It has to deal with the murders . . ."

"I say we forget about it," Christi whispered. "It may mean nothing . . . For now."

Brionni shifted her weight on her knuckles, laying on the floor much like a dog would, and her wings were spread out on the metal flooring. "Well, if it does have something to deal with the murders . . ." she muttered to herself.

"Forget it for now," Christi reassured. "Something will come up."

Link crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Well, we don't have a lead anymore, and murders are happening all the time!" he cried. "I feel so worthless."

"We all do," Susan whispered, hanging her head. She sniffled, her hand going to her eyes.

Dr. Cockroach reacted. He scuttled up her side, reaching her shoulder, and he stood near her face, whispering to her. Brionni watched, her heart still aching, but it did not hurt as much. She was finally accepting that she would never have him . . . Sort of. She turned to Christi, who was frowning deeply. She took in a breath of air, and approached her sister, holding her close. Christi let out a shaky sigh, looking at the female monster at her side.

"It was horrible," she whispered. "The dream . . ."

Brionni frowned, her ears low. "I can only imagine," she muttered. The gargoyle reached over to her non-blood sister, pulling her into a hug. "You okay, right?"

"Yeah," Christi said in a low tone.

Susan smiled at the little sister-sister moment the two were having. Dr. Cockroach chuckled, smoothing out the front of his lab coat. June even smiled a little.

"So, what was it about?" the feline monster asked.

"I told you: the murders."

"I know, but what did you see?"

"Not now. After breakfast."

June nodded, and the monsters ate in silence. Even after the moment they finished, she still would not tell—something about allowing their food to settle in their stomachs. Susan looked at the black female monster, who was slightly stunned still. The giantess moistened her lips, and gently nudged the Italian-black.

"Tell us," she coaxed. "You might feel better . . ."

Christi looked up, and then she swallowed. "I saw dead bodies," she whispered.

Brionni lifted her head up, a crooked smile forming on her face. "You see dead people?" she asked in a sneaky tone.

Everyone else gave her a cold glare.

"Really, now?" June hissed, her fur bristling.

Brionni placed her head on her hands, and she tried to push herself into the floor—if that was possible. A sheepish feature spread across her face. "Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the mood," she muttered.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head, and rolled his eyes, but he gave his daughter-figure a pat on the head. "Now's not the time," he said.

"Sorry," she muttered again, much like a sad little child would.

"Okay."

Christi nodded, her hands wrung. "Well, there were dead bodies," she whispered. "All were female. And there was this . . . well, he was a monster. He was laughing, saying that we can never find him . . ."

Link shuttered, his tail twitching. "That's rather freaky," he groaned.

"You're lucky you didn't have to see it," Christi whispered.

"Well," Brionni began, stretching out like a cat would, "go on and send him a mental image of what you saw."

Link shook his head, and waved his hands down as June snickered at him. "No, no, no, that's cool," he said with a nervous smile.

Christi smiled lightly, and she turned her head from side to side. "I wouldn't do that anyways, Link," she said to the fish-ape, who let out a sigh of relief. "You forget I'm the good sister here."

Brionni stuck her tongue out at her non-blood sister in a very childish manner, and June gave the black a blank stare. Christi giggled softly, her hand to her mouth.

"I'm just joking," she said.

Susan shifted uncomfortably, and she placed her hands to her knees. "This doesn't sound good," she said.

"Indeed," Dr. Cockroach muttered, his hand to his chin. "Whoever you saw in your dream must be sabotaging you."

"Mind powers?" Link offered.

"Perhaps," he said. "Christi, your mind powers can work the other way around, right?"

"Um, yes," she answered. "When Justin was alive, we could read each other's thoughts."

"Justin?" Susan asked, who was tapping the bored B.O.B on the head.

"Um, he was a mind-reader, like Christi," June said. "He was a Jewish kid. Nice guy. He died during WWII—the Nazis got him."

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

June sighed, nodding her head. "Yes, well, that's life," she said. "They used to read each other's minds and finish each other's sentences."

"It was freaky," Brionni said, her tail flicking like a cat's. "_Twilight Zone _freaky . . ."

"So, only those with mind powers can read your mind," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Where're getting at?" Link inquired, stretching out his sore limbs.

"What he means is that the monster has mind powers," Christi said. "And he may be stronger than me."

"What? How—you can move shit with your mind," Brionni noted as she moved her fingers up in down in the air quick-like.

June stomped harshly on her tail, and the gargoyle monster let out a shrill. "Shut it, Brionni," she hissed threateningly.

Brionni snorted at the feline, bringing her tail and tucking it under her wings. Christi rolled her eyes at the two, and then proceeded to say:

"If so, then I need to worry," Christi said, ringing her hands tightly. "Whatever he is, he's dangerous."

Brionni shifted on the metal flooring, resting her cheek on the cold floor. "And he's murdering innocent people . . ." she whispered harshly.

Link growled at the thought. "That bastard," he grumbled.

"Monsters!"

Monger zipped out of the secret opening. He was wearing his jetpack, looking down at the monsters. "Monsters, there's an attack at Disneyland!" he cried. "A dragon-like creature."

B.O.B gasped overdramatically, his hands going to his mouth. "Not Mickey Mouse!" he cried.

Brionni shot up, her tail erect. "A monster is destroying the happiest place on Earth?" she demanded. "That bastard!"

Monger looked at her, still a serious expression on his face. "We don't have much time," he called. "C'mon!"

* * *

People screamed loudly, skittering around like cockroaches that had a flashlight shine on them. An ugly dragon ripped through the food stands and buildings. It was slender with a large tail and scales that covered the body that looked like bones on the skin. It had a single eye that sat in the middle of the head, and it was all green. The six-limbed dragon munched at the swabs of cotton candy, taking large gulps of the sweetened food. Brionni, in the form of a panther, snuck behind other devices and food carts, her tail twitching slightly. June followed, crouching low enough so that the monster could not see him. Link was on the other side, B.O.B at his side, and he was munching on a ball of cotton candy. The fish-ape glared at the blob, and smacked the candy from his fingers.

"Stop it, B.O.B," he muttered.

Monger and his men watched in the distance. The general's hand was up, ready to give the signal for his men to shoot. Dr. Cockroach was with Christi, and they were ducking behind some boxes. Susan moved silently, her hands up, and she approached the creature. The dragon nibbled greedily at the cotton candy that rested on the ground. Its tongue ran across, lapping up the candy like they were little crumbs. Saliva dripped from its jaws, and poured onto the concrete below. The spit was green, and it corroded through the cement like it was acid. Brionni cringed.

"Dragon's breath is bad people say," she whispered to her sister.

"Shut it, Brionni," June snapped. "We need a distraction so Susan can get him." She glared at Brionni hard.

The gargoyle flashed her a sharp, unbelieving look, her ears low. "_Me_?" she hissed, pointing at herself.

"Yeah," June growled out. "Go."

Brionni took a sharp inhale of breath, and pounded on her chest with her fists. "This is for you, Walt!" she cried. And she darted out, with no plan, and roared like the panther she was.

The dragon looked up at her, hissing at her. Brionni snarled and hissed at him, her tail high in the air, and her bottom shaking from side to side.

"Hey, ugly!" she mocked. "Yes you! Come and get the pretty kitty!"

The creature roared some more—it was a territorial threat display. It thrashed from side to side and pounded its feet on the ground. Susan stood near the Ferris wheel, her expression stiff. The dragon roared, and then snorted like a horse. Christi looked to her sister, and Brionni telepathically said:

_Tell Susan to move_.

Christi nodded, and looked right at the giantess.

_**Go, Susan.**_

The giantess bobbed her head, and moved. But that was when the creature attacked. Brionni cringed, and jumped as snapping jaws came her way. She landed on the other side. The dragon swiped its tail across, hitting a few stands, and the _Toy Story 3-D_ ride. Brionni gasped, watching the shards of wood fall to the ground with loud clanks.

"No!" she cried. "That's my favorite ride!" The panther-Brionni turned to glare at the dragon. "Now this is personal!"

The dragon screeched, and that was when Christi attacked. She leapt up, thrusting out her hand, which was now glowing purple. She aimed her powers at the dragon, but it was soon repelled. Christi was thrown back, and she hit the wall behind her. The girl was surprised and stumped all at once. That had never happened before. Dr. Cockroach rushed to her.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked.

She nodded, and then her eyes widened. Christi threw herself over the doctor, and created a see-through force barrier. The dragon pounded at it, snarling and spitting. With each pound of its claws, the force barrier began to crack. Link leapt up, pounding at the dragon's head.

"Hey, one-eyed freak!" he screamed.

B.O.B, back on the ground gasped. "Link!" he cried, his voice slightly hurt.

"Not you!"

"Oh, okay," he said, an innocent smile forming on his face.

Brionni jumped on the tail, sinking her claws into the flesh under the scales. "Help us out, why don'tcha?" the female monster demanded.

"Okay—o-o-o, cotton candy," he said, oozing over to a stand.

"B.O.B! You moron!" Brionni screamed.

The dragon thrashed around, smashing its tail on the ground while hurting Brionni at the same time. With each, the female monster's grip lessened until she let go and slammed on the ground with a grunt; her vision fading as blood seeped from fresh gashes that were slowly healing. Monger twitched, looking at his girlfriend sprawled on the ground. He motioned to his military men.

"Fire!" he yelled.

And they did just that. The tiny bullets bounced off its skin like beads of water. The general, firearm in hand, rushed to Brionni. Through her blurry vision, she saw the human come towards her. Her blood pounded in her ears, and she could not hear what he was telling her. The dragon roared at the humans, losing interest in the bug man and the black humanoid monster. Link still clung to the monster's head, ripping off scales. The dragon's claw came up; hitting the fish-ape from the crest of its head, and Link fell into the little man-made pier. Once in the water, Link swam back up to the surface, and took a breath of fresh air. June looked at him, and shook her head.

"Out of practice, fish-boy?" she mocked, running at the dragon.

The tail came across, but she jumped over it. She sunk her claws under the rifts of the scales, and climbed her way up until she reached the small of the creature's neck. Monger held Brionni's furry feline face in his large hands, rotating her head, calming her fraying nerves.

"Morph?" he called. "Morph . . .? Brionni . . ."

Her vision began to restore as fresh blood filled her veins. She looked up at the general, smiling sweetly at him. He returned it, helping her to her feet. The general patted her furry stomach, and he looked at the creature. June clawed at the creature, and the head of the beast reached back, snapping at her. Link leapt up, and grabbed the tip of the dragon's tail.

"Hey, ugly! I've got your tail!" he mockingly called.

The dragon reached back, snapping its jaws on its own tail, and it cried in pain. Link laughed.

"Don't bite yourself!" he laughed.

June smirked at the fish-ape, arching an eyebrow to him. That was when Susan moved. She was about the grab the creature, but it whipped around, acid-saliva dripping from its mouth, and onto the ground below. The two monsters locked gazes, and neither one dare not move.

"Careful of the saliva, Susan!" Dr. Cockroach cried, loading the handgun Monger had given him.

"Yeah, I can see," she said, watching a drop eat away at the wood below the claws of the beast.

The dragon attacked, snapping its jaws. Susan jumped back, her hands going around to clamp down the jaws tightly together. The monster fought her fast grip, and it squirmed and lashed out its claws at her. But Susan dare not let go, and she shoved the beast down to the ground, and it continued to thrash around like a fish on the ground. Brionni hooted, her tail twitching.

"Go Susan!" she cried.

"Yeah!" Link yelled, pounding on his chest.

Dr. Cockroach watched with awe and fear as his love interest wrestled down the beast. Just then, the animal froze, and it looked at her. It did not trash—it did not move. Susan looked at it, and she saw something in the single large emerald eye—a human soul. It was looking at her; pleading for help. The giantess released the jaws, and the body hit the ground, and began to shake violently, as if it was having a seizure. Blood poured from its mouth and onto the ground below. Susan stepped back from it, watching in horror and confusion. Just then, the beast's stomach ruptured from inside. The flesh ripped away, and out poured its inners. The beast was dead and it was bathed in its own blood. The monsters and the troops looked at the spectacle in horror and with baited breath. Monger stepped forward carefully, and nudged the tail with his gun barrel.

"Whoa, this is somethin' ya don't see ev'ryday," Monger whispered, looking at the spilled guts on the concrete.

Susan looked at the monster with pained eyes. She bent down, her hand gingerly touching the head of the creature. "I—it—it was looking at me with . . ." she whispered. "It looked almost human."

"You're right, Susan," Christi whispered, her hand roaming over the skull of the creature. "He was human."

The monsters looked at the dragon with horror and sadness. June walked to the head of the animal, placing her paw-hand to the leathery skin and thick scales. She turned to the black woman on her right, her ears low.

"What happened?"

Link approached the dragon, swallowing thickly.

"He was experimented on," Christi whispered, her hand gliding down the snout of the animal. "He was once a cop . . . He was from Texas . . ."

"Texas!" Monger said, placing his gun away. "How did he get here?"

"Kidnapped . . ." Christi answered knowingly. "Along with other men . . . There's nothing else I'm getting. His memory was shattered . . ."

Susan looked at the creature. He was once a man. He once had parents. What if he had a wife? A child? Children? They would never see him again. He would never be put to rest formally. Her hand went to the cheek of the once-human, and she held it there. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and plummeted on the crest of the head.

"My dear," he called, his tiny hand resting on her large finger.

Susan closed her eyes, and sniffled. Brionni looked at the giantess, her ears low, and her face contorted in a frown. Monger clasped his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and her wings twitched. Her right wing unclasped from her shoulder, and the little hand gripped his hand. Her tail was limp on the ground, and it twitched every once in a while. Blood continued to pour out of the corpse like a waterfall, making Brionni hungry as she watched the crimson liquid, and the smell of his rotting body filled the atmosphere.


	55. The logs and video of Myra

**Another long chapter. I hope to finish this by Christmas.**

* * *

The logs and video of Myra

54

Officer Malstia looked over the dragon, a hand to his chin and another hand to his hips. Insectosaurus looked at the dead dragon-like being. Link stroked the large butterfly's soft fur, his ears low, and his tail limp on the concrete. June sat next to Link, her face blank. The fish-ape turned to look at her.

"Hey, June, you okay?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip, and her ears low. "I've been better," June muttered, dare not wanting to look at the already rotting body.

The fish-ape frowned, and went back to petting his furry insect friend. The being let out a screech of sadness, and its wings drooped. Susan watched as policemen and policewomen rush around, trying to collect evidence on the dead body. Dr. Cockroach stood by the main officer, glancing over the body.

"What do you think happened?" Malstia inquired, his hand running down his chin, and he looked at the bug-man.

"I don't think that his body could take the radical transformation," Dr. Cockroach stated, a firm frown on his face, and his antennas low.

"Obviously," Malstia grunted. "Disgusting . . . He, literally, exploded."

Dr. Cockroach cringed only slightly at the way he described the death of this poor once-a-human. He rubbed nervously at his arms, and he sighed.

"Excuse me," the doctor muttered, and he turned on his heel, walking to the giantess.

"You okay, Doc?" Susan asked, gently scooping up the mad scientist in his hands. "You look pale."

"You do too, my dear," he whispered.

Susan looked directly at him, and then sighed deeply. "This is getting scary," she whispered. "This is getting really scary."

Dr. Cockroach nodded, hanging his head. "Indeed," he muttered.

Brionni, meanwhile, was crouching down, looking at the thick crimson liquid. Her eyes were filled with animalistic hunger. Her breathing patterns were wild, and her wings tightly clung to her shoulders, and her long black nails pierced through her palms, her blood mingling with the dragon's. The animal part of her wanted to drink up the blood, but the human half of her was sickened. Monger looked at her, but mostly at her face. He could see the hunger in her eyes.

"Morph?" he called to her.

She snapped from her trance, and looked at her boyfriend. "What?" she asked.

Monger looked from the blood, to her, the blood; to her . . . He cleared his throat, and rubbed at his neck. "Are you okay?" he demanded softly.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm okay," she muttered, standing up, and she rubbed at her arms. "It's just the . . . Never mind."

Monger looked directly at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her away from the dragon that was drenched in thickening crimson. Brionni's stomach grumbled and her hand flew to her belly in surprise. The general looked at her, a little disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Boss, the sight of blood makes me hungry," she whispered shamefully, her ears low.

The general looked at her, his face stiff. It was disturbing to think that she grew hungry at the sight an innocent person's blood. It was her animal instinct, and she could not stop that. Monger cleared his throat, pressing a tiny kiss to her cheek, and patted at the small of her back.

"I want to talk to Malstia," he said.

"Can I join?"

"Not now. I want to talk to him alone."

The gargoyle nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to sis," she said, referring to Christi. She gripped his hand comfortingly, and walked away.

The general watched her, and then he turned, approaching Malstia. The Officer looked at the dragon boy, tapping his foot on the ground. Monger still did not like Malstia, and had not forgiven the Officer for what he did—pushing aside his soldiers away and they were not able to save poor, scared Sarah Kingsgale.

"Nasty, nasty, _nasty_," he sneered, but there was a rather twisted smirk on his face that made the general cringe.

Monger stood right beside him, looking at the dragon. "Well, I've got some news about the body," he said, hands behind his back.

"What?"

"He was once a human."

"_What_?"

"Oh, yeah, The Mentalist said so," the general stated sharply. "He was a cop from Texas. The Mentalist also said that there were more people taken and being turned into dragons."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Malstia looked at the body, his face stiff. "That's just great," he sneered. "So, more kidnappings and killings. I just got on the news this mornin' that _another_ pregnant woman has been killed. Three of them."

The general looked in surprise at the officer—his eyebrows nearly hit the crest of his buzz-cut. "Three?" he snarled.

"Yep—two in Memphis and another in New York," Malstia stated. "There is an organization out there; killing these women. I'm getting in contact with the police departments . . ."

Monger looked at the sky, his face stiff. "This damn organization . . ." the general snarled. The broad man stepped away, and his shoulders trembling. If the man could cry, he would now. Monger's hand went to the bridge of his nose, pinching it tightly.

"General . . .?" Malstia whispered, looking at the general with confusion.

Monger looked at the Officer, who watched the older man with confusion and curiosity. "Yeah, I'm fine," the general grumbled.

Malstia reached over, clasping a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Listen, I can see that you and your monsters can take th—"

The general pulled his arm away from the man's grip. "Malstia, you do realize that you screwed this up, right?" he scoffed.

"What?"

"Because you shooed away my military men, Sarah died."

Malstia sighed deeply, and his eyes rolled. "I said that I was sorry," he muttered.

To Monger, it sounded like he did not even care. "But she knew a lot, Malstia," Monger growled. "She might have known about this." He pointed at the dead dragon.

The Officer blankly blinked, and he licked his lips. "General, I will admit it: I shittin' screwed us with that damn choice, I know," Malstia stated, placing his hands to his chest. "And I will do whatever I can to stop this."

Monger glared down at the Officer, but Malstia did not move.

"You better, Officer."

The taller, thinner man nodded, and turned to one of his policemen, and approached him. Monger turned towards the direction of a bench, and went towards it. Christi, meanwhile, watched Malstia like he was a murder or a pedophile. June nudged her sister-figure gently.

"You okay?" the feline asked.

The black female looked at the tigress. "Well, I really don't like Malstia," she muttered. "Something's up with him . . ."

Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there is something weird about him," he agreed. "Maybe it's his cat-like eyes."

"Maybe it's his creepy smirk," June added.

"_Maybe it's Maybelline_."

The monsters cast a gentle glare at Brionni, who felt odd and uncomfortable under their stares. "What?" she asked, swallowing. "The mood needs to be lightened up."

Dr. Cockroach shook his head, and waved his hand down, and Brionni slouched down in the shadow of the large butterfly. "Well excuse me for tryin' to lighten the mood," she muttered, crouching down, and her arms crossing tightly over her chest.

Susan sighed, reaching down to scoop up the gargoyle. Brionni let out a little yelp of protest, but did not move in the gentle grip of the giantess. "It's okay, Brionni," she said, nuzzling against the gargoyle against her cheek. "I know you were."

Brionni shyly smiled, and she chuckled. "Yeah, um, okay," she said, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and watched as Susan placed the gargoyle on the ground. She nudged Brionni. "Your boyfriend looks a little blue," she said, pointing at the general.

Brionni followed the direction to where the giantess was pointing, and saw the burly man sit in a bench. With no words, the gargoyle became a snow leopard, and approached him. Her large head nudged against his hand, and Monger started to pet her head. She pulled herself up onto the bench, and softly spoke to him, and his hand slipped to her collarbone. Susan sighed, and turned to look at the dragon, and she heard B.O.B below her ask questions.

"Is the dragon okay?"

Susan sighed deeply, and she listened as June gently spoke to him. Dr. Cockroach blinked, and scurried over to her, up her side, and perched on her shoulder.

"Susan? Are you okay?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "I still cannot believe that someone could do this," she whispered.

The bug-headed man nodded. "Believe it," he muttered, crossing his leg over the other. "It's happening."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and her hand flew up to her face, drying it, but Dr. Cockroach looked at her.

"My dear . . ."

His hand went to her face. Susan took a sharp in hale of breath, and bowed her head. Dr. Cockroach leaned in, and kissed her. The giantess blushed, but her eyes were still wet. She looked at the bug-man, and he offered a tiny smile. She returned it.

* * *

Brionni lay in the lap of the general, his fingers running through her snow-white fur. He looked off into space, lost in his thoughts. The snow leopard looked at him, her tail limp on the ground below them. Monger continued to stroke her, but each stroke became a little rougher, and some of her hairs came out. Brionni cringed, and she twitched.

"Boss, yer yankin' out my fur," she hissed, her teeth showing.

Monger yanked back his hand. "Oh, sorry," he muttered.

She nodded, and her head went back down to his lap, and he continued to rhythmically stroke his love interest's elegant fur. As he continued to think, something hit him like a brick wall, and his grip tightened on her fur, causing her to yelp. Monger remembered something that he had nearly forgotten. It was amazing—how could he have forgotten?

"God damn it, Boss!" she snapped, yanking back her head, glaring at the man before her. "What the hell's your problem?"

Monger continued to look into space. "I think I know what's goin' on," he said.

* * *

Monger went through every document in his file cabinet. Brionni, in the form of an osprey, watched from her perch on his chair. She shifted nervously from talon to talon, and spread out her wings. Her head twitched, looking at the human with one large eye.

"Boss?" the bird-monster called. "What are you doing?"

The general threw another lemon-yellow file onto the floor, and grunted. "Findin' ev'ry document on Myra Hawkins," he answered.

"Why?" she asked. "Myra's kicked the bucket. She's dead."

The human looked at the bird that sat on the chair. "I have been thinkin'," he began, "Myra might have somethin' to do with this."

Brionni was silent.

"Her science," he added.

"With us monsters? But—the science was lost," she called, flapping her wings.

Monger did not say anything, but he continued to claw in his file cabinet like a burrowing rabbit. He threw out files, tossing them on the floor. Osprey-Brionni spread out her wings, and zoomed over to the files, looking at them. Each one had a stamped print that read "CLASSIFIED."

"Hey, a file on Doc," she said brightly, her claw tapping at the file.

"Don't touch that," Monger said, pointing at her as he turned to look at her. "That's classified."

The bird-monster bobbed her head, and a tiny smile formed on her beak. She scuttled away, and then flew back towards her original perch. The door opened, and that was when Brionni saw June. She was still uniformed, and the face on the tigress was lightly surprised.

"What's going on?" the feline asked.

"Boss lost his nut," Brionni chuckled.

Monger still did not answer, and he threw aside one more file, which hit Link's face as soon as he entered the office. June and Brionni started to laugh, and the fish-ape grumbled. Link glanced around, grabbing a closed file, looking at it. The general pounded on the file cabinet, and thought harshly; his fingers rapping on the metal.

"What did I do with it?" he muttered to himself.

Link glanced over the files that lay skew over the floor. "What's he looking for?" the fish-ape asked.

"I dunno," Brionni answered, shifting her wings. "He's been acting crazy since we've got here."

Monger went into the closet near his desk, and rummaged through there. Link started to pick up the files with June, placing them into a large pile. The general then growled, looking through another file cabinet inside.

"Where the hell did I do with it!"

The osprey-monster fluffed her wings, and then grunted. "If ya don't look for it, ya'll find it," she said, rubbing her beak against her chest.

Monger kicked the file cabinet. "Damn it!" he growled, and he searched through the second drawer. Just then he stopped, and laughed. "I found it! Haha!"

He went over, placing the file on the desk. Brionni hopped down from her perch, and looked at the file with a cocked head. June and Link then approached, looking at it.

"'_Myra Hawkins' written logs. Found 1977_,'" June read. "Myra Hawkins?"

"Who's that?" Link inquired.

"Um, a woman my sisters and I used to work for," Brionni said. "She was collecting monster and mutant DNA . . ."

Monger then let out another laugh. "Yes!" he cried.

The three monsters looked at the beaming general. In his grip he had what appeared to be a television, but it looked more alien. Monger placed it on the desk, and snorted.

"I shouldn't be showin' ya'll this," he said. "This _is_ classified, but figurin' out what's happenin' is much more important."

Brionni pecked her beak at the screen. "What is this?" she asked. "This looks like a TV."

"Well, it is," Monger said. "But not from this planet." He took an envelope that was attached to the television, and handed it over to June.

The feline monster took it, and opened it up, Brionni flying over to her shoulder, and perched there. June opened it, only to see a pair of DVD-like devices.

"DVDs?" June inquired.

"Look at the date," Monger said.

Link looked at the date that was written at the top of the DVDs. "_'Myra's Experiments, 1942,'_" he read.

Brionni blinked, and ruffled her osprey wings. "But, the VHS was made in 1976 . . ." she said, looking at the general.

Monger nodded. "That's right," he said. "And this is a DVD . . ."

"Alien technology?" June inquired.

"Has to be," Brionni said. "But the only aliens that were around that time were workin' with Hitler . . ."

Reality then dawned on the two female monsters. June's ear twitched. "Holy crap, she was working with him," she said.

"What would be the reason?" Monger asked. "I wasn't able to fix this." He patted the television. "But I'm sure Dr. Cockroach can . . ."

"And maybe we can get some answers from it," Brionni huffed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Brionni, Christi, and June worked for a woman who was taking monster DNA samples and for what? To do something with it?"

"We're not sure," Monger said, sitting at the smaller table on Susan's large table. He was going through the written logs that Myra had written long ago. "See?"

Brionni, now in her "normal" form, looked at the papers. In a list it read:

**Mei "Kitsune" Inari: fox-like monster.**

**Gaylanic "Werewolf" Ulv Modig: wolf-like monster**

**Christo "The Mentalist" Alighieri: humanoid monster.**

And so on . . . Underneath each name was a paragraph of each of their powers. Monger tapped this paper. "Now I remember . . . I remember reading you names off this a long time ago," the general said, waving his finger at Brionni, Christi, and June. "It must've slipped my mind."

Christi sat in a chair, and rubbed at her tender temples. "Why couldn't I read her mind," she grumbled to herself. "I should have seen this coming."

Brionni shook her head. "Christi, your powers were very weak then," she noted. "There was no way you could have read her mind . . ."

Christi sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Oh, Christi, don't blame yourself," Susan said, placing her hand behind Christi's back as carefully as she could.

"But I _should_ have known," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach fumbled with the machine with enthusiasm. "This is amazing!" he cried. "Alien technology—what fun." He grinned insanely and rubbed his hands briskly together. He looked at the television-like contraption, looking at all the wires. That was when he noticed that one red wire was completely shot and ruined. He blinked, and started to work at it.

"So, where'd you find this?" Link inquired, thumbing at the machine.

"Back in 1970," Monger said. "The German government had it. Apparently it and a few papers survived a fire, so they kept it. I had to pick it up . . ." He plucked out one ruined piece of paper. Half of it was burnt. "See? Fire. Most of the pages are like this."

He spread out the burnt ones. The fire had consumed most of the pages, and not many were completely normal. Dr. Cockroach removed the ruined wire, and scuttled over to the brand new television, reaching behind it, yanking out a wire. Link yelped in surprise, his hands going to the sides of his head.

"What are you doing?" he cried, rushing over to the flat-screen.

Dr. Cockroach went back to the older machine as Link fervently tried to turn on the flat screen, but to no prevail. "What did you do to it?" Link snapped. "It's not working!"

"Oh, shut it, you big baby," Dr. Cockroach grumbled, bending down to connect the old machine to the new wire.

"Yeah, yer giving me a headache," June sneered.

Link sent a glare, and Christi snorted. "No fighting, please," the black woman begged.

June looked at her sister-figure, sighed, and watched as Dr. Cockroach wheeled the old machine to the larger screen so that Susan could watch the footage. With a few zaps, and a yelp from the mad scientist, the much larger screen flickered. And then it was turned on. A room was shown on the screen, along with a very large animal-like creature. The monster on the screen was tied to a metal surgical table, and he lay limp on the table. Brionni had never seen this monster before. Myra Hawkins then entered the vision of the recorder.

"_Day one," she said. "It's 1944 . . . We're about to experiment on a monster."_

_A large and slender creature entered the vision of the camera and he wore the Nazi uniform. It was Garascar. "Okay, Myra, what do you have?"_

"_Monster DNA," she answered._

"_What type?" asked another female voice._

_A bird-like alien filled the view of the camera. It was Derikonia._

"_Um, mind-reader and a morphing-type," Myra said, looking at the slender vial in her hands. She then grinned evilly. "Let's see what this monster can take."_

_The animal lay limply on the table as the bird-like alien grabbed it roughly, turning it over so that his belly would be exposed. Myra and Garascar put surgical gloves on their hands, and then masks over their mouths. Myra grabbed a knife, and it cut cleanly into the exposed belly. The animal screeched in pain, but Derikonia clasped all her hands over the snout to silence it. After a few moments, Garascar placed something inside of the body, and then began to stitch up the slice, and the creature whimpered in pain._

"_So, how's the girl?" the purple-furred alien inquired._

"_Gloria? Oh, great," Myra said with a smirk. "The mind-erasing thing you gave me worked like a charm. She can't remember she's my daughter."_

Brionni twitched. "Wai—what?" she snapped, leaning towards the screen.

"_Did you collect some new monsters?" Derikonia asked, slugging the monster in her grip._

"_Yep, I plan to collect all of their DNA," Myra said. "You do remember the bargain . . .?"_

"_Yes, you get the monster DNA, you send the out to get rid of Hitler—" She chuckled darkly at that. "—and we kill them."_

"_Tricking them was so easy."_

_The trio laughed, and the video abruptly stopped. Then it flickered back on, and Garascar was looking at the audience. "Okay, day two, 1944," he said._

_In the background, Myra was drinking from a bottle of vodka. She rubbed at her wet mouth with the back of her arm, and placed the bottle down. Garascar went to the long-necked bottle, and drank from it as well. The same poor monster sat on the table, his wolf-like head hung over the edge, and drool rolled from his mouth. The large blue bird-like alien roughly grabbed the back of his head, yanking him upward. She slammed his head on the table, and Garascar walked over, white gloves over his little hands. He had a surgical knife in his head, and he started to cut open the flesh of the animal's head. He started to wail, and Derikonia shut his mouth with her hands. Myra then approached, patiently waiting for him to finish. In her hand, she had some sort of a chip. Garascar pulled back the flesh and muscle, revealing the skull. With a better and sharper knife, he started to cut through the bone. Soon the brain was shown, and Myra stuck something into the large pink organ. That was when the video went dead._

_Soon Myra was shown. A bottle was to her mouth, and her hair was ragged. "Day three, 1944," she growled. "The test subject is surviving well. Now we're going to put other monster DNA into it. DNA from a Brionnilavic Danforski and a Christo Alighieri."_

Brionni froze, and sunk to the large table below her. Christi watched with trembling anticipation.

"_Even though I can use Justin's DNA—he is another monster with mind powers—but he is too weak," Myra said._

"_But you have his DNA in you," Garascar sneered._

"_Well, it's helpful," she snapped back. "No one can read my mind now."_

_The monster on the table was still, and his eyes heavy-lidded. _

"_The test subject is handling things well," Myra said with a touch of pride. "He provides the link to end monster kind forever—I can't begin to understand why Hitler would want their kind . . ."_

"_Yeah, maybe he can help rid those bastards on my planet too," Derikonia growled, slamming one of her hands on the monster. _

"_Well, they are mutant life-forms—everyone has them," Garascar said. "My planet too."_

_Myra sighed, grabbing a syringe. "Well, let's get started," she said. "If he can survive this, maybe he can provide the next stage of human evolution."_

"_What shall we call this beast?" Derkionia asked, roughly grabbing the back of the head._

"_I don't know. I'll figure out something."_

_Myra jabbed the needle into the arm of the animal, and he whimpered. The screen went blank again, and then it jumped back on, like it did before. It showed Garascar with a mask over his elongated snout, and he had white plastic gloves on._

"_Day four, 1943, and the test subject is showing signs of accepting the DNA."_

_The animal looked different now. His fur was now coarse, and fangs protruded from his mouth._

Christi jumped from her seat. "That's him! The one I saw from my dream!" she cried.

_Derikonia grabbed a glass of water, drinking from it. Myra had a bottle of vodka in her hands and she drank greedily from it. "Finally," she said with a smirk. She pulled out a butterfly knife from her pocket, and she knifed the animal. He screamed and the human female pulled her knife back. The fresh cut slowly began to heal. "It worked . . ."_

_Garascar grinned wildly._

"_My masterpiece Malum Bestia," Myra stated._

Christi froze, and her eyes became large.

_And then the screen went blank._

The group had to wait longer until the screen flickered back. But this time, the room was dark, and it appeared to be turned on by accident. No one could be seen . . . But voices could be heard . . .

"_Back off, Garascar," a voice snarled. "You and Hitler cannot have my research."_

"_But, Myra, think about it," he begged. "I will reward you."_

"_This is my research, and Malum Bestia is mine! You keep your damn purple paws off it!"_

_Just then, what sounded like a slap echoed the room._

"_Give it to me, Myra."_

_And the screen went blank._

The group was slack-jawed over the entire thing. Monger looked at the dark screen, his brows furrowed, and his hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Susan had her hand to her mouth, and she looked away. "Is it over?" she whispered the question.

"Yes, my dear," Dr. Cockroach called, placing a hand to her arm.

Brionni could feel her right eye twitch. "I've seen messed up shit in my long life," she said. "But this rates about a ten on Messed Up Shit-O-Meter."

B.O.B trembled, clinging to June's arm. "Christi, so what's the deal?" the feline monster called.

Christi's hand went to the screen, touching it. "Garascar wanted the science for his own internal use, so he killed Myra to get it, but then was killed himself in a fire he accidently started," she stated.

"That explains the burned paper," Monger said, rubbing at his chin, and then he picked up a piece, looking at the burned edges.

"And Malum Bestia is the monster going around killing humans," she said. "He wants revenge."

"Obvious, look at all the shit he went through," Link grumbled.

"But still, he shouldn't go around killing little girls and pregnant women," Susan countered gently.

"Yeah . . . true . . ."

"Malum Bestia . . . isn't that German?" June asked.

"No. I was stationed in Germany for five years, and I know that en't German . . . French?" Monger guessed.

"Latin for evil beast," Christi said knowingly. "He's the monster . . . The one I saw in my dream . . ."

The group grew silent.

"Well . . ." Brionni whispered. "Now what?"

"We play the waiting game," Monger said. "We wait for him to attack . . . That's about all we _can _do . . ."


	56. Romancing

Romancing

55

And so they waited. They waited for days. There was dragon attacks in California ( in other states—yes—but like the first one, they burst and fell dead before Christi could get any memories from them). But there were several more murders. Some in Oakland, San Jose, San Ramon . . . Las Vegas, and all were pregnant women. Monger had worked like a dog. He looked over the recent murders of these women. The general had never felt so worthless before. Even as he sat down at his desk, he was getting text messages from Malstia.

_You would not believe it. There was another woman killed in Maine. Her name is Maryian Eyelen Sully._

Monger looked at the cell phone, narrowing his eyes at the tiny device. He sighed, clicking his pen out of frustration, and threw it down at his desk. He went to his keyboard, and his fat fingers danced across, typing in the name to the list the general had made. He dubbed it: innocent women killed by Malum Bestia. He groped for a glass that held a harsh liquid, and drank it down hungrily. No matter how much scotch he would drink, it did not help. In his anger, he leapt up from the chair he was sitting in, and hurled his glass at the door. Just then . . .

"Boss?"

Monger twitched. "Morph?" he called.

The gargoyle opened the door, looking at the general. She glanced down, seeing the shattered glass on the floor. Her three-toed claw jabbed at a large shard, and she carefully stepped over it. "Um, Christi said that she felt some negative waves from you," she said.

"S-she could sense that from up here?"

"Emotional energy is very powerful," Brionni said, her tail swishing from side to side. "What's got yer goat?"

Monger stood there for a while, looking at her before falling into the seat he was once in. "I'm okay," he said as he reached for the scotch, and started to drink straight from the bottle.

Brionni nodded her head, but her face was in disbelief. "Right," she said in a deep sarcastic manner.

She approached her boyfriend, placing her clawed-hand to his shoulder. His face was blank, and he moistened his dry lips. "This is drivin' me crazy," he growled.

Brionni looked at the computer screen:

_Maryian Eyelen Sully (5-8-10)._

She was a new victim. Brionni sighed deeply, and used her foot to turn the rotating chair so that he would look at her.

"What?" he asked, surprised by her actions.

Wordlessly she grabbed his large hands, yanking him up, pulling him onto his feet. She pulled him into the centre of his office. "You work hard, now you need to relax," she said, still holding his hands. Brionni had to admit, she was very surprised by her own actions.

Monger looked at her, a little surprised, but then a large smile formed on his face. With one of his hands, he put it to her waist, and pulled her closer. "Can you dance?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, I can dance," she began, a grin blooming on her face.

She yanked him back, spun him, and dipped the general down; much like a man would duck his woman dancer. "But the question is can you keep up?" Brionni inquired.

Monger looked at her, his face a little surprised, but then he laughed uproariously. The couple danced on like that. Brionni, the longer she danced, became a little clumsy on her talon feet, but Monger had helped her with sweet little words of encouragement. Brionni smiled at him, happy to see him lighten up. She still loved Dr. Cockroach, but . . . She stopped dancing abruptly when she realized what was becoming of her. She was falling out of love with Dr. Cockroach and in love with the general. The gargoyle pulled back, her hands hovering at her belly. Monger was surprised by her actions.

"Morph?" he called, approaching her. "Ya okay?"

She looked at the floor, and her tail was wild. Monger tenderly reached up, gently gripping her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, looking at her feet.

His thumbs rubbed against her scales and skin, leaning in, wanting a kiss. But she pulled back, still conflicted. Part of her still loved the mad scientist that cared for her, but now this general . . . God, love could be a pain in the ass. Monger looked at her, his face stoic, but his eyes a little hurt and confused.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Nothing . . ." Brionni breathed.

Monger pulled back his hands, looking harshly at her. Then realization dawned upon him.

"You still love him."

Brionni looked at him. His face was completely cleaned of all emotion.

"Um," she breathed unintelligently.

"I knew it," he grumbled to himself as he walked over to his chair. He plopped down, looking at the computer screen.

"No, Boss, please hear me out," she pleaded.

He looked at her, his face straight.

"Yes, I do love him," she admitted. "But . . . I feel something different for him . . . And I'm not sure if I like it or not now at this point—but I do like you."

The general continued to stare flatly at her. "So, you love him still, but you don't know if you like that realization or not," he grunted.

"Now, the way you say it makes me feel like crap," she muttered.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. You have to pick, Brionni. Me or him."

Brionni froze, every hair on her back now straight. She never felt so stupid before. Monger was putting her on the spot, and she did not like it one bit. In her growing frustration, she glared at him. "Ya really puttin' me on the spot," she snapped.

"Well, yer still in love with him," Monger said. "Go one, be with him."

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

"'Cause, he loves Susan," she whispered. "I can't do that to her."

"Do what?"

"Take him from her," Brionni said, knowing well that he knew the answer. "It'd be wrong." She sighed. "Yes, I still love him, but I do need to get over it. It's never going to happen. But there's . . ."

"There's what?" Monger pressured. "Another reason?"

She looked at him, her hands tugging awkwardly at the corners of her tank top. "What would happen if I said 'yeah'?" she asked, a nervous grin on her lips.

"And that would be what?" he demanded. "Morph, ya are an amazing woman, and I want to keep goin' out with ya. We need to have a healthy relationship. We need to talk. We need to do things right if this is goin' to work."

If he was going to continue with Brionni, he might as well do it right. Three marriages had taught him something: sometimes, there needed to be intimate talks between the mates. Brionni looked at the general with disbelief. He stood up, crossing over to her, taking her nimble hands into his large ones. She looked at their hands, and she gripped them. Brionni smiled, looking at them, and she swayed their hands rather childishly. Monger could not help but to smile at her.

"You're an okay guy," Brionni stated.

Monger beamed, puffing out his chest. "I know I am," he said.

The gargoyle laughed, her foot thumping on the floor. The general pulled her closer, their bodies touching along their lengths. Brionni shuttered subtly, and the human brushed his lips against her soft hair. She inhaled his scent, nuzzling against his thick neck. Through his skin, she could smell blood. His blood. The gargoyle started to grow hungry, and she wanted to open her mouth as if she wanted to bite him, but she closed her mouth and pulled away. Monger pulled back slightly, looking at her.

"Are you . . . okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brionni said. "I'm sorry; I could smell your blood through your skin."

Monger blinked, looking at her. "You can?" he inquired.

"Yep, and it smells . . . _good_."

The general continued to look at her. "Would ya like some?"

Brionni was startled, and her ears perked up in that surprise. "W-what?" she asked, her tail twitched.

Monger smirked, a little pride swelled in his chest. It was interesting that he caught her off guard. "Ya like blood, right?" he asked. "Would ya like a taste?" That smirk formed on his lips as he craned his neck upward. "Go on, have a bite."

Brionni looked at his thick neck, and her mouth watered. She swallowed thickly, and leaned in, sniffing his scent. She flicked her wet tongue at him, and he shuttered. Without warning, Brionni savagely bit into his neck. Monger cringed under her "attack," but then he started to swoon. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame, relaxing in her grip. His large hands rested on her waist, and he could feel drink his blood. Brionni rolled the tasty crimson liquid in her mouth—tasting it—before swallowing it. His blood was different tasting than any other human's blood she had tasted. It was smooth, tasty, and sweet. She drank from the blood, rubbing her hips against his, and he groaned in pleasure. She pulled back, looking at him, her lips covered with his blood. Brionni moistened her lips, tasting the metallic thick liquid. Monger's large hand went to his neck, and his could feel the blood trickle down his neck. He smirked.

"That was exciting."

Brionni returned the coy smirk, her tail twitching. "More excitement you have gotten in a while?" she inquired.

Monger chuckled, rubbing at the teeth holes in his neck. Blood had already started to clot, and the bleeding was ceasing. She didn't bite too hard, which was nice.

"I haven't gotten laid in years," the general chuckled. "So, yeah, this is the first action I had in a while."

"Join the club."

The general let out a loud laugh, which seemed to start from the swell of his chest. Brionni joined in with the mirth, her sides starting to ache. She waved her clawed hand down, as if telling him to stop. Monger inhaled, calming down before he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He could taste his own blood in her mouth, but it did not seem to sway him. Brionni smiled against his lips. It was nice . . . To be loved. Soon that other part of her started to ache for her first love, but she ignored it fully, and kissed the general heatedly. Soon they pulled back, their foreheads touching.

"Yer not such a bad guy, Boss," Brionni said.

Monger smirked, his eyes closed in bliss.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Susan did so, a little smile on her lips. Dr. Cockroach wanted to see her happy. Most of the time she was thinking of the murders, which was making her depressed—he just wanted to cheer her up. The bug-man was finally able to finish the machine that allowed her to shift to her original size. Dr. Cockroach removed the sheet, and stood in a displaying pose.

"Ta-da!" he cried.

Susan opened her eyes, and looked at the machine. It was large—about the size of her hand. Wires and odd contraptions came from the core of the machine.

"What is this?" she asked, bending her neck down to get a better look at the machine.

"It'll make you small again," Dr. Cockroach stated, tapping the machine.

She gasped in surprise, looking at pure interest at the machine. "Really?" she inquired.

"Yep," he said, a proud smile on his lips. "Remember the old machine Monger had when we beat the aliens and it broke? Well, I fixed it."

She remembered that. Monger wanted to run some tests on the alien green gas that lived in her. So Dr. Cockroach created the machine that worked for a few days before it over-loaded and died. But the general got what he wanted: to understand the material better.

"This is great," Susan said brightly.

She reached over to pat the bug-man fondly on the head. Dr. Cockroach bashfully smiled, his antennas twitching. Link rolled his eyes slightly as B.O.B let out a dreamy sigh. His hands were tightly held together.

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

"Yeah, yeah, B.O.B," Link grumbled, clicking through the channels through the television. "Very sweet and all that shit."

Christi sat on the couch, a book pressed to her face. June was also relaxed on the couch, her tail twitching every so often. The feline turned to the black female, her ear flicking. "Christi, where's Brionni?" she asked.

"With Monger," she answered knowingly.

June smirked, rubbing her chin with her hand-paw. "Good," she said. Despite herself, she was smiling.

* * *

Brionni was relaxed in Monger's lap. His large hand went across her back, and it was very soothing. Her eyes were half-closed, and she just focused on his calming strokes. The general was holding the phone receiver to his ear, talking to Officer Malstia.

"Yeah, yes," he said, "that's correct, Officer."

Brionni looked at him, her ears alert.

"Yes, that's right—not that. No."

She sighed; his fat finger's rubbing tenderly at the nape of her neck. In her feline form, her tail swished from side from side, and rolling purrs filled the atmosphere. Monger smirked at her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Just then, his body tensed.

"What? Are you kidding?"

Brionni sat up in his lap, swallowing.

"Okay. Where? San Jose? Has it killed anyone?"

Another dragon? The feline-formed monster glared at the phone.

"Alright, thank you."

The general scooped her up, and slammed the phone down. "C'mon," he grumbled. "Another dragon."

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

The dragon was just like the first one. It was smashing buildings, foaming profusely at the mouth, and acid-salvia burned at the cement below. It roared madly, and it looked confused and disoriented. The animal's claws clawed at the neighboring buildings. Brionni twitched, watching the animal. Christi was at her side.

"What's wrong with him?" the gargoyle asked.

"His body is trying to understand what's happened to him," Christi answered, her face pained. "His body is rejecting the new DNA."

The dragon screeched in pain, falling to the ground, trembling. Susan watched with saddened eyes as the creature trembled violently on the ground. Dr. Cockroach and the rest of the monsters watched from a far, ready to strike. B.O.B gripped June's arm, looking at the feline.

"What's wrong with the dragon?" he asked, gripping her arm. "Why is the dragon in pain?"

June looked at the animated blob with sympathy. The dragon thrashed, screeching, blood coming from its mouth, nose, and eyes. Susan stood up, gripping her uniform sleeve. With pure stupid bravery, she ran towards it. Dr. Cockroach gasped, reaching his hands out for her.

"Susan!" he cried.

Brionni watched as the giantess slowed down, looking at the rabid animal. The dragon snarled, scratching at the ground, its claws dragging down, leaving large marks. The animal screeched, trembling on the ground. Susan watched, tearing welling up in her sapphire eyes. The creature looked at her, its eyes large and wild. For a split second, she saw the human in its eyes.

"Don't worry," she called to the creature. "I won't hurt you."

The dragon looked at her, snarling, acid rolling down its jaw and onto the ground. Susan cringed, her hands at her stomach-level. Dr. Cockroach approached her, looking between the dragon and the large giantess. Brionni crawled up a wall like a salamander, her tail twitching and her wings low. Monger waved his hand down at her, as if not to move. Brionni shifted, her claws in the newly destroyed wall. The animal looked at the giantess, snarled, blood and acid-spit rolling off large pearly white-yet-yellow-stained fangs. Susan swallowed, her hands reaching out towards it.

"You were a human, right?"

The animal hissed.

"Do you remember being human?"

The dragon growled, its tail thrashed in a threatening manner, but did nothing.

"Do you have a wife? Children?"

The creature looked at her.

"You do, don't you?" Susan asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Monger's soldiers watched; guns at the ready. The dragon shifted from foot to foot, trying to remember his old life. Susan reached out to it, but when he snapped its jaws at her, she yanked back. The jaws tensed, looking at the giantess. Soon the dragon's eyes flashed into human-likeness, and then he fell to the ground. Susan dropped to her knees, her hands touching the face of the animal. The other monsters approached, watching the dragon as he trembled.

"I'm . . . dying," the dragon slurred. "My . . . name is Garth Brown . . ."

Susan looked at the animal-once-human, her eyes wide. The other monsters and the single general watched the animal.

"There are . . . many humans," Garth whispered hoarsely. "Many of all races . . . Men of all ages . . . There are other monsters . . ."

"What other monsters?" Monger inquired, placing a hand to the beast's jaw.

"Many monsters . . . of different genders . . ." Garth breathed. "Most are wolves . . . Others are like you, Morph . . ."

Brionni froze, her ears alert.

"Many . . . many human men, and other women," the dragon said. "There are few women . . . they are selected by race . . . or something. I couldn't understand the scientific . . . things . . . Something about 'monster race in the human race . . .'" Garth took in a shaky breath. "They're collecting humans . . . for something . . . Some that will become like me, and . . . _others_ . . ."

Susan nodded, holding the dragon's head in her hands. "Go on," she begged.

"Beware the one with red hair and green scales," he whispered. "Beware of her . . . _Beware _. . ." Garth looked up at her, swallowing. "Gallaxhar . . . is _alive _. . ."

Those were his last words before his final breath left his body. His body grew limp, and the monsters looked at him with utter horror and surprise. Garth's head was still gripped in Susan's gentle grip. His soul had moved on, and he left his body behind. Monger was still, and his usual stoic face turned into confusion.

"Oh, we're in a world of shit," Brionni whispered.


	57. DNA

**I've been drawing a lot of my _The Origin of Werewolf _characrers and I _finally _got up my _Making You Proud _ref. sheet.**

* * *

DNA

56

"Holy shit."

"Yeah . . ."

"Holy _shit_."

"I heard ya the first time."

"But still! Holy shit!" Brionni screeched, throwing up her hands. "Things just keep better and better!"

June's hand came across, slapping the gargoyle upside the head. "Yeah, now shut the hell up," she snarled.

Christi's hands were hovering at her chest, and she looked sadly at the dragon. "This is horrible," she whispered, hugging her chest tightly.

"Not only is this horrible, this is screwed up!" Brionni growled, her tail twitching. "I mean—ugh."

"Poor Garth," June whispered, seeing Susan sit by the dragon, praying silently. "He must have been through hell."

Brionni turned to her sort-of love interest. He was staring intently at the dead dragon. "Excuse me," the gargoyle whispered, breaking from her sisters and approached Monger. "You okay?" she asked, reaching for his tense arm.

Monger twitched, and he looked at her. "Oh, Morph," he whispered. "Hello."

"Ya okay?" she asked, holding his arm.

"Well, no—I've been better."

Brionni sighed, leaning against him slightly. "God, when does this shit end?" she asked.

"I dunno."

Her ears twitched as they drooped to the side. Monger seemed to notice that about her—little subtle things that lovers would notice about each other. When she was saddened or afraid, her ears would droop and twitch and her tail would go limp. His large hand went to grip hers, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I need to call up Garth's family," he told her in a low voice.

"They're goin' to be devastated," Brionni whispered, nuzzling against him. "Do ya want me to do it?"

"No."

She nodded, gripping his arm.

"'Beware the one with red hair and green scales.' What does that mean?"

Brionni glanced up at him, her ears alert. "Well, it has to be a monster," she reasoned.

"But the way he said it . . ." Monger said, looking at the still body. "Whoever this guy is, he must be the leader."

"But what about Mr. Squid-alien?" Brionni asked. "I thought you guys killed him some months ago!"

"I presumed that he died in the explosion," Monger stated.

"Well, he didn't kick it just yet," she grumbled.

"Now it makes sense why there's a global-wide killing of women and girls," Monger hissed. "He's helping them with his technology."

"So there might not be any 'real' world-wide organization," Brionni stated. "It's just a group of monsters using alien technology to get them where ever they want to go."

Monger cleared his throat. "Shit," he grumbled. "Shit, shit!"

Brionni blinked, looking at him as she sighed. She pulled him into a tight hug, and felt him relax in her grip. He returned the hug of the slighter taller woman, and felt her rub his back tenderly. "Calm down," the gargoyle whispered into his ear. "We'll be okay."

Monger nodded, and pulled back, her arms slipping around his thick waist. "I know, I'm just mad that I can't stop this," he muttered.

"We all are," Brionni whispered.

The general nodded, pulling back his hand, and he lovingly stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes blissfully, feeling his thumb soothingly caress the flesh and scales. Monger was looking intently at her as his hand slipped down her slender neck. He suddenly wanted to take her into his arms, and make love to her. Monger yanked back his hand, placing it behind his beck, and cleared his throat. Brionni frowned. She wanted him to continue. Just then, there was a familiar aroma that filled the air, and she sneezed.

"Oh, God, Sir Stinks-a-lot is here," she growled, covering her nose, and scurried away.

Monger sighed, and Malstia approached him. The Officer had a disgusted look on his features. "This is sick," the Officer growled.

"Yeah," Monger murmured, watching Susan tend to the body. "Whoever did this to these people, I will personally kill them."

Malstia bobbed his head, moistening his lips. Dr. Cockroach stood near the giantess, his hands at her hand that was on the ground and her other hand on the still body. She was praying silently to him, her eyes closed, beads of tears forming in her eyes.

"My dear," Dr. Cockroach called to the giantess as she finished praying, "are you okay?"

She sniffed, reaching up to dry her tears. "No," Susan murmured. "No I'm not. T-this poor man . . ."

Dr. Cockroach looked at Garth's still body, and sighed. "This is crazy," he muttered. "This is horrendous."

Susan put her hands to the dragon's neck, and swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry, Garth," she whispered to the body. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

The bug-man looked at Garth's head. He reached up, touching the cold scales. Dr. Cockroach bowed his head, his antennas twitching until they drooped. Link sighed, stroking Insectosaurus' soft fur mindlessly. The butterfly looked at the dragon, shaking slightly, and screeched sadly.

"I know," Link answered, stoking the soft fur. "I know . . ."

Insectosaurus closed its eyes, snorting. That was when June approached. The feline stood about a few feet away from the fish-ape as she started to pet the large butterfly. Link looked at her, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Damn it," June grumbled, her fingers tangled in the fur of the large butterfly.

"I know," Link whispered.

The feline stared at the fish-ape, her face stoic, but her eyes were pained. "Why?" she asked. "Why would people do this?"

The fish-ape hung his head, and sat on the ground, his knuckles brushing against the ground under him. Soon Christi appeared, leaning against the large furry butterfly, and sunk to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the fish-ape asked, nudging the black humanoid with his knuckles.

Christi shook her head, tears marring her face. "Not really," she answered, her voice shaking. She reached up, drying her face.

June frowned, bent down, and pulled her sister into a hug. It was the first time Link had ever seen June act like this before. The feline was silent, and she was stroking her sister-figure's hair tenderly and sisterly. Insectosaurus screeched softly, nudging the two carefully. Link gently clasped his large hand on her shoulder, and gave her a squeeze.

"But what would the reason to randomly kill and collect humans?" Link asked.

"Ya heard—they want to get rid of humans," June answered, still holding Christi.

"But there's a hell of a lot of people on Earth," Link said. "They can't kill and kidnap every single human on the face of the Earth. Then what?"

"They probably want to repopulate the Earth with monsters," June whispered. "That's it right there."

Christi then lifted up her head. "That's it," she said. "They want to repopulate the Earth with monsters."

"Okay . . ." Link whispered.

"Remember what Sarah said?" Christi asked. "This is a species problem."

"Where ya getting at?" Link asked.

"Maybe there's something in our DNA," Christi whispered, her mind reeling. Her eye twitched when realization dawned on her. "That's it! That's it!"

"What's it?" Link asked.

"You're so dense!" June snapped.

Christi stood up abruptly, her hair sticking up straight. "Our DNA!" she cried. She turned to the other monsters. "It all makes sense now. Let's get back to the base. I want everyone to hear this."

* * *

"So, what's this about?" Monger asked.

"I'm not sure, Christi was rambling about it," Link stated, reclining in the metal chair, and placed his feet on the table.

"She wasn't rambling," June grumbled.

Brionni was curled up on Susan's large table, her tail curled around her body. She looked like a dog on a rug. Monger had his chair placed next to her, his right hand dangling down to tussle her golden locks of hair. Susan sniffled, drying the last of her tears.

"So, what is this?" Dr. Cockroach asked, standing next to Susan's other hand.

"I was thinking," Christi stated. "I think I understand what's going on."

"Okay, let's hear it," Monger stated.

B.O.B was oozing silently next to June, clinging to her arm. "Is this about the dragon?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, B.O.B," June answered in a hushed tone.

Christi smoothed out her nappy hair, and she sighed deeply. "Link's species is the start of the human race," she said. "Because of him, there are humans. But he is a monster. So technically speaking, he is a hybrid creature—the start of the human race and the start of the monster race. Some monsters are created—like B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus, Susan—and some monsters are born . . . June, Brionni, Link, and I. I think that whoever is doing this is searching for monster DNA."

Dr. Cockroach rubbed at his chin. "So, these people are searching for monster DNA in humans," he said.

"How?" Susan asked. "Humans have _human _DNA."

"Yes, but humans came from Link's species as did monsters," Christi pointed out.

"So every human has monster DNA in them," Dr. Cockroach stated. "But it's been watered down, but randomly in will spike and create a 'real' monster."

"Correct. This explains why June, Brionni, and I are born monsters or mutants."

Monger blinked, and swallowed. "So, this organization wants to find that DNA in humans," he said.

"So they can repopulate the world with monsters," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"Now wait a minute," Link called, waving down his hand. "You're saying that they want to get rid of humans that don't have monster DNA in them, and keep the ones that do have that DNA in them? For what?"

"To recreate monsters, dumbass," June snarled. "Why else?"

"Watch it, feline," Link hissed.

"Okay, calm down, you two," Susan whispered, waving down her hand. She looked at the humanoid monster with curious eyes.

"But what makes you think that monster DNA is in humans?" Dr. Cockroach asked, crossing his legs.

"My family had no monsters in it until I was born," Christi said. "June and Brionni were the same way."

"So what you are saying, my dear, is that every human—almost—has a tiny bit of mutant or monster DNA in them that can spike when they get older or have children, or grandchildren or so on," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"That's what I believe," she stated.

"May I test your theory with DNA samples from fifty or so humans?" Dr. Cockroach asked with slight perkiness.

"I don't see why not? Monger?" Christi asked, looking at the human general.

"If it can help our cause, go for it," the general stated, dismissively waving his hand.

Dr. Cockroach's famous smile spread across his lips, and he rubbed his hands together. "This is quite fascinating," he said. "A new experiment."

"A new experiment, eh?" Brionni asked, craning up her head. "I guess I have to watch you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I don't feel like picking up little pieces of you if something explodes," Brionni stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_Duh_."

B.O.B gave a sharp nod. "She has a point," he said to the smirking June.

Dr. Cockroach was still, and he looked at her with a blank expression as others in the background snickered. Monger's tired lips twitched up in a smile.

"So, you just assume that something will explode."

"Yep." She looked up at the general. "I need a fire extinguisher, pronto."

Monger beamed at her, and patted her cheek as Dr. Cockroach grumbled in the background. He leaned in towards her, and whispered into her sensitive ear: "Meet me in my office later on tonight." He then stood up, looking at Dr. Cockroach. "So, your mission is to figure out the ratio of monster DNA in people. Ya can take saliva samples from as many people as you want in this facility. I will inform the workers." And with that, the general left the room.

The ear that Monger had whispered into was twitching violently and it tingled slightly. Later on tonight? For what? Or was that Monger-talk for "sex in the office?" Whatever the reason, she would see him soon. They had "dated" for a few weeks now, but they had not really dated. It was only one dinner-date, and a few exchanges of kisses and hugs . . . But . . . Brionni shook her head, and then flattened her wings out on the cold metal.

"I should begin preparations right away," Dr. Cockroach exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "I would love to test out your theory, Christi, it seems interesting."

"If she's right, then things are just getting weirder," Link muttered, flopping on the floor.

Insectosaurus screeched in agreement.

Dr. Cockroach smoothed out his lab coat. "Well, let's see how it goes," he said.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach had over one-hundred saliva-samples, and he had analyzed the samples. His large eyes hurt, and he tried to surpass a yawn. There sat a large computer that took all the samples and started to analyze. Susan watched him, rubbing at her temples.

"Doc, you need to stop," she said. "You'll hurt your eyes."

The bug-man pulled back, rubbing at his eyes. "I need to find this monster DNA," he stated.

"Maybe Christi was wrong," Susan said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"But she's never wrong . . ."

Brionni glanced over at them, her ears alert. She watched as the two monsters spoke, and she sneaked out of the main room. Her tail twitched as she walked down the hall. The gargoyle approached the upstairs rooms, and greeted several workers as she stopped in front of Monger's office door. She sighed, and knocked.

"Come in!"

The monster female sighed, and rattled the doorknob and entered the tiny office. Monger had his feet propped up on the desk, and he reclined in his chair. He had a glass of scotch in his hand, and an open box of now hardly-warm pizza sat next to his hand. Monger's military jacket had been removed, and was resting lazily on a jacket rack, and his white shirt was open a little; his tie loose.

"Hey," he said. "Come in."

Brionni closed the door with her foot, and her ears twitched. "Boss, what is it?" she asked.

He grabbed the box, and lifted it up. "Pizza?" he asked.

"Sure," Brionni stated, approaching him, and took a slice. It was made of pepperoni and thick white cheese. "What is this exactly?"

"I think this is a date," Monger stated, taking his feet from his desk, walked over to the couch, sat down, and patted his lap.

Brionni smiled, approaching him, and sat down, nuzzling his chin. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her thin, inhuman waist. Her tail was curled around her feet, and the tip dangled off to the side.

"I'm sorry that I can't take ya out," Monger stated, taking a bite out of the pizza. "Ev'rything's all booked."

Brionni shook her head, nibbling at her slice. "It don't bother me," she stated.

"And these other things goin' on and . . ."

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. "It's alright, that's more important than a date," she stated, her feet twitching.

"I'll make it up to ya."

"I know."

Monger smirked softly at her before finishing his pizza slice. They sat there like that, Monger's thumb rubbing at the base of her back.

"But, ya don't really have to make anythin' up," Brionni reasoned, inhaling his scent. "I mean, that en't important."

"I know," Monger stated silently, reaching for his bottle of scotch that sat on a table by the small couch. "I still can't get over what's been happenin'."

Brionni snorted, turning herself against him, resting the back of her head against his broadened chest. "Tell me 'bout it," she grumbled, kicking her legs out over the armrest. "I'd like to strangle whoever did this."

"Ditto, Morph," Monger stated, taking a swig of his alcoholic beverage straight from the bottle. "I'd kill him too."

Brionni's sharp toes moved slowly as she stretched them. "I'd eat his heart out red and steamin'," she said with a broad smirk.

Monger, in slight surprise, spat his drink back into the bottle before looking at her. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"I've done it before."

Monger was silent for a little while before returning to his drink. He soon shrugged it off. The general sometimes forgot that she was a monster—a _human_-hating monster. She had killed them, she loved the smell and taste of human blood. So why was he surprised when she said that she ate hearts? Presumably _human_ hearts?

"You called his family, right?"

_Garth_.

Monger frowned, recalling the horrible memory. "Yes," he breathed.

The gargoyle nodded slowly, feeling the muscles in his chest become tense. "Give me some of that," Brionni stated, reaching for the bottle in Monger's hand, trying to distract him from his dark emotions.

He pulled it away from her reach. A cute little pout formed on her lips and he smirked.

"You ass!" she snapped playfully. "Give it to me!"

The gargoyle turned in his grip, reaching for the bottle that he pulled further and further away from her claws. She was leaning across him, and her shoulders were nearly touching his eyebrows. Monger pushed himself back.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it."

Brionni looked down at the smirking human. She bent down, pressing her lips against his. They stayed like that for a few moments as Monger's bottle came down near her hand. She pulled back, snatching the bottle, and drank from it. The human smirked, watching her lay across him, like a dog would. His hands tussled her hair sweetly. He kissed the top of her head, fondly, and sighed.

* * *

"Doc, really, you need to stop."

Dr. Cockroach rubbed at his large eyes. "I'm almost there," he stated. "Twenty more to go."

Susan looked at him, frowning, watching him intently. "Okay, but after you're done, you really need to get some sleep."

Dr. Cockroach smiled tiredly up at her. "I know," he said.

Just then the computer that sat before him started to flash. He looked at the device, and he clicked on the file that started to flash. On the screen, it showed: "FOUND MUTANT DNA." He blinked, looking at it with large eyes. Dr. Cockroach's fingers danced on the keyboard, and looked at it. Susan leaned in, her eyes wide.

"What's happening?" she asked.

A large grin formed on the mad scientist's face.

"Mutant DNA, that's what's happening."


	58. Realization dawning

**School wants me to die in its ocean of homework and tests. D:**

* * *

Realization dawning

57

It was the next morning when Brionni was awakened by June. The way she "affectionately" awakened Brionni was a slap to the head. The gargoyle hissed when she groggily looked at the peeved feline monster.

"Go away—what do ya want?" Brionni snarled, crawling under her cot covers, her nimble tail sticking out.

June reached for the tail, yanking the other female monster out. Brionni yelped, hitting the cold hard metal flooring. She glared up at the tigress. June placed her hands to her hips, arching an eyebrow to her sister-figure.

"Get up," she snarled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Doc found some monster DNA in a human. Christi was right."

Brionni blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned deeply, rubbing at her eyes. "En't Christi always right?" she asked. "She right 'bout ev'rythin' under the sun." The gargoyle stood up, her knuckles pressed against the cold metal. "When did he find out?"

"Last night, I think," June stated. She nodded towards the door. "Let's go. Get up."

She walked out of Brionni's room, and the gargoyle was soon to follow. There on Susan's large metal table, everyone stood there, Dr. Cockroach typing at a computer. The giantess looked down at the two female monsters, and beamed.

"There you two are," Susan stated, bending down, her hands cupped together.

"Yeah, I got her lazy ass up," June sneered, thumbing at Brionni as both of them climbed into the giantess' hands.

"Watch it, cat," Brionni snapped, rubbing at her tired and red eyes. Brionni collapsed in Susan's hands, and a large yawn passed by her lips.

Susan placed her hands against the table, and June left the palms, and Brionni groggily followed. Monger looked at the gargoyle, a smirk formed on his face. "Hey, sleepy," he called to Brionni.

The gargoyle glanced up at the general, a smile forming on her tired lips. "Hey, Boss," she stated lazily, and she slowly turned into a golden cat.

Monger approached her, scooping her up, holding her close. Brionni purred gently as the general stroked her soft fur. There was a human Brionni had never seen before. He was a tall Hispanic man with thick hair and matching eyebrows. He stood by Dr. Cockroach, looking at the computer.

"What's up?" Brionni asked, twitching her ears as Monger thumbed them.

"I'll bring ya up to speed," the general stated. "The good doctor found monster DNA in George Diez. The end."

Susan nodded, a smile on her lips. "Dr. Cockroach was looking so hard," she stated. "When he found this DNA, I had to put him to bed. He could not even keep his eyes open."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, a blush forming on the human fleshy part on his face. Brionni looked at the bug-man's face, and she could feel her heart skip a beat. His eyes. They were filled with love. Even though he had not expressed his feelings for her, it was obvious she knew. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. She knew she had lost him, so why did it still ache her heart? George looked at the computer, his eyes large.

"That's my DNA?" he asked.

"Yes," Dr. Cockroach stated, tapping at the screen.

The DNA looked perfectly human, but as the bug-man continued to analyze it, the strand started to show some unnatural way. Dr. Cockroach traced the DNA on the screen with his finger.

"See how odd it looks?" he asked. "And now look at Link's DNA."

He clicked the mouse, and a sample of Link's DNA was shown. It almost matched George's DNA strand. The fish-ape and the Hispanic man exchanged glances, and both were very surprised, it showing on their faces.

"So Christi's theory was right," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brionni inquired, her tail twitching as a yawn passed, and she arched her back against the general.

B.O.B oozed in one place as he looked at the computer. "So, this is why that bad monster is hurting people?" he asked innocently, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, B.O.B, in a way," June answered softly.

B.O.B was uncharacteristically silent as he looked at the computer. Insectosaurus screeched softly, and then let out an involuntary snort. Link nodded, snapping his fingers.

"Insecto's got a point," he stated. "This DNA can be everywhere in the world."

"And since Gallaxhar is helping these thugs out, there's not much we can do," June stated.

Susan leaned against her large metal chair, deep in her thoughts. Monger turned to the bewildered Mexican man. "You may go now, but do not leave the facility until I say otherwise," he told the man.

"Yes, sir," the man stated, giving a nod of his head, and he walked towards the large computer that sat in the room. There to the far right was a door to which the man could leave. He was almost sleep-walking. He was still surprised that he had monster DNA in him. George soon left the room, but a yelp of fear could be heard.

"I was just thinking," Susan called, swallowing thickly at her idea.

"What?" Dr. Cockroach inquired, swerving his chair so he could see her.

"You think that since Gallaxhar is still alive that he still could want the quantonium that lives inside of you," Christi said knowingly.

Brionni's nose twitched as she glared at her sister-figure. "Thank you, Christi, for explaining _Susan's_ idea for us," she mocked.

The humanoid hung her head. "Sorry," she muttered.

Susan chuckled lightly, using her pointer finger to carefully pat the top of her head. "It's okay," she stated.

Dr. Cockroach blinked. "You have an idea," he stated, waving his finger at her. "You're not safe. He could still come to 'collect' you."

"That's right, Doc," Susan stated. "And since the monsters work with him . . . I'm willing to do this to help others."

The others were surprised, but Dr. Cockroach was most surprised one of them all. "No, Susan!" he cried. "He could hurt you!"

"But, Doc, don't you see?" she asked in a gentle voice. "If I don't, then other people will continue to die."

Brionni turned to look at the bug-man, and what appeared to be a frown formed on her feline features. "Doc, she's got a point," she whispered. "If this sushi-alien still wants this quantiniom—"

"Quan_tonium_," Monger corrected.

"Whatever. If he still wants that, then it's the only chance we have to stop this sick sociopath," Brionni reasoned. "And besides, what is quantiniom?"

"Quan_tonium_," Monger corrected for a second time.

"Po_ta_to, potat_o_," Brionni sneered, using both forms on how that single word could be pronounced.

"Well, it was an alien matter," Christi stated, looking at Susan as she read her mind. "It is the reason why Susan is a giantess."

"Thank you, Madam Knows-it-all," Brionni sneered, jumping from Monger's grip and onto the floor, while transforming to her gargoyle state in one fluid motion.

Christi hung her head again, staring sheepishly at the floor. June aggressively smashed her foot into Brionni's, to which the gargoyle screeched in pain, her wings opening up, and her tail becoming erect. She hissed, holding her foot as she sat on the floor. Monger stood beside her, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"June, don't break Brionni's foot," Christi flatly stated.

B.O.B nodded in agreement. "Yeah, June, be nice to your brother," he stated, pointing at the gargoyle.

Brionni had an odd look on her face as she stared at the animated blob. She shook her head, and rubbed at her talon-like foot. Susan looked at the other monsters, her face almost cleaned of any emotion. Dr. Cockroach fumbled a bit with his hands before speaking.

"Susan, are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" he called. "This is dangerous."

Susan glanced down at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Doc, really, I'll be okay," she stated.

"But before we can do anything, we need a plan," Monger reasoned.

"Duh," Brionni sarcastically added. "But when is a good time?"

The group exchanged looks among each other.

"I mean: we know what these guys are after, but then we need to put a plan into motion so there will be no more killings, and so we can reach that monster Garth warned us about."

"The one with red hair and green scales," Link recalled. He sat down, and narrowed his eyes in thought.

Monger tapped his foot for a few moments. "Okay, we'll figure something out," he stated.

* * *

Brionni was in Monger's office, sitting on the couch, looking at her glass of expensive wine in her clawed hands. By natural habit, she pushed her thin-rimmed sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. Monger was sitting by her side, looking at her curiously.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah," Brionni breathed. "Just . . . thinking."

He nodded, taking a drink from his glass. "Are ya sure ya don't want to go out?" he inquired. "I can get a reservation at some restaurant if ya like."

"Boss, I just want to talk to you, privately," she stated, drinking from her glass.

The human eyed her still, arching an eyebrow to her. "What 'bout?" he asked, taking another sip of his wine. "The recent shit or the still recent-but-not-too-old shit?"

"Both," Brionni answered robotically.

Monger finished his drink, and continued to look at her. "I don't think that's all that's botherin' ya," he stated, placing his glass at the small table to his right. "What else on ya mind? Let's get to that first."

Brionni stared at him. "It's Doc," she whispered.

Monger stiffened, and swallowed. "Ya still love him," he breathed, looking at his shoes.

"Boss, please understand," she whispered. "He was the only man in my life that showed me love. Even though I know he does not harbor the same exact feelings for me, I still love him."

The general nodded, his voice tucked away in his soul.

"But, I'm tryin' very hard to stop lovin' him in that way."

Another nod.

Brionni clamped her mouth shut, and looked at her talon-feet.

"If it makes ya feel any better, I still love my first wife. I know how ya feel."

The gargoyle glanced over at the human, her ears alert and her eyes wide. "Really?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Yep," Monger stated. "She was my high school sweetheart. I loved her the moment I saw her pretty face. Ya think that love's gunna last forever, and ya'll get over whatever hump in the road o' life. And when they move on without ya, yer torn. Ya want to move on, but ya can't. And I am sorry that I snapped at ya because of this. I was just frustrated—I just want . . ."

Monger turned away, looking at his black shoes. Brionni looked at the general, her ears low. "Wow, I guess you _do_ understand what I'm goin' through," she whispered.

"O' course," he stated. "Maybe that's why I was drawn to ya. We're kindred spirits." He chuckled, leaning into the couch. "So, what else is on your mind?"

Brionni set her glass down, and nuzzled up closer to his chest. "So, you'll come up with a plan, right?" she asked.

"O' course," he stated. "I am a war general. I know what I'm doin'."

"Oh, conceited," Brionni snickered, a large smirk on her thin lips.

Monger chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Listen, I know we'll take care of everythin'," he stated. "I'm sure of it. I'll kill everyone with my hands if I have to."

"What? Ya won't leave any for me?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, fine," Monger stated in an over-dramatic way. "I suppose I can leave ya one."

"_One_? How generous."

Monger laughed loudly, one that came from the centre of his chest and went outward. He wrapped his thick arm around her thin neck, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Brionni blushed, her hand resting dangerously close to his groin. The general's leg twitched and he looked at her clawed hand. They were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other. She yanked her hand back.

"Sorry," she called. "I mean I never meant to do that!"

Monger looked at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "Kiss me," he whispered.

"R-really?" she asked.

"I want ya to kiss me long and hard," Monger whispered, trying to make his voice thick and sultry, but it was not working well.

Brionni chuckled, pulling away from him to laugh. The general looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked.

"Don't try to act sexy," she giggled. "It doesn't work for ya."

Monger looked at her, and then smirked deviously. "Why? Ya don't think I am?" he asked, grabbing her clawed hand, placing just over his beating heart.

Brionni's tail twitched, and her cheeks turned red. "Of course," she said, her heart beating.

Was this it? Was she going to go forward with this? Her unresolved feelings for Dr. Cockroach still lingered, but . . . Monger smiled deviously, moving her hand to his stomach, and under his jacket. She could feel the small buttons on his white shirt. Her black fingernails slipped through the folds of the white shirt. Brionni twitched, feeling his soft skin. He watched her, begging her with his mind to remove his jacket. The gargoyle looked up into his lust-filled eyes, and smirked. She had to admit: she wanted him. After all, she had not have sex in years. This would be a good way to satisfy _her _needs, but . . . She pulled her hand out from under, and reached for his buttons, her hands shaking. Monger covered his hands with hers, holding them in place.

"We don't have to," he said, forgetting his lust.

Her hands stopped shaking, melting in his touch. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what I want . . ."

"Do ya want me? Or . . ."

She glanced up at him, kissing his lips. "I—I do want you," she whispered. "But I don't think I'm ready for intercourse, but . . . I want ya to touch me . . ."

"Where?"

Brionni never felt this way. Her heart raced. She had many lovers, but none made her feel quite like this before. The area between her legs burned.

"My chest."

Monger cupped her breasts gently, rubbing and caressing softly as the skin hardened. She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as his mouth approached her neck, sucking hard, leaving his mark. Her thighs twitched, wanting to be touched even harder. Her wings opened up, wrapping them around his shoulders. The general rubbed against her, fondling her, and tasting her smooth, salty skin.

"Boss . . ."

Monger pulled away, smirking into her neck. "I'm Warren to you now," he groaned, his body becoming warm.

"Warren," she groaned deeply. "Touch me."

They continued like that—just touching and fondling—until she reached her climax. She panted heavily, her underwear and pants now wet. Monger was warm himself, his heart racing; bowing over her. The general had his hand gripping her hips tightly, and listened to her breathing. Brionni looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I didn't feel you come," she whispered.

"I didn't."

She arched a tired eyebrow to him. "What? You mean?" she whispered.

"I'm old," Monger began. "It'll take a little while and 'help' until I can get . . . well . . ."

How could he be bashful? After all that had happened . . .

"Ya can't get a boner without the little blue pill?"

"I was going to be euphemistic 'bout it, but yes."

Brionni chuckled, looking at her now soiled pants. "What about my pants?" she asked.

Monger looked at the fabric, and shrugged. "You can wear a pair of mine," he offered.

"My spikes?" she then inquired, tapping at the tip of the two spikes that were on her knees.

"Oh . . ."

"Yeah . . ." She then perked up. "How 'bout I turn into an animal, go to my room, change into a pair of fresh pants, and get these cleaned."

Monger smiled, softly kissing her cheek. "That's good," he said, nipping at her lower lip seductively.

She twitched, sighing, her body becoming warm again. Brionni pulled away, looking at him straight in the eyes, playing with his hair. Monger shifted, laying his head on her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso, kissing him softly.

* * *

June and Link were sitting on the same couch, but about an arm's length apart. Insectosaurus was laying limply on the floor, beating her wings very gently, creating a tiny, indoor breeze. That was when Brionni snuck into the room in the form of a mink. She tried to be silent, but the stench of sex could not be ignored. Link cringed, inhaling the foul smell.

"Damn, Insecto, was that you?" he demanded, waving his hand in front of his nose.

Insectosaurus looked up, screeching at him. June cringed, and then turned around, seeing her sister-figure sneak into her room. She recognized the smell, and she knew who it was coming from. June stood up, going to the room in silence as the smell grew stronger in there, and faded from the sensory of Link's nose. She stood tall, watching Brionni dig around in her drawers for fresh underwear and pants.

"You got lucky," June said in a low sing-song voice.

Brionni's head thrust upward, hitting the interior of the drawer. The mink-formed monster hissed, rubbing at her cranium as she glared at her sister-figure.

"Would you be quiet," she spat.

"So, you and Monger finally did it," June stated, waving her hand in front of her face. "And damn, your scent is hella strong."

Brionni paused, looking down at her body in bashfulness.

"And thank god Link didn't understand what it was," June sniggered, crossing her arms over her chest. "He thought it was Fuzzy."

Brionni scoffed. "It seems like someone hadn't gotten laid," she said, tossing out a pair of her underwear on the floor.

June's tail twitched. "So, you've gotten over Doc?" she inquired.

Brionni paused, her little paws gripping a fresh pair of her pants. "Not really," she whispered.

"So, you had sex for no reason?"

"We didn't have sex, per se," Brionni whispered, a blush blooming over her face. "Just . . . foreplay."

June nodded, her ears low. "So, you still love the Doc," she said, her arms dropping to her sides. "That's not okay . . ."

"I understand that," Brionni snorted. She then paused, throwing the pants on the floor. "Could you leave? I would like to change."

June nodded solemnly. "Okay, Brionni, but remember: you could hurt a good man," she said. "Don't screw with his heart."

June reached over, tapping a button on the side of the wall, and left the room as the door closed, leaving Brionni in the dark—only the bioluminescence of her eyes was all that were glowing. Her mink-paws hung at her stomach, thinking. Was she really just using him to replace the good doctor? She shook her head, and changed into her fresh clothes. Brionni grabbed her clothes, rolled them into a tight ball, and quickly ran from the room. But Link caught another whiff of the smell.

"Damn it, Insecto!" he growled, waving his hand in front of his face.

The butterfly monster let out another growl in his direction, Brionni smirking slightly as she scurried off to the other parts of the facility.


	59. Evertura

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I was on a writer's block. D: But I got over it.**

**Hey, just asking: do any of you guys like _Rockman EXE _(_Megaman NT Warrior _here in America. God, the dub ruined that awesome anime)? 'Cause I just posted a new story in that fandom, and I don't have any reviews. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. **

**;.;**

**This here story's almost done. And the chapters will get longer. This will probably be the last six-page chapter. The next few chapters may be twenty or so.**

* * *

Evertura

58

Another one had died.

This time it was on the border of Mexico and Texas.

There laying limply on the ground was a dragon. Its eyes were open along with its mouth, and blood mixed with saliva as it poured out of the creature's mouth. To Susan, it looked like it had been crying before it died. She made that guess because she saw blood trails from the eyes and on the cheeks like little rivers. Dr. Cockroach was perched on her shoulder, his hand at her cheek.

"Are you okay?" the bug-man inquired softly.

Susan's eyes looked right at him. "I'm not fine," she whispered, her hands at her breast, and her eyes wet.

Dr. Cockroach frowned, and his hands dropped to his lap, and he sighed deeply.

Christi's hands went over the jaw of the beast, her eyes closed. She focused her energy through her hands, and sighed. "I'm getting—Paola," she said to Monger by her side, who was holding a little notepad. "Paola Lucia Verde."

Monger wrote down the name.

"She . . . she had a daughter—yes, a daughter," Christi said. "No husband . . . He had left her. She worked two jobs, and she lived with her parents."

"A-a daughter," Monger whispered.

Christi looked up at the general, her eyes sad and a stern frown on her features. "Yes," she whispered. "A daughter."

The general was silent, and then he jotted down what she had just said. Brionni was curled up around the human's feet, her face sad, and her wings lay limply on the ground. The gargoyle looked at Paola, and reached out to touch her scaly skin.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Monger looked at the gargoyle, a stern frown on his thin lips. Malstia was staring at the body, his eyes wide, and his skin pale. However, there was an heir of emptiness in his eyes. Perhaps he was expecting this. After all, this seemed to be happening all over the place.

"I will look her up," the officer stated. "What's her name again?"

"Paola Lucia Verde."

Malstia nodded, and walked away. A group of bystanders were crowding around, speaking to each other softly, but police and the monsters were trying to keep them away from the rotting body. June was crouching down, her tail curling around her feet, and her arms around her upper torso. Link approached her, looking at the feline.

"Hey, June," he whispered, placing his hand to her shoulder.

She flinched away from his grip, the feline glaring at him. "What?" June growled, quickly standing up and regaining her posture.

"A-are you okay?" the fish-ape inquired.

"Y-yeah, of course."

"Really?"

June was silent, and her ears drooped. But then she shivered, and looked at the body of the dragon. She could practically taste the rotting flesh in the air.

"I'm fine."

Link looked at her, and his tail swished from the right then to the left again. "June, don't lie," he said. "Why can't you express emotions to someone else?"

"Hey, Dr. Phil, I don't need any psychotherapy," June hissed, her ears flattening against her head, and her upper lip twitched upward.

"June, c'mon, you can't tell me that this doesn't affect you," he said, thumbing at the dead body. "I saw you."

June twitched, still looking at the dragon, and she looked away. "It does," she said. "I'm not a heartless bitch, Link. I _do_ feel."

Link looked at the feline.

"Now, if you would excuse me," June said, walking away from the fish-ape, "I want to see Christi."

Link watched her go, his ears low. He then sunk to his haunches, and grunted, his knuckles were pressing against the ground under him. The large butterfly looked at him from a far, and snorted sadly. The creature rested its head down on the cement, and looked sadly at the dead dragon. Brionni pulled away, transforming into a cat, and sat away from the others. Monger looked at her, a deep frown on his lips. Malstia eyed her.

"She don't look all that good," the officer stated.

Monger placed his notebook into his jacket. He said nothing as he approached her side, crouching down next to her, his hand placed on her neck, rubbing at the flesh. "Are you okay?" Monger inquired.

"Whattya think," Brionni sneered, nuzzling against him.

He picked her up, kissing her head softly. "I know it's been tough, but we'll figure something out," he whispered into her fur. His fat fingers tussled her soft fur. "We'll figure something out."

"When? When another innocent child or woman dies," she demanded, her eyes wet with on-coming tears. "This is disgusting."

Monger nodded, looking at her, pressing another kiss to her head. "I know, it is," he said, his voice dripping with hate. "Not even I would do this shit when I was in the war. I put a bullet into some bastard's head if they even tried."

Brionni couldn't help but to smile at her boyfriend (lover?). She nuzzled against him, and inhaled his scent. She had not been able to be joyful because of this—all of this. These poor innocent people dying. She glanced over her boyfriend's shoulder, staring at Susan, who was sitting far from the dead body, talking to Dr. Cockroach. Her heart sank when she saw her. She was so hurt. Brionni pressed her furry lips to his cheek.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Susan and Doc," she said.

It had been a while since she had spoken to her former (but not-so-former) love interest. She transformed into her normal self, and flew over to them, landing on Susan's opposite shoulder. The giantess' cheeks were wet with tears. Susan peered over, looking at the gargoyle.

"Oh, h-hey, Brionni," Susan said.

Dr. Cockroach peered over, looking at his daughter. "Brionni," he called, scuttled over to her across Susan's back. "What's wrong?" he asked her silently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How's Susan?" Brionni whispered.

Susan glanced at them from the corner of her eyes. "I _can_ hear you two," she muttered, reaching up to dry her eyes.

Dr. Cockroach turned around, his antennas drooping, and a nervous smile formed on his lips. "Sorry, Susan, my dear," he said, wringing his hands.

Brionni gave a pointed worried grin. "Sorry," she stated. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You look horrid."

Susan sighed, rubbing at the back of her head. "This is just overwhelming," she whispered, her hand slipping to her neck.

Dr. Cockroach frowned, looking at her fondly, yet sadly. "My dear, this will end," he said. "We'll figure something out."

Brionni shivered, her love interest had echoed Monger's words. She hunkered down, her wings stretching out against her shoulders. She tapped the bug-man's shoulder, and looked at him, as if saying: "Go, let me talk to her." Dr. Cockroach let out a displeased groan, and scuttled down her side, and went back onto the ground, skittering away. This was the first time she had really been alone with the gentle giantess.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out something," Brionni stated, flashing a brilliantly white smile. "After all, you're dealing with a brilliant monster here."

"You mean Doc?"

"I mean me."

Susan smiled, and chuckled slightly. "You're too nice," she said, gently poking Brionni in the stomach with her large fingernail.

Brionni smiled, rubbing at her tender stomach. "I just wanted to make sure that you are okay," she stated, flicking her tail to the side.

Susan smiled, her hand reaching up to gently and lightly cup the blue-scaled gargoyle. "You're a good person," she said. "Don't forget it."

The gargoyle looked up at the silver-haired giantess, surpirse evident on her features. She sniffled, and pushed her new sunglasses (Monger had bought them for her) up the bridge of her nose, a bashful blush formed on her face, and she fondly smiled. "Thank you," she said, her ears twitching. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

It was dark. It was cold. In the harboring darkness there was a figure crawling around, snickering. Below the being were cages. Many of them—more than one could count on their hands. A prison. This was a cold, dark metal prison. Inside of the cages were live bodies of scared humans of various sizes. Black, white, Mexican, Asian, women, men, children . . . The figure counted them with greed, a devious smile forming on its face. The creature moved, slamming her claws on the cage. The child inside screamed, cowering against the corner of the cage. The creature laughed, smirking at the innocent child.

"What's wrong?" she said in mock pity. "Miss your mommy?"

The child cowered in fear, pressing her back against the metal. The humans in the other cells did not speak up, but shriveled in fear. The creature looked like gargoyle, but possessed a more monstrous look. Her face was beaked and two horns poked upward with a red mane between them. Her ears were pointed and wolf-like. A slender tail swished around lazily. Her body was slender and inhuman, and her legs were very falcon like.

"Well, you en't getting' your mommy, you'll never see your mommy again," she said.

"Hey, leave her alone!" cried a female voice.

The creature glanced upward, glaring at the woman with hateful eyes. She scaled down the girl's cage, much like a lizard, and approached the other female. The other woman pushed herself back against the wall of her cell, looking horrified at the creature.

"Don't talk," the creature stated. "Do you know what happened when people do talk?"

The woman nodded fearfully, tears rolling down her face. "Yes, yes," she cried. "I won't speak up again!"

The creature smiled, placing her large claws on the bars on the woman's cell, and pulled away. "Good girl," she said, and walked away, leaving the room where all the cells were located. She stood up, and walked smoothly across the floor much like a sensual human woman. Her tail dragged across the metal flooring, and entered a newly, and brightly lit room. The light bounced off all the metal in the room. She approached a large pair of doors, and pushed them open.

"Gallaxhar, darling," the creature called.

In a tall, leather chair was the purple octopus alien. He turned in his chair, looking at the creature. "Ah, Evertura," he called, looking at her with a smirk. "Done torturing the captured?"

"Yes," she said, approaching him, and draping her arms around his shoulders. "So, when do we get to practice the new science?" she inquired.

"Soon, darling, soon," he said, his thin hands touching her pointed face. "Our old technology wasn't as strong as it is now!"

He broke from her embrace, and turned around in his chair, facing his super computer. "With this, our transformations shall be more powerful and more effective than ever," he said, thrusting up his hands over his head. "Soon, we shall rule the world!"

Evertura grinned demonically. She leaned across, and licked her lips and pointed teeth with her forked tongue. "Oh, that sounds devilishly wonderful," she stated, breathing into his ear. "You at my side as we dominate the human race. Smiting them like the weak little bugs they are."

Gallaxhar grinned, his fingertips touching each other, and his looked fiercely at the computer screen. "Yes, the world will be ours for us to own," he said.

Evertura grinned sharply, and her tail flicked from side to side. "And promise me something," she said. "I want to eat the hearts of Monger and his monsters."

"Yes, deal."

Evertura licked her lips, and chuckled, her eyes wild, and her mind racing. She could taste their blood in her mouth. She ached to devour them. She ached to kill them.

And she would, slowly, painfully.

She would look into their eyes as she killed them. And she would kill them in front of the others, just to add to her enjoyment. Evertura rubbed her four-digit claws together, and her tail flicked from side to side.

"Perfect. Just _perfect_."

Gallaxhar turned to look at her. He reached up to grab her snout, gently pulling her down. "Darling, let's try the new machine," he suggested.

Evertura demonically grinned.


	60. Uncharted love

Uncharted love

59

Things had been relatively silent.

No killings. No kidnappings. Nothing. It allowed the monsters to calm down, and collect their thoughts on everything. Monger had all the murders listed on his computer, and had called the extended family, telling them what had happened. It hurt him so, but it was his job. Brionni had been emotional support for him, which was nice. The general briefly humored the idea of giving the monsters therapy. But now he considered it.

Brionni was in her normal form, curled up much like a cat. He turned his chair to better look at her. Her wings were fanned out on the cold floor, and she shivered from time to time. Monger stood up from his chair, and approached her side.

"You okay?" he inquired, bending down, and he started to stroke her soft hair.

Brionni looked up, and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Warren," she said, sitting up, and nuzzled against her boyfriend's face. "I'm fine."

Monger twisted up his lips is slight disgust, and cocked his head to the side. "Are you really?" he asked, sitting on the floor, sitting next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Brionni shook her head, and her ears perked up. "Listen, I don't want to really talk about it," she said, leaning against him, her wing wrapping around his broad back. "I'd rather not."

"And why?"

"Because, I really don't work like that too much," she said. "This is how I work: I bottle it up, and bottle it up until I see a commercial of some poor bastard with arthritis and that disease prevents him to play football with his son, I just cry."

"That's not healthy."

"What are you, my therapist?"

"No, worse," Monger said sternly, looking at her. "I'm your boyfriend."

Brionni exhaled through her nose, and shifted her weight against him. "Okay, here it is," she said. "I'm simply worried. What if we can't stop—"

Monger grabbed her face with his large hands, looking at her. "We will, we will, I promise," he said, pressing a little kiss to her nose.

"But what if we don't!" Brionni pulled away, looking at him sternly. "What if we can't stop them? What if this continues?"

The gargoyle rested her forehead against his shoulder, shivering. Monger sighed, holding her tightly. "We will," he said.

"But what in the name of God—they want to kill mankind by killin' the women here in California," Brionni stated, pulling away from his grip. "There's millions of women here on Earth. How in the name of Christ will they be able to do this?"

"If they are all over the world, they will start collectin' women," Monger stated, his hands slipping to her shoulders. "What's next? Goin' into hospitals to kill newborns?"

Horror spread across the gargoyle's face as she looked at him. Sudden realization hit Monger, and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh God," he breathed. "Oh shit."

Brionni scuttled from his lap, and Monger sprung up, rushing to the phone. He was probably going to call the federal government or someone like that. The gargoyle sighed, laying on the floor, watching him. The horror of it all. This was Hell on Earth.

* * *

"It's been silent."

June looked up at Christi, and the lovely mocha-skinned woman, who was looking into space. Christi blinked, and looked at her sister-figure. She sighed, and turned in her seat, resting her forearms on the metal table.

"Something's up," June remarked.

"Yes, I can sense it," Christi stated. "I can sense it in the air."

Link glanced up, his tiny ears perking up a little. "What do you think that they're planning this time?" he demanded, standing up.

"Whatever it may be, it is not good," Christi said in a dark tone.

Susan glanced over, frowning, and then she sighed. Dr. Cockroach looked up, frowning, his antennas drooping. He just wanted to cheer her up. She had been so depressed lately. He perked up, and looked at her with a fond smile.

"Oh, Susan, my dear," he called. "Remember that thing I was working on a while back?"

She paused, and looked at him with a curious face. "You make new things all the time," she stated. "Which one do you mean?"

"The item I was making for you."

Susan then smiled faintly, and nodded her head in recollection. "Oh, yes, that one," she said. "Did you finish it?"

"Matter of fact, I did," he said, grabbing one of her fingers. "I finished it a while back, but I never had time to show you. Come with me."

He skittered away from her, paused a few feet from her, and stared at the giantess, expecting her to follow him. Susan got the message, and stood up. "Don't worry, I'm coming along," she said, following her cockroach friend. "So what contraption did you make this time?"

He smiled madly at her, and arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you'll see," he stated, rubbing his hands briskly together.

One of her eyebrows rose, and a tiny smile spread across her features. She had gotten used to that mad scientist look after a while. They soon entered his cell, and she sat herself down. She watched as he rolled out some creation that was hidden under a large white sheet.

"And taa-daa!" he cried, removing the cloth from the contraption.

She looked at it. It was a simple-looking machine that looked like it could be strapped to her finger. Dr. Cockroach patted the device, and beamed. "Want to try it out?" he inquired.

She carefully sat down, and gave a nod of her head. "I'd love that," Susan stated, offering her hand to him.

Dr. Cockroach smiled widely, and started to hook up the machine to her finger. She arched an eyebrow to him, and swallowed. "It won't combust, will it?" she inquired, cringing a little.

"Oh, no, my dear," he said. "Hopefully."

Susan smiled a little, but her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, good, it's nice not to have a fire so early in the morning," she said.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha."

He went back to the main computer of the machine, and started to turn it on. There was a soft hum that came from it, and she listened to the clicks of the buttons. Susan waited patiently, and looked at her now green-glowing fingertip. She suddenly started to feel drained and tired. Each blink of her eyes grew heavier than the last one. Soon . . . everything was black. It was a matter of minutes until she opened her eyes. There she saw the confused and scared look of Dr. Cockroach. For some reason, he seemed a lot bigger and closer.

"My dear? My dear?" he called, shaking her a little. "Are you okay?"

Her vision restored, and she looked at him with a curious face. "It worked . . .?" she breathed.

The mad scientist beamed. "It did!" he cried, sitting her up, his arms still around her shoulders. Just then that was when his mind started to do the comparison of their sizes. She was a foot taller than he was. "Um, sort of." He stood up, and offered his hand to her, which she took. When Susan was standing, she towered over the mad scientist. They were silent for a moment, and then they laughed loudly at the irony.

"You tried, Doc," she said, patting the top of his hard head. She glanced around, feeling odd that she was "human" size. "Wow, I forgot what it was like small."

Dr. Cockroach beamed, tilting his head up to look at her. "I extracted the quantonium from your finger—um, just ninety-nine percent. I was afraid that if I took it all out, it might hurt you," Dr. Cockroach stated. "So I left just one percent in you. I'm not sure how long it will last until you start to get . . . dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

"Yes, dizzy," he echoed. "Your body is going through a radical change. So, you might get a little dizzy after a while. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no!" she said. "This is fine! Really. This is fine."

He smiled widely at her, and tugged at his collar. "I'm glad," he said.

She nodded, and just then, her head started to spin, and she let out a groan. Dr. Cockroach reacted fast, and grabbed her hands. "Susan!" he called. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, my head," Susan whispered, her hand touching her forehead.

Dr. Cockroach frowned, looking at his machine. "I'm going to inject the quantonium back into your body," he informed her, sitting her upright, and he scuttled back to his machine. He grabbed a smaller version of the cord that was connected to her finger from before. He placed it to her now small hand, and reversed the machine to put the quantonium back into her. He watched as she started to grow in height, and soon she stopped altogether. Dr. Cockroach looked at her giant form, placing his hands on her right hand.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, his antennas twitching in his concern.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and she looked right at him. "My head's spinning," she groaned, her fingers lightly touching the skin on her forehead.

Dr. Cockroach frowned, and patted her hand. "Okay, just rest, my dear," he whispered.

Susan's hand dropped to her side, but there was a small smile on her pink-red lips. "But the machine is wonderful, Doc," she whispered.

"I may have to touch it up a little . . ."

"Maybe, but the thought was there."

Dr. Cockroach beamed up at her, and perched himself on her hand. He was silent for a moment, his hands in his laps—twiddling his thumbs for just a moment. He then found his voice, and looked up to her. "My dear Susan," he began, "there's something I must tell you."

Susan looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Yeah, Doc?" she asked.

"Oh, please—call me James," he said, recalling his name. It felt odd that he had to remember his name—it was pathetic that he had forgotten, but he had to thank Brionni for helping him remember.

"James," Susan echoed, trying the name on her tongue. "Okay, James. What is it?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "We-well, um," Dr. Cockroach stumbled on his words, looking at her. "It's just—"

There was a scream. Susan lifted her head up, her eyes as wide as saucers. Dr. Cockroach jumped up from his seat on her hand, his antennas erect in the air. Susan sat up, rushing to the main room, glancing around.

"What happened?" she called.

There in the middle of the floor was Christi. She was balled up, bending forward, gripping her head hard, her body shaking. June was by her side, gripping her sister's shoulders. The tigress was confused, and scared. Link was watching along side with B.O.B, both unsure of what to do. Insectosaurus watched, its eyes wide and horrified. Dr. Cockroach and Susan approached the shaking girl, both of them confused and scared. The large giantess bent down, looking at the black woman with horror.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Christi jerked, her eyes wide, and her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. "I saw cages," she said. "Cages—many of them; all lined up." She bent forward, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "There were people in them ranging from children to adults."

"T-they were caged up?" Susan stammered, her eyes wide in her horror.

"Yes, caged like wild animals," Christi growled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Some of them were crying, others were starving. There was also a being. A lizard-like being. She had long red hair, and green scales on her body. She looked like a serpent form of Brionni. She was chuckling, mocking those in the cages. Then she took one, and dragged that human out of the cage, brutally attacking her. Then she dragged her out of the darkness, and into a room, where I could hear screams."

Link shifted from side to side, a scowl on his face, and his tail thrashed. Dr. Cockroach could tell that he was agitated about the whole thing. The bug-man glanced between the fish-ape and the humanoid monster. Susan sat down, looking at Christi with a worried expression. June wrapped her arms around her sister-figure, whispering to her softly.

"You're okay?" June whispered.

"I think . . ."

Dr. Cockroach glanced up at Susan, saddened and worried. She returned it.

* * *

A woman was shaking like a cold wet dog. She glanced around. She was in a furniture-less and plainly-painted room. A blinding white light directed on her, and she winced at its strength. Her wrists and ankles were bounded by metal cuffs. The woman tried to free herself from its grasps.

"_I wouldn't even try_," hissed a familiar female voice.

The woman cringed, glancing around in her horror.

"_Just don't move and it won't hurt too much_."

There was a metallic click, and the woman froze. From behind the blinding light there came a robotic hand. At the end was a large needle about the size of two hands filled with a thick, almost unmovable green liquid. It came upon her, and hovered over her stomach. The woman cringed and tried her best to squirm away from the needle head. It then plunged into her flesh, and she screamed as the liquid started to be pushed into her. After a while, the needle was completely empty, and it was yanked out of her flesh. The metal hand yanked upward, and disappeared. The human could feel her body tremble, and she screamed at the pain that started to build up inside her. Her vision started to blur, and her breathing doubled. Her body twisted, and she snarled like a rabid animal. Her teeth started to sharpen, and her strength started to build. She broke her restraints, and thrashed around like a fish out of water. Her fingernails turned into claws, and she reached up, digging them into her skin, and started to rip. Flesh flew like flecks of wrapping paper on a Christmas morning by an eager child. She snarled, throwing herself onto the floor, and continued to rip and tear. Her body started to grow in size, and a tail grew from her rear. Her human screams turned into shrills of a wild animal. After a while, her metamorphosis ended, and she was a large dragon-creature. She snarled, her eyes taking in her surroundings. Just then, her body shook, and she screamed in agony. Just then, her body burst, and she fell to the ground in many bloody pieces.

Evertura, in an unseen room, hissed, and she slammed her closed claw into her desk. "Goddamn," she bellowed.

Gallaxhar looked at her, a frown on his lips. "I told you it would not work," he muttered. "Now will you try my way—we've tried yours now it is my turn."

The lizard-being with green scales looked at him, her upper lip twitching. "Fine, but I just wanted to try this new elixir out," she said. "It did the job of morphing her into a dragon faster, but it was short-lived."

The large octopus-like alien scurried away to another computer, pulling up some data on the screen. "Yes, well, we'll use the elixir I created on another human," he said, moving over to a large hand-like machine. He removed the needle from the tip, and walked over to a table that had long and fat containers of different-coloured liquids. He took one vile, and opened the top, pouring its contents into the needle. "Get another human."

Evertura grinned, and approached the alien, running her claws down one of his many legs, causing it to twitch. "Will do, my dear," she said, walking out of the mini-room. She walked down several stairs, and headed in the general direction of the cages. She flew open the doors and light poured into the dark space, causing the prisoners to cringe. She approached one cage, which held a dark-skinned man, and flew open the door, grabbing the man by his arm, yanking him out. He screamed, and tried to fight back, but he was easily subdued. She managed a blow to his head, and he was knocked out. The others watched helplessly as she pulled him into the bright light.

* * *

Brionni sat on Monger's desk, his fat calloused fingers rubbing into her fox-fur. Her little black paws supported her head, and she watched her boyfriend with keen interest. He pulled his hand away from her back, and returned typing on his keyboard.

"What are you doing now?" she inquired, her ears perking up.

"Checking records," Monger answered. "So far, there has been no murders of children in hospitals."

"That's good," Brionni said, nuzzling her long snout against his hand. "Anything else?"

Monger's eyes scanned over the computer's screen. "No, nothing else," he finally answered. The general sighed, and reclined into his chair, pulling his hands into his lap.

Brionni sat up, her little paws shaking themselves out. "What's on your mind?" she inquired, jumping into his lap, and pressed herself against his broad chest, inhaling his scent.

Monger smiled, stroking her little red-furred body, his thumb caressing her head just behind her ear. "I'm just sick of all this shit," he told her in a rough voice.

"As you told me—and so am I," she muttered, licking her furry lips.

The general scooped her up, holding her close to his face. Her little pink tongue licked his salty skin, and a smile tugged at his lips. Slowly her body became that of her normal self, and she sat there, straddling his hips, and her clawed hands at his face. He smirked, his large hands gripping her hips firmly. She leaned in, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. He returned it, holding her close to his body. Her tail twitched, but she was careful not to hit anything. Monger's hands slipped down until he reached the base of her tail. Brionni smirked as she bit down on his tongue, and he let out a deep moan. She pulled away, and Monger let out a disgruntled sound. She nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his musky scent. The general held her close, his hand rubbing at the centre of her back.

"You're an amazing woman," Monger stated in a low whisper.

Her ears twitched, and she pulled back, looking at him with surprise. But then a coy smile formed itself on her face. "I know," the gargoyle stated.

He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Just then, the phone on his desk rang. Monger looked at the phone, and Brionni turned into a snake to free him up. She slithered up and curled around his neck as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Monger asked.

"_General_," a voice said. "_This is June_."

"Oh, Huntress, hello," Monger said, his free hand rubbing Brionni's snake body. "What is it?"

"_It's_ _Christi. She saw something. You have to come to her cell. It's important_."

She sounded worried.

"Okay, right, I'll be there."

"_Thank you, sir_."

And with that, the tigress monster hung up. Monger stared at the receiver for a few seconds before hanging it back up. Snake-Brionni looked at him, her head lifting up, and cocked to the side. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your sister," Monger stated, standing up, and he smoothed down his jacket.

"What happened? Oh, did her and Link have a bitch-brawl again?"

"No, it is Christi," he said, walking out of his office and down the hall.

Brionni then became alert, and she stared at him, her body shaking. "Is she okay?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure," Monger stated, briskly walking now. "Huntress sounded scared."

Brionni trembled, and her mind started to wander. Was it another nightmare? It had to be. What else could it be? It was not before long until Monger and her were in the main room of the monster's "home." There at the couch, there were the monsters. June was embracing Christi, and the others looked at her with worry. Brionni slithered down his body, and approached the others. She turned into her gargoyle self, and looked at Christi with worry. The other woman's eyes were large and frightful, and she was shaking.

"What happened?" Brionni demanded, looking around, hoping that someone would answer.

Dr. Cockroach looked up, and had explained what had happened to her and the general. When it was over, Monger twitched, and Brionni was crouching on the ground, a hateful look on her face.

"This is simply dreadful," Monger hissed, his eye twitched.

Brionni was silent. Then Christi twitched, and then she jerked, reaching up to hold her head tightly. "No!" she screamed, doubling over, her head nearly touching her knees. They watched, and Christi shook.

* * *

_Christi opened her eyes._

_There, Christi saw, was a room. The humanoid monster glanced around, taking in her surroundings. The metal loomed over her, and it gave her the chills. The woman took in a breath, and walked to a door, and pushed it open. She was greeted by darkness. She continued to walk, and soon she found a metal stair case that led upward. Christi glanced up, and gripped at the cold metal railing, and walked carefully forward, unsure of what to see next. She walked for what seemed to be forever, until she reached the ceiling, and promptly hit her head. She hissed, rubbing at the top of her skull. She had hit metal, and she reached up, feeling around. Her fingers then touched what appeared to be a latch. Christi grabbed it, and pushed upward, sunlight being thrust upon her light-deprived eyes. She winced, and slowly grew adjusted to the light. That was when she saw where she was. This was a meadow. A lush grassland, and not too far from where she was sat a house._

_Christi blinked, and left the spot from under the earth, and closed the hatch. She stood up, glancing around her beautiful environment. She walked towards the house, curious as to what it held. The house was modest-looking—nothing fancy to it. The little building was painted cream, and it had a simple red-tile roof. Christi approached a window, glancing in. The interior was plain and empty; just a few scattered furniture and such. Christi pulled away from the window, and went around the perimeter. She found the front door, which was wide open. The dark-skinned female blinked, cocking her head to the side._

_It was odd, having the front door opened like this. But now she did not question it, and she entered the little house. Just then was when she realized how empty the house was. There was a wooden chair to her right, and a picture hanging onto the wall. Christi approached it, looking at the black and white photograph. There stood a small family, and they were smiling at the camera. She pulled herself away from the picture, and entered another room. She then noticed blood that stained the wood. The woman cringed at the scene. Bloody handprints were smeared on the walls. Christi blinked, and carefully walked forward, her hands at stomach-level. _

_**Smack.**_

_**Crunch.**_

_Christi froze at the sounds._

_**Smack.**_

_**Crunch.**_

_She twitched. It sounded like the ripping of flesh and the crunching of bones. Christi was prepared to fight, and she had her powers focused. The blood increased as she walked into the furthest room, and there—at the back room, in a corner—was a bloodied creature. The thing was eating a body—a human body. The creature looked like the one from her other dream. Red hair. Green scales. The thing turned around, its beak covered by blood, a crazed expression on its face. A long tongue came from the mouth, and licked the blood from its lips._

"_Hello, my dear," it greeted with a feminine voice._

_Christi hissed, looking at the creature. The monster chuckled. "I can't do anything to you," she said. "This here is all a dream."_

"_Why do you torment me so?" Christi screeched._

"_Because I can."_

"_You—you are the ones kidnapping people and murdering children," Christi snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the monster._

_The female beast shrugged, and snickered. "You got me," she said, her tail twitched._

"_What is the reason? Why murder innocent people?"_

"_Why did they murder us?"_

"'_They?' You mean 'humans'?"_

"_Who else," she hissed at Christi. "They murdered us from the beginning of time. Now it is our chance. It is for us to rule."_

_Christi twitched, glaring at the other female monster. "Stop it, Hitler," she sneered. "You will fall."_

"_Why are you so hateful towards me? We are the same."_

"_The hell we are."_

"_We are monsters," the other monster growled, a forked tongue sliding out of her mouth. "We have been persecuted for centuries."_

"_Not all humans are bad!"_

"_Yes! Yes they are! All of them are! They are evil!"_

"_The only evil I see here is __**you**__," Christi snarled._

_The other monster was taken aback. She then smirked, her ears twitching. "You will regret that," she said. "I shall get you! Evertura shall kill you and your friends!"_

* * *

Christi's eyes popped open, and she glanced around. She was back with her friends, and she sighed, her head drooping down. Link shifted, trying to get a look at her face.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

Christi looked up, and sighed. "Here's something interesting," she began.

* * *

Susan was leaning against the wall of her cell, drowning in her thoughts. Christi had finished her story, and dinner had been served, but she just wanted to be alone. Brionni glided in, resting on top of the giantess' head. She crawled down, careful not to hurt the gentle giantess. She poked her head in front of Susan's sights, and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You left rather in a hurry at dinner."

Susan sighed, turning her head at the side. "I'm not really hungry," she muttered.

"Hmm, neither was Christi," she said, jumping down, landing on the giantess' nose. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, Boss is givin' Christi some counseling and such. Would you like some too? Hell, I think we all need a shrink after all this shit is over."

Susan smiled at the gargoyle's concern. "Thank you for worrying about me," she said. "But I just need time to recover."

Brionni nodded her head in agreement. "I understand," she said. "Things have been messed up lately."

"Tell me about it," Susan muttered.

The gargoyle opened her wings, and glided down to her shoulder. "Is there anything you want to talk about, ya know, ta get yer mind offa things," she said, waving her hand around.

A blush flushed over her cheeks, and she looked at the other female. "This is off topic, but . . .You know Doc . . ." she whispered, her sentence trailing off. She kind of, in her heart, wanted no more talk of death and such. She wanted something more light-hearted.

"Yeah, he took care of me, I think I know him pretty well," Brionni joked.

Susan sent a playful glare. "Well, um, this seems odd," she whispered. "But I really like him."

Brionni was silent, and then a large smile was on her face. "Really?" she asked, her tail flicking from side to side.

"Yeah," she whispered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, he likes you."

Susan blushed deeply.

"You go get him, girl."

Susan chuckled, reaching up to tap Brionni on the head gently.

"Thank you."


	61. The kidnapped monsters

**HAI, GUYS. I don't think I'll be able to finish this by Christmas. Yeah—I know that it's the first week of the New Year. I know. I FAIL.**

**Maybe next year.**

**Oh, on my DeviantART page I posted a drawing of Brionni. Go and check it out if you want. It's called ":DFN: Moonlight Serenade." Also, on my FictionPress account, I posted my first story in a long while. It's called "Kingdom Animalia." If you like talking anthros, magic, insane characters, violence, and other themes that are in this fanfiction, go and check it out (give me some reviews on that. I haven't got a single one. Do it for me—do it for my birthday! (ah, who am I kidding? Not even I celebrate my own birthday) Please?).**

**Oh, yeah, this ridiculously long fanfiction is coming to a close in a handful more of chapters.**

**So long. I hope everyone had a good Holiday.**

* * *

The kidnapped monsters

60

Brionni watched Dr. Cockroach and Susan silently converse to each other, one of them laughing from what the other said from time to time. Her large wings were spread out along the metal floor, the coolness of the floor calming her warm body. Her tail flicked from time to time as she watched the odd couple intensely. Her heart pounded in her chest. Susan was able to calm down thanks to the bug-man, but Christi was still acting odd. She had to leave, and she went to Monger's office to tell him something. The gargoyle was patiently waiting for her sister-figure to return.

Brionni glanced up to the large door, sighed, and rested her head back on the floor. He long ears twitched to the sounds of June and Link. They were sitting at the table, arm-wrestling each other. So far, June had won more than Link so far—five to none. The tigress used her strength, and forced the half-ape's hand pushed to the table. She laughed, pulling her hand away and clasped them together. Link grumbled, looking away from her. B.O.B slammed his hand on the table, and pointed at June.

"June is the winner!" he cried.

June smirked, reclining in her chair and kicked her feet on the metal table, and put her hands behind her head. "Hell yeah," she said, her tongue running over her teeth.

"I want a rematch!" Link said, pounding his hand on the table.

"Why, so you can lose again?" Brionni asked, a tiny smirk forming on her face.

"Burn!" the large animated blob called, pointing at the gargoyle. He then pointed at the fish-ape over and over again in a perfect rhythm. "You just got burned with a capital B!"

Link glared at the single-eyed blob, his upper lip twitching. "Shut it, B.O.B," she snarled, his tail twitched.

Brionni snickered, licking her finger, and made a sound that sounded like a fire was being extinguished. "Burned," she said.

Link glared at the gargoyle now, narrowing his eyes at her. "You want to wrestle me?" he asked, placing his elbow on the table. "C'mon! You and me!"

June and Brionni exchanged a look, and the tigress snickered, leaving the chair so Brionni could sit there. The gargoyle swung over to the chair, and crouched down on it, her tail thrashed about happily. She mimicked Link, and she grasped his hand. Both then began to struggle, and in a few moments time, Brionni won. Link growled, and Brionni slammed her hands on the table, and then lifted them over her head.

"Yeah!" she called, her tail thrashing from side to side.

B.O.B pointed at the gargoyle, smiling dumbly. "Brionni is the loser!" he called.

"Winner," June corrected, her ears lain against her head.

"Oh," B.O.B whispered. He then smiled, and then said: "Brionni is the winner!"

"Oh, yeah," Brionni laughed, her wings shifting to open up a bit. "Eat my awesomeness, fish-boy!"

Link held out his hand, staring directly at her. "Again," he said firmly.

Susan turned to watch them, a smile forming on her lips. "Brionni is a good person, so are her sisters," she said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, his antenna twitching as he pulled at the corner of his lab coat. "Oh, yes, despite what they all have gone through," he said. He then remembered Brionni's advice, his hand going up to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "My dear Susan," he called.

She turned to look back down at the mad scientist that stood in her hand. "Yeah, Doc?" she asked, reaching up to pull back her long hair, tucking it behind her ear.

He looked at her with wide eyes, a blush blooming over the human half of his face. "Well, Susan, I first want to s-say that I am happy that you have been my friend for so long," Dr. Cockroach stammered, his hands clasped together tightly.

"Oh, Doc, me too," she said, her finger reaching up to curl around his antenna around her finger.

He grinned a large grin despite himself, leaning in against her touch. "Y-yes, well, thank you for that," Dr. Cockroach said, stilling smiling cheekily. "But I just want to tell you that . . . I care much about you."

Susan looked at him silently.

"More than a friend I would believe," Dr. Cockroach said. He bowed his head, and then looked up to her, a shy smile on his lips.

Susan was still silent, but then she smiled kindly. "Doc," she breathed, leaning in to kiss his large head sweetly. "You really think that?"

"Of course," he said confidently.

"Oh, Doc, me too," Susan said. The giantess smiled at him yet again, and kissed his head again. He smiled again, gripping his hands tightly, and his antennas tickled the sides of her nose. Susan giggled, pulling away from him. "You're tickling me," she said in a whisper.

"Sorry," he said, swallowing thickly.

The silver-haired woman giggled again, giving him a gentle smile. Brionni glanced up at them, her smile fading from her lips. They must have expressed their affections to each other. Her heart sank, and she trembled a little. Part of her wanted to feel happy, and another part of her felt very sad. Brionni hissed, turning to look away from the couple. June paused to look at her, then to Dr. Cockroach and Susan, and then back to her. The tigress sighed, and grabbed at Brionni's arm. The gargoyle twitched, looking at her sister-figure.

"What?" the blonde inquired.

"May I talk to you," June said.

"But—"

"That was an order," the tigress sneered, glaring at the much older woman.

Brionni twisted her lips, and then sighed, following June to her cell, leaving Link and B.O.B alone. The gargoyle sat on her haunches, reaching up to cross her arms over her breast. "What, June?" she inquired sharply.

June shifted her hips, placing her hands to them. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice surprisingly kind. "I'm a little worried."

Brionni stared at the tigress with a confused look. "Who are you and what have you done to June?" the gargoyle inquired, moving back a little.

June's look turned into a scowl. "I'm serious," she sneered, her ears pressed against her head.

"Why do you even care?"

"I've always cared."

"Since _when_?" Brionni called, her ears alert and her face surprised.

"_Always!_" June yelled. Then she took in a breath of the facility's stale air, and reached up to pinch her nose. "I saw that look when you looked at the Doc and Susan."

Brionni blinked, and then looked away with a sour face.

"Are you okay?"

After a significant and prolonged moment of silence, Brionni snorted, and looked up to June. "Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, her tail curling around her feet.

June arched an eyebrow, and sighed. "Okay," she whispered.

Outside of the large cell there was a loud sound. Brionni recognized it as the door to the monsters' "home" opening. The gargoyle and the tigress perked up, and left the large metal cell, seeing Monger and Christi walk into the room. The dark-skinned humanoid monster looked horrible—her eyes had dark rings around them and her hair was frizzled. Brionni let out a gasp, and flew over to where her sister-figure was. The other monsters soon crowded.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Dr. Cockroach asked, reaching for her hands, and helping her sit down in her seat.

Monger glanced up, his hand gripping her shoulder. He was trying to be comforting, but it was hard to do so. Brionni glanced up at him, shifting cautiously, her hands hanging at her stomach level. "Christi had another dream," the general answered. He bent down to Christi's ear, calmly saying: "Should I?"

"Yes, sir," Christi answered in a whisper.

Monger gave a nod, and patted her shoulder again. "It was a dream about what is going on," he said. "She saw a house."

"A house?" Link inquired, shifting on his knuckles.

"Yes, and I have been able to pinpoint this house—it exists."

"And, what does this house have to do with the murders?"

"Whoever is active in this situation has that house as base."

Dr. Cockroach exchanged a look with Susan, and then he looked back to the aged soldier. "So, when should we go?" he inquired, placing his hand to his chest.

"Right away."

* * *

The large monster butterfly landed as gracefully as it could on the ground below. The wind kicked up, creating a strong, but short-term breeze. The house was in the middle of nowhere, but it was closest to the outskirts of San Francisco. Brionni stretched out her large wings, and flapped them, glancing down at the house with a blank face. She pointed down at the small home, looking to her somewhat-boyfriend.

"That's it?" she asked as Susan climbed down from the back of the large mutant butterfly.

Monger looked to Christi, arching his eyebrow. "This _is_ it, right?" he inquired to her.

Christi gave the general a curt nod. "That is it," she answered firmly. "I'm getting an odd vibe from it."

Monger offered his hand to her, and helped her slide down Insectosaurus' side, and into Susan's large hand. "What type of vibe?" he asked, soon joining Christi in the gentle giantess' hand.

"A very negative one," Christi answered indifferently. She then shuddered, her stern façade fading from existence. "It's very negative."

Brionni fluttered down to the floor, and sniffed at the air, crawling around on the grass as if she were a lizard or something to that likeness. She then snorted, her tail violently flicked. "God, it smells wretched here," she muttered, her hand going up to cover her nose. She sneezed again, and her wings covered her thin body.

B.O.B paused, and lifted his arm up, and smelled himself. "Well, it's not me," he said dumbly. "It must be Link."

The fish-ape glared at the animated blob, and then rolled his eyes.

June joined Brionni's side, and sniffed the atmosphere. "She's right," the tigress hissed, waving her hand-paw in front of her face. "Smells like chemicals."

Monger inhaled the stale air around him. "You're right," he said, noticing that the stench grew more horrid as he moved closer to the house.

Susan moved as close as she possibly could to the house, and kneeled down. "Is it like the same smell as from before?" she inquired, her hands on the tuff of grass below her.

"Yeah, it is," Brionni groaned.

"That's odd," Link said. "Unless, you think that the asshole's here?"

"He might just live here," Dr. Cockroach said in a whisper. "He might just know we're here."

"He's not here now," Christi said knowingly. "He's gone for now. But, there is something in there. I can feel it."

Brionni looked at the dark skinned woman, and licked her lips. "Well, let's go see what's hiding in there," she said with a pointed grin, her hand reaching up to grab the dog tag that hung from around her neck. She rushed over to the front door like live water, and scratched her long black nails against the wood. What was odd was that the door opened. It swung over, and slowly came to a standstill at the centre of the floor. Brionni blinked, her face obviously surprised that the door was left open like that.

Monger quickly joined her side, prepared for anything that would and could happen. The interior of the house was a total mess. It looked as if a burglar had robbed the place. Large sides of glass scattered the floor, and gleamed brilliantly in the sun's strong rays. Monger stepped forward, his foot cracking something. He yanked his foot back, and noticed that he had stepped on a picture frame. There was a dark tanned woman smiling angelically at the camera. He bent down, and stared at her thin face. Brionni stood up on her hind legs, and analyzed the photograph.

"She has a nice face," Brionni whispered, her hands on Monger's strong arm.

Monger cocked his head to the side. "She looks vaguely similar to Malstia," he said, showing the photograph to June.

The tigress took the partly-broken frame into her hands, and looked at it with interest.

"Am I not correct, Huntress?" Monger asked, arching his eyebrow to her.

"Yeah, she kinda does," June said. "Her eyes look like his."

"Maybe she's related to him in some way," Link said, trying to take the frame from June, who only yanked it away from his grip.

Christi then reached for the frame, and her free hand hovered over it. "Yes, she is related to him," she said. "This is his mother."

"Mother?" Link said, finally taking the photograph from Christi and getting his own look for himself. He then whistled, and smirked. "She's quite the knock-out."

June's hand came across, and slapped him against his head, causing the fish-ape to nearly drop the photograph, but Christi's physic powers picked it up before it hit the floor below. The item was now outlined purple as it hovered in the air. Link rubbed sourly at the back of his head, and grumbled.

"What was that for?" the fish-ape hissed at the tigress.

"For being a stupid ass," she remarked, her tail flicked.

"What is your problem?" Link snapped. "What crawled up your ass and died in there?"

"Moving on!" Monger snapped, moving across to the other side of the room, being careful where he was stepping.

June smirked at the fish-ape, and walked past him, her hips swaying. Link watched her for a moment before scoping out the place himself. Dr. Cockroach poked around, and sometimes slapping B.O.B's curious hands away from anything he wanted to touch. Brionni moved to the backrooms, noticing that it was also damaged. There was a hole in one wall, and scratches on the others. The gargoyle sniffed, curious and a little frightened. But she moved on, sniffing the air carefully.

She started to pick up on the faint smell of blood. She paused, and started to become hungry. Brionni shook her head as she stood up to her back legs. Her tail flicked as she walked along, soon approaching a door. There the smell of blood filled her nostrils along with the odor of death. Brionni cringed, and reached for the door, pushing it open slowly. Along the floor were large puddles of crimson. Brionni's eyes followed the trail, and then found a still body. She was still as her heart pounded in her breast. The gargoyle approached the body, her foot coming up, and she pushed the limp body that was laying face-down so she could look at the face.

_Malstia_.

His jaw was open as were his eyes. Blood trickled down his lips and neck. His clothing and skin were also stained with the crimson liquid. The lifeless body looked as if it had already began to decompose for a month at the most, but still she could recognize who it was. Brionni looked at him, her face creased with sadness.

"Oh, Lord," she whispered. "Goddamn, Malstia."

She could see he was not breathing, but she went to check anyways. Brionni kneeled down, pressing her fingers to his neck, noticing that there was no pulse. Her hand reached up, covering her astonished face.

"Great," she whispered. Brionni reared her head back, and called, "Guys! Better come in here!"

She could hear their footsteps echo throughout the house and the sounds became louder as they moved closer to her. Monger was first to enter the room. Across his stern features was a horrified and sickened look of surprise. In his astonishment, he moved closer to the body, staring at Malstia's still body with a slack jaw.

"Holy shit," he muttered as the other monsters entered the room.

The others looked at the body with equally surprised faces. Dr. Cockroach rushed to the body, grabbing his wrist, pressing his fingers against it. Brionni shook her head.

"I've already tried that, Doc," she whispered. "He's gone."

Dr. Cockroach glanced up at the gargoyle, his jaw slack, and his antennas low. He soon closed his mouth, and gently placed the wrist down. B.O.B looked at the body with a confused and sad face. He grabbed June's hand, and yanked on it.

"Kitty, what's wrong with him?" he whispered.

June stared at the innocent blob with a sad face, and then sighed, pulling him out of the room to explain everything to him. Through the window, Susan's large blue eye could be seen.

"I heard something, is everything alright?" she inquired.

"Not really, my dear," Dr. Cockroach answered, turning to look at the lifeless body of Malstia.

Susan gasped, her hand flying swiftly to her open mouth. "Oh God," she whispered. "Who could have done this?"

Brionni stared directly at the blood-splattered walls with interest. Her fingers followed along the deep horizontal claw marks that scarred the walls. "A monster," she whispered. "See?"

Monger stared at the long marks that lined the walls. "It looks like so," he said in an unwavering voice, approaching the gargoyle's left side. "A big one."

Dr. Cockroach stared at the marks with keen interest. "It had to be an animalistic one, judging by how deep the slashing are," he said. "Maybe a bird type."

"A bird monster?" Susan asked.

Link stared at the body, and snorted. "He smells horrible," he hissed.

"No shit," June said in a stern voice as she returned alone. "His body started to decay. He's been decaying for a while."

"Yeah, at least two months," Christi whispered. She then paused, realizing what she had just said. "Wait. Two months?"

Everyone turned to him, but Monger seemed to be the most horrified one out of the entire group. His face turned paper-white, and his eyes were about as big as saucers. "Two months?" he echoed. "But—"

"We met up with him just last few weeks ago," Brionni exclaimed.

Reality dawned upon the group of monsters.

"A look-alike," June hissed.

Brionni turned directly at the confused and scared Christi. "How could you have not realized the imposter?" she shrilled.

Christi cringed, staring at Brionni with large eyes. "I—I don't know!" she cried helplessly. "I couldn't sense that!"

June glared at Brionni with harsh eyes. "Hey, knock it off," she snarled. "Don't go yelling at Christi. It's not like you knew the truth as well."

Brionni turned away, hanging her head in her shame. She crouched down, her tail curled around her clawed feet and her wings sunk low. Dr. Cockroach gave the blonde gargoyle a stern look of disapproval, and Brionni dare not meet his gaze.

Just then, Susan screamed as did Insectosaurus.

Monger and the others whipped around, and stared out the shattered window.

"Susan!" Dr. Cockroach screamed, rushing to the front door as fast as he possibly could.

Brionni and the others were soon to follow suit. The gargoyle hissed, looking up, seeing an enormous floating machine that hung high in the sky. Insectosaurus screeched loudly and fretfully. Susan hissed, her hand hovered over her head, shielding the light from her eyes. Brionni hissed, her body pressed close to the ground, and her tail flickered hastily from side to side.

"What the hell?" June cried.

Light beamed down, flashing blindingly on the group. Insectosaurus suddenly became entranced, gazing dumbly upward with an open mouth. Susan cringed, looking over to the large butterfly. "Insecto!" she called. "Look away!"

But it was no use. Susan then began to float upward, and she started to flail. Dr. Cockroach leapt upward, grabbing the hem of her overly-large pants. The other monsters soon began to follow suit, grabbing the other's leg to hold them to the ground. Brionni was the last one as she latched her hands onto Monger's foot. She beat her wings wildly, trying to pull her friends back. Insectosaurus was fast in place, not blinking, not moving. Brionni dug her feet into the ground, trying to hold her friends down to the earth. But soon she could not do it any longer as she lost her grip, and her fellow monster friends flew upward, Brionni soon joining them. The monsters and single human soon found themselves inside of the metallic brute. The gargoyle jumped up, her wings open, trying to shield her friends from any particular harm that could come before them.

Just then, something wretched smelling and thick filled the air.

Monger snorted, blinking his eyes open as best as he could. Soon the group began to cough violently, Brionni gagging on the own air that she was breathing. Her hand reached up, trying to cover her own mouth. She watched as the only real human in the group topple over, all consciousness leaving him. The gargoyle reached for him, obvious worry spread across her features.

"Boss! Warren!" she called frantically. "Warren!"

She watched as her friends slowly topple over due to the odd gas that was being pumped into the air that they were breathing. Soon she began to find it hard to keep her eyes open, and it became harder and harder to form a thought. The last thing she saw was the faint outline of a rather thin body with an elongated tail as she fell out of the realm of reality and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Monger twitched, his hand dumbly reaching out. He touched a hard cold surface that sent shivers up and down his spine. He groaned as he started to open his eyes. His hand continued to feel around and he then touched something wet. The general quickly drew his hand back out of basic instinct, and he turned his head to the side, looking at what he had been touching. Link lay stiffly on the floor, his hand over his stomach. Monger kicked the fish-ape, and Link stirred awake.

"What?" Link hissed, his eyes opening to look at the human.

Monger did not answer as he drank in his surroundings. They, him and the monsters, were in what appeared to be a make-shift cage. Brionni was in a parallel cage, laying limply on the ground. The general placed his hands to the bars, looking at her.

"Brionni!" he called.

Just then, that was when Monger realized that Susan was not in the cage. The lights flashed on, illuminating the room. There, in a large cage, sat _little_ Susan. He glanced up, seeing in a large container a swirling green gas—_quantonium_. She was laying on the bottom of her cage, but then she began to stir. She stood up, her eyes glazed over slightly, and her jaw open.

"What happened?" she inquired, looking at her hand. Susan glanced around, noticing the much closer floor. "I'm small!"

Dr. Cockroach stood up, his head spinning. "What's going on?" he inquired.

Soon the other monsters awoke, and they glanced around in confusion. Link was frantic, glancing around, searching for Insectosaurus.

"Insecto! Insecto! Where are you?" he called.

"Your friend is fine."

Brionni looked up, her ears low. "Who goes there?" she screamed.

There was some skittering upon the metal above, and a body lunged down, landing on the ground with a loud thump. There, a semi-gargoyle-like creature stood there, staring at the monsters with a devious smirk. She looked like Brionni without the wings, with straight horns, a beak, and green scales.

"Hello," she greeted. "I am Evetura."

Brionni trashed violently thrashed against her cell. "You!" she screamed.

Evetura chuckled madly, her tail flicking from side to side. "Yes, it is I," she said, pressing her claw to her breast. "I am the person you have been looking all this time for."

Susan stood up, glaring. "You wretched creature," she hissed. "You were the one that has been hurting all those people and kidnapping others!"

"Such a smart little girl," Evetura said with a snide smirk.

"What do you want?" Monger growled, glaring at the taller creature.

She turned to look at the monsters. "Well, if you haven't figured it out, I am taking over this planet, which us monsters rightfully deserve," the other gargoyle stated. "You humans have killed us, tortured us, and taken what was rightfully ours."

"By killing innocent people?" June cried.

"Well, I have to," Evetura replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, kill the women and children—no children, no new generation," Link hissed.

Evetura grinned, erecting her body to full height. "Well, that is what humans did you monsters," she said. "You humans are the monsters here. For hundreds of years you humans pillaged us, raped us; killed us. You've ruined us!"

Monger stared silently at her. "But not all humans are like that," he insisted. "Look—"

"Oh, shut up, human," Evetura hissed.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Brionni snapped.

Evetura looked at her with a blank face. Christi shivered, looking at the green-scaled gargoyle. "You killed Malstia," she whispered.

The monster turned to look at the humanoid monster.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head. "Okay, so you did," he murmured angrily. "Then how did we meet up with him just a few weeks ago?"

Evetura smirked, and her body began to alter itself. Soon stood a look-alike Malstia. Brionni cringed, looking at the other shape-shifting monster.

"How could we not have known?" she cried, her bone claws lashing out against the bars, but nothing happened.

"Well, I made sure to have injected DNA of a physic to make sure that you would not understand," Evetura said, slowing turning back into her normal self, looking at Christi. "Not even you."

Christi looked on, her eyes wide with horror. "And you killed him right under our noses," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Oh, that's right, my dear," Evetura hissed, her tail flicked. "He was just like you—he believed in the idea that humans would accept us. When I hired him to work here, he behaved all well and good. But then I found out that he was going to turn over information to you. I had to kill him. And to think, he still believed in humans, even after what they did to him."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, looking at the green-scaled monster.

"What do you think?" Evetura asked. "Malum Bestia."

"Malum Bestia?" Link echoed.

Christi cringed, her eyes widened in horror. "Malstia—Malstia," she whispered. "He was Malum Bestia. _Mal_um Be_stia_."

The other monsters cringed, looking on.

"Oh Lord," June whispered.

"Even after all of that, he still believed in the good in mankind," Evertura snapped.

"Not all humans are not as bad as you think!" Christi cried.

"No, all humans are evil!" Evetura shrilled loudly, her tail thrashing heatedly. "They are the monsters! Not us! We monsters have been reduced to nothing—now our gene hides in human DNA. I have to find those who have that gene."

"So you can make them into monsters," Susan whispered to her horror. "And what about those dragons?"

"Oh, them? Decoys, of course—I needed something to distract you."

"You disgusting excuse for a living being!" Dr. Cockroach snapped.

"I knew none of you would understand," Evertura hissed, turning around to stare at Brionni with a smirk. "But I know you will understand."

Brionni shivered under the stare of the other monster.

"You understand the plight of the monsters, don't you?"

Monger hissed, his hands gripping the cell bars tightly. "Don't listen to her, Brionni!" he called.

Evertura stood in the way of Brionni's view of her boyfriend. "Brionni, you understand, I know you would," she said. "Look at what all the humans did to you."

Brionni looked at her with wide eyes. She was still in her place, unable to move, unable to think. She had lost her voice, and even when she tried to speak, nothing happened—her mouth just hung open.

"You have stayed alive through hell and back," Evertura said. "Malstia said so. He read your mind. You are a damaged person with hatred towards the human race—look at what they have done to you! Your own mother turned your back on you! Leaving you alone for you to fend for yourself! No one had ever loved you! No one!"

Brionni swallowed, curling against her body. She had to protect herself. Her wings shivered as they covered her body protectively.

"You hate humans, Brionni," Evetura stated, pounding her foot against the floor. "They have tried to kill you, but you survived. Even after everything that the humans have done to us, we survived in the darkness. Now, it is our time to shine the sun." She stood tall, her hands out towards the heavens. "For too long we have been banished into our own eternal hell. Now it is our time. It is our time to shine. No longer do we have to hide in the darkness. Do you agree?"

Brionni turned her head down for a moment, and then she looked up. The gargoyle felt something weird overcome her and she shivered in disgust. Whatever it was, she did not like it. "I agree," she whispered, much to her disappointment.

Monger cringed as did the others. "No! No! Brionni, don't do this! Don't listen to her! She's brainwashing you!" he cried desperately.

The blue-scaled gargoyle turned to look at the human. Her eyes were desperate. She wanted to be saved.

Evetura hissed, glaring at him. She then turned to look back at Brionni with a kind smile. She reached over to Brionni, touching her face gently. "You are an amazing woman," she said. "You are a survivor. Now you can have your revenge on the human race. Join me."

Brionni could hear the cries of her friends, mostly of her boyfriend. The gargoyle shuttered, shifting, her wings wrapped around her body. Evetura spoke sense. Man had ruined everything. Her life was shattered by them—she had been screwed up by them. But what she was doing—it was just wrong and pure evil.

"I can help you."

The first gargoyle looked at the other gargoyle.

"I care for you," Evetura said, opening the cage door to Brionni's cell. "I will help you. Join me."

Brionni crawled out, staring at the other gargoyle as her body pressed against the floor much like a lizard. Her tail was low against the floor, staring at Evetura. The other gargoyle-like creature stretched out her hand, offering it to Brionni. The blonde stared at the open hand with a fearful look. Brionni glanced from her friends, and then to Evetura, then back to her friends. Monger had a still look on his face, but his eyes were wild with fear. The others looked like the same. Christi's look was the strongest—it was so strong that it felt like it was drill into her head.

"Forget them," Evetura whispered. "They don't understand. I do."

Brionni looked at the other female monster. Evetura's eyes bore into Brionni's. It was like staring at something wretched and drenched in pure, concentrated evil. Just then, she felt an odd wave wash over her body. It was that same feeling from before, the one she did not like in the very least. But something started to alter inside of her, she felt more hatred in her heart, mind, and soul. The blonde gargoyle's were no longer bright and vibrate—they were now dull and glazed over. Brionni started to lose consciousness, even though she was awake. She did not feel like herself—she did not feel happy, she could feel no guilt, she only felt one emotion and one only: hate. Hate flushed over her body; it was not a very good feeling. Her happiness, her love, her kindness started to banish from her brain, and that ugly feeling started to take over.

Brionni's dull eyes looked on with an evil stare, and a smirk spread itself across her face.

The moment Brionni took the offered hand, Monger nearly died from sadness.

* * *

**Dramatic music alert.**


	62. Hell on Earth

**Missed me?**

**I missed you.**

* * *

Hell on Earth

61

The moment Brionni and Evetura shook hands, it was like she was shaking hands with the Devil. Brionni . . . there was something wrong. She would have never done this normally. Something was terribly wrong. Her eyes were dull. But, then again, only Christi could see this. Only Christi could understand what was really happening to her. Mind-control. It was as obvious as day to her. But to the others—not so much. Monger looked on, hatred across his rugged features.

"How could you do this?" Monger screeched. "After everything we've done for you!"

Brionni looked over, her eyes dull, her ears low, a wild smirk on her lips. "Oh, you sad little human, you could never understand," she said, her tail flicking from side to side. "Evetura has spoken the truth. You are just as knit-witted as all the others." Her smirk turned into a scowl. "You could never understand our pain."

Monger searched her face, confusion spread across his own features. Evetura smirked, reaching over to place her claw on Brionni's shoulder, tugging disgustedly at the fabric of the other monster's uniform. "Well, dear, we have to get you out of this garbage and into something better," she said.

Brionni reached up, grabbing her dog tag, ripping it away, throwing it at the foot of the cage. It silently slid over, clinking when it touched one of the bars. Monger looked at it for a few moments, stunned as he reached down to pick it up, cradling it in his large hand. Brionni was no longer Brionni. The general growled, glaring at Evetura.

"You damn bitch," he snarled. "You disgust me." His hands flew to the bars, and gripped them fast. "I hope you die! I'll get you for this!"

Dr. Cockroach was slack-jawed, his antennas drooping the entire time. "Brionni, I don't understand," he said, shaking his head, his hands reaching for the bars of his imprisonment. "Why are you doing this? We love you."

Brionni whipped around, her dull eyes glaring. "Love me? You love me?" she snarled. "All my miserable little life, I have been through hell and back. And when I found you, I fell in love with you."

Dr. Cockroach's eyes grew bigger than normal. Silence hung thickly in the air, until Brionni's harsh tone ripped through the utter silence.

"Yeah, that's right, I loved you," she hissed. "No. Not as my father. I wanted you. But you never loved me like that. No! And I still love you. This is what happens when you fall prey to such a weak emotion. I never felt so weak before. Now, I will take my revenge on the world and _you_." She pointed a slender, claw-finger at the bug-man. "Goodbye, my _love_."

She walked away from the cage, and approached Evetura.

"Come, my dear, we have so much to talk about," Evetura said, draping an arm around Brionni's shoulder.

Brionni walked with Evetura, and the green-scaled monster pushed her away into the other room, staring at the other monsters. "I promised myself that when I catch you, I would rip out all your hearts out and eat them, but then I began to think to myself that it was too messy," she said, jumping onto the cage, smiling devilishly at them. "So, I would do something else."

Link reached for the top of the cage, and slammed his feet into the top bars. "You damn bitch," he snarled. "I'll kick your ass, you damn murderer!"

Evetura laughed. "Oh, please," she said, jumping from the cage and approached Susan's other separate cage. She smiled, glancing at the container filled with the acid green gaseous material. "You cannot do anything now. You are all worthless."

"You'll be sorry," Susan said, touching the bars of her cage, only to get zapped. "We will get you. You'll be sorry."

Evetura smirked, her long tail flicking from side to side. "I will give you one last chance: join us so we can build a utopia for all monsters," she said, her claws stretched outward.

"We don't want to be part of the utopia that you want to create," June hissed. "You kill people who can't fight back! You're the monster in here!"

Evetura shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "You are being foolish," she said with a sigh. "You could live your lives out in a paradise, but if you wish to die, then so be it." She walked away, leaving the room, the group of large friends now completely alone.

Dr. Cockroach's mouth was closed, but he turned to look up. "Did any of you know about Brionni's love for me?" he asked softly.

They were silent, some glancing around, suddenly unable to speak. Some knew, and some didn't know a damn thing. Monger glanced back, and hung his head. Dr. Cockroach swallowed, and glanced away, looking out into the distance. He then blinked, turning to look at Susan.

"Did you?"

Susan shook her head. "She loved you all this time," she whispered under her breath. "And she gave you up to be happy. She loved you that much . . ."

Dr. Cockroach was still, his face vacant and his eyes confused. True love. She was truly, madly in love with him, but she was so selfless and gave him up each time to make sure that he was happy. He closed his head, and cradled his large head in his hands.

Monger looked at the scientist, and frowned. He turned his back to the others, his head resting against the bar, and his hands gripped some of the, in anger. The general was not sure why he was so fond of the gargoyle, or why he cared. Maybe it was because they shared a common past—both were soldiers and both had fought in the hatred and heated anger of war. He knew that she ached for love. Even knowing that she loved the doctor, he wanted to make it work. Why? Monger was not sure himself. Maybe it was because he had enough of being alone. Maybe it was lust. Their relationship was a semi-sweet, semi-awkward one; he had hoped to make it a better one. But, alas, that was never going to happen.

"She betrayed us," he growled, staring at her dog tags in his confusion and anger.

"No, no, Brionni will never do that," Christi cried, shaking her head.

"Well, she did," Monger roared. "She went with that bitch!" He glared at Christi, his anger boiling over as his face went thunderous. "She's become one of them!"

"_No_!" Christi shouted at the top of her lungs. "I thought you cared for her! Can't you all tell that something is wrong? She's being controlled by that other monster! Mind-control! Brionni would never betray us! She loved us! She loves _you_." Christi jabbed a harsh finger at Monger's broad chest. "She may not know it yet, but she does."

Monger inhaled sharply, his large paw of a hand gripping the dog tags that sat in his palm. June glanced up, her ears low and a large frown was evident on her face. "Christi, break the bars so we can get out," she said, motioning at their cage. "We need to get out of here."

Christi eyed her sister-figure, and gave a brisk nod. "Right," she breathed, lifting up her hands, focusing her energy on those bars. Her hands shook, and she trembled. Nothing happened. She inhaled a stale breath, and shook her head. "Let me try again." And she did just that, and still, nothing happened. Christi looked completely winded, and she stumbled back, Link catching her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Christi stood up, and glanced around. "I can't use my powers," she said aloud. "Evetura's doing something!"

June frowned, and moved away from the crowd. Her body trembled. What was going to happen to them? Link glanced up at her, and moved his large hand up, touching her elbow gently. June trembled, and looked away. The room jolted, and the monsters and humans glanced around.

"What was that?" B.O.B asked, moving closer to June.

They glanced around, some horrified, others confused. June swallowed sharply, her hand moved, brushing against Link's. There was a severe jolt, and Link grabbed June, yanking her close. The front doors began to open again, and a tall figure walked in, and everyone gasped.

"Gallaxhar?" Susan cried.

Evetura walked in alongside with the alien, smirking. "Here they are," she said, outstretching her claw. "Do what you want with them." And with that, she left.

Gallaxhar grinned, approaching the group of friends. "Well, well, surprised to see me, are we?" he asked with a large, devious grin.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Link screeched, smashing his feet against the bars of the cage.

"Well, I'm not, am I?" he stated, rolling his eyes. "I have managed to live, and I vowed to myself that I will get my revenge on you all." He moved away from both cages, and approached a switch board.

"What are you going to do?" Susan screamed. "Where's the quantonium?"

"Why should I tell you?" Gallaxhar drawled. "You're going to be dead soon, so why should I tell you your fate?"

Monger could feel his anger rising, and he smashed his hands into the bars. "Bastard!" he screamed. "I'll get you good!"

Gallaxhar snickered deeply in his throat. "Sure you will," he said, pressing a blue glowing button. There was a jolt, and a cage filled with dragon-like creatures was showed behind a large and thick sliding door. They were frothing and thrashing madly. Gallaxhar moved, placing the tips of his fingers together. "Aren't they beautiful? They used to be humans, but now they are fighting and killing machines. Thanks to recent accidents with the other dragons, we've been perfecting the science. Now they won't die, and the quantonium will make them stronger. Oops, did I spill the secret? My bad."

Dr. Cockroach shivered, his mouth slack. "That's diabolical!" he cried. "That's what you and Evetura want to do to all humans, isn't that right?"

"What's in it for you if you do this?" June snarled, her ears low.

"The world," he said, his arms outstretched. "And my revenge, of course." He pressed another button, and both cages moved to the larger cave where the dragon-like creatures were being held. "And, my pets are quite hungry. I'm pretty sure they'll like some dinner."

"Who's dinner?" B.O.B asked innocently.

"_You_."

Panic spread like wildfire over the monsters and the two humans. Just then, there was another jolt, and the floor under then shook. Gallaxhar looked surprised. Not even he knew what was happening. The dragons hissed and growled. The floor bent violently into the shape of a mound, and more formed until the metal broke from the sheer power. The dragons fell through the newly formed hole in the floor, and they landed in the ocean below. That was when a large fuzzy creature broke through, and Link grinned.

"Insecto!"

The giant bug-monster hit the metal, causing the cages to fall on its head, and the creature pushed away, moving far and as fast as it could from the floating UFO. Insectosaurus flapped its wings quickly, and flew fast, the UFO became smaller and smaller. That was when Christi realized that she could use her powers, and she broke the locks to both cages.

"Is everyone okay?" Christi asked, scanning over the crowd with worry.

"Fine," Susan said, pushing her cage over Insectosaurus' body and to the ocean below. "Just fine."

June shifted, sitting at the top of Insectosaurus' head, a sad expression formed on her face. Link smiled, patting the large butterfly monster.

"Good job," the fish-ape said with a large, toothy grin. He turned to look at June, and he quickly frowned. He moved over to her, and sat next to her, completely silent the entire time. "Hey, you okay?" he soon inquired.

June was silent still, and she pulled her legs to her chest. Link frowned, looked away, and then he rotated his head back to her. "We'll get her back," he said, reaching over to nudge her arm.

June shivered, and her eyes moved to stare at him with an empty gaze. Christi hung her head, and placed her hands into her pockets. She could sense the sadness that hung in the air. Dr. Cockroach sat by Susan, his face still in a quandary.

"She loved me in that way?" he asked, his hands hung between his legs. "I can't believe I never noticed it."

Susan glanced up at the man of her romantic interest. "Maybe it's because you loved her as your daughter," she whispered.

He turned up, looking at her with confused eyes. It was still different to see her so small—he had not grown used to it. Dr. Cockroach turned away his head, and gave a short, curt nod. "That's right," he stated. "That makes sense. I only saw her as a child—my daughter."

Susan bit her lower lip, and reached out, gripping his arm in comfort. Dr. Cockroach sighed, closing his eyes, relishing in her touch. "Yes, my dear," he breathed, looking up to the sky. He glanced around. Gallaxhar was not searching for them?

Monger glanced at the makeshift couple, his jaw tight, and his hand gripped Brionni's dog tags, never wanting to let them go. He lifted his large hand, and opened it, the palm skyward, and the dog tags glimmered in the sunlight. The general twitched. If Christi was right, which she normally was, he had to get her back. He slipped the dog tags into his breast pocket, patting it fondly, and then slipped his hands into his pockets. Christi had her hands pressed to her chest, and she glanced at the roughened army man.

"Monger, it's alright," she breathed, Monger's green eyes turning her way. Christi hung her head, and gripped her uniform top. "What do we do now?"

The general looked at her, his eyes upon her. "War, my dear girl, war," he growled, his eyebrows knitted tightly.

* * *

Evetura looked at the tore floor, an angered snarl on her face, and her tail flicked. "I should have just killed them there and then," she snapped, pounding her foot into the metal.

Gallaxhar chuckled, approaching the monster. "Dear, don't worry, we'll get them," he said, fingering her long horn. "After all, we now have her." He turned, his arm opened in Brionni's direction.

Evetura's gaze flickered up to Brionni, and grinned. "Yes, my sister," she said, spreading her arms to the girl. "Come to me."

Brionni approached, and accepted the embrace. There was a part of her screaming at herself, telling her to run away from Evetura or kill her, but she ignored it. "Don't worry, sister," the blonde gargoyle said with a devious smirk. "I know what they are going to do, and I know where they are located."


End file.
